Kryptogirl (english version)
by Ayrin99
Summary: What would have happened if Kara had had an older sister? How would she react to finding her again? And her? This is the story of Kaelah Zor-el, a teenager with too many things to hide from her own family and herself. What will happen when Kara discovers those things? Will Kaelah be able to adapt to this new world?
1. Arrival

**Hello! This fanfiction is the first one I write in English, being a translation of the same one that I am publishing in Spanish. I'm being helped by a beta reader so that's why I'm plublishig this again.**

When she removed the front of the pod, nothing had prepared Kara for what she was going to see. Nothing had prepared her to run into this person in front of her, and honestly, Kara never would have thought that she would see her that moment she could not stop looking at her, trying to verify that it was true, that she was there with her.

She had been forced to move her to the DEO even though she had flatly refused, because she was afraid of what they were going to do to her, although one thing was clear, she wasn't going to let them hurt her.

She looked to Alex, trying to explain all of the feelings inside of her, everything that she didn't really have words for, but no matter how hard she tried, her voice seemed to stick to the back of her throat.

She closed her eyes allowing tears to come out, feeling Alex's arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly and trying to calm her, trying to get her to speak, especially trying to comfort her.

But she couldn't help sobbing against her sister's shoulder, and she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when she woke up. What would she remember? What would she think about everything that had happened? Kara had not seen her in so long, and she was afraid of what her reactions would be.

"When am I going to be able to go inside?" was the only thing she could say in a choked voice.

"I don't know... Until Hank says we can go, we have to wait here," Alex replied, increasing Kara's nervousness. "I know you're scared, Kara, but you have to think that everything's going to be okay," she tried to cheer her up.

Kara shook her head. Nothing was right, everything had broken into small pieces again, which wasn't easy to fix because of her own fear. Above everything, wouldn't allow it.

It didn't seem fair when in the eyes of the others she was Supergirl, but in that moment she was the thirteen-year-old little girl whose parents had put her on that pod, which arrived at a completely unknown planet. Now, she couldn't see how to find the solution to this, couldn't see how to find harmony.

She ran up to Hank the second she saw him leave the room, her stomach churning as she realized that he was staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"What has happened? Is she okay?" Kara asked quickly.

"Are you sure it's her?" Hank asked her.

"Are you saying that I can't recognize my own sister?" she shouted, her worry seeming to drive all of her anger against him.

"No, it's just ...She's not like you, Kara. The kryptonite doesn't affect her," he began explaining.

"Same thing as Astra?" she interrupted.

"No, I don't mean that," he said, "She has fractures, cuts, and bruises because of the collision. She is completely human... The yellow sun doesn't affect her."

She looked at him in confusion, not knowing what to say. Honestly, she didn't have the slightest idea what was happening.

Why didn't her sister have powers? What had happened to them? Furthermore, how did she get there?

As Kara understood that she should not have gotten on that pod, she should not be there. She never understood why she had to stay on Krypton, why had she to sacrifice herself in that way. She had never found the explanation for it. So for all these years, she has been living with the last memory that she had of her.

" _She had felt her sister's arms wrap around her, resting her head on her shoulder as she swallowed the sobs that threatened to come out of her throat._

 _She did not understand why her sister could not go with them, if she was the oldest, why didn't she go? Why did they carry her with the responsibility of protecting her cousin? What was wrong with Kaelah?_

 _"Hey, shh, Kara, we don't have so much time before you have to get on that pod" she separated her from her to grab her face. "I know that everything will be okay, that you will be able to do it, you have to believe in yourself, you can do it" she said, wiping her tears away._

 _"Why don't you come?" She questioned, watching as the gesture changed in her face._

 _"I would love to, but I can't, I can't do it, Kara" she replied, remaining silent, going to remove the necklace that was on her neck, watching it one last time before putting it in the palm of her hand, closing it in a fist. "I want you to keep it so you can remind me whenever you want, so I'll always be with you, I promise," she said blinking hard, as if she wanted to avoid crying._

 _They both heard the voices of their parents calling them, so she looked back at her sister, who had her head down as if she were afraid to show all her feelings._

 _"I adore you, Kara," she whispered, embracing her again before pulling her apart and kissing her forehead._

 _"I will not forget you, Kaelah, I won't do it," she tried to assert, receiving a small smile from her._

 _However, before she could tell her something, her parents interposed between them, preventing them from getting close again._

 _This fact made it hard to paid attention to what they said, because she was distracted by her older sister, who was wiping away her tears._

 _She clutched the necklace tightly in her fist just as she found herself sitting inside the pod, then looking one last time at them, noticing what her sister whispered, 'I trust you, I love you.' She closed her eyes, not understanding once again why her sister was destined to die."_

She caressed the necklace on her neck, remembering that day, remembering how unfair all seemed to her. Right now she seemed to have a clearer idea, maybe her sister's powers were the cause of that fate.

 ** **Thanks so much for reading, reviews and comments are appreciated,****

 ** **Ayrin****


	2. Kara?

After much insistence, Hank agreed to let Kara enter the room so that she could see her sister.

Kara saw the cuts and bruises she had, surprised that she could be hurt like this. Kara tried to take her sister's hand, but when she saw the grimace that was reflected on her face, she released it. Afraid of hurting her, she instead caressed her sister's cheek. Right now when Kara saw her so small and unprotected, all she wanted was to keep her safe and to make sure that she was okay.

However, there was something that remained in the back of Kara's head... Her older sister had become the little one, what would she think about that? How could she react when she found out? Kara was aware that it wasn't going to be simple, that it was going to cost her to accept reality since this was not something that could have been predicted.

Kara had succeeded in overcoming the death of all those who had stayed on Krypton, but the death that had been the hardest for her to accept had been her sister's. No matter how many times or in what way Kara's family had explained it, she could never understand why Kaelah should have stayed on Krypton. It was the reason why the relationship between her and her parents was increasingly tense. Kara remembered seeing Kaelah cry one of the last nights, cowering over herself and begging her parents not to do it, to think it over again. She had claimed that they never let her do what she liked, that she was always forced to do what they wanted. Kara honestly never knew what that conversation was about, but the pain with which her sister had spoken made her understand that this went far beyond the trials in which the three participated, this was something that had to do with her.

She watched as Kaelah's hand began to move as she started to wake up.

"Kara, we need you to go outside," one of the DEO agents asked.

"But she's my sister, I want to be with her," she argued, looking at Alex, the only one she could convince.

"I know, but it is the best for her, we don't know how she will react and if she sees you, it can make everything worse," she answered. "I'll let you know when I know something, I promise."

Kara sighed and moved toward the door, turning one last time to Kaelah, trying to tell herself that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

I breathed hard as I opened my eyes, watching everything around me, feeling pain for the first time in a long time, pain all over my body. I grabbed at my arm with my clammy hand and tried to get the needle out of me. I startled when I felt a stranger's hand against my own, preventing me from tearing the needle from my arm. I looked at her in terror, looking for some memory that would help me to understand who she was, but I didn't know who she was or where I was, so I was beginning to alter myself, breathing with agitation.

"Hey, shh, we're not going to hurt you," she said trying to touch me, but I jerked away, still trying to figure out what was happening.

Where was I? What was I doing here? How did I get here? I vaguely remembered that the pod had crashed, but after that I had fallen into unconsciousness, which was a fact that made me wonder how much time had passed since then.

I closed my eyes trying to organize all my thoughts, trying to find answers to all of my questions, but honestly, I didn't think I was able to answer them. There was only one question that managed to disrupt me enough to make me forget to breathe. Kara, Where was Kara? Was she alive? I felt that I was going to start crying when I remembered her, knowing that I might have lost her forever, that I might never see her again.

How had I come to this? My parents were dead, I had no idea where my sister or my cousin could be, and now I was here, in a room with people I didn't know, who watched me with fear and curiosity, even compassion.

"Maybe we should let her in, she might be able to calm her down," the girl told the man across the room.

"Or maybe she will alter her more, we don't know that," the man debated back.

I watched them both, listening closely to what they were saying, getting lost at the name of Supergirl, because right now I was beginning not to understand what was happening. Who was she? What did she have to do with me? However, I soon understood, I knew who they were referring to.

"Is she here?" I asked as the first tears came out of my eyes. "I want to see her. I want to see my sister," I demanded, surprising them.

I watched as she turned and started walking towards the door, but the man grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think about it, Danvers," he warned.

"She is in all her right, both are," the girl shouted.

"This will only make things worse and if she sees her, it will continue to complicate everything," he debated, "Supergirl is not the girl who she's waiting to see, you know it."

"Still, we should let them see each other," she replied, and the man eventually nodded.

I watched her leave the room, eagerly waiting for her to return, but this time with my sister. By the time she did, I couldn't help closing my eyes, trying to reconstruct the image in my mind. The beginning of a cry was forced past my lips and I wasn't able to stop it.

No ... It could not be true. Where was the thirteen-year-old girl who had said goodbye to me? That scared little girl we sent to a planet she didn't know? Suddenly a new question popped into my brain... Was I on Earth?

"Kaelah," I heard her call me, and I opened my eyes to look at her as I tried to hold back my sobs.

I could doubt her, I might doubt that she was my sister, but the way that she looked at me told me everything. It was her. I watched her tearfully as she struggled to smile before I decided to hug her, forced to lie down again, grimacing.

"Hey, you can't move so much," she said stroking my hair as I closed my eyes again.

Right now I was only able to ask her a question. How long had it been since the last time I had seen her?

 ** **Thanks so much for reading, reviews and comments are appreciated,****

 ** **Ayrin****


	3. Secrets

I listened attentively to each and every word my sister was saying, however, at this moment I stopped listening to her, beginning to wander through my thoughts.

According to what she had just told me, she had come to Earth twelve years ago, although to my astonishment Kal-el had arrived long before her and had become a superhero, whom everyone knew as "Superman."

All of this was shocking, the mere fact that the I was last one who had arrived here. I was worried, I was upset. I had gone from being the oldest to being the little one, because yes, I was still the same age as when Krypton exploded, but they weren't. My sister ... my little sister was now eight years older than me. I honestly didn't know how she would pretend that I would understand everything, because it was too much information to process, to understand.

"Kaelah, say something," she said. "Please, say something," she begged.

I blinked in confusion, because I had heard nothing of the last thing she had said, so I didn't know exactly what I should answer.

"I ... Kara, this is very difficult, I think I need time" I answered. "It is all too strange" I sighed. "Hmm .., What was I saying?" she smiled slightly. "In case I hadn't said it before, Alex is my adoptive sister," she said pointing to her, causing me to look at her, but not for so long. "I'm a superhero, they know me as Supergirl, "she said.

"What?" I asked in a content cry "Have you exposed? Kara, you've exposed yourself, it can be dangerous" I told her " How did you think to do that? What if they hurt you?"

I said, trying not to shout." They can hurt you, Kara, they can ... "

"Calm down, everything is fine," she said interrupting me. "I work with them, we're a team," she explained, genuinely excited.

I looked at her, resisting the urge to shout again, Was I the only one who saw the danger in this? She had exposed herself to a society on a planet she didn't know, with all the dangers it entailed, and she was able to tell me as if nothing had happened, as if it was the best thing she had done in her entire life.

I did not see the good side to all of this, and I didn't care if she tried to convince me that she worked with them. Besides, Who were they? Were they able to protect her from all the dangers? Because I was convinced that they couldn't, that my sister's safety was something that came from her.

I sighed trying to reassure myself, trying to think how I was going to say it without hurting her, because honestly, what I most wanted right now was to shout her out if she was crazy, but I couldn't do it, so I restrained myself.

"Kaelah, can I ask you something?" she asked, getting me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you have powers? I mean, it's not that you're immune to kryptonite, but it does not affect you in any way, " she began to explain." Besides, you have fractures and ... cuts, that's not possible, at least not here, for us, "she finished, waiting for me to answer the question she had asked me.

I swallowed hard and shook my head, because I couldn't answer that, at least not at this moment, since I was fully aware that if I did I would destroy her.

"I can't, I'm sorry, Kara," I finally answered after feeling her impatience.

"Why ... why not?" she asked nervously.

I shook my head again, no matter how many times she asked, my answer wasn't going to change. I didn't want to tell her, not only because of what I could make her happen to her, but because of the memories that this could awaken in me, so yes, I would remain silent.

She asked again, getting the same as before a denial, an answer that I thought would be the definitive one, however, she insisted once more.

"Kara, maybe you should stop pushing her," said the one who had previously been named as Alex. "It's her right not to tell"

"But ... I just want to help her" she complained. "Kaelah, I want to help you, I want to understand you." she looked at me, waiting for me to speak again.

"I will not do it, Kara, I will not tell you, so stop asking" I asked for it knowing it wasn't going to be enough. "I do it for your sake, I don't want to hurt you, Kara."

"I'm not a child, I can bear it, please," she pleaded again.

"I know that it will be the worst thing for you, I'm sorry, but I can not tell you," I said, looking directly into her eyes.

I watched as she opened her mouth to reply, yet she remained silent, without uttering the slightest word, turning to look at me angrily before heading for the door.

"Ka ..., Kara" I called her.

"No, you're right, I'm a child, I would not be able to understand you," she said before leaving.

I closed my eyes trying to control myself, trying not to think about what just had happened, but, How not?

My sister had been angry with me for the simple fact that I wanted to protect her, that I didn't want to hurt her, or break all the memories she had of our family. It wasn't fair to break those memories, to force her to see everything differently just because she wanted to hear my explanations.

"Kaelah, you may not want to talk to her, but, Would you explain it to me?" Alex asked me.

"So you can tell her?" I arched an eyebrow. "No, I won't"

"I'm not going to tell her" she said. "It may help us to understand a little more everything that has happened," she explained without getting all my confidence. "I understand that you don't want to tell Kara, that you are afraid of what she will think of what happened to you, but I can assure you that I will not judge you, that I will not tell her "she assured me, staring at me.

I looked at her still hesitantly.

Kara trusted her, though, Was I able to? It was not easy to tell all of this, but it was even more complicated to tell your hystory to a person you knew of nothing, which you hardly trusted, and that she had supplanted your position during these last years. I was grateful that she had taken care of her, but I couldn't help feeling guilty for everything, because I felt that caring and protecting my sister was my duty, not hers.

I sighed, I had to trust her.

"It is not easy to tell, so I will not tell it as it was" I warned "They say that you shouldn't turn against your own family, but when they do it, you have no other choice" I started with a choked voice. "In Krypton we couldn't show the powers as it is done here, there is a condition that disables us, but I ... I was a kind of exception" I made a small pause "I was only two years old when I did it for first time, and only five when they began to use it against my will, so you could say that I was overexploited" I explained trying to avoid getting to cry . "I lost them when I was twelve years old, well, not exactly, sporadically I could use them, but ... the last time I did ... "I was cut off as the first tears came out of my eyes.

"You don't have to continue if you can't" she whispered. "I think it's enough with this, you don't have to say more if you can't, Kaelah" she said, placing his hand on mine.

I smiled shyly. I could definitely trust her, I was sure of it. However, what scared me more at this moment was to have lost Kara.

 ** **Thanks so much for reading, reviews and comments are appreciated,****

 ** **Ayrin****


	4. Telepathy?

_"She looked at her mother impatienly, waiting for her to tell her what she had given so much importance._

 _"Sweetie, you're going to be an older sister" she said directly._

 _"A baby?" she asked, concealing a small smile._

 _She looked at her in amazement. The two-year-old had understood that with only that phrase, without even asking questions about it._

 _"Baby sister" she said, staring at her._

 _"I didn't tell you that, Kaelah, How do you know?" She asked, confused._

 _"Yes you did, Mommy," she replied, as if it were really her mistake._

 _"No, I haven't," she denied as she sat the little girl on her lap._

 _Her daughter watched her for a couple of seconds, really focused, as if she was paying attention to something._

 _"I haven't done anything," she reproached, complaining, getting her to be completely blocked without knowing what to say, because at the moment she didn't understand what she meant._

 _"Honey, who are you talking to?" she asked, stroking her hair._

 _"With you, Mommy," she said, looking at her._

 _For a couple of seconds she was paralyzed under the blue eyes of her daughter, not understanding what was happening, what was the reason the little girl was doing that, how it was possible that she could know everything she thought, everything she had in her mind._

 _She tried to think of something that could test her, but the truth was that she was blocked, she was scared._

 _"Why are you scared of me?" She asked as if threatening to burst into tears. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"_

 _"No, you haven't done anything wrong, sweetie" she stroked her face, trying to reassure her. "I have to go talk to your father, okay?" she kissed her forehead as she rose from the chair she was sitting on._

 _She sighed as she looked at her one last time, wondering how she was going to tell her husband, but especially what would happen to her daughter if they heard about it._

 _"I can't, Father," whispered the two-year-old girl, apparently confused by what her father asked her. "I haven't done anything."_

 _"Try to know what I'm thinking, sweetheart" he asked her who shook her head, indicating that she still did not understand what she had to do. "You have to do the same as before."_

 _"But I didn't do anything," she complained, starting to get nervous._

 _He sighed as he pushed aside the hair that fell on her face, watching her, believing that his wife had invented it. Yet he saw no clue of it, indeed, the nervousness with which she had told him verified that it was true. He was worried about his daughter's safety right now, because if it was true, it was a danger for her to be exposed like that, but he couldn't do anything, just keep it hidden._

 _"Why can not the others know?" she asked. "Is it bad?" Are they going to hurt me?" She looked at him frightened on the edge of tears._

 _There it was. He had not uttered a single word pronouncing his point of view, so he could deduce that that was what had happened before. That little girl could read minds, could get into it without any problem and she was not aware of it, fact that worried him, since when would she take it doing? What limits would she have? All this was new to them, so no, they did not understand what was happening, whether it was good or bad, if the little girl had complete control over it._

 _"Daddy, I'm tired," she said, rubbing her eyes._

 _"Okay, baby, it's bedtime." He smiled as he grabbed her in his arms to take her to his room, where he laid her on the bed._

 _"I love you, good night, Kaelah," he kissed her forehead._

 _"I love you too" she whispered back. "Daddy, I'm scared, are they going to hurt me?" she asked again._

 _"No, little one, no one is ever going to hurt you, I promise" he said, watching as a smile formed on her face._

 _He stayed with her until her breath came on, indicated that she was asleep, so he kissed her forehead again before leaving, thinking once more how they were going to face it "_

I looked toward the door, waiting for Alex to come in, who had gone to look for my sister, ..., her sister, to try to persuade her to return to the room, however, when the door opened, Kara wasn't there

"Is she very angry?" I asked.

"She said that she didn't want to talk to you" she said.

I closed my eyes pissed at myself, wishing that everything had been different, that this had not happened. I blinked, allowing the tears to come out, trying to keep from sobbing.

All of this was being too difficult, and honestly, I did not see the way to make it much simpler. I was destroying myself, my sister, the only thing left of my family, I hated it, She didn't want to know anything about me and everything because I had decided to protect her, because I didn't want to hurt her.

"Do you want me to tell her anything else?" she asked me, so I shook my head.

"No, don't do it, she need her space," I answered in a whisper. "I ... I would love to tell her ... but ... I can't hurt her, I can't hurt her in that way" I explained "I know my sister is not going to settle for what I've told you, but she's going to ask a lot more questions and ... I can't answer them," I continued sobbing. "But it's not just for her, but for me, for all the memories that it brings, because they hurt me" I finished even in tears.

"Kaelah, hey, you have to calm down" she said approaching. "I know that Kara is very impulsive, does things without thinking most of the time, well, It's not a secret for you" she said getting a little smile from me "Hey, see, I've made you smile, but it's the truth, you know perfectly how she is, give her time, it will pass," she assured me, returning my smile.

All I wanted at the moment was to see her, to know that she would be able to forgive me, surprising me greatly by the realization that the door was opening again, allowing her to enter, going where I was laying, placing her hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "But I want to understand you, Kaelah," she said.

"You have heard everything, right?" I looked her straight in the eye.

"I-no" she tried to deny it, but it was too obvious she was lying.

"Kara, how many times do I have to tell you that you can not spy on the conversations of others?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry ..." she said, bowing her head.

"No problem" I smiled. "Kara, I'm not ready to explain all of that, I'm afraid to hurt you, but above all to hurt myself," I explained.

"I ... I can wait, after what I have heard, I don't need to know more, for now, of course" she laughed slightly causing my laughter.

"What's going to happen?" I asked in a whisper. "I'm scared"

She watched me for a couple of seconds before she shook her head, indicating that she wasn't sure about what was going to happen for the next few days.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, it have been a busy weeks. Thanks for reading and comment,**

 **Ayrin**


	5. Fort Rozz

"What? No, Alex, I refuse to do that" she complained, shaking her head, altering herself, feeling disappointment with herself."Seriously, is there no other way?" She looked at her, wishing she answered yes, that there was other way.

"They're not going to give it to you, Kara," she replied. "It's reality, no matter how much we change the data, it's not going to come to you, but my mother," she explained as best she could.

"What about you?" She questioned more nervously.

"I can't, my work is not compatible, as yours is not either" she answered sincerely.

She sigh. She could not lose her, well, technically she was not losing her, but she could not bear her sister to be so far away from her that she could not see her every day, not now that she had just discovered that she was still alive.

She had dreamed so many times of this, of having her sister with her, of being able to listen to all her advice, that it seemed to her now completely impossible that it had happened, that her sister had gone up to a ship that had reached Earth.

However, all of this was strange for her, the fact of having to watch her sister, all because now she was the youngest, although it seemed incredible. This had been able to arouse a strange feeling in her, because she felt she had to protect her, to make sure that she was well and even if it seemed silly, this was going to be the fourth time she went into that room to check that her sister was breathing.

She stroked her hair watching her, startled at the sound of Alex's voice behind her.

"There is a way to do it," she said, getting her to turn to her excitedly, shortly before feeling panic gripping her. "If my mother has her custody, she can delegate it to you" she explained.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked, watching her confused with her question. "I mean, if she's going to be safe with me. I'm afraid they can hurt her, that if they find out who I am, blackmail me with her," she began to try to explain." I'm not sure if I know how to do it," she whispered, bowing her head.

"Hey, Kara, if there's anyone who she's going to be safe with, it's going to be with you." She smiled. "You can do it, besides she's not a child, she doesn't need your continued attention," Alex tried to persuade her.

"Are you going to help me?" she asked.

"Yes, I will," Alex answered before hugging her.

* * *

I moved toward Alex with some nervousness. Today was the day, the day I would leave here, where I would see where I was going to live.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, getting a statement from me. "The truth is, I thought you were going to take longer to recover, but you can tell that you're not from here," she said, smiling.

I smiled back, really nervous, wanting to refuse to leave here, for it was the only thing I knew enough to feel comfortable.

It was only fifteen days since my ship crashed on this planet, days during which my sister's safety had remained in my head, because every time I saw her leave to fight against someone, I was disturbed, since I was terrified of losing her.

I was quite frightened to see her appear there dressed as Supergirl, advancing angrily at us.

"She cornered me," she said. "I think she suspects something about the ship," she said, making me to look completely confused at what she was saying, because I didn't understand her, yet both Alex and Hank had understood her perfectly.

"We take everything, it's practically impossible to know," Alex replied, trying to calm her down.

"No, it is not if she arrived earlier" she denied much more altered than in the beginning.

Everyone was in silent at my confusion, because, seriously, I did not understand anything about what was happening, who they were referring to, but especially what was the biggest problem if that person knew of my existence.

"She said something that nothing could protect her," my sister said, making me to look at her much more surprised than before.

"Who wants to hurt me?" I asked in a whisper, catching the attention of everyone, who looked at me, not knowing what to answer.

However, it only took a couple of seconds to return to the previous conversation, being completely paralyzed when I heard her name.

"Is she alive?" I asked, trying to avoid showing my nervousness.

"Oh, yes," my sister answered, while she stared at me. "When my ship arrived on Earth, Fort Rozz too, so all the prisoners are here," she explained.

I nodded even more confused than at first, terrified by what could happen if they found me. I ... I had sent so many of them to that prison that they could take revenge against me, even I had done it to my own aunt, I had condemned her by myself, so I would not be surprised at all if they. The only problem, I could not defend myself as they could, I was not in the same conditions.

"All Fort Rozz?" I asked, swallowing hard at the same time my sister nodded. "They're going to kill me," I murmured, wanting to avoid being heard.

But that was not possible, since she looked at me too worried as she approached, hugging me against her, not allowing me to move.

"I don't know what happened when you were making the trials, I was never there, but you did and apparently it is not something you feel very proud of it" she said separating me a little from her. "I want to understand you, but if you don't explain, I will not be able to do it, Kaelah" she looked at me making me lower my head without wanting to answer for fear of what could happen if I did.

"I would only put you in danger," I whispered back.

"Okay," she sighed. "I suppose you'll do it when you think it's necessary, I'm not going to pressure you," she said, smiling a little.

I felt like the urge to cry were made present in me, as tears appeared in my eyes to remember that person who was sent there because of me, the one I never wanted to hurt, for which I had cried so many times that it seemed have been doing it all my life. In these last days I had not been able to get him out of my head. Maybe he was alive, but if he was, what would happen? What if he was mad at me? Would he hurt me?

Too many doubts assaulted my head and honestly, it made it difficult for me to focus on what they were talking about, what they planned in a way.

"You have to keep her safe" said Hank.

"No, I mean, I don't want to be on the sidelines" I complained before continuing to speak "I ... I was present in most of the trials, I even collaborated, you can do everything you want to protect me, but you can never keep me aside" I explained to everyone's amazement.

"You collaborated?" Asked my sister. "I thought you were only there to learn what they were doing," she said. "You helped get Astra in jail, that's why you're afraid."

"Kara, don't try it, I will not speak" I looked directly into her eyes, getting her to stop, watching me. "I know you're going to promise me that they will not hurt me, which I should do with you, ... I was the oldest, but no, you can not promise me that, because I will not allow you to fight this battle for me. You have nothing to do with this, you were just a child and you didn't need to know what was happening, which is why you will not know it now" I paused a little. "They want me, I did that to them and I must pay for it, Kara, and you can not do anything to avoid it," I concluded as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

It did not matter if I wanted to stay on the sidelines, if I did not want to participate in this, because I did.

I had refused too many times to do it, for I could not bear to navigate the minds of other people, to hear everything they thought, everything they dared not say, but above all what they would swear they would do if they ever left Fort Rozz. Those threats had remained in my head for days, even weeks, during which my dreams had been interrupted by continuous nightmares, however, there were only the thoughts of one person that I really liked to hear, his, reminding me over and over that he loved me. He was the only one that made me understand that there was something nice in that power.

I closed my eyes without being able to avoid sobbing, I would give my life to return to that day, to avoid by all means that that happened, however, I had to live with that pain inside me.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	6. Discovered

They had managed to frighten me enough that I did not want to leave the house, so that the room my sister had offered me would have become my refuge.

I was lying on the bed, my eyes closed, trying not to think about anything, yet everything seemed to want to make a dent in my mind, all the thoughts I had wanted to forget, that I had kept hidden in my depths. Tears began to take over my eyes without having an apparent reason for it, but the reality was that I was fully aware of why I was like that, him. I wanted to see him, a fact that had made me more than once to have rephrased exposing myself, allowing Astra to find me. However,

I couldn't, I had promised to my sister that I wouldn't do it, although she did not know the reason why I wanted to do it.

"Kaelah, I have to tell you something" Kara opened the door of the room, frightening me, causing me to look at her with panic. "I'm sorry for frighten you" she smiled approaching, sitting on the edge of the bed as I joined. "Tomorrow you're going to have to come with me"

"I can take care of myself" I denied the idea knowing that she was going to fight back, but honestly I did not want to go with her.

"No, Alex is not at home, she can't watch you, so you come with me, just for a while" Kara seriously debated. "You'll have a good time, you'll meet my friends"

I sighed, narrowing my eyes, not wanting to continue with the conversation, not wanting to discuss it again, for I knew I would not change her mind.

I did not want to go out, I did not want to go with her where she worked, or met her friends. But I did not have the strength to deny it, to prevent her purpose, since I knew she would not stop until she succeeded.

"I'll let you rest." She smiled as she stroked my hair. "I love you," she whispered from the door.

"I love you too," I replied back before she closed it.

I hated all this situation, I hated that she treated me as if I were the child, as if I could not take care of myself, because I had to remind her that at one time everything had been the opposite, that I had been the eldest, who had cared for her and protected her for years, so no, I could not carry all this with normality.

 _"She grabbed her little sister's hand, helping her to get up, to stand, to continue walking, but this time without falling. The smile on her face was suddenly erased when she heard her parents' argument, stopping, holding her sister to keep her from falling to the ground, trying to hear every word they said, although one thing was clear, they talked about her._

 _"I'm not going to let you use her for it," her mother warned her father._

 _"She is our best asset, it will help us to imprison them more easily," he debated._

 _"She's four, she's not even aware of what she's doing, you can not force her to do it," her mother said._

 _"We can instruct her until she turns five and then explain her what she has to do, it's the best thing we have to win," he said, trying to convince her._

 _"She's the one who should decide. For my part I do not consent, she's just a kid, they can hurt her if they discover what she can do," she explained, the tone of voice was slightly._

 _"Alura ..." he began to speak._

 _"Do not! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to allow it, you're not going to do that, our daughter needs a normal childhood, "she said even more angry than at first._

 _"She's just going to work with us, at some point she should start to do it," her father responded to her earlier statement. "That girl is immune to Krypton's sun, she has powers, we don't even know everything she can do" He continued to try to convince her, again causing her to scream, repeating that she would not allow it._

 _At that moment she felt as her sister pulling her back as she began to cry, getting her to turn to embrace her in an attempt to calm her._

 _"Kara" she heard the scream of her mother as she approached them. "What happened?"_

 _She stared at her mother for a couple of seconds, keeping her sister behind her, allowing her to crouch down to match them. She finally pulled away, letting her sister lay on her mother's neck, still sobbing, but the moment her father appeared in the room, she could not help but hide behind her mother's legs, afraid to get close._

 _"Kaelah, sweetie, come here," he called her, but she did not move, standing in that same position, carefully studying his movements. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you," he looked at her while he denied head._

 _She did not believe him, she did not do it, she could hear him in her thoughts, for that idea of forcing her to use her power remained in him, in his head, a fact that made her refuse to where he was, to seek protection from her mother, who caressed her hair, getting her to look at her._

 _It was so different what she heard in her, everything she thought, making sure she was going to protect her, that she would not let him use her in that way._

 _"Kaelah, you're doing it, aren't you?" Her father questioned her, "They're not going to hurt you, you just have to do this, nothing more," he tried to convince her, "Little one, are you going to want to do it?" he asked causing her to shake her head. "Then we won't do it, okay, baby, you're not going to do it," he said, approaching her._

 _She hesitated for a couple of seconds before advancing toward him, determined to trust the words he had spoken."_

I looked at my sister through the mirror of the elevator, feeling how angry I was at times to see her smile, the happiness with which she looked back at me.

When the doors opened, I was quite frightened to see so many people going from one side to the other, but especially when I heard someone greet my sister, who grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Winn, she's Kaelah, my sister." She introduced me and made me study him carefully.

"Nice to meet you," I whispered, unable to avoid looking at everything around me.

"Nice to meet you too" He smiled before turning to Kara. "Is Grant aware of this?"

"Yes, I told yesterday," she replied, standing still. "She's coming."

I stuck to it without knowing what to do, waiting for everything to dissolve a little, to have my sister move. And so it was in just a few seconds she started to walk behind Cat Grant, who once inside the office watched us both for a while.

"I see you look quite alike," she said.

"Glad to meet you, Mrs. Grant." I smiled at her.

"You have a very well-educated sister," she said to Kara, who smiled nervously at the situation. "I like her facial features, they remind me of someone." She looked at me before grabbing my chin, lifting my head. "Supergirl, you remind me of her, but It shows that you're younger than she," she finally said, causing me to tense and my sister's nervous laughing to be present "You two could be relatives, but I see little possible, because your sister already showed me that it wasn't her" Cat miled while she still watching me. "Still, I'd like you to think about the offer of being a model"

I swallowed the moment she let go of my face, not knowing if I had to answer it, but I felt like my sister could not bear to speak, as if she thought the right words to speak to her.

"Mrs. Grant, I'm sorry to have to tell you that my sister is not going to do it, I mean, she's very young, I'd rather she study right now," she replied.

"Kora, it would only be a couple of days, besides I do not care your opinion, but hers" she pointed, looking at me expectantly.

I bowed my head, I was not going to do it, I did not see myself qualified for it, yet at the moment I wanted to contradict my sister, to make sure that if I was going to do something, it would be of my own free will, but not for another person, not out of obligation.

"Can I think about it a little longer?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," she said, smiling.

I smiled back just before my sister decided that we had to leave her office, for Mrs. Grant had not even said anything.

I felt she was watching me for a couple of seconds, squinting, as if she was angry.

"What are you thinking about?" my sister finally asked.

"And you?" I argued back in annoyance.

"Kaelah ..."s he began.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a baby, that I can not decide what I want to do," I looked at her. "I was never allowed to choose, I was given options, but someone chose it for myself, and I'm tired of that happening, Kara" I paused to lower my voice. "I've been wandering in space for years, asleep, not knowing where I was. I have come to a planet that I didn't know, that I had only heard of in the books, the stories that Astra told us when we were kids, where you are an adult and I ... I am still a teenager, who apparently they all have to protect, to worry about her, because they don't trust her enough to leave her alone at home or somewhere." I swallowed, avoiding tears. "Kara, I need you to trust me, to let me decide, please" I ended up looking straight into her eyes.

My sister watched me, not knowing what to say to me, but I did not need her to speak to me, because at the moment I felt free from all the thoughts that had once been locked inside me.

I watched as she opened her mouth to say something, closing it when she was interrupted by Grant, who called her, asking her to go get her food.

"Stay here, we'll talk later," she said before leaving.

I sighed, relaxing, not wanting to release the tears that were stored in my eyes. I moved toward the outside corridor, wanting to keep my sister's friend from following me, watching me.

I felt that someone grabbed my arm while covering my mouth, pulling me out of where I was, causing me to try to fight, but I soon realized that this was my end, I was going to pay for everything I had done.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	7. Zyan

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to know who it was who held me that way.

"Please, do not scream," he begged at the same time as he uncorked my mouth, though he kept clutching my arm.

Honestly as much as I wanted to scream, I was not going to be able to, because my own fear prevented me, even prevented me from opening my eyes, causing him to grab my face.

"Kaelah, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, getting me to be surprised to hear him say my name. "I promise, Kae, I will not hurt you."

At that moment I collapsed, starting to cry, releasing all the tears that had previously been stored in my eyes, recognizing who he was, hugging him without even looking at him. I could not have any doubt about it, for he was the only person who had called me by that nickname, who had spoken to me with that sweetness he was using now.

I sobbed as I felt him hugging me, stroking my hair shortly before kissing me, holding me close to him, as if trying to corroborate that I was not going to disappear, that I was not going to fade into his arms.

"Kae, we don't have much time until he finds out." He whispered in my ear before pulling away from me, grabbing my face, wanting to make sure I was going to look at him, but he kept my eyes closed in the uncertainty what I would find. "Open your eyes, please" he asked, stroking my cheek, wiping the tears that were sliding down it.

For a couple of seconds I stood motionless, uneasy, afraid that everything might disappear again, that he would leave my side again, not to see him again, but this time for real. However, I finally relaxed and slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the light that dimmed the room, watching him.

No doubt it was not the same boy I had sent to Fort Rozz, for he had had his life without me, grown up as I wandered into space. So yes, the one who was looking at me at the moment, was not exactly who I remembered, but his adult version, which made me eleven years apart no matter how much I wanted to ignore it.

"You still have that look" he smiled slightly. "I need you to listen to me, okay?" he looked at me making me nod. "Astra is looking for you, well and for your sister, but since she knows that you are here, she is looking for you. I don't think she wants to kill you, you're her family, she's not going to do it, but Non ... he wants to hurt you, he wants to take revenge on you and Alura. "He paused." I've been sent to find you" he explained. "I'm not going to do it, I can't do it," he added when I shivered. "You have to go, stay close to someone you know, I can't help you, because if they see you, they'll come for you" he claimed.

"Zyan ..." I started in a trembling voice.

"No, you're not going to do it, not if I can stop you, I'm sorry," he denied grabbing my face. "You have to go, they're coming, I can't protect you in front of them," he whispered before kissing me.

I remained confussion after the kiss, not knowing what to do, where I should go, looking at him, waiting for some kind of indication.

"Go," he said again, pointing to a door. "Kae, please, I don't want to hurt you."

I swallowed hard before moving toward that door, turning to look at him, making him shake his head.

"Am I going to see you again?" I asked through tears.

"Very soon, Kae, I promise you," he assured me.

I nodded slightly before continuing on to the door, heading out into the hallway, advancing on it with my head down, trying to calm me down enough to be able to get back to my sister, but it was only a couple of seconds after Winn was by my side, wondering if I was okay, by passing me to where Kara was.

"You scared me," she said, hugging me against her as Alex appeared in my field of vision. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling me away from her.

"Can I go home?" I asked as she arched an eyebrow. "I've had to run away from a henchman from Astra" I explained. "I want to go home."

She looked at me for a couple of seconds before turning to face Alex, who nodded so she would soon return to her starting position, watching me.

"Okay, you go with Alex home," she finally replied. "We'll have to teach you how to fight, if it happens again," she said, hugging me again. "Then I'll see you later." she smiled.

All I could do was agree with everything she had told me, being aware that I had lied previously and that if she found out it was going to be much worse.

The way back home was totally silent, in fact, it was me who kept silent, ignoring each of the questions that Alex asked me, which seemed to have no end, at least not until I locked myself in my room, throwing me on the bed at the same time I began to cry.

He had saved me, he did not have to, but he had kept me from being caught, that they could get revenge, that they would end up with me. I needed to see him again, I really did, but it was the danger of him being watched to make sure he was not lying. That aroused certain questions in me, what if they hurt him because of me? Enough I had once, I would not stand it, seriously, I would not.

"Kaelah, sure you're fine" Alex asked from the door receiving a statement from me. "So why are you crying? What happened? Did they hurt you?" she asked suddenly.

"I haven't been hurt, I'm fine," I sobbed. "It was not a henchman, well, at least not literally," I explained.

"No ... did you fall in love with a prisoner?" She was alarmed.

"He shouldn't be, I ... I condemned him, I condemned him to be sent to the phantom zone" I cried. "It was all my fault, Alex, I loaded his life."

 _"It was one of the few times I was allowed to go out into the street alone, which allowed me to explore the surroundings, so at the moment I was fascinated with everything, because it was too new for me._

 _I watched as a group of young people returned from classes, those that I did not attend, which I had so often dreamed of going, to surround myself with people from my age._

" _Hey, I think we don't know each other" said a boy standing in front of me. "Are you new?"_

 _"Hmm, no," I replied timidly._

 _"So why did not I see you before?" He asked with a half smile. "By the way, I'm Zyan."_

 _"Kaelah," I said, unable to cope with a shy smile._

 _"Zor-el?" He asked, getting a statement from me. "Wow ... should I bow or something?"_

 _I shook my head with a laugh that threatened to leave my throat, but I could not contain it for much longer, because I got infected with his laughter while sitting next to me, smiling at me while watching me, while I dedicated to do the same with him._

 _His blue eyes were following me closely, which stood out under that dark brown hair, but if there was something that captivated me, it was his smile, as well as his spontaneity, his laughter._

 _I ducked my head, knowing it was the only way to end that moment, which for me was starting to be uncomfortable._

 _"I like your eyes," he whispered, before we returned to the same silence that had involved us earlier. "How could they have let you out alone?" He asked._

 _"Today is an exception," I replied simply without wanting to explain._

 _"But they could hurt you," he remarked to my astonishment when I heard him say that. "I mean, you belong to one of the most important families in Krypton, I don't think anyone would hesitate to kidnap you and make a ransom for your parents. Seriously, they would pay much to rescue you, you are the heiress" he said before smiling slightly."It's a good thing I'm not going to do it, I'm not going to let anyone else do it," he assured me, grabbing my hand._

 _For a moment the fear had taken possession of me, for I had believed that he would be able to harm me, but I could not help smiling at his last words. He was going to protect myself, although it was not necessary at all, with everything I was hiding ... I do not think anyone was capable of defeating me._

" _I must go" I communicated when I realized the time that was, I was going to be late._

 _"Am I going to see you again?" He asked._

 _"I'll try," I said, knowing it was not going to be easy, rectifying his facial expression, he was going to reply. "Tomorrow at five, okay?"_

 _"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Kae." He smiled with a little bow, which made me laugh._

 _"Do not do that again," I repressed. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled, turning to leave._

 _I could feel his eyes still following me as I walked, as I left the place._

 _My smile was suddenly cleared, when I realized that I could not escape the next day, there was a trial."_

I could not stop crying, forcing Alex to hug me in an attempt to comfort me, to calm me down, but it wasn't easy.

"You haven't loaded his life," she whispered. "He still loves you, he's in love with you, he's not going to hurt you," she assured me, holding me close.

"I need to see him," I sobbed.

"I know, but right now it's very dangerous, Kaelah," she said, stroking my hair. "You should tell Kara."

I shook my head. Kara could not find out, I was not going to allow her to see me with him, because she was going to claim that he was going to hurt me.

"She has the right to know," she said, separating me from her.

"No, I will not tell her," I said through tears.

"Okay, we will not tell her," she sighed. "Now try to calm down"

Little by little I ceased my crying, lying on the bed, closing my eyes to the weariness that enveloped me, feeling as Alex stroked my hair before stopping her hand on my forehead, however, in just a couple of seconds I fell asleep, even with his name on my mind, Zyan.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	8. What's happening? Part 1

Alex stroked her hair one last time making sure she was completely asleep before placing a cold cloth over her forehead. At the moment she could not tell if it was her impression or Kaelah had a fever, because honestly, the girl was burning.

She sighed watching her, she was just like Kara, well rather on the contrary, Kara was just like her.

She was aware that she would never have known of Kaelah's existence if it had not been for the dream of her sister, the one who rescued her herself, although Kaelah's help was essential, she would not have been able to bring her back without it, since Kaelah was in charge of convincing Kara that what she was saying it was a reality, and that as much as Kaelah hurts to lose her, she had to leave.

She smiled back at her, in that dream she had seen the adult version of her, not the sixteen-year-old girl she now had in front of her, who had suffered so much during her childhood, of which her sister had no idea and would not have, at least not in the near future.

She listened as the door closed, indicating that her younger sister had just arrived, which was soon to appear in the room, and was genuinely concerned about the teenager.

"How is she?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I think she has a fever," she replied before adding. "I don't know what Kaelah did in those trials, but she's afraid they might retaliate against her," she explained.

"Astra is not going to hurt her, she couldn't do it," Kara assured her.

She looked at her completely confused, for she was sure that Astra would not mind hurting her, since she did not mind Kara, what was going to change for Kaelah? Especially considering everything she had done, that she had helped to imprison her, what made her different?

She bit her lower lip wanting to ask, however, she stopped, because she did not want to disturb Kara, who was too concentrated caressing her sister's hair while watching her.

"What prevents her?" She asked finally causing confusion, for Kara stared at her for a couple of seconds as if she did not know what she meant.

"Astra adored my sister, always, she stayed with her during the trials"she smiled slightly. "I know that Kaelah remembers when she took care of her, she has told me many times. She take care of both until Kaelah began to participate in the trials," her sister explained, bowing her head."Still, she has always kept a special affection for her, because she was like her little miracle ... Astra couldn't have children, and soon my mother found out she was pregnant. At first she didn't take it well, but ... she always said that when she first saw her, she loved her from that first moment, and she assured that she would not allow anyone to hurt her" Kara said without daring to look at her, she was crying. "She is not going to hurt her, at least not willfully," she assured her in a whisper.

She did not bother to say anything, she just held her against her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, to stop her crying, however, her sister did not stop sobbing.

It had been a surprise to all of Kaelah's arrival to Earth, but they were doing everything they could to bring it in the best way, not to be carried away by the fear of what would happen if they learned that she was under their protection. Yes, she recognized it, she was afraid, afraid that they might harm them, that someone might be hurt to protect the other.

"Kara, calm down, please" she asked her feeling that she was going to start crying. "Mom has called, she said that she would come to meet her" she said getting her to look at her. " She arrives tomorrow" She said with a smile after watching the confusion that reflected the face of her sister.

"I don't know how Kaelah is going to take it," she whispered back. "She doesn't like it very much, you know, being the center of attention," she commented.

She nodded slightly, understanding it, knowing it was true, that Kaelah did not enjoy when everyone focused on her, when they wanted to help her, or simply prevent her from doing something foolish, like exposing herself to anyone who wanted to hurt her. She was independent, too much, she would dare to say. From the little that she knew her, she knew that her lifestyle had forced her to be just like that, just as she had taught her to take care of herself and all those who truly mattered for her.

"Is she bringing chocolate pecan pie?" Kara asked, receiving a statement on her part, getting a small smile in response. "Good, it's the best pie in the galaxy."

She could not help but smile at her remark, at the way she had said it. She was aware that her sister loved that pie, so she had taken care of her mother to bring one, even knowing that Kara was going to end its existence in just one day.

"I should go home, I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

"No, stay today" Kara refused.

She sighed as she nodded, knowing she would not be able to get the idea out of her head, whether she wanted to or not, she had to accept it.

* * *

I never thought that the nightmares could be so real, not so much as the last one, which still remained in my head and all I could do was that the desire to start crying should be present. Even so, I prepared quickly, as my sister had asked me, because as I had explained, Eliza, Alex's mother, adoptive mother for my sister, was coming to meet me, which meant that I was going to be paid much more attention.

I hated that they treated me as if I were a baby, like I could not protect myself against everything as if I could not face things alone, as if the mere fact that I had no powers was enough to hurt me more easily. No one had ever protected me that way, it was always me who had done it, lied, there was only one person who had done it, Astra. On more than one occasion she had taken care of me, to protect me from anything that might harm me, even if it was from her own husband.

 _"The six-year-old girl sat on the couch looking at her feet, pensive, under the watchful eyes of her aunt, who could not help but observe her, worried by the silence she had on that day, intrigued by what she was thinking, which she dared not ask, for she was in some way afraid of the answer she might receive._

 _"Oh, Kara," she whispered as she turned her head and met the three-year-old, stained with food. "I`m going to have to change you" she smiled._

 _Unlike her older sister, the little girl was an extrovert, she loved to talk, to tell things to every person she saw, run, scream, play, relate to others, she was completely the opposite._

 _She stood up to take her hand, causing the girl to look at them before she lowered her head again, to shut herself up again in her little world._

 _"We'll be back, okay?" She lifted her chin to make sure she was looking at her, getting her to nod without a word._

 _She went to the room in search of clean clothes to put her niece on, alarmed at the crying from the girl, who a couple of minutes ago, was sitting without saying anything, without even moving, so she left her niece in the room before returning to the other room._

 _She could not believe what she was seeing, she did not want to do it. the six-year-old girl was sobbing, her hand on her cheek, unable to anticipate the next hit she would take, for her uncle had just grabbed her arm by lifting her, but not before striking her directly in the ribs . She watched as her niece squirmed in pain as she tried to get rid of his grip, pleading between sobs, however, only she could do something right now and she was aware of it, so she did not hesitate to stand up to him._

 _"Leave her," she shouted, approaching. "Nothing gives you the right to hit her, it's just a kid," she said to the astonishment of her husband, who continued to hold the child. "I don't repeat it again, Non," she was much more angry._

 _Her husband smiled slightly before releasing her, causing the little girl to fall to the ground hitting herself again._

 _Without wanting to give him other look, she crouched to the height of her niece, who was much more focused on introducing air into her lungs than anything else, for her own sobs kept her from getting it easily._

" _That brat has done it, I warned her once, I wasn't going to do it a second" she heard that he said in the background, understanding what he meant, but chose not to respond._

 _"Are you okay?" She asked, getting her to nod. "You have to calm down," she asked, trying to wipe away her tears._

 _The girl's blue eyes followed her carefully before she lowered her head again and leaned closer to her._

 _She knew what Kaelah had just done and why she had done it, since she knew that it gave her greater security over everything, something for which she could not get angry, for which she could not scold her, since it was something more of her, something with which she would have to live, grow and learn._

 _She stroked her hair, hugging her, placing her hand on the cheek that was red, as if in that way she could transmit her that they were stronger together. "_

I sighed, advancing into the living room, sitting on the couch under the watchful eye of my sister, who kept watching me, watching every move I made, a fact that was beginning to make me nervous, forcing me to close my eyes the moment I heard her ask the same thing as always.

"I'm fine," I answered almost automatically.

"For the first time I haven't asked," she looked at me completely fascinated.

At that moment I held my breath, it could not be true, I had just done it again and the worst part was that I had no excuses to get rid of it.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	9. What's happening? Part 2

"How did you know I was going to ask you?" She looked at me in astonishment.

"Intuition, you always do, What was going to change?" I replied with a lie, hoping she would believe me.

I sighed gratefully at the sight of her shrugging and giving me a smile, a fact that meant she believed me. Still, the problem was not solved, because as the seconds passed, more voices entered my head, mixing, without being able to hear any clearly, although the truth is that I did not feel like doing it.

I closed my eyes remembering what they had taught me when I was little, how to block my mind, how to prevent voices from crossing the border, however, it was being much more complicated than the last time I had done it, because I could not get rid of everything of them. If I was honest, I was not ready for this, since I thought it was not going to happen again, so I did not know exactly how to act, how to avoid it.

I remained this way until the only thing that remained in my head was my own thoughts, indicating that I had managed to block my mind enough to hold on for a while, as I felt that I was weakening at times.

I returned to reality the moment the doorbell rang, frightening me, causing my sister's laughter and Alex's concern, yet neither of them said anything before heading for the door and opening it.

"How are my girls?" Eliza asked, embracing them before turning her gaze to me. "You must be Kaelah." She smiled at me.

"Yes, that's me," I smiled timidly. "Nice to meet you," I whispered, rising from the couch to approach.

"Nice to meet you too, sweetheart," she replied back.

I allowed the conversation to drift away soon, to be stopped paying attention, rather, I had changed the subject to finally not participate in it. Besides, my sister's excitement at the chocolate pie was enough to focus on her, to be denied the fourth piece, making her angry.

"Kara ..." I looked at her without wanting to scold her. "You've eaten three pieces, you're going to end her existence" I said to her anger. "No, don't look at me like that. So much sugar is not good, so leave the pie," I said, pushing the plate away from her.

"Kaelah ..." she began to complain. "Please" she pleaded with puppie eyes.

"I said no," I tried to stand firm.

She breathed heavily in anger, folding her arms. At the moment I remembered so much the girl that I had last seen in Krypton, that I skipped some other rules when I was in charge, well, rather, I was the one who allowed it, but when she repeated it in various, sometimes putting herself in danger ..., I could not help but scold her, tell her what was wrong and what was right.

"Wow ..., finally someone who is able to remove the food from you" commented laughing Alex.

I smiled slightly at her remark, especially seeing the look that was casting my sister, who seemed to be forgiving my life.

"I do it for your own good." I smiled at her as she narrowed her eyes.

However, my smile soon disappeared as I felt the voices trying to make a hole in my head. I was trying, I was trying to keep them out of my head, but each time they seemed to get more intense, not allowing them to be thrown out of my mind.

I did not want to get up from the table, to panic, but honestly, I could not find another option, because I had the feeling that I was going to blow my head.

"If you'll excuse me," I whispered, rising from the table, struggling to keep myself on my feet.

"Are you okay?" My sister asked.

"Yes, my head hurts a little," I replied as I moved toward the room.

No one asked anything out loud again, but I could hear their questions in my head, it was really slowly killing myself all this. I let out the tears in my eyes as the headache increased, followed by a ringing in my ears that all I could do was to hear more voices, however, what finally got me to the ground, was the x-ray vision. I closed my eyes falling to the ground, wishing it were over, sooner or later, trying to understand why I could not control it in the same way I did in Krypton.

"Kaelah, hey, what's wrong?" I felt my sister's arms around me, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Make it stop," I sobbed. "Please, Kara, make it stop," I asked.

"What?" She asked.

* * *

I tried to answer her, but I could not do it, I could not speak of whispering the smallest word, for the mere thought of what I was going to say hurt me. The pain, the beeping, everything was increasing, feeling as I weakened for moments, as my body stopped responding, falling unconscious in her arms.

No one understood what had been lived in the apartment few minutes ago, which is why they had decided to transfer her to the DEO, to carry out the tests in spite of her, because she was against using her sister in that way, but in those moments, was the only thing that could give them an answer to what was happening.

They had come to the conclusion that perhaps her sister might have experienced conditions similar to those of the powers, but there were so many things that escaped her understanding at this statement, which she did not want to make valid. If it had, why had not it happened before? Besides the fact that the kryptonite still did not affect her, it did not weaken her, it did not even leave a small mark of burn. How was that possible? She wanted to know, for she had to stay away from that stone if she did not want to suffer the effects it had on her.

She sighed more and more nervously, watching her, wanting to have a clear idea of what was happening, wanting everything to be different, for she could not help but feel guilty, she could not help thinking that she could have helped her, taught her to control them.

"When she wakes up, I want you out," Hank said.

"I need to know she's all right, please," she begged, feeling that she was going to cry if she heard a denial.

"The moment you've insured yourself, I want you out," he replied back.

She nodded in confusion, not understanding why he did not want either of them to remain in the room, why he refused her to be with her sister, she seriously did not understand.

* * *

I opened my eyes, wanting to close them again, because the same thing was happening again, and with that the voices were returning, again torturing me.

"Kaelah, open your eyes, please" my sister asked receiving a denial on my part. "I know you're scared and I understand, I was also, but we can help you, I just need you to tell me what happened" she said stroking my hair away from my face. "Please."

I denied again without wanting to open my eyes, not wanting to tell her what was happening, I could read her mind, I was listening to each and every one of her thoughts, which were related to me, all the questions she had, to which I had an answer.

I sobbed loudly as I heard the beep again, the one that increased the voices in my head, that only made the urge to scream make themselves present, because I needed to stop, I was not going to take much more. However, there was only one mind that I could not read, Hank's, and I really appreciated it.

"Kara ..., I need to ..." I tried to speak fighting the pain. "I need you and Alex to get out, please" I asked.

"But ..." she began to complain.

"You heard her," Hank said. "I'll let you know if anything happens."

I opened my eyes to look at my sister, watching the pain in her eyes, as if it were hard to believe that she had thrown it out of the room, however, she smiled slightly before leaving this.

"You're a Martian," I said to Hank.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I can't read your mind," I explained.

He looked at me completely confused by what I was saying, and even though I knew he was going to ask a lot of questions about what I had just released, I closed my eyes and began to have more control over myself.

I sighed, searching for words, I was going to have to give so many explanations …

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	10. Truth

She had been thrown out of the room by her own sister, so little did she trust her? Seriously, she needed to know what was happening to her sister, she really needed it, so she did not hesitate to run to Hank when she saw him appear, desperately searching for answers to all her questions.

"Alex, you have to go inside," he said.

"What's going on?" She asked, not understanding why she could not go inside.

"Nothing, she just wants Alex to come in," he replied.

"But I am her sister ..." she complained.

She watched as Alex approached her, standing in front of her, putting her hands on her shoulders before embracing her, getting her tears flowing over her shoulder, hugging her tightly, still hoping to receive answers to all her questions, but above all why her sister did not trust her to explain what was happening.

"Everything's going to be okay, okay?" She whispered, pulling her away from her. "Kara, I'm sure she's scared right now, and she doesn't want to make you nervous, that's why she prefers you out," she said, trying to calm her.

She nodded slightly without any conviction at what she had just heard her say, however, she did not want to hold her any longer, so she allowed her to leave with Hank to that room.

She sighed wanting to calm down, unable to do so, getting more and more nervous, wishing she could be in that room as well.

"Kara, sweetheart," Eliza whispered, embracing her. "Are you okay?

"No," she said in a trembling voice. "I feel dislocated," she said before continuing. "It's my sister, it hurts me that she isn't be able to trust me, to tell me." she sobbed. "Since I was a little girl I have observed her, imitated in each of her steps, I wanted to be like her ... I know her, because if I am the person I am right now it is partly thanks to her, for all she taught me," she explained through tears." It's costing me all this too, but much more if she doesn't allow me to help her. I don't understand why she can't tell me what's happening, to explain what happened today, "she sighed." There are moments when I think I don't exist for her, that Alex is more her sister than I am, "she finished.

"She trusts you more thn you think," Eliza assured her. "She wants to keep you safe, for her you are her little sister, Kara," she explained, making her look at her trying to understand where she wanted to end up. "She loves you and the only thing right now she's doing is protecting you, you can't blame her for it, "she said and hugged her again.

She ducked her head, avoiding crying again. No, she could not blame her for wanting to protect her, but right now she was the one who wanted to keep her safe, who wanted to protect her, but above all to understand her and help her.

She closed her eyes nervously without wanting to do it, not wanting to break the confidence that her sister might have in her, but, truthfully, it left her no other choice.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kaelah," she whispered before focusing on hearing everything that they were saying in the other room.

"You can read minds" Alex shouted in fascination at what she had just heard. "I thought your powers were like Kara's, Was that what you did in Krypton? You read the prisoners' minds? Did you force them to tell the truth? "She questioned with some nervousness still amazed.

I nodded not proudly at all, wanting her to stop asking questions, but mostly to think, because the headache was increasing since I had asked her to come in.

"I don't understand, how is it possible?" She asked.

"Alex, please stop asking questions," I asked, grabbing my head. "You think too much," I said, looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she smiled coyly. "But do you listen to everything I think?"

"Everything," I replied. "And the truth is that you're starting to make me very nervous," I said, trying to calm her down, to stop thinking, even talking.

"Just one more thing, how long will it last?" She questioned, much more calmly than before.

"I don't know, I wish I did" I sighed closing my eyes

I felt a new voice come into my head, which was intermingled with Alex's thoughts, so, honestly, it was not easy to understand what the other person was thinking, however, the moment I did my heart stopped, it could not be true, Kara.

"She's listening," I whispered "Kara has heard everything," I explained, starting to cry.

This was the last way I thought she would know everything, so I could not help but think that she would hate me for hiding it, but What did she want me to do? I could not have said it to her, I was fully aware of it, maybe I would have known this way was not such a bad idea, however, who could take away the feeling I had right now, nobody, absolutely no one could tell me that I had done the right thing, for it was not true as much as I wanted to convince myself that it was.

I dried my tears trying to block my mind, not to allow myself to continue listening to their thoughts, but it was not easy, because I could not ignore the fact of knowing what she thought, even if it hurts to know the truth.

My sister was in pain with me, somehow angry, because I had not taken her into account, but no doubt she felt absolutely displaced.

I had to talk to her, finish explaining myself, tell her the whole truth.

"Can you call her?" I asked.

Alex left in search of her, returning with her, who looked at me with tears in her eyes before she shook her head, keeping her distance from me.

I tried to speak, to call her, but this situation was much more difficult than I expected, because the nervousness I had, did not allowed me to communicate.

"Kara ..." I called her in a trembling voice. "Please ..., I'm sorry" I sobbed. "I just wanted to protect you, you have ..., you have to understand" I looked at her through tears. "Please .."

"Kaelah ... I understand, but why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "They are only powers, Why wer you scared to say it? Besides, you could use them in Krypton, which is amazing," she commented smiling." Wait, that's why the kryptonite does not affect you, you're immune," she said in amazement.

I smiled at her amazment, confused for her not to mention of the trials or what I was forced to do in them, which made me rethink how much she had heard.

"Why don't you have them permanently?" She asked, approaching.

"Because if you take them to the limit, they ended up" I said in barely a whisper, getting her to raise an eyebrow. "Kara ..., I was forced to use them in the trials, I was exploited and by the time they finished ..., I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but ... I was afraid to break your childhood, everything you remembered from them," I said, crying again.

"Stop crying," she said, wiping my tears. "I think I'm going to need time to understand why they did all this to you," she said before returning to ask again. "So that's why they didn't send you to Earth, Right? Because you could not protect us."

"In part," I replied, bowing my head.

 _"I watched as my sister's ship left the station, becoming the last time I would see her, the last memory I would have of her before Kypton disappeared and with it, us._

 _I sobbed, maybe this was the best thing, but I was afraid, too, because I still did not understand what we were facing, what was going to happen when the end came, what would it feel like, if I could remember someone for the last time._

 _My mother grabbed my arm by pulling me to the last ship at the station, stopping me in front of her, grabbing my face with her hands, watching me._

 _"I can't let you go through this, Kaelah," she shook her head. "I love you and I hope you can remember that," she sighed, holding me close to her. "Take care of them, I know you can do it, do not let anyone hurt them, but above all , remember them who they are, who is their family" she said sobbing increasing the strength of the embrace._

 _I buried my face in her shoulder, wanting to avoid sobbing, wanting to be able to remember this all the time, trying to believe her words, each and every one of them, for the truth that I did not think I could care for them, neither, to protect them from any danger we face on that planet._

 _I hugged her with greater force as the tremors crept in, causing my mother to pull away from me, grabbing my face again._

 _"You have to get up," she whispered. "I love you, sweetie." she kissed my forehead before forcing me to climb onto that ship._

 _She stroked my face one last time before parting again and preparing to close the ship, but I stopped her._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry," I said, letting go of the tears I had contained so far._

 _"Shh, you're not, honey," she wiped my tears. "You deserve a life, Kaelah, remember that doesn't make you different, but special, even if you can not use it, it's always going to be a part of you. I love you, do not forget, please."_

 _"I love you too," I said, closing it._

 _I sighed closing my eyes, feeling the ship begin to move, causing me to open them to look at her one last time, to swallow me the sobs that threatened to leave my throat._

 _I could not help but get my hands to my mouth when I saw what happened second after I left Krypton, beginning to cry hard, because at this moment everything, absolutely everything I knew had disappeared._

 _I was not ready for anything that was going to happen, to face everything that planet had prepared us, however, I did not have time to think about it for much longer, because when the shock wave stirred the ship, I knew I was lost"_

"Have you ever flown?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, several times, in my room, until Mom thought it was a danger, but the truth is that it was a good way to calm down when you were a baby" I explained causing her laughter. "Do not laugh, it's true, you liked to see me fly"

"Why have I never been aware of your powers?" She continued to ask questions.

"Because they decided that they could be dangerous for you" I answered before adding, "I burned several furniture."

I accompanied my sister's laughter, embracing her, causing her to rest my head on her shoulder as she stroked my hair.

"What happens when your powers are gone?" She asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I'm weak," I replied, not wanting to explain further.

She nodded, hugging me tightly, as if she were afraid I might disappear from her side.

I could still hear the different voices in my head, however, the vision had disappeared and the beeps were lower, so I was truly grateful that this was ending.

I felt myself weakening in the arms of my sister, who grabbed me hard to keep me from falling to the ground.

"Kaelah, no, you have to be strong," she whispered in my ear, but it was too late.

The last thing I heard before finally ending up passing out was her cry, again begging me not to leave.

 **Thanks for reading and commentig,**

 **Ayrin**


	11. Sisters

_"I closed my eyes trying to concentrate, trying to regain control of my power, yet I was not able, I could not, I could not read her mind._

 _This was not the first thing that happened to me, but at other times I could hear the thoughts of the people, which was not happening at the moment, because I could not hear anyone._

 _I sighed trying to make eye contact with my parents, trying to convey the confusion that now invaded me._

 _"Kaelah, what's wrong?" My mother asked._

 _"I can't," I said._

" _The same ..." she began to speak._

 _"No, it's not blocked," I interrupted. "I can't hear yours either, something is not right," I said with tears in my eyes._

" _Hey, shh, calm down, honey" she whispered grabbing my face. "You have to believe in yourself, that you can do it."_

 _I nodded slightly wanting to believe her words, that this was a lack of confidence in myself, so I moved away from her, standing in front of that man, trying again._

 _I closed my eyes as I heard the voices in my head, calming down, blocking the thoughts of my parents, focusing only on his own, bringing my hands to my head as I realized I was out of control, that my other powers were being activated. For a moment my heart stopped beating, I was afraid, I was afraid that I might start flying or even throw lightning at my eyes, because I honestly did not know what could happen if people heard of it._

 _I tried to calm myself, but I could not because I did not understand what was happening right now, what was wrong with my powers, why I could not control them._

 _I turned back to them trying to find an answer, struggling to keep them hidden, but mostly because the headache ceased, however, before I could say anything, I collapsed. I only levitated for a couple of seconds, for the last thing I remember was to rush to the ground. "_

I opened my eyes agitated, it had been so real, I had faced again to lose my powers, something that, without a doubt, was what I wanted to avoid the most, so I could not help letting myself out, to cry.

I tried to cover my sobs by leaning on the pillow, but the moment the room door opened, I knew it had been heard.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kara asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and began to stroke my hair.

I kept turning my back, not responding, not wanting to face her, feeling as she stared at me, as if expecting me to speak, but I was not going to do it.

"Kaelah, I want to help you, was it a nightmare?" She asked, getting me to turn to her nervously, with tears in my eyes. "What was it?"

"I remember ..." I was silent without knowing how to continue. "How I lost the powers ..., that day" I sighed, wiping my tears. "I ... I knew something wasn't right, that .. I could not ... I passed out, Kara" I watched her struggling to continue talking. "It's ... it's difficult to wake up and realize that you can not do it again ... Or not knowing your space in the world" I said between tears.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, feeling as my sister lay down beside me, hugging me against her, forcing me to put my head on her shoulder. I settled in allowing her to stroke my hair, to behave like my older sister for once, reassuring me when I heard her heartbeat.

"Kaelah, you'll always have a place in the world, have powers or not, but you're always going to be my older sister," she said, looking at me. "Well, or younger," she added. "But what I want you to understand is that you don't need powers to be the hero of someone. You are mine, you have been my inspiration, I have always wanted to look like you, you are my role model," she explained, getting me to smile at her words.

"I love you," I whispered, holding her tight.

"Ohh, I love you too" she smiled hugging me. "I think ... I'm not bad at being older sister" she laughed.

"You're learning," I said, unable to stop myself from laughing.

"Thank you, you are not a bad little sister, a little responsive and independent, but you aren't bad" she commented.

"Umm, thank you, I guess," I said, somewhat confused.

"You're welcome, little sister," she said, causing me to laugh again.

There could be times when I hated being the younger, because I did not know how to act, how to let myself be guided by others, by her. But right now, I loved to be treated like this, to her to bother trying to understand myself, to calm myself down, to behave like an older sister.

"Kaelah, time to get up," my sister said, stroking my hair.

I opened my eyes without wanting to do it, not wanting to face everything that was involved in getting up, so I put the pillow over my head, wishing that she forgot me.

"We're going to be late," she said, uncorking me.

"I don't want to go," I complained, not wanting to get up.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to go," she said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, rising from the bed, not before glaring at her. Seriously, I did not feel like going to high school, I think I was afraid of what might happen if some of my secrets were discovered.

Once I got ready, I advanced towards the hall, directing my first glance at my sister, transmitting my fear, the panic that was invading me at the moment.

"Hey, don't be so nervous," she tried to calm me down. "You're going to have a good time. I used to love going to school, "she said with a smile before adding," I'm sure you'll love it, too. "

"But you were thirteen, I'm sixteen, and I'm supposed to have done it on other occasions, but I didn't," I explained nervously. "Not even in Krypton, I was educated at home," I looked at her." I'm not ready, and What if my powers are activated? I can't control them, I don't know how to do it, Kara" I felt the tears were present in my eyes as I was speaking.

"You can with this and more, Kaelah, but for this you have to believe in yourself, "she assured hugging me. "And by your powers don't worry, if it happens ..., try to solve it, but above all, don't get nervous, because you can control them. And you know if there's a problem, call Supergirl, I'll always be there, okay?" She kissed my forehead before I nodded at her statement. "Okay, then it's time to go."

I sighed as I walked behind her, head down, mentally reviewing what my sister just said, seeking the trust that still remained in me, although to be honest, it was not that there was much.

I tensed a lot when I realized that we were at the door of high school, that from this moment I had to continue alone, a fact that did not seem a bad idea, but that still managed to make me nervous.

"You can do it," she said. "I'll come and get you later, okay?"

"I don't think it's necessary ..." I started.

"The first day it is" she interrupted me before hugging me. "I love you, and remember that Supergirl is at your disposal" she commented.

"I love you too, Kara," I replied, pulling her apart.

I watched the entrance before starting to walk inwards, not wanting to look at my sister one last time, because I was fully aware that if I did, I would not be able to separate from her, so I continued on. The adventure starts now.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	12. High School

I kept my head down, resting on my hands, feeling as all the eyes were stuck in me, making me nervous, altering in such a way, that all I wanted was to run away from here.

It was not an easy day, because every class I was in there was always new people, people who kept watching me, whispering about me, who did not even bother to really know me.

I was nervous to hear the bell, the one that indicated the end of the class, but the beginning of the playtime, which made me wonder what I was going to do for the next half hour, because I still did not know anyone, so I went up to the outside, sitting on one of the benches.

I wanted to go home, with my sister, I even wanted to go back to DEO, with Alex, Hank and, well, Supergirl, seriously, I missed them. I knew that this was normal, that it was so difficult for me to get used to everything, but the truth is that most of the days I had spent in the DEO, helping them to understand what alien species they were facing, since a large part had been imprisoned by myself, so yes, I knew all about them.

"Hey, the first day is not easy," said a boy sitting next to me, getting me scared. "I arrived a month ago and the first few days are a little strange," he continued, "I am Jean."

I looked at him confused, not wanting to be carried away by my memories, because at this moment the urge to cry was increasing, because I could not help thinking about him.

"Your name is Kaelah, isn't it?" He asked, receiving a statement from me. "You don't talk much," he said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at making friends," I said, trying not to bend my head.

"I understand, at first it costs," he said, still smiling. "Hey, maybe we can meet after class," he said excitedly.

"Maybe another day, I can't today," I replied.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled at me.

I smiled coyly at the same time as he kept talking, asking me things, making me invent my own story as I was responding, since nothing I was telling him was true, well, just the fact that my parents had died and that my sister was taking care of me, that was the only truth in everything.

He did not leave me for the rest of the day, listening intently to the answers I gave him, worrying about me being comfortable in high school, and the truth was that she was grateful that he was treating me that way. However, he did it for the rest of the day, as luckily, we were in the same classes, and simply being with him reassured me, since despite the fact that they kept looking at me, I took it differently by being distracted by him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jean." I said goodbye to him after identifying my sister at the door.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, receiving a statement from me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaelah," he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him before turning and advancing to my sister, who kept smiling at me, genuinely excited at what I could tell.

"How was your first day?" She asked when I got to her.

"Good, I guess," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Aren't you going to tell me about the friend you made?" she said, getting me to look at her in amazement for a couple of seconds before I realized she'd overheard the conversation.

"His name is Jean and, well, he's been my support during this first day," I explained.

She nodded, hugging me, indicating that I should go with her to CatCo, which I did not like very much, but I could not deny it to her, since I knew I would not be allowed to stay home alone.

I sighed, relaxing as the elevator doors opened, showing the chaos in the office, listening as Mrs. Grant called desperately to my sister, well to Kira.

"Where were you?" She asked. "I've been calling you for two minutes, during which I've wasted my time," she snapped rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but ..." my sister started trying to apologize.

"I don't care," she interrupted her. "I need you to get me a car for tonight, I have to go to the new restaurant before the Daily Planet can remove the exclusive," she asked her before she fixed her attention on me. "I see you brought your sister, did you think of my offer?"

"Hmm, I'm still on it," I answered nervously. "I think ... I have some homework to do," I said, trying to get away from there, getting out.

I thought she would have forgotten that, but from what I see I was wrong, she still had the idea in her head and if I was sincere, I did not think she was going to forget it so easily, so maybe I should definitely answer that I was going to do it.

"I have to go, the DEO needs me," Kara said.

"I'm going with you," I said, determined to follow her.

"What? I'm sorry, Kaelah, but you stay here, it's too dangerous,"s he explained, grabbing me by the shoulders. "I love you, I'll see you later."

"But ..., Kara ..." I tried to complain, but she was already gone.

I sat down in her chair and I ducked her head, frightened by what she was going to face, especially since I did not know. At other times I had been completely aware of what kind of alien she was facing, yet today I was out of touch with what was happening, so all I could do now was wait for her to come back safe and sound.

"Winn, where is Kara?" I heard someone asked.

"DEO," he replied as I lifted my head to look at him, knowing perfectly who he was, James Olsen.

"Hey, you must be Kara's sister, Kaelah, right?" he asked with a smile receiving a statement from me. "You two look alike" he commented at the same time that I was distracted by looking at one of the windows when watching flying To Kara.

I raced to the window, alarmed at the situation that was happening below, to the security of my sister, because at the moment I did not know what she was fighting against, since from this distance I was not able to distinguish the species, it seemed to be much stronger than she. I whispered her name before heading for the elevators, intending to go after her, to try to help her, to protect her, but the only thing I did at that moment was the panic of her friends, who tried to keep me from moving forward.

I managed to get rid of them, to get to the ground floor, unable to avoid getting close to them.

"How long was delaying my dear niece?," said a voice I knew very well, sarcastically.

 _"She stroked the girl's hair, watching the worry that was reflected in her face, it was evident that something was happening._

 _"What's the matter, little one?" She asked, brushing away the hair that fell on her face._

 _The girl settled into bed still looking at her with concern, but without answering her question, as if she was afraid to speak, to explain._

 _"Sweetie, you have to tell me what happens to you," she asked again._

 _"Is something going to happen to mommy?" She asked._

 _"No, no, sweetie, what makes you think ...?" She left the question in half, knowing where she had got it, her own thoughts, those who knew the true health of the girl's mother._

 _"And the baby?" She asked with more concern._

 _"No, nothing's going to happen to any of them, okay?" She stroked her face. "They'll be fine, you'll soon be able to see them," she tried to persuade her._

 _Her niece stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding slightly, showing she was not sure what she had said, so she chose to sit her on her lap and hold her, watching the little girl close her eyes as Kaelah rested her head on her shoulder, as tears began to slide down her cheeks._

 _"Hey, shh, nothing's going to happen." She hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "Do you want us to go out and see the stars?" She asked, getting her to nod._

 _She got up with her to go to the garden, where she sat with the little girl on the floor, showing her every one of the constellations that night were seen from there. She loved to spend these moments with her, to observe how she enjoyed, how she listened to each of her words carefully as if she were trying to remember them forever._

 _She smiled, looking at her, noticing how she stretched her arm, pointing to one of the stars before turning to her, waiting impatiently for her to begin to speak._

 _The little girl sat on her legs resting her head on her left shoulder, the thing her niece always do when she was about to sleep, so she could not deny it, so she settled her until the girl's eyes closed and she fell asleep, surrendering to exhaustion._

 _"Good night, little one," she whispered, kissing her forehead."_

I sobbed without wanting to turn to her, wondering once more where everything that once had been my family was left behind.

 **Thans for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	13. Astra

I rushed to the ground as I received the blow, shrinking myself, fighting to breathe properly again, before bringing my hand to my cheek, staining my fingers with blood.

"Oh ... I forgot you can't fight," she said, crouching in front of me, grabbing my chin. "It must be difficult, always be different, right?" She looked at me as she began to play with a dagger. "Do you see your sister? If approaching this would weaken, she would stop fighting, but you ... you are immune, or at least that's what I've heard, "she said, approaching it to me.

I did not show any sign of weakening, however, she managed to hurt me the moment she made a cut in my abdomen, causing me to shrink on myself as I felt the wound begin to burn inside.

I fought to get up again, getting to my knees, looking at her, wanting to avoid me crying, to show me much weaker.

She grabbed my face again, but this time she did not just look at me and speak, but she placed the dagger in my neck, allowing me to feel the edge of the dagger tight enough to leave a mark.

"No ... you don't want to do it" I dared to speak with the first tears. "You ... you're not like him, I know you," I sobbed.

I watched her smile slightly as she shook her head, just before she took the dagger from my neck and caressed my face, making me look straight into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, this is a war, or you're on my side, or you're against me," she explained. "No, I'm not going to do it, but I need one thing to be clear to you," she said, ducking back to my height. "Do not confuse vulnerability with compassion" She warned seriously.

I nodded in tears, hurt by all the words she was giving me, for I was fully aware that nothing would keep her from hurting me.

"Let her go, Astra!" Someone shouted. "Do not even think about hurting her."

I could not identify the person who had come out in my defense, but the truth is that I would have liked to rectify it, because the damage was already done and honestly, it was not something that could easily be forgotten.

My aunt did not hesitate to release me, causing me to fall back to the ground, which I thanked, because I was able to shrink on myself, trying to plug the wound of the abdomen, which never ceased to shed blood.

"Agent Danvers, what a surprise," she said wryly. "Too bad I can not stay any longer."

She disappeared from my field of vision, allowing Alex to appear in front of me, kneeling down, watching me.

She placed her hand on my cheek, watching the cut I had before smiling a little.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I tried to nod, but all I could do was complain because of the pain that ran through my body, mainly focused on the wound of the abdomen, which did not cease to burn, to burn inside.

Still, I tried to move the moment I heard my sister scream, but especially as I realized Alex's concern as she watched the scene, getting me upset, being aware that my sister might be hurt.

"Kara ...?" I tried to ask.

"Shh, she's okay" Alex tried to calm me down.

I closed my eyes as a response, much calmer, feeling as I was weakening moments, as fatigue was more and more present in me, a fact that worried me, because I was beginning to think that the kryptonite had something to do in everything this.

"Kaelah, you have to stay awake," she asked.

"I can not ..., it hurts" I answered back.

"I know, but you have to be awake" she said stroking my hair.

I tried, I really did, but the fatigue was able to win me completely, so I did everything contrary to what she was asking me, I let myself be carried away.

* * *

She had just received this information, the one that managed to alter her enough to ignore the recommendations of the doctors, as if to search until she found her sister outside one of the rooms, looking through the glass.

"Alex" she called her getting her to turn to her. "How is she?"

"You shouldn't be here, Kara," her sister reproached. "You should be resting."

"It doesn't matter where I should be, I just want to know how she is," she pleaded, knowing enough of her facial expressions to know that something serious was happening. "What happened?"

"It's ... hmm ... She's stable," Alex replied, unconvinced, making her much more nervous.

"Is that all you can tell me?" She questioned in disgust, feeling panic taking over.

"Kara ..., remember the conclusion we get with the kryptonite?" She asked waiting for her statement to continue talking. "We are wrong, it doesn't affect her when it approaches to her, it doesn't weaken her, but ..." She sighed with a little pause, as if she did not know how to continue. "When it comes into contact with her organism ... in this case it has only caused a burn," she said. "It could kill her" her sister ended.

She nodded, trying to understand everything she had just said, taking a big surprise to know that her sister was not immune, as she believed. However, at the moment she was not sure if Kaelah was ok or not, because according to what Alex had explained, she should be, but according to what she thought, no, she was not.

"So, Is she okay?" She asked again.

"Yes, you have to be careful with the cut, it can become infected and if ..., if it does ..., it was a kryptonite dagger, it isn't known what can happen if that happens" Alex explained. "If you take her home ... you have to heal that cut three times a day, to avoid, " she warned.

"She should better stay here," she whispered.

She ducked her head and could not help but feel guilty about what had happened, that her sister had been injured by her own aunt, a fact that she knew would break her down.

She blinked, allowing the tears to come out of her eyes, knowing that she had done her best to protect her, to keep her safe, even sent a message to James asking him to keep an eye on her, but especially not to let her go in search of her. But what could stop her? Nothing, absolutely nothing, even if it was put herself in danger.

"Thank you," she whispered to her sister.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"To protect her, to worry about her as if you really had to, Alex" she looked at her. "You would not have to do it ..."

"Kara, I want to do it because I care, because I know what she means to you and well, although at first it cost me ..., it's like my little sister, reminds me of you" she smiled slightly.

She smiled back before embracing her catching her by surprise, staying that way for a couple of seconds, until Alex tried to separate.

"Kara ... the strength," she said, trying to get rid of her.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she said, releasing her, wanting to make sure Alex was all right.

"It's okay." Her sister smiled slightly back.

She smiled before turning her gaze through the glass into her sister's unconscious body, wishing that she was well.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	14. Alex

_"The little girl of just eight months was beginning to name things, repeating those words she heard every day, beginning to differentiate the people around her._

 _She spoke softly to her, causing her smile, to stretch her arms as she followed her with her blue eyes, listening to her, babbling as if she wanted to repeat every word she was hearing._

" _You talk a lot to be so little, sweetheart" she smiled caressing her face causing her laugh. "Do not laugh, it's true, baby girl"_

 _The baby continued to babble until she got to call her 'mama', causing her to be captivated with her voice, as she had been doing since she started talking, because she was truly fascinated by the fact that her little girl was growing so fast._

 _"How is my little niece?" Asked her sister, entering the room, getting the girl to turn her head in search of her._

 _She turned to her with the little girl in her arms, who soon demanded that her aunt had to take her, getting it, who could deny it?_

 _"How much do you love your aunt?" They asked her as she hugged her aunt's neck._

 _"Ma ... ma-" she said between smiles._

 _"No, little one, mommy is her," her sister pointed out, and the confusion was reflected in her daughter's face._

 _"Mamamama," she stammered, pointing to her mother, stretching her arms toward her._

 _She picked her up again at her demand, hugging her shortly before the little girl studied her aunt's face, looking back at her mother, confused, not quite understanding what was happening._

 _"Who is she?" She asked._

 _"Ma..ma-" her daughter said, causing them both to laugh, since it was obvious that the little girl was confused by the situation, however, she looked at her for a couple of seconds. "Mama"_

 _They laughed again, aware that it was going to be difficult to explain what was happening, since she was too small._

 _She gave her to her sister, after the absences of this same, who hugged the little girl for a couple of seconds before starting to grimace and tickled for her laughter, which she got._

 _She smiled watching them, delighted at the relationship they had between aunt and niece, a relationship she truly adored "_

"Kaelah, are you okay? You seem a little absent," said Jean, drawing me out of my own thoughts.

"Hmm, yes, I was thinking," I said. "What were you talking about?" I asked, feeling really bad for not listening.

"I was wondering if your sister was coming for you today," he said, giving me a smile.

"No, not today," I replied, returning the smile. "I stay for a while."

"Perfect, then I'll walk you home," he said.

I nodded approvingly before finally ducking my head, returning to focus on my thoughts.

It had been several weeks since that day, when I realized that I could not trust anyone I had ever done before, because as she had said, this was a war and everything was worth it, regardless of whether someone could be hurt in this .

All of this had only made my sister overprotective the first few days, not allowing me to be alone or even a couple of seconds, however, these last few days she was starting to give me more freedom, allowing me to go home alone or directly to CatCo, a fact that I appreciated, because those days I used to stay until later with Jean.

"Kaelah, come on," he called, scaring me. "Seriously, you're starting to worry me," he sighed.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry," I said sheepishly.

I followed him to the main entrance, stopping short when I saw him standing there, smiling at me, making me want to fade away.

I sighed thinking about what I was going to come up with to convince Jean that I should stay, feeling I was going to disappoint him.

"Jean ..., this ..., I have to stay" I told him when we were next to him. "He is ..., my cousin, Kyle"

"Now is your cousin coming for you?" He asked, holding up his laughter. "I'm sorry, but it seems they don't trust you," he said.

"And they don't" I laughed "I'm sorry to have to leave, I'll try to convince my sister to let me tomorrow" I apologized feeling bad for leaving him.

"Hey, it's all right, Danvers." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at the same time I opened my arms to give him a hug, which he agreed, so we stood for a couple of seconds hugging, pulling away from him at the sight of Zyan fixed on me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said goodbye before turning and leaving, leaving us alone.

Without giving him time to react I grabbed his arm and pulled him until I found a place where we were not seen by anyone, so when I brake I could feel their confusion, just before I smiled.

"You promised me that I was going to see you soon" I said showing a little anger to the situation.

"I haven't been able to get close to you all this time, seriously, you have good bodyguards," he explained causing my laughter. "By the way, should I be jealous of that boy?"

"No, it's just my friend," I said, calming him.

He hugged me against him before kissing my hair, causing me to place my head on his chest, closing my eyes, relaxing as I listened to his heartbeat. We stayed this way until he pulled me away from him to kiss me completely by surprise.

"I've missed you so much, Kae," he whispered in my ear as I opened my eyes.

"I've missed you too, I've been waiting for you since I saw you." I looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that you didn't see me does not mean I wasn't by your side," he said. "When your aunt attacked you ... I was there, I could not do anything," he said. "You would like to know that she isn't proud of what she did, she protected you from Non "he explained, raising my chin when he realized that I had lowered my head" If she had not done that ... you would be dead."

I looked confused at all the contradictions that were opening in my head, because at the moment nothing had the slightest sense.

Had my aunt tried to protect me? Was it a joke? She threatened me with a dagger in my neck, the same one she had used to cut into my abdomen, and now he was telling me that it was for protected me? No, I'm sorry, but I could not believe it, although a small part of me struggled to do it, to get my family back.

I sighed trying not to cry, trying to stay calm, but who did I want to cheat?

All of this was so ... strange, so difficult to face, I did not know how to act, what to do, so I bit my lower lip looking for something to say.

"What were you thinking, Kaelah?" Alex shouted behind me, frightening me, causing Zyan to stand in front of me. "Who are you?"

"Hey ..., okay" I tried to calm him by moving towards her. "Alex, he is ..., Zyan."

She looked at me for a couple of seconds before watching him, showing some confusion at first, but remembering what I had told her.

"Do you know how scared I was?" She looked at me, somewhat angry. "I should take you home before your sister arrives," she said.

I nodded slightly turning to him, hugging him for a couple of seconds before telling him that he had better leave, which he did.

"Can you tell me when you thought this was a good idea?" She asked.

"I ..., I miss him, Alex." I tried to defend myself. "I thought that today no one came to pick me up"

"Your aunt has attacked Kara, we were worried about your safety," she explained. "But that is not the issue, but ... what would have happened if they had been following him?" She said, beginning to show concern. "We just want you to be safe and I know ... I know you trust him, but he's on their side, he can sell you," she said, calming down a little before speaking again." Besides, what would have happened if instead of me, it would have been Kara? You're aware that she would have killed him, aren't you? "She asked, so I nodded, it was completely true." He's twelve years older than you, Kaelah, in the eyes of others is not a relationship that is well-seen I'm sorry, but if you're going to meet, do not do it in the street, "she said, approaching me, hugging me." We love you and we're just trying to protect you, keep that in mind, "she whispered.

I hugged her back to the time the first tears began to slide down my cheeks, being aware that everything she had said was true.

 **Thanks for reading and commenting,**

 **Ayrin**


	15. Kidnap

I sighed waiting for her answer, which seemed not to arrive and I knew what that meant, that she was not going to let me stay, yet I waited for her to speak, having a little hope put into it.

"I'm not going to do it, because Kara almost caught us the other time," she replied on the other side of the line.

"Oh come on, Alex, she's not going to catch us, tell her that I'm with Jean," I pleaded again as I watched Zyan, who was looking expectantly at me for an answer. "Please, nothing's going to happen,"

"Okay," She sighed. "But on one condition, at six I want you at home, because I have to go to the DEO, and if I arrive and I don't see you, you're going to have a problem," she explained. "Ah, one more thing, if she catches me, I'll drag you, Kaelah, "she threatened.

"I understand, at six o'clock at home, thank you," I said, unable to help myself smile.

"We'll talk later," she hung up.

I sighed, it was getting more and more complicated to convince Alex to let me out with Zyan, all because we had been very little to be discovered by Kara.

I knew it made her nervous to leave me alone, because my sister trusted her, that nothing would happen to me if she left Alex in charge, but both of them should understand that I needed my space, that enough prison had been in Krypton. I hated this situation so much, since it only complicated everything, especially not being able to maintain a sincere relationship with those you were deceiving, however, at this moment my greatest fear was been discovered again.

 _"I had run away, yes, and the truth is that I was not proud of what I was doing, well, rather than what I had been doing for almost a year, however, I was beginning to realize that my parents could be suspecting of me, which made me nervous, too._

 _I shook my head wanting to forget those thoughts, wanting to ignore all those facts, focusing on locating him, finding him sitting on the same bench as always, smiling at me when he saw me._

 _I approached him determined to explain why he was late, why I had delayed so much, but he stopped me, he did not let me utter a single word, because before I could do it he was kissing me. I was nervous, knowing that if someone saw us ... my parents were not going to be late to find out, it was obvious, so I tried to verify that no one had seen us._

 _"Hey, is it true what they say, you know, about Krypton?" He asked. "Is the planet dying?"_

 _I tensed to hear him ask that, because it was not the best subject to speak, but I could not lie to him, not to him, so I sighed before opening my mouth determined to speak._

 _"Yes, it's dying," I replied. "My aunt said it would not last another year, and according to studies" I blocked myself feeling tears flowing." They showed in a month, maybe two, will end up dying, "I explained, beginning to cry._

 _"We're all going to die, aren't we?" He asked, receiving my statement. "Hey, shh, nothing's going to happen, everything's going to be okay," he whispered, hugging me._

" _You can not promise me that" I reproached him in tears._

" _Yes, I know, but you have to face it in the best way possible, and I'm sure that your parents have some plan for you" he assured me while I shook my head, yes, they did, but not for me ._

" _My sister and my cousin will be the only ones that will come alive from Krypton" I corrected him making him look questioning, not understanding what I was saying. "I can not do it, and don't say that I am the heiress, because that has nothing to do with this," I explained realizing the time that was "I have to go."_

" _Kae ..." he started grabbing my arm. "Seriously, I don't want you to feel bad for all this, it's not your fault" he said holding me back. "I love you, Kae" he whispered kissing my forehead._

 _"I love you too," I answered in a whisper before getting up. "I'll try to come tomorrow, I promise," I assured him, turning to leave._

 _I practically ran to the door of the house, looking for the way to enter without drawing much attention, moving quickly to my room, wanting to disappear the moment I entered it._

 _"Where were you?" My father asked._

 _I bowed my head unwillingly to answer, knowing what would happen if I did, well, and if I kept silent._

 _I felt the eyes of both of them on me, but especially that of my mother, which made me want to cry._

" _Kaelah, answer." asked my father raising my chin. "Stop crying and answer"_

 _"I've ... been outside, as always," I replied through tears._

 _"Then why didn't you ask for permission?" He asked._

 _I shrugged without answering his question, sobbing louder at the sight of his gaze. He knew perfectly that I was lying, I had been caught._

 _"Who is that boy?" He asked with his hand on my chin to make sure I looked into his eyes._

 _"A friend," I said in a whisper._

" _A friend? He didn't look like a friend, "he said, arching an eyebrow, blocking me even more." Are you going to tell the truth now? "_

 _I bit my lower lip looking for my mother, begging her to come out in my defense, but the truth is that I did not see it possible, because she seemed disappointed with all this situation._

 _"Zor-el, stop, it's too much," she said._

 _She hugged me against her, causing me to start sobbing, to break down, but above all when I heard that in my head, they could not do it, he had no blame on this, I did have it._

 _"Father, please, no," I pleaded._

 _"Sorry, sweetie, it's the law," he said, stroking my face._

 _"Please ..." I sobbed as he left, giving orders to find him, getting my mother to hug me much stronger, as if she was trying to hold me._

 _I closed my eyes, why did this have to happen? I did not understand, they could not judge him that way just because he had been with me, it was not fair._

 _I wish I could go back to the past, to warn him about what was going to happen, but the truth is I could not do anything, not anymore. "_

"You should go," he whispered.

"Why? It's still early, "I complained.

"He's coming, Non, I can't protect you Kae, you have to go," he explained. "Please go."

I looked at him for a couple of seconds before nodding, saying goodbye to him, and starting to walk, however, I stopped when I noticed someone standing in front of me, blocking my way. I lifted my head, wanting to turn, but Zyan was waiting behind me.

"Oh ... look, you're still the same as always," he said, watching me. "I would love to kill you, but you know what?" He looked at me, waiting for me to shake my head. "I can't do it, I need you alive so they will returne me your aunt, "He smiled.

I looked at him a little confused at what he was telling me, did the DEO have Astra? When had this happened? Honestly, I saw it so impossible, everything, even I was having trouble trying to react to what was happening. However, I did not have time to think much more, because after feeling a puncture, my body convulsed once before falling unconscious.

"Come on, come on, come on ..." she whispered as she dialed her number again, pleading once more for her to respond.

She was frightened, because everything had been complicated the moment Kara had captured Astra, since that indicated that Kaelah was in danger, so yes, she needed to locate her by all means.

She felt the look of her sister on her, feeling that if she asked she was going to end up telling the whole truth, even if she had to break the confidence she had with Kaelah.

Off, without a signal, that was the only thing she heard from the other line, the only thing she knew about her, the thing that missed her, which could indicate that something had happened to her.

"What's going on?" Kara whispered, staring at the screen in front of her.

She lifted her head in confusion as she stored her cell phone, noticing how the main screen was being invaded from the outside, a fact that made everyone try to stop the image, however, they were not able to, because the image of Non appeared on the screen.

"I have a message for Kara Zor-el," he said. "You may recognize this." He smiled showing a small amulet, she recognized it herself, the symbol of their house, the one Kaelah always carried with her. "You have twenty four hours or the next time you see her, she'll be dead, " he warned shortly before the image was cut.

The gesture on her sister's face was completely desolate, she was showing all her mixed feelings, yet she did not cry, she did not allow tears to come out of her eyes, she sincerely wished she could tell the truth.

She tried to arm herself with it, but by the time she did, Kara looked at her once before turning, apparently angry, and leaving as she clenched her fists.

"Kara ..." she called her trying to hold her, but her voice was ignored, because in a few seconds she lost sight of her.

She sighed holding her head, feeling guilty about the whole situation, since she knew that she should not have allowed it, that she should have gone to look for her, that perhaps that way she would not have been in danger, but above all, she would not have been kidnapped by Non.

But now she was not going to collapse, but she was going to take her back, for her sister, she owed it to her.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	16. Non

I opened my eyes confused, aching, struggling to keep myself conscious, feeling like something was digging deeper into my neck as I tried to turn my head. I screamed, I could not help it, because what was entering my body burned, so I tried to move my arms, but my wrists were handcuffed to the table where I was lying.

"I would not do that," warned Non approaching. "The more you move, the faster the kryptonite will enter inside your body, so the soonest you will be dead," he explained making me look at him for a couple of seconds before closing my eyes, remaining motionless, such as he had warned.

"You need me alive to get Astra back," I ventured to speak in a whisper.

"Do not confuse sweetheart, nothing prevents me from returning you to them dead, when they can do nothing to save you," he said victoriously.

I sighed trying to breathe normally, but every conscious second was a torture, it really was, but I did not want to give him the pleasure of showing me weak, to make him know that he had won, since no, he had not done so yet.

I had hope in the DEO, in my sister, they had to find me, they could do it, so I was not going to give up, I was not going to let him win, at least not easily.

He distanced himself from me, getting me to open my eyes to follow him, looking at him standing in the door, which surprised me.

"Zyan," he called, appearing for the first time in my field of vision. "Since you've done a great job capturing her, you're going to be her guardian, I want you here, watching her," he said before looking at me with a smile. "Call me if something change, I mean when she's dead, "he asked, leaving.

I closed my eyes again as tears struggled to get out of them as he approached.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking my hair. "I'm sorry, I really do, I didnt want to hurt you," he said in a trembling voice, it was clear he was going to start crying, although the truth was that I was going to do it myself.

I blinked, allowing the tears to finally come out, causing him to caress my cheeks trying to dry them while I watched him without finding my voice.

"You tried to warn me, it's not your fault," I whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

"No, it is, I should have defended you," he continued to blame himself.

"You couldn't, you know that, Zyan" I tried to change his mind, to tell him that he had not failed on me. "At some point this was going to happen, it's a revenge and you should be on the sidelines. .." my sentence was interrupted by my own scream of pain at the entrance of the needle in my neck, which indicated that the more I talked, the more it was nailing, I had to keep silent.

"Do not move, it's only going to get worse," he warned, stroking my hair.

Of that I was aware, however, at the moment I was starting to get dizzy, to find myself growing weaker, so I looked at him one last time before closing my eyes as I felt the headache increase.

* * *

"I love you, Kae," was the last thing I heard him say before I finally lost consciousness.

She sighed, standing in front of the door, hesitant about what she had to do, for she honestly did not want to confront her aunt again, but she needed to know the whereabouts of her sister and get her out of there as soon as possible.

 _"It had been so long since she had known nothing of her, that her name had become taboo for her family, who, indeed, began to miss her, to hear more about everything she knew of the galaxy, so she pressed the button, without confident of what she was doing, but especially that if it was going to work._

 _"Hi, little one," she heard her voice, which made her look up, "I think you called me."_

 _"Aunt Astra," she whispered, hurrying to embrace her. "You got my message," she exclaimed excitedly. "Where have you been?Are you in danger?" She asked, still clutching at her._

 _"We all are, Krypton is running out of resources, everything is changing, we are killing the planet," her aunt explained, separating her slightly from her. "I have done everything possible for people to understand," she whispered. "I would do anything to keep you and your sister safe, I really would," she assured her, embracing her again._

 _She sighed confused at the situation, trying to understand how it was possible that her planet was dying, but above all trying to understand why after so long, she appeared there._

" _Kara ..." her sister's voice cut, causing them to turn to look at her, noting that she remained motionless on the stairs, watching the scene carefully. "Aunt Astra" she whispered at the same time the first tears began to slide down her cheeks._

 _Their aunt released her to approach her sister, whom she embraced by getting her sobs, so that soon after they approached her._

 _"I have to leave, I'm in danger," Astra said putting their hands on each face. "I didn't want to do it without saying goodbye, I adore you," she said hugging them both._

 _The hugged it broke as the door opened showing their mother, who looked at them for a couple of seconds before she decided to speak._

 _"Kaelah, take your sister," she said as she took her hand and pulled it out of the room._

 _She tried to resist, but after seeing how her sister looked at her, she could not help but start walking, because she was aware that something was happening that she should not know."_

She shook her head, wanting to forget all that, reminding herself why she was doing all this, for whom, because she really needed her, because she was not prepared to live without her again. So she took a deep breath before she entered that room, knowing that it was their last option, since in the last attempt they had made to find it, people had died, it had been a trap.

"Where's Fort Rozz?" She asked in a firm voice.

"I've been a prisoner for years, you're going to need a lot more than a voice to scare me," her aunt said with mockery.

"Then I may have to call my cousin and between the two make you talk" she said without wanting to give up.

"Kal-el has been raised by humans, he wouldn't know how," her aunt continued with her mockery.

She ducked her head. She was not getting anything out of it, so she sat down by the window, looking for eye contact with her, trying to explain what had happened, trying to give her a little help.

"Please, I need you to tell me," she begged.

"Kara, I'm not going to do it." she shook her head.

"He has her, he's going to kill her and I'm not going to be able to do anything to stop it," she assured her, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

Astra stared at her in disbelief at what she had just said, as if it were hard to believe that this had happened, that her husband had taken Kaelah.

"When did this happen?" She asked, showing some concern.

"He kidnapped her to have a currency of exchange, she gave us twenty-four hours, of which we only have five left" she started to cry, feeling helpless to not be able to do anything. "He's going to kill her and ..., please tell me where they are" She pleaded again.

"Kara, listen to me, the only way to get her alive is to make that exchange," her aunt explained. "Humans will not accept it.

"Then I think I'm glad I'm not." She smiled slightly, seeing a small hope for the first time in all this.

She left the room in search of Alex, the only one she could convince enough to make that plan possible, but after how she had treated her in the last hours, she was not sure if she would want to help her.

"Alex" she called her approaching her. "I need your help" she asked nervous about the answer I could give her, however, her sister looked at her expectantly. "I know ... you don't believe her, I don't do it myself, but. .., she told me that the only way to get Kaelah out of there is to do the exchange, "she explained, holding back tears." I need you to accommodate Hank so that he allows it, that's the only thing that can return her to me, I'm seriously not prepared to to lose her." She began to cry as she embraced her.

"I'll try, I want to get her back too," Alex tried to smile at her, pulling her slightly away from her.

* * *

She nodded, wanting to believe that she was going to convince Hank that he would allow them to exchange them, because if they did not, she could tell that the next time she saw her sister, she was going to be dead.

"Kaelah Zor-el, it's time to wake up," I heard him say at the same time he was stroking my cheek.

I opened my eyes, showing myself tired, with difficulty to keep myself conscious, to continue breathing, feeling completely weak, a fact that helped me to understand that it would not take long to die, because it became increasingly difficult to control my body, not to mention the ardor that ran through my body.

He plucked the needle from my neck causing my cry, as any pain was accentuated by the poisoning, making me to look at him without understanding why he did this.

"You know, I'm going to give you back to your sister, it's too bad they can not do anything to save you." he smiled victoriously as he removed the handcuffs from my wrists.

At another time I would have tried to defend myself, to fight, but right now, my own exhaustion would not allow me to stand up, so everything got complicated when I tried to sit down, because I was losing my balance. However, he managed to keep me completely upright, but realizing that I was not able to walk by me, he held me in his arms, causing me to lean my head against his shoulder, trying to avoid my dizziness, increased by the time he started to fly .

I opened my eyes the moment he left me on the floor, watching my sister in front, making me want to run to her, but could not, I was not able to get up.

"Go away," he whispered, staring at me.

I struggled to get up, which I stumbled toward them, crossing me with my aunt, who looked at me placing her hand on my cheek before continuing in the opposite direction.

I struggled to keep moving forward, feeling like my sister was trying to graft me, hugging me against her as she stroked my hair and began to cry.

"What did he do to you?" She asked.

"Kryptonite," I replied simply, feeling like I was losing my balance by being caught by her.

She practically dragged me to where Alex was, making her to grab me while Kara was about to attack, but Astra's voice was the next to be heard.

"No, stop, there have been too many things out there, it's a small truce," she said shortly before they left.

Between the two they managed to get me into the car, leaning my head on Alex's shoulder, who hugged me against her, stroking my hair, as she tried to keep me calm.

I felt my breathing becoming more and more expensive so I opened my eyes to look at her, struggling to be able to speak.

"Tell ... Kara ... I love her" I whispered. "And ... you ... too."

"Kaelah, you have to be strong," she said, forcing me to look at her.

I nodded even knowing that it was not going to be possible, that at some point my heart would stop beating, since it was too late, Non had taken care of it.

I breathed one last time before I lost consciousness on her shoulder.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	17. Kaelah, come back, please

Kaelah fell unconscious on her shoulder, still alive, however, she could not say how much longer it would last, because the pallor and the low body temperature she had, was enough to know that she did not have much time longer.

She sighed hugging her, wanting to delay that moment enough for them to reach the DEO, so they could save her, or at least try. Although at the moment what worried her most was that she did not come alive, that her sister did not have the chance to say goodbye, to say to her one last time she loved her, but above all to supplicate her not to leave. And true was that right now she wish she could have done it herself, because it was so unfair.

It had been only a few months since Kaelah had arrived, that she had become a large part of the life of everyone around her, that she had brought the memories with her, those Kara needed so much. She could go on listing, but there was simply a reason, that girl deserved to live.

Soon they tried to stabilize her in the DEO, to put the antidote in an attempt to save her, to keep her alive, however, her vital signs did not cease to weaken, to such an extent that she knew, there was nothing more to do, she was leaving, so she caressed her cheek grateful that she was not suffering.

She raised her head to meet the look of her sister, who waited outside without daring to enter, crying, suffering more than anyone else what was happening, so she went outside to try to convince her.

"Kara, you should go inside, be with her," she suggested in a whisper.

Her sister shook her head, but she did not give up, she continued to convince her until she got it, until she entered that room, standing on her other side, watching as she stroked her hair while she sobbed.

"Kaelah ..." she sobbed. "I need you alive. I have lost ... so many things, I ... I lost you" she said grabbing her hand. "But I got you and ... and I can't lose you again, no ... I can't forget you again," she said between tears. "Seriously, you can not leave, no ... don't go, "she begged caressing her cheek" It reassures me to know ... That you will be in the Light of Rao, that you will be with them, ... tell them ... tell them that I love them" she made a short pause before adding. "I love you and ... I will always do it. I can not, I'm sorry," she excused herself from the room, sobbing, making her want to go behind, but she could not, because she could not leave Kaelah alone.

She watched as the constants were worse, as heer breathing grew slower and slower, her heartbeat diminished, there was not much time left, she was going to leave, no matter how hard it was to accept it, at all.

"I don't think you're listening, I don't think you can do it, but if you do, please don't leave," she asked her by grabbing her hand. "Kara is not ready to lose you again, I'm not ready as well. I love you, and I can promise you that Kara will always be safe," she kissed her forehead listening as the machine began to whistle, so she turned it off, looking at her one last time before she walked out. "She's gone, Kara, I'm sorry." She hugged her allowing her to sob on her shoulder.

"It's not fair, Alex, it's not fair," she sobbed.

"I know, I know it is not fair, that should not have happened, that she did not deserve any of this" she hugged her with more strenght.

Her sister closed her eyes in tears, relaxing in part, sobbing again as the doctors entered the room to take the girl's lifeless body, causing her to grasp it tightly after her attempt to run to that table, to shout that they would not touch her, a fact to which they listened.

They left the body there, for Kara kept begging them not to take her away,which brought them back to that room, well to the door, however, it was not necessary to come much closer to identify the slight chest movement, she was breathing, was doing it.

* * *

The panic spread in the room, since no one knew how to react, although the first thing they decided was to supply the antidote again, because it was clear they were going to save her.

 _"She was sitting in the window as she had been doing since she had come to this planet, watching the stars, remembering all those people she had left behind, who she would never see again, who she would only remain in her memories. She did not understand why her mother had decided this, Why she?Why not her sister? Seriously, she understood less and less why she had been allowed to die._

 _She grabbed her necklace looking at it, locking it into a fist, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. She needed her so much, she simply needed her older sister who had been her counselor, her best friend, the one she never imagined she was going to lose, who was going to stay by her side no matter what happened. She wanted Alex, her new sister, to pay attention to her, guide her, care about her, but she did not, she could not do it, a fact that made her miss her sister more._

" _Kara" heard a voice calling her turning scared to her. "Do you miss your family?"_

 _She looked at her in surprise at her question, not understanding why she cared for her now, why she chose to do it. Still, she nodded slightly, as Alex sat beside her, watching her curiously, not saying anything more._

" _I don't want you to feel bad, but how was your life there? Did you have siblings?"She asked, getting her to fight the tears that were struggling to get out of her eyes._

 _"No, I didn't have any sibling," she lied for fear of hurting herself more, convinced that she would be able to forget her._

 _"You lied to me," her sister snapped. "You told me you had no siblings"._

" _Alex ..., I ... I wanted to avoid remembering her, to hurt me every day when I realized that I had lost my older sister" she sobbed. "I needed her, I needed someone to guide me, someone to look at" she said. "Alex, you took her place, I'm sorry, but you did, you helped me to cover her emptiness and I thank you" she looked at her before bowing her head._

 _"Hey, hey, I didn't want to be like this, it's just shocked me." She leaned in to hug her. "I'm sure she would have been the best big sister you ever had," she said, pulling her slightly away from her._

 _"No, she's been the best sister I've had for thirteen years of my life, and she's always going to stay in my heart, but you're the best big sister I have right now, and you're going to stay, Alex," she said, smiling slightly. Knowing that everything she was saying right now was true and would be for a long time. "_

" Do you really think that's going to work?" Her sister asked, unconvinced by what she was doing.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "You've checked that when I'm in this room she relaxes, she calms down, this should work." She smiled, placing the teddy in one of the arms of her sister's unconscious body.

"Kara, is a stuffed animal that you have disguised as Supergirl, do you really think it will calm her like your presence?" Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow getting her statement, yes, she believed it. "Okay, let's try it, "She said, pointing to the door.

She left the room, moving away from her, using her superhearing to listen to what Alex said, who was quite surprised to realize that, indeed, it worked, the girl's constants remained stable, so she returned to that room with a victorious look at her sister.

"You were right." She looked up, lifting her hands as she laughed lightly, causing hers.

"When is she going to wake up?" She asked worriedly. "She's been in a coma for a week, I can't really, it kills me to see her here," she said, feeling that she was going to start crying.

"I don't know, no one does, Kara," she answered truthfully.

She nodded. It was the same question she repeated every day, to which she heard the same answer, however, every morning she woke up with the illusion that they would say that she would wake up, that she would return to life, an illusion that she lost as the time passed, but that remained in a small proportion in her, because she was not going to stop until getting her back.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	18. Guilty

She stroked her sister's cheek, watching her, focusing on the pallor she continued to present, her breathing as weak as her heartbeat, a fact that alarmed her for a couple of seconds, as she remembered what Alex had told her. In spite of everything, that meant that she was stable.

"Did you sleep here all night?" Alex asked.

She got scared, of course she did, since she was so intent on her thoughts that she had not heard her come in, so yes, it took her a couple of seconds to relax before nodding slightly to her question.

She knew she had promised her that she would not sleep there, that she would go home, but she could not help it, for she could not bear the thought of her sister staying alone, if only for one night.

"Kara, do you know that you're late for work?" Alex said, causing her to panic as she realized that it was true. "I told you to sleep at home because you had to be earlier at work today"

She did not say anything, just got up from the chair where she was sitting to leave as quickly as possible, but not before kissing her sister's forehead.

"If anything happens, call me, please," she begged, leaving.

She reached the maximum speed she could to get as soon as possible, however, hse knew she would not be rid of Cat's scolding, who should be calling her desperately.

Winn was waiting for her on the other side of the elevator, relieved by Mrs. Grant's absence.

"How's your sister?" She asked.

"Well, the teddy thing works, relaxes her enough so I can leave the room," she explained with a smile.

"I have a knack for sewing," he laughed, causing her own laughter, which was watered by the voice of Cat Grant, causing her to run to his office.

"Mrs. Grant, I'm sorry, but ..." she began as she held up a hand to silence her.

"I want clear answers, Kora, bluntly," she asked, making her nervous enough, remembering the interrogation she had done only a couple of months ago. "Where were you?"

"In the ... hospital," her voice faltered for a few seconds, showing insecurity.

"At the hospital? Why? "She continued, wondering.

"Eh ... my sister ... she's there," she replied, feeling that the desire to mourn took over.

"I'm going to tell you one time, do not make me repeat it, Kira, go to that hospital with your sister, I don't want to see you here while she's there, "she said seriously.

"Tha ... thanks, Mrs. Grant," she whispered nervously, genuinely surprised by what she had just said.

However, she did not reply, because she was not going to complain about the offer, so after saying goodbye to Winn she started her return to DEO, frightening her sister, who did not hesitate to believe that something had happened..

"Well, then I think you're going to like to hear the news." Alex smiled. "She's starting to respond, which means she can wake up for the next few hours," she explained.

She smiled as she heard her say that, realizing the reality she was experiencing, that her sister might wake up, yet she still saw it as very difficult.

She strode into the room, stroking her hair, watching her again.

"Kaelah, I know you can hear me, I know you're doing it, you've started doing it recently, but you do it," she said in a whisper. "I need you, so you can do everything you can to get back." She laughed, "I know you can do it, I don't have any doubts, because you're one of the strongest person I know." She caressed her face. "We're waiting for you when you feel ready, okay? We love you, I love you" she kissed her forehead.

She watched as her hand moved indicating that she was listening, she was being aware of what was happening around her, however, what most caught the attention was that her sister struggled to open her eyes, but above all to get it, passing to look at her.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispered, stroking her hair.

The tiredness and confusion were reflected in the face of her sister, who closed her eyes again before she began to cough.

"Shh, do you want some water?" She asked, getting her to just look at her for a couple of seconds.

She sighed, she was not understanding what was happening at the moment, because her sister did not seem to respond to what she had just asked, she had not spoken, not even made the slightest gesture, seriously, this was the last thing it had to happen.

She needed Kaelah to be okay, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, but this meant that she was far from all of that, for her own sister seemed being away mentally.

She watched as she turned her head in search of Alex when she heard her speak, without stopping until she identified her.

"Hey, I knew you were not going to leave so easily" she smiled, getting the same as she had gotten before, silence . "Kara, can we talk outside?"

She hesitated for a couple of seconds, but finally she nodded, releasing her sister's hand, beginning to walk, not before stroking her cheek. Once outside she stood in front of Alex, waiting for her to speak, to explain it, if there was some kind of explanation.

"This ... they're going to have to do tests, obviously something is not right, she doesn't respond the way it should," she said a little uncertainly.

"Do you know what it can be?" She asked.

"No, I don't know, I was quite surprised that she responded in that way" she answered sincerely making her nodded as trying to understand. "Hey, Kara, it's going to be okay, surely this has a solution" her siter whispered as she hugged her.

* * *

She blinked away the tears, wanting to believe the last words her sister had just said, wishing they were true, that she had a solution.

The message she had received from her sister had made her too nervous, for the fact that she was in a hurry could only mean that something had happened, although she could not say that it was good or bad, so she tried to get there as soon as possible.

She looked for her sister all over the DEO, finding her in the laboratory, scaring her by greeting from the outside, which she could not bear her laughter.

"I have good and bad news, which one do you want first?" She questioned.

"The bad and then the good," she replied.

"I know I said that in a couple of days everything would return to normal, but they have no solution, Kara" Alex explained. "And the good thing is that she can go home with you, she's clean, the last analysis indicates that there is no kryptonite in her blood" she smiled as she spoke.

* * *

She could not help but smile, it was hard to believe that it was true that she could take her home, that she would be with her again. At this moment all the feelings were mixed in her, making her want to cry, but at the same time could not stop smiling, honestly, she could not describe it.

She had no doubt, this was the best moment of the day, for she had her sister sitting in the couch of the apartment, but that she was completely absent from everything around her.

"Do you want water?" She asked, bringing her a glass, but she did not receive a reply, so she left it on the table in front of her, watching as she picked it up and began to drink almost non-stop. "Hey, hey, Kaelah, small sips, "she whispered, getting a small result, because she seemed to slow down." Do you want to go to bed? "She asked after observing that she left the glass and rubbed her eyes.

She got no answer, but Kaelah got up and went to her room, so she followed, seeing that she lay on the bed hugging the stuffed animal dressed up as Supergirl, which it had not been separated of her during all these days, snuggling.

"Good night, Kaelah, I love you," she whispered from the doorway shortly before turning off the light being held back by her voice.

"Ka ... ra, don't go," she said in a whisper. "Stay with me."

She felt her eyes wet as she heard her speak for the first time after all these days, coming to her, lying down beside her, resting her head on her shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"Do ... don't leave me alone ... please," she pleaded in a trembling voice.

"Never, Kaelah," she whispered, kissing her forehead, trying to make her feel protected.

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	19. Night

I followed my sister through the hallway of the DEO, with some uncertainty about what she had to show me, because I did not understand why she was in such a hurry to show it to me.

I was even more frightened when I saw Alex standing in the doorway, waiting for us, looking at my sister as if she was not very convinced about what was going to happen.

"What's going to happen?" I asked nervously trying to understand what was happening.

When the door opened, I observed everything with precision, focusing my attention on the platform, in which her hologram appeared, causing tears to be present in my eyes.

"Mom," I whispered as the first few tears fell down my cheeks. "Why didn't you bring me here before?" I asked turning to my sister.

"I didn't think you were prepared and the truth is that I still don't believe it," she replied seriously. "What can you tell me about Myriad?" She asked the hologram.

"I can not give you that information," she replied.

I listened as my sister snorted before asking again, receiving the same answer, I was not going to explain it to her and, frankly, I didn't think it was a good idea to do it, because it was something that should be completely unknown to her for her own safety.

I moved back feeling like Alex was following me, watching me for a couple of seconds before she finished speaking.

"You know something, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow at me, Kara had already turned to look at me.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Nothing, just enough to know that when it start you will not be able to stop it" I answered looking at my sister's expression. "Kara, don't even try to stop Non, you're not going to get it, it's much stronger than you" I said.

* * *

She opened her mouth to reply, however, she did not say anything, she just shook her head, fact that helped me understand that she was not going to surrender so easily and that, therefore, she would face her own death.

* * *

She was not surprised to find the window of the living room open, or to the youngest of her nieces asleep in the couch even with the television on, however, who she was interested to find was the oldest, so she advanced down the hallway watching the doors, identifying the only one that was closed and that, therefore, would be the one of her room. She opened it carefully not wanting to make much noise, not wanting to wake her up, watching her from a distance, noting how the girl slept hugging a teddy, burying her face in it, so continuing with her stealth she came to her, sitting in the the bed, remembering all those nights that she had remained at her side until she fell asleep, until nightmares stopped assaulting her. She stroked the girl's cheek feeling as she moved slightly as she frowned, she had detected her, she had no doubt about it, so she sighed preparing mentally for the talk.

I opened my eyes startled, frightening myself even more when I saw her sitting there, trying to escape from her, hiding my face behind that teddy as if it were the best shield I had ever had in my life, keeping myself behind it while trying to calm me down.

"Hey, shh, I'm not going to hurt you," she said. "Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to know you were okay," she whispered, placing her hand on my cheek. "Please, Kaelah."

I looked at her for a couple of seconds, hesitating, but finally I calmed down, catching my breath. However, I was not able to speak, which tormented me, because she could solve so many doubts I had right now.

"I remember so much when you were little," she said, smiling as she stroked my hair. "I'm glad you're okay, when ... when your sister told me what was going on, I thought it was all over. In fact, thank Rao you're fine, "she explained, getting a little smile from me.

"Astra, tell me how I can stop Myriad," I demanded seriously, watching as she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to do it," she replied. "Myriad is something you shouldn't know about, and I will not tell you more than you already know," she explained, making me nervous.

"I need you to tell me, I need you to help me protect my sister," I insisted. "I know that when it starts she will intervene, just as I know that Non will not have any doubt about killing her. I'm not asking for my safety, but for the people who I really care, I need them to be okay so I can be, please tell me how I can stop it, "I pleaded, beginning to cry.

"Kaelah, I've already told you, I'm not going to do it, you should not get into this, you've seen what he can do and believe me, next time he will not give you twenty-four hours," she assured me.

"Please ..., by that time I will be dead, Astra, but she won't and I know she will fight to keep alive those who she care about, I can't allow him to do something to her" I cried trying not to sobbed, but the confusion was present in her face, and I was aware of her biggest question. "I will be controlled by Myriad, I will not be able to avoid it, so I will be dead, "I whispered, looking directly into her eyes.

I watched as she shook her head again as I closed my eyes, just before caressing my face and grabbing my hand.

I understood perfectly that she would not tell me, that she would not explain me more than I already knew, but I needed help, I needed to assure me the protection of my sister, which was what mattered most to me at the moment, since I was aware that all others around us, would fall with me.

"It isn't something fun to enter in the mind of the others, to believe you're powerful to be able to know its greater secrets or, simply, to control them" I whispered turning myself, turning the head not to look at her. "It is not" I sighed. "It isn't of the liking of all what you do, you receive threats as a result, who persecute you in your worst nightmares, which can become true, "I explained looking back at her " You discover things you should not, things that would not be the best thing for a kid, but even so, they force you to do it every day even if you cry and beg not to do it" I sobbed covering my face, drying my tears. "Seriously, it is not easy , and what you intend to do is ..., you are going to control innocent people, children who don't have fault of the planet that their parents are leaving them, to which you are going to take away the only thing they really need to be able to live, you are going to take everything that they know" I looked at her again through tears, saying all that had managed to toture me during the last years.

"You have the same thoughs as your mother," she said while stroking my hair. "You talk just like her when she condemned me ... unjustly," she said, getting me to close my eyes.

"You murdered innocent people." I raised my voice and lowered it again, remembering that my sister was asleep.

"I did not," she defended herself.

"You were complice," I reproached, knowing she was going to debate it again.

"It was necessary, Kaelah," she whispered, bowing her head.

I sighed closing my eyes, no matter how many times she tried to convince myself why she had done it because she had not had any other options, since she tried once, not with me, but with my mother.

 _"The tears were beginning to fall on my cheeks as I stood in front of her, shaking my head, refusing to use my power to condemn her, for no matter how much damage she had done, she was still my family, my aunt._

 _I did not want to do it, I could not, it was completely impossible for me to do it, because the simple fact of having her in front of me made me nervous, however, I fought to control myself and to carry out what I had been asked, which I obtained after several attempts, then to stand next to my father still consuming me in tears and sobs._

 _"You are condemned to the greatest sentence, Fort Rozz," my mother condemned._

 _"Alura, you make a big mistake," Non said before staring at me. "That girl will pay for what she's done, I can assure you," he said, as I closed my eyes._

 _No one answered, because my mother, directly, gave the order to be transferred to Fort Rozz, so that in a few seconds, he disappeared from our vision, so that soon after my mother was placed in front of her sister._

 _"I've never stopped believing in you," she said, placing her hand on her face, getting her to pull it away. "I intend to promote it, but not in that way, not frightening people, but giving them hope, something to believe in." She explained._

 _"It's going to be too late," she said, keeping silent for a couple of seconds. "I'd like you to let me say goodbye to her, that the last memory I have is to hug her, please," she begged at the same time as she looked at me._

 _My mother hesitated for a couple of seconds before turning to me and asking me to approach her, which I did, standing beside her as she warned her not to flee._

 _The moment they unleashed her, she hugged me against her as the sobs came back to me, feeling more and more guilty about everything that was happening._

 _"Hey, shh, it's going to be okay," she whispered, stroking my hair. "I know you'll be fine, I know." She sighed, holding me tightly. "I love you." She kissed my forehead shortly before they parted._

 _I watched as she smiled slightly, as if she wanted to make me see that nothing was happening, as she disappeared in front of me, allowing me to whisper, for the last time, that I loved her. "_

"I know that you are afraid of him, that you have to face him, because you know perfectly well what he is capable of," I said, getting her to look at me completely confused, "I could hear that in yout mind that day, as I did many others, you can not deny it" I looked at her before continuing to speak. "And that fear is the one that doesn't allow you to do what you think is the right thing, what you really want to do, to follow his orders, even if he insists on saying that in reality is the opposite, because I know it is not true, or at least, I want to believe it is not true" I ended up watching as she looked away while she sighed.

"You should be sleeping," she said, changing the subject. "You have class tomorrow, seriously, you should sleep," she said again before stroking my hair again. "I love you, Kaelah."

I looked at her in silence, not uttering the slightest word, watching her, hoping that none of this had happened, yet it was so late to regret mistakes.

"Are you trying to figure out what I mean?" She asked seriously.

"No, I don't need powers to verify it, I know you mean it, just as I know you want to protect us, but these are not the ways to do it," I answered in a whisper before returning to sleep.

"No way seems to be right, Kaelah," she replied. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

I nodded, not wanting to utter any words, closing my eyes and hugging the stuffed animal, trying to catch the dream, smiling slightly as I felt my hair being stroked.

"I love you, Aunt Astra," I whispered, noticing how tired I was.

"I love you too, little one," was the last thing I heard her say before she kissed my forehead.

I smiled again, letting myself be carried away by all those good memories I had had with her, allowing me to go back to being a child, even if it was only for one night.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	20. Jean

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open as my sister yelled for me to get up, pointing out that I was going to be late.

I tried to get up, but the fatigue made it impossible to get it, undoubtedly, being awake was not the best thing to do if the next day you had to get up early.

"Kaelah, I'm serious" she said entering the room. "What have you been doing at night?" She questioned, making me look at her for a couple of seconds, thinking of the answer.

"Nothing ..., it's just ... I didn't sleep well" I answered closing my eyes wanting to keep everything inside me, not letting her know anything, "I'm tired."

"No excuse, so start preparing, because I'm serious, there is no time" she said before leaving.

I decided to listen to her, so I began to prepare, giving me the greatest hurry I could, however, my sister seemed even more upset than before, making me more nervous having her screaming all the time.

She took me practically running to the door of high school alleging that she had to arrive soon to CatCo.

"Alex's coming to pick you up, okay?" She said, hugging me against her. "I'll see you later, have a nice day." She smiled.

"You too," I smiled back, watching her go.

I spent all morning distracted, not paying attention in class, because my own tiredness and memories of the night before did not allow me to concentrate, making me stay in my world most of the time, without even hearing what Jean had been telling me throughout the day.

I wanted to get home, to relax for a couple of minutes, however, that seemed to be delayed, because Alex had already been in charge of telling me that she would arrive later, so I had to wait for her, despite my desire to leave home alone.

"Hey, who do you have to wait for someone today?" Jean asked, startling me as he sat next to me. "I'm sorry I scared you." He smiled.

"It's okay," I smiled back. "Alex told me it was going to take a while," I said.

"Then I'll wait with you, if you don't mind," he said, staring at me, receiving my approval.

The silence took possession of both of us for a couple of minutes, during which we simply looked forward, until I began to feel myself watched by him, getting me to look at him without understanding what was happening.

"There's something I want to tell you, but I don't know how to do it, I'm afraid that this might break our friendship," he began, looking me straight in the eye, making me nervous, giving me a faint idea of where he might be headed. "Kaelah, I ... , I don't see you just like a friend ... "he said while I was trying to stop him, but without succeeding, he continued speaking" I have other kinds of feelings for you, but I don't know if you have them as well "he looked at me causing me to bend my head , Keeping silent, because I really did not dare say the slightest word. "Kaelah, say something, please" he pleaded raising my face, making sure I was looking at him.

I averted my face without daring to hold his gaze, to respond to him, for fear of what might happen, for I was sure that after this our relationship would not be the same.

My feelings did not belong to him, the only name that now assaulted my head was Zyan, it was obvious that I was not going to do it, but I was afraid to hurt him.

"Jean ..., I can't" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't feel the same, I don't ..." I remained silent putting my head in my hands, identifying Alex. "I ... I have to go" I whispered standing up without receiving any kind of response from him. "Jean ..."

"No, it's okay, you didn't have to do it, it was a risk I had to take" he tried to smile at me.

"Are you ... sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I think you should go," he replied coldly, bowing his head, not even looking at me.

I sighed, advancing toward Alex, turning to look at him for the last time, noticing how he was watching me, how disappointment was on his face, making me feel completely guilty for this situation, for having hurt him, however, I decided to put him aside , well I tried, resuming my way.

"Can we go home?" I asked in a whisper.

"I thought we were going to go to have lunch." She looked at me worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just want to go home, I have homework and exams," I said, trying to convince her to get us out of there.

Once at home I locked myself in my room, lying down in bed not wanting to do something or simply to think, however, there were so many things that were stored in my head that I could not stop doing it, having the feeling that at some point it was going to explode.

I was not ready for this to happen, and simply the fact that it had happened the day after my aunt had appeared in the middle of the night, only managed to tear me even more. At the moment I needed support, I needed my best friend, but the truth is that at the moment I did not see it possible, because all this was going to get us distanced, that we were not able to be together without feeling uncomfortable.

"Kaelah, hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's for Jean."

I looked at her, confused, trying to understand how she knew, but I could not find words to explain myself, because at the moment all I wanted was to start crying, so I did not stop tears from coming out of my eyes.

She wiped my tears before stroking my hair, allowing me to vent, without asking any more about it, waiting for me to calm down enough so that I could speak out.

"He said he liked me," I whispered through tears.

"Really? You said you don't feel the same, did you? "She asked, stroking my hair, receiving a statement from me before I was absorbed in my own thoughts." What are you thinking?

"Zyan," I replied. "And everything is going to be very different from what it was like, he ... he's ... he was my best friend and now ... we're not going to be able to talk to each other," I explained between sobs. "I broke his heart, "I said, getting up.

" Do you know what we are going to do?" she looked at me making me shook my head. "We are going to go to the living room to wait for Kara and then we are going to see a movie, okay?" She commented.

I nodded slightly before following her into the living room, sitting next to her, curling up in one of the blankets before resting my head on her shoulder as I closed my eyes.

"Kaelah, I know it's going to be difficult, but you have to give him some time," she whispered, hugging me.

"How much?" I asked, looking at her, hoping she would have an answer.

"I don't know, maybe a couple of days or weeks," she replied. "But it's the best you can do, give yourself some time, too"

I nodded in silence, knowing it was the right thing to do, but not knowing how to do it, because I honestly saw it as too difficult.

We both looked at the door as it opened, allowing my sister to enter.

"I bring dinner," she said with a smile. "What is it? My day has not been very good so that if something bad had happened... "she warned, approaching, leaving the pizza box on the table.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked.

"Winn ..." she whispered sitting on the other side. "Let's say that our friendship has been ruined, you should have seen his face," she explained making me rather surprised.

"Did you agree to this?" Alex asked, laughing.

"Why? Oh, Kaelah, "Kara whispered, looking at me." Jean? "

I nodded as I accepted the slice she was offering me, still amazed that this was possible, that on the same day we would have lost our respective best friends, for the truth is that all this seemed a joke to me.

"For the Danvers' Sisters, we should come with warning," Alex said.

I smiled slightly at her comment, trying to forget everything that had happened during the last few hours, concentrating solely on what was happening at that time, trying to relax, stop looking for solutions to my problems, but above all, enjoying my family.


	21. Maxwell Lord

Great, my day could not stop improving, it was the second time I argued with my sister and to top it all the situation with Jean did not help, because it only made my state of nerves increase.

He had hardly spoken to me, but rather I had the feeling that he was fleeing from me, because every time we had to be together he was distancing himself, he did not even look at me, even if we were sincere, I was grateful, not having to try to explain myself. However, all of this was destroying me, adding the fact that my sister did not trust me, that I was not allow to go home alone, so despite the fact that she had threatened me to wait for Alex, I was not going to do it.

I hurried forward, wanting to get to the apartment as soon as possible so that she could not get mad at me, but I was kept at the entrance of the building, facing a man in front, getting me back in an attempt to flee from there, being seized by two other men.

"Kaelah Danvers, right?" He asked me, I did not dare say a word. "Sweetheart, I don't think you want to start like that, lying, without answering," he said, seeing me completely obliged to remain in the place as a result of the grip.

I looked at him in terror, aware that he knew of my sister's existence, that this was the reason he had come to find me, for which he would torture me until he found what he wanted from me.

* * *

I tried to get rid of the grip, but it was completely impossible, since the strength they wielded on me was enough to make me want to throw myself on the ground. However, I did not move, I remained in the same position, feeling like the tears threatened to leave my eyes, to which I did not have time, because in one second I fell unconscious.

"Are you sure? Kara, she is not here, "she said after looking around the school, worried." She told you she was going home, maybe she is there."

"No, maybe, I don't know," sighed her sister. "She has never done it before, I'm worried something has happened to her," she informed her.

"I know, I know you're worried," she replied as she returned to check to make sure she was not there. "I'm going to the apartment, I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay." She hung up the phone.

She walked to the apartment without being able to get rid of the feeling that something had happened, that Kaelah was not going to be at home, no matter how hard she believed it, that she wanted to think so, that was not true.

She went to open the door, pausing after locating a backpack on the floor, watching it closely, shaking her head, not wanting to think it was true. But she could not deny it, that bag belonged to Kaelah, it was hers, she had no doubt about it, so she closed her eyes trying to reassure herself, thinking how she was going to communicate this to her sister. Still, she tried to swallow her own thoughts, those who kept telling her that she was in danger, before dialing the phone number.

"Is she with you?" Was the first thing that asked her.

"Kara ..." she remained silent, she did not know how to continue.

"Alex, where is she? What happened? What has happened to her? "The questions crowded, causing her to block herself even more and could not find an answer for any of them.

"I don't know where she is, someone has taken her, her ... her backpack is lying here," she explained the best that she could, listening as her sister breathed heavily, remaining completely silent. "Kara ..."

"I'm going ... I'm going to the DEO," she heard she whispered before hanging up, without even giving her time to respond.

She sighed, where was Kaelah? Who was going to hurt her now?

* * *

She shook her head as she picked up the backpack from the floor and then headed to the DEO, not knowing if she was going to be able to face her sister.

I opened my eyes in pain, but especially tired, wanting to go back to sleep, but I could not, because the presence of the man disturbed me enough that I could not close my eyes.

"Kaelah Danvers, you have two very powerful sisters," He said with a smile. "One of them has been here this morning, the other I suppose she would be working or playing to be a superhero," he continued "And you? Which of the two do you look the most? "He asked, stroking my hair.

"Don't touch me," I said, turning my head.

"Well, as far as I can see, from Supergirl you keep the physique and, well, the fact that you're an alien," he began, watching me. "You seem to have caught the character of Agent Danvers," he finished.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds trying to figure out how far he knew about us, since when he had been watching us.

"Sweetie, we're going to play a game, okay?" He stared at me, getting me to shudder. "I want you to answer honestly, how is your sister?" He asked.

"Good, she save people," I said in a whisper.

I watched as he shook his head shortly before an electric shock ran all over my body, getting me to scream because I did not wait it, feeling the tears begin to take possession of my eyes.

* * *

The questions continued one after another, receiving discharges as a result of my answers, until my body could not take it any longer, getting me to faint.

I opened my eyes in tears trying to contain my sobs, trying to understand why they were making me go through this. A new discharge ran through my body at my last thought, was it so bad to think that? Because I did not understand the interest in that man to make me silent, to change my opinion, my decisions, to turn me against what mattered me the most, my family

I listened as he made a new question, getting me to remain silent, I was not going to do it, I was not going to answer, I did not want to find out what would happen after I did. However, the insistence of that guy ended up breaking the small and fragile armor I had, answering sincerely, receiving a new discharge while my tears crowded again, this time getting their goal, to go abroad.

I did not want to be weak, to give him an advantage, because I was aware that in that way making me change my mind would be much easier. But this became more and more complicated, with more and more risks, since part of me was beginning to deny all those concepts that had to do with my family, especially with my sister, a fact that terrified me, because I knew that I could be used against her, which meant hurting one of the people I loved and needed the most in my life.

In spite of my inner struggle, every shock I received managed to take a small part of me, making me believe that what the man said and corrected in my answers was true, and ended up tearing me apart.

" One last time" he stroked my hair. "How is your sister?"

"Go ..." I hesitated for a couple of seconds. "Bad" I finally answered, terrified that a new discharge could reach me.

I waited for a couple of seconds for my punishment, which did not come, making me sigh relieved.

I had found the answer, my sister was bad and therefore she had to be destroyed.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	22. Bizarre

She fell to the ground the moment Bizarre released her, trying to dissuade her, convince her that she was not Supergirl, but that tactic stopped working the moment she attacked her, for she had no choice but to defend herself..

She could not help but notice the lump on the floor, feeling like the desire to help the girl who lay there increased in her, a fact that increased when she recognized her, realizing that her sister was probably injured. She tried to approach her, finding herself held by Bizarre, who stood in front of her, blocking her pace, beginning to make her nervous, since what she needed to prove right now was that she was well, so she tried to distract her. Done that she got for a couple of seconds, enough time to crouch in front of her sister, who raised her head to look at her.

She was completely paralyzed, not knowing what to do, watching her, wondering where was the Kaelah she had remained, for she did not find her right now. The darkness was focused on her sister's eyes, which scrutinized her precisely before changing the expression on her face.

"Destroy Supergirl," she murmured in a firm voice, imitating a robotic voice.

However, the next step she did not see it coming, in just a few seconds her sister had managed to reduce her to the ground, who had taught her that?

She tried to move, but, remembering that her sister's strength was less, she stood still, allowing her to turn her around, looking directly into her eyes, begging her with her gaze to stop, to do nothing.

Her sister placed her hands on her neck before looking at Bizarre, who was staring at them, nodding, as if she was giving her the permission to do so, feeling as she began to tighten. She did not want to hurt her, obviously she did not want to do it, which she certainly preferred to have her sister strangle her with hher own hands, although, in truth, it was difficult for her to allow it, not to try to defend herself.

"Kaelah ... I know ... I know you're still ... there, please, come back," she pleaded, caressing her face, feeling the air begin to be non-existent.

She had no doubt, there were seconds left for her to lose consciousness, so she just looked at her, begging her one last time before closing her eyes, scared whe she did not feel her hands and hear the blow at her side, causing her to grab as much air as she could and then concentrate on watching what was happening around her. However, she hardly looked at her sister, who lay completely unconscious with a dart nailed to the neck, when Bizarre took advantage of her outbreak attacked, so, she had no choice but to defend herself back, while Alex tried to reach her with a Kryptonite dart.

When she got it, the girl fell to the ground, looking at her without showing anything that would indicate that she had weakened, although the physical features that resembled her had disappeared, however, she did not attack again, but disappeared.

"Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked her, approaching her.

"Kaelah ..." she whispered without being able to utter more words, crouching beside her body, wanting to prove it was okay.

* * *

She did not understand what had happened, what Maxwell had done to her sister, what was the reason she acted in that way. Of course, one thing was clear, she was not going to stop until he paid for what he had done.

She had just defeated Bizarre, rather she had saved her, since she had prevented Max from hurting her again, although it hurt her to admit that this girl was not going to wake up, she was going to fall back into a coma.

She shook her head wearily, heading for that room without wanting to, because she did not want to face her sister, not again, she was not aware to see the pallor of her face and the darkness of her eyes. Max had broken her, she had no doubt about it, so now she had no hesitation in shuffling the idea of him being arrested, for he had to pay for it.

"How is she?" She asked Alex.

"She's been crouching in that corner for an hour, not moving," she answered, not looking away from her.

She observed her, she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up and her head resting on them, while small convulsions shook her body, she was sobbing, she did not need anything else to verify.

She sat down on the other side of the window, looking at her uneasily, hoping that everything would return to normal, that the next time her sister raised her head, she would look at her as she always had.

She was beginning to realize that the seizures had gone too much, a fact that indicated that it was not because she was sobbing, but something more happened, which was verified at the moment she began not to breathe.

She screamed her name desperate, trying to hit the combination of the door to open it, getting it after several attempts, however, she was retained by Alex, who grabbed her arm, advancing.

"Kara, do not go near her," she asked as she nursed the girl.

"Is she... is she okay?" She asked, feeling weak as a result of the kryptonite that surrounded the room.

"You should get out, not the ..." Alex began to speak being cut off by Kaelah.

"Go ... I don't want to hurt you ... I can not control it," she whispered through tears.

"Alex, remove the kryptonite" she asked for the reprimand that would fall.

"I'm not going to do it," she replied. "We don't know yet how far he can go," he said.

"Do it, please, it's something I should take a chance on, but I can't continue to observe how it destroys her," she explained, threatening to burst into tears.

"I know you're not going to defend yourself if she tries to kill you, Kara, but ..." Alex began, being interrupted by her.

"No, you're not going to hurt her if that happens," she denied waiting for her sister to debate, but she did not, just nodded before pulling back and lowering the kryptonite levels, without removing it altogether.

She watched as Kaelah rested her head on the glass as tears continued to flow down her cheeks, shying away from her gaze, as if she did not dare look at her.

"Go, I don't want to hurt you," she sobbed. "I don't want to, but I must, I'm struggling not to do it," she explained.

"Kaelah, I know you're not going to hurt me," she said, trying to calm her down.

"I've been trying to kill you, what's stopping me from doing it now?" Her sister stared at her in terror.

"Yourself stop it, you're fighting it and you're going to get it," she replied, sitting down in front of her. "The only thing I want right now is to get my sister back, I don't care how long I have to wait," She whispered, getting her to stare at her.

Her sister continued in the same position, afraid to approach her, struggling inside her, staring at her.

She grabbed the necklace to observe it, remembering that version of her sister who had given it to her, the one she was convinced was still there, and that she would not stop until she got it out, until she was her again.

"Do you still have it?" Her voice pulled her out of her thoughts, causing her to nod. "Mom gave it to me when I lost my powers and ... I gave it to you so you would not forget me," she explained through tears again. "Although, after all, I do not think you want to be too close to me, or simply to remember me," she said with a shrug.

"Can you tell what kind of nonsense you're saying?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Come on, Kaelah, how can you think so? You are one of the best things I have, you, Alex, my friends ... you are all important in your own way, but you, Kaelah, you are, with Alex, what I need to live" she tried to take away the other idea feeling like tears threatened to leave.

After a few seconds she noticed Kaelah approaching her, which made her back, however, after watching as how she looked at her, allowing her sister to join her, leaning her head on her shoulder. She felt her sister tremble a few times as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, she was controlling herself so as not to hurt her, she was aware of it.

"You have to be strong and face it," she whispered as she stroked her hair. "I love you."

"I ..." She was silent, frowning, struggling to complete that sentence. "I love you too," she finally whispered.

She smiled slightly, it was an advance, right?

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	23. Model for a day

"I don't understand, What about Cat Grant picking me up?" I called my sister over the phone.

"She has offered to watch you while I go out with Adam," she replied as if it were normal.

"Okay, I'll wait, I'll see you later," I said goodbye to her, sitting on the same bench as always, with the slight difference that Jean was not sitting here with me.

I looked toward the entrance, looking down when our eyes meet, unable to bear it, focusing on identifying the car that was supposed to pick me up.

It was all so difficult ... I honestly could not take it anymore, I was not able to do it, because every day that happened it was able to destroy myself even more, I needed to talk to him, to recover my best friend, nevertheless, I was aware that the time was distancing us further.

I heard them calling me, so I turned to find Ms. Grant, locating her before approaching her.

"When will your sister stops dressing you as she dresses?" she said shaking her head at the same time that we were riding in the car.

I looked at my clothes, not seeing what the problem was, although it did not convince myself either, but it did not seem to me to be anything out of the ordinary either.

I sighed, closing my eyes, struggling not to allow thoughts to pass through my head, feeling as she watched me closely.

"Did you have a bad day?" She asked, so I looked at her and then shook my head.

"No, well, a little," I replied with a shrug. "I don't know what to do," I whispered without even knowing why I was doing it.

"About what?" She asked curiously, keeping me silent. "You can tell me, you can trust me," she said, trying to convince me.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ms. Grant, I don't want to talk about it," I replied, making her nod.

For the rest of the way, I remained completely silent, which lasted for much of my stay at her home, for the first thing I did was to put myself into the duties I had to do, seeing myself interrupted on several occasions by her, who did not stopped asking me if I was okay, if I needed anything.

"Kaelah, honey, Did you finish your homework?" She asked, receiving a statement on my part. "Good, I got clothes from a new brand and they want me to sponsor it in the next magazine, and I need someone who can try them, "she explained, starting to make me nervous." Would you mind doing that? "

I looked at her, confused in some way, not knowing very well what to answer, because at the moment I was beginning to think she had another purpose, for which my sister was going to be angry.

"I don't think I should, Ms. Grant," I replied, denying her notion.

"Call me Cat, and yes, you should" she looked at me seriously. "Also it's just try it and make a couple of photos, and if want, you can be part on the next magazine, What do you say? It may be the beginning of a great career, many girls would die for being in your place" she said smiling, causing me to shake my head again, refusing to do so, being aware of what would happen if I accepted.

I bit my lower lip nervously, listening as they rang the bell, making her gaze become much more intense before she spoke again.

"The photographer has just arrived" she smiled. "You have to do it, come on, you'll like it, I can assure you" she still smiled.

She took me to a kind of dressing room, where she forced me to change, putting the first set of five I had, and then order one of the girls to comb my hair and make-up.

When I looked in the mirror, I was surprised, I seemed a different person, looking at how I had managed to highlight the color of my eyes.

"Cute," Grant said, coming back. "Well, let's go."

I nodded nervously, not being very confident about what I was going to do, because, honestly, I did not see I fit for this.

I stopped short when I saw the whole room, no doubt, this was prepared long before, Cat knew I was going to do this the moment she told my sister that she offered to take care of me. However, what surprised me the most was seeing James in front of me.

"You're the photographer?" I asked incredulously.

"Wait, are you the model?" He questioned back, just as surprised as I was.

"Well, I see that you know each other," said Cat. "Let's start."

I sighed trying to relax, trying to follow the directions that James was giving me, feeling completely clunky, not knowing how to do it, causing the laughter of both.

"Kaelah, I know you're nervous, but try to concentrate, okay?" James smiled. "You're doing fine, just try to relax," he tried to cheer me up.

"Seriously? I don't think I do it right, it's very forced" I said making him shake his head.

The photographic session continued, with the five sets, each with different hairstyle and makeup, which made it take a long time, so, I was not surprised that when we finished it was so late.

The truth was that I felt proud of myself, since with each photo that had made a part of my shyness had been lost, getting to get very realistic photos.

"You've been perfect, honey," said Mrs. Grant, approaching.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm serious, because your sister has your custody and I don't think she wanted to give it to someone, but I would adopted you," she said, surprising me. "You're the daughter I've never had," she said, stroking my hair.

I smiled really surprised by what she was saying, grateful that she thought that about me. I allowed her to hold me for a couple of seconds, for she seemed rather distressed that I should leave.

"Do not tell your sister, honey, I'll tell her," she said, pulling me away from her.

I nodded, I was not going to tell her anything anyway, because I was afraid of the reaction she might have to everything I had done, so I thought to keep silent, without uttering a word.

"Kaelah, are you ready to take you home?" James asked.

"Take care of her, do not leave her alone at home until Kara arrives," she said, causing his face of astonishment before he nodded slightly.

We both said goodbye to her before we headed for Kara's apartment, who already knew that James was going to come home, but that fact had made her not stop asking what had happened, why he had gone to Cat's house, but luckily he had managed to dissuade her.

* * *

The first thing I did when I arrived at the apartment was to change and settle in the couch with the intention of waiting for my sister, despite James' suggestions for me to go to bed, but I denied him every time he said it, being completely asleep in just a few minutes.

I was nervous and the truth is that I had my reasons, today came the magazine, the one that published my photos, so that the moment my sister would find out everything and try to kill me was going to happen throughout the day, I was completely sure of it.

I opened the door of my room expecting to see Kara, however, everything was silent, fact that surprised me, because the truth is that she rarely allowed me to go to school alone.

"Nice pictures," Alex's voice sounded at my side, frightening me, making me much more nervous. "When were you going to tell us?"

I looked at her unresponsively, not wanting to do so out of fear of the reprimand she might throw me at, yet I could feel her impatience, so I moved, trying to get away from her.

"You're good, there are really cool pictures, but don't you think you should have told her?" She asked.

"Cat Grant asked me not to say anything," I replied trying to defend myself. "I would have told her, but I couldn't, we both know what would have happened," I said.

"She's going to be angry," she pointed out as if it were not obvious enough.

Even so, this topic of conversation was ended there, because neither of us pronounced anything new about it, during the time I spent with her. However, if I could see how the eyes of the people were stuck in me as I was walking the halls of high school, to such an extent that I wanted to pretend I was sick to be able to get out of here, then, honestly, I do not.

The only thing worth bearing all day was that Jean, for the first time in several weeks, wanted to talk to me at the exit, holding me, although if we were sincere, my sister had not yet arrived.

"Kaelah, are you a model now?" He asked, making me look disappointed that he wanted to talk about it.

"Umm ... yes, any problem?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I didn't know that facet of you," he replied, fixing his attention on what was happening behind me. "Hey, do you know Supergirl?"

"No ... should I?" I was beginning to not understand what was happening, however, did not give him time to answer me, because my sister did it for him.

"Kaelah Danvers, isn't it?" She asked, receiving a statement from me. "Your sister asked me to pick you up and take you home," she explained, getting me to glare at her, but not to attract attention, deciding to follow her to her apartment, where she ended up exploiting everything. "Can you tell what the photos are? When did that sound like a good idea?"

I sat quietly in the couch next to Alex, who watched us unintentionally intervene between us.

"I've had to find out through Clark, he's called to tell me that his boss was arguing with Cat to hire you," she began. "When were you going to tell me?" You're a baby, you're only sixteen, it's not right for you, "she reproached.

"I'm not a baby," I defended myself. "I didn't have enough people to look at me, so that they now remember me as the girl who was picked up by Supergirl because her family does not trust her," I complained.

"I would not have gone to get you, if I hadn't heard of this," she replied. "I spent about an hour on the phone with the Daily Planet's director not to hire you," she said as I was to blame.

"I have been living standards, without complaining, without putting the slightest bit even if it is the last thing I want to do, and for once I do something I wanted to do, I'm being scolded" I said looking directly into her eyes, just when both Alex's phone and hers ring.

"I have to go," she whispered. "This conversation is not over here," she said shortly before leaving.

I insisted to Alex to take me with her, because the truth is that I needed to distract me, fact that cost me several attempts, however, by the time we arrived at the scene I regretted I should have stayed at home, since I was not prepared to this, to see her again, still in his side, doing what she had been told.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	24. Decisions

The dagger over J'onn J'onz's neck she was going to kill him, or as she had said, he was going to die a soldier's death, but I could not allow it, I could not let her do it, for I knew everything it was going to unchain then, I saw it in Alex's face, so, it should be prevented.

"Astra, no," I shouted, trying to get her attention. "Don't do it, you don't have to," I said, making her to look at me for a couple of seconds, before turning her gaze to him, finally releasing him.

The moment that happened, I felt as Alex grabbed my arm to pull me back, standing in front of me watching my aunt advancing toward me.

"Do not go near her," she said, keeping me behind her.

"She's my niece," she pointed out as if that were enough for Alex to pull away.

"The last time you tried to kill her, I don't think you would care that she was your niece," she reproached her, but she was aware that my aunt was not going to give up so easily.

She threw the dagger to the ground, indicating that she was not going to hurt me, that she was not going to hurt me, a fact that seemed to continue to be insufficient for Alex, who did not hesitate to turn away to look at me as if she expected me to give her the answer. The truth is that I could give it to her, I trusted my aunt, she was not going to hurt me. Finally she pulled away, allowing my aunt to hug me, which surprised me, since I did not understand what was happening.

"No," I whispered, noticing that she was removing the necklace from her neck.

"I need you to keep it," she said taking my hand to put it in my palm.

"No," I whispered again, feeling tears welling up in my eyes again.

"I know yours, the one your mother gave you, you gave it to your sister," she said to my astonishment.

"I don't want the reason you're giving it to me, that's the same one I had to do it," I sobbed. "I can not accept it.

"Kaelah, I love you and I need you to keep it" she asked again with my palm in a fist. "Please" she begged kissing my forehead. "I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago and this is a way to tell you that I am with you , that I will return" she explained at the same time that I was separated from her.

I sobbed hard to see her leaving, I could not lose her too, I simply could not. She was going to face Non, I knew it, she was going to stop Myriad from starting, but for that she was going to let herself die, for she was fully aware that he would not leave her alive if she betrayed him.

* * *

She turned to look at me one last time, trying to smile before leaving, causing me to scream her name in despair, weakening my crying, while Alex hugged me trying to calm me down.

I threw myself on the bed holding back tears as I squeezed the necklace tightly, knowing that the probability that it had been the last one time I have seen her was very high, a fact that shattered me inwardly.

I closed my eyes tightly allowing them to go outside, trying to reassure me, but, above all, wanting to be alone with my own thoughts. However, it seemed that this was not going to be possible, as my sister appeared in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to talk," I whispered, looking at the ceiling.

"You don't have to," she said.

"Seriously, I want to be alone" I looked at her.

"And I want answers," she answered back. "Starting, What is it happening to you? You have never disobeyed in this way, Kaelah, you have never left where you were told to stay, or decided to do something you knew which I was against" she began to speak angry.

"Kara ..." I tried to interrupt her, but continued to throw that face, increasing my anger. "Leave me alone!" I shouted, getting her to stop talking, to look at me. "I'm tired of being told what I have to do, that I can not decide what I want" I complained. "I have been following my rules, without complaining, doing what I was told. I thought that this was going to be different, that the freedom I would have was going to be different, or rather, it would exist, but I was wrong, "I explained, feeling the tears returning to my eyes.

My sister looked at me silently without uttering a word, as if she understood everything I had said, showing pain in her eyes. I turned my back, because the truth is that right now I wanted to be alone, I did not want to talk to her, or listen to her, since I did not want to hear more often that everything was for my sake, that it was to protect me, because no, I was not going to believe it one more time.

"Kaelah ..." she sighed caressing my arm, getting me to jerk her away. "Okay, I understand that you are angry, that you don't want to talk to me, okay, but you have to understand why I did it" she started at the same time I denied. "When Kal-el called me I felt disappointed, very much, I did not expect you not to trust me and he, he seemed so worried that you would have done that I overreacted, I know and I'm sorry" She said honestly. "I should not have asked you that way, nor should I have been introduced to high school as Supergirl, but I was hurt and ... and worried, very much. I still am, I need you to explain why you did not tell me, "she said in a whisper.

"Cat asked me not to," I said, still back to her. "She was supposed to tell you, and I ... I was so convinced you were going to stop the whole process that I was afraid to tell you," I explained nervously.

"But don't you think it would have been the best?" She asked, receiving a statement from me. "Did you like it? I mean, would you do it again? "She asked, turning me to her.

"I do not know," I shrugged. "It was fun, I had a good time," I said with a small smile.

"So that's the important thing," she smiled. "What's the matter? What happened?"

I looked at her for a couple of seconds without being sure if I wanted to answer that, if I wanted to explain what our aunt was going to do. I closed my eyes, thinking, trying to relax before I could utter a word.

"Astra ... she's going to face Non, she's going to turn against him" I whispered, watching the confusion on her face." I think ... I think she's going to ... when Myriad starts, "I explained." I started to cry. "He will not allow it, he will do everything possible to prevent it and all he has is killing her. I don't want to lose her, Kara, I know she hurts you, but ... I can not, "I sobbed, causing her to dry my tears.

"Shh, shh, calm down, it's not going to happen, okay?" She brushed my hair away. "We're going to be there to support her when she does, we're not going to leave her alone, but now you have to calm down," She said holding out her arms to hug me, so I sat up allowing her, sobbing against her shoulder.

She caressed my hair comforting me, trying to reassure me, but allowing me to relieve myself, that little by little I would stop crying, closing my eyes with my head resting on her shoulder.

"How about doing something tomorrow?" She asked, pulling me away from her.

"Yeah," I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Great" she smiled back. "You should sleep, tomorrow you have class and I have to go to work" she commented while I lay down again . "Do you remember what mom always said when something bad happened?"

"Stronger together," I replied, making my sister smile.

"I love you" she kissed my forehead while I close my eyes trying to sleep.

I pressed the necklace tightly, but this time with a smile on my lips, because my sister was right, we were going to stay by her side, supporting her, since we were stronger together.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	25. Really!

I looked at Alex strangely, not understanding what she was doing there, since my sister was supposed to pick me up, so I could not help but worry that something had happened to her.

"Where's Kara?" I questioned as I reached her side.

"If I tell you the truth, I don't know anything about her." She shrugged, alarmed me even more.

"Don't you know where she is?" I asked, altered, rather worried that she would not.

"Yes, I know, she's at CatCo, but what I don't know is that it's why she didn't come to pick you up when she was supposed to do it," she replied trying to reassure me. "It's a strange day, she has let an alien escape and she has not stopped striking the DEO" she explained causing me to be surprised enough that she was behaving that way, "Did she braid you hair?"

I nodded, for the first time she had succeeded after many insistences on her part, since I used to deny the idea whenever she offered, however, today I had not been able to do it, since she had not given me the option to do so. I used to deny it because it was what I did when we were little, and the simple fact that she wanted to do it brought all those memories, so I never wanted, or rather, I wanted to cry when I remembered.

"Hey, what do you say if we do something?" She asked. "We can go to get some ice cream." She smiled.

"I have ..." I began to speak in order to deny it subtly, but she interrupted me.

"You can do them later, you need to distract yourself, also since Kara doesn't want to accompany us ..." she commented causing my laughter, to finally give my approval to the idea. "Perfect, let's go then."

The truth is that I was having a good time, I was forgetting everything that had overwhelmed me during these last weeks, starting with Jean, going through my desire to destroy my sister, my aunt's rebellion and, finally, Cat Grant, who did not stop calling me to do another report. Despite the fact that I liked to do it, I was not in one of the best situations to repeat it. Another fact that had really surprised me was that Kal-el had been so worried about me for the next few days, since he had not stopped writing to my sister to know if I was okay, but, above all, what were the reasons that had made me do it, seemed quite dismayed that I had done that.

I shook my head at Alex, who had been talking all this time, but honestly, I could not say about what, since I had not paid attention, so I waited for her to give me a little clue about she what she was talking.

"What world are you in, Kaelah?" She asked. "Seriously, you're very thoughtful, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, too many problems and none without solution," I replied in a whisper.

"Well, stop thinking about it, they'll sort themselves out," she said, as if it were simple. "Do you think all those problems leave you empty for go to get some napkins? Because you just set up a pool of chocolate on the table, "she said, trying not to laugh.

I looked at the table carefully, noticing that the ice cream had indeed started to melt, so I nodded before getting up for the napkins, stumbling on as I saw him sat there, trying to be as stealthy as possible, however, when I heard him say my name, I knew he had seen me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me as if nothing had happened in the last few days, as if we were still having the same friendship.

I turned to him, trying to be as calm as possible, but I could not, for my nervousness was present, and there were several facts that betrayed me, such as that I had crumpled the napkins into a ball.

"I came with Alex," I tried to answer, feeling that my voice did not come out, as I noticed the presence of a girl around eight years old at the table from which he had risen.

"I think I should introduce you, Kaelah, she's Ava, my little sister, and Ava, she's my friend." He introduced me, getting me a little surprised.

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said, looking at the girl, who seemed to want to hide as if she was embarrassed by the fact that she was looking at her, but the truth was that I could not find the resemblance in them.

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other," he replied simply, causing me to nod, remembering that Alex was sitting at a table and this was supposed to take me a couple of seconds.

"I think I should go," I said with a sigh, for I did not want to end this conversation, for after all this time we were finally talking.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He smiled.

I said goodbye to him, returning to the table, looking for a way to explain why I had been delayed, however, I sat in silence after realizing that she was talking on the phone, but she did not seem very happy with what she was listening.

"You sleep in my apartment today," she said, making the confusion invade me.

"Why?" I asked, waiting for a reasonable explanation.

"Kara's going out tonight," she replied.

I got upset, my sister going out? Seriously, what was going on? Something happened, that was obvious, because she had never behaved this way, she didn't used to go out daily, so I could not help wondering, trying to understand what was happening.

It was not long before we went to Alex's apartment, where I spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework, ending up arguing with her who slept in bed, having to get in, since the more the discussion became more serious, she was getting more serious, starting to scare me.

However, bedtime was like a nightmare, since I could not stop thinking about what had happened in the afternoon, in addition to my concern about my sister, so I was not able to fall asleep.

"Kaelah, it's bedtime," Alex said, turning off the light, pausing after watching my face. "What is it?

"Nothing," I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked, approaching, sitting down beside me.

"It's just ... Kara is acting so weird, I'm worried," I explained. "What if something happens?"

"It's not going to happen," she said, hugging me before placing her hand on my forehead. "I think you have a fever, maybe you'd better not go to class tomorrow," he said.

"No, I don't," I said.

* * *

She nodded, stroking my hair, waiting for me to relax enough so that I wanted to sleep, which was not long in coming.

"You're still having a fever, you should stay home," she said as I shook my head.

"No, besides I don't feel bad" I denied getting her to sigh.

"Promise me something," she said before continuing. "If something happens, you're going to call me or Kara, but you call us," she warned, making me nod.

I knew perfectly well what she meant, but that this condition had been given the first time, did not indicate that it was going to happen again or at least I hoped.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	26. Red Kryptonite

No doubt I was wrong, I could not deny it, since the headache was increasing, not to mention that more and more thoughts were those I listened to, increased by the sound, fact that was making me repent of having assured Alex that I would be fine, which reminded me that I had to call one of them. However, I was aware that I could not attend high school's infirmary, since I could not explain everything that was happening to me.

"Kaelah, we have to talk," said Jean, getting me to shake my head.

Today I did not want to solve any of our problems, we had had many days to do it and we were going to have more, so I was not going to stop to talk with him, much less when all I wanted right now was to go home.

I watched the confusion in his face, keeping silent, but I could not say the same thing in his mind, for right now all his thoughts were assaulting me, increasing my desire to get out of here.

I decided to ignore that fact and to go down the hall as calmly as possible, trying to locate my mobile phone to call them, however, there was a moment when I could not stand it anymore, I had to drop myself on the floor, shrinking myself and closing my eyes. So, I took advantage of one of the classrooms that was empty to enter inside, sitting on the floor with my back against a wall, trying to relax, getting a complete control of my powers, without doing so, as both my nervousness and lack of control went in increase. I sighed as I grabbed the cell phone with shaking hands, feeling as the tears were beginning to slide down my cheeks as I tried to focus to dial their number.

"What's going on? Are you okay? "I was quite frightened to hear him ask, since I had not even noticed the fact that he had entered the class.

I did not answer, I could not do it, I had no answers, besides the mere fact that I had to talk made my head hurt even more. So I just looked at him, closing my eyes tightly at the moment the x-ray vision was activated, and, truthfully, I was very aware about what was going to be next.

"I need you to call my sister," I whispered to him as I handed him my cell phone.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" He asked accepting.

"I need her, she knows what I mean, please," I replied, fighting that headache.

I knew perfectly well what was about to happen, for I could feel it, so I tried to hold myself to the ground to avoid it, but every second that passed I felt as if I was levitating from the ground, causing me to wonder how long it would take him to realize what was happening, since I was not able to hold out any longer. Even so, I kept my eyes closed without daring to look into his face, rather, not being prepared to do so, since I was afraid of his reaction.

I listened as he whispered my name the moment that I was fully aware that I was flying and that therefore I would rush to the ground in just a few seconds. I looked at him trying to control me from landing in a good way, however, I saw it a little difficult that I started to alter even more, hyperventilating, feeling as I began to fall, complaining to feel the ground, shrinking myself in tears.

"You're an alien!" He exclaimed while hiding my face on my knees. "Kaelah, look at me," he said, but I did not. "Look at me," he said, grabbing my face, frightening me, causing me to shy away from him. "Not that you know her, she's your sister, please, look at me, "he said.

"Why do you want to confirm the obvious?" I asked daring to look at him. "Obviously, right?" I raised an eyebrow. "I need you to call her, please," I pleaded through tears.

"And what am I supposed to do? Shout her name? "He joked, getting my eyes glared, lucky that it was not literally.

"Jean ..., seriously, call her, I will not hold it any longer" I said feeling like my head was spinning, I was going to faint.

* * *

I listened vaguely as he talked to her, while I struggled to keep myself awake, yet there came a time when I could not take it any longer, eventually losing consciousness before my sister could make herself present.

I opened my eyes stunned, confused about where I was, watching the whole room with caution, trying to carry my hands to my head as I continued to listen to thoughts, cries, voices ..., however, they were tied above my head .

"I see you're awake," my sister said, making me to look completely amazed at what was happening.

I fixed my attention on her aspect, wanting to deny everything that now reminded me of everything that had to do with the destruction of the planet, for right now, the way she was dressed had a certain similarity with Non.

"Kara, let me go," I asked, starting to alter. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" She laughed. "I'm not doing anything, just preventing you from carrying out my plan," she explained. "You've ruined it enough, don't you think? Always giving me problems," she said, stroking my face. "Maybe you should have stayed in Krypton, it would have been the best" she said at the same time that the tears were beginning to be present in my eyes.

"No ... you don't really mean it," I tried to convince myself.

"Why shouldn't I?" She looked at me. "Of course you should not be here, you should have died in Krypton, a pity that mom didn't dare do it," she said.

I could not help feeling hurt by what she was saying, sobbing after realizing that she was not sorry for what she had said. I tried to avoid her gaze, however, she grabbed my face.

"Don't waste tears in the truth, Kaelah" she laughed caressing my cheek. "I was also hurt that my sister couldn't trust me" she said before getting up. "I think someone else has come."

Yes, I had also heard the door open and Alex calling her, yet I was concentrating on understanding what was happening, for my sister's thoughts said the opposite of what she was saying, though much of it matched with every word she said. What was happening? Seriously, I needed an answer, someone who could explain it to me.

I felt like my head was spinning again, I was going to lose consciousness in just a couple of minutes, resulting in my powers being activated again, allowing me to break the rope that tied my hands. I decided to run to the living room, arriving just as Kara tried to leave.

"Kara, no!" I shouted over to her, causing her to push me to the floor after trying to get rid of my grip, eventually disappearing.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked me crouching beside me, getting a statement from me, as I watched her, noticing that she was crying too.

"What's going on?" I asked without giving her time to answer. "She thinks things that are contradictory to what she says, I don't understand ..." I explained.

"She's under the effects of red kryptonite," she says, "All those evil thoughts she once had..."

"Has my sister wanted my death?" I shifted, I was beginning to disbelieve myself, rather, I did not want to.

"It doesn't mean that she has always done it, but she has at some point considered it to be appropriate," she tried to explain to me, as if she was trying to calm me down, to stop my sobbing.

I closed my eyes feeling much weaker, for all this surpassed me and the fact of my powers did not help. However, the concern that this moment I had, was to know where she was, if she would be okay, because she could be considered a danger at the moment.

 _"" Are you ready? "He asked his three-year-old daughter with a statement on her part." Now you have to speak very softly so your little sister doesn't wake up, okay? "he explained._

 _The three-year-old seemed to understand the situation, so he grabbed her hand to enter the room, allowing her to move forward, to approach her mother, who was holding the baby._

 _He held the child in his arms so that she could have greater visibility, watching as a smile formed on her face, as she reached for her sister's hand, grasping her carefully._

 _"Do you want to hold her?" Her mother asked, making her to nod in excitement at the proposal._

 _They sat her on the couch, placing a cushion on her legs before placing the newborn on top of her, allowing her to place her arms underneath as if she were really holding her._

 _The three-year-old girl was completely fascinated by the little being in front of her, who moved and who did not stop taking her hand, so she could not help it, but kissed her forehead at the emotion of her parents, who smiled at the scene._

 _"Do you know her name?" They questioned her._

 _"Kara," she whispered, staring at them, helping them understand how she had gotten that information._

 _"Are you going to love her and take good care of her?" Asked her mother, receiving a smile from the girl, who nodded._

* * *

 _"Always," she said, looking at the being they called sister, who would play and learn with her, she was not alone anymore and that was the most valuable thing. "_

She could not believe that she had been able to break her own sister's arm, much less that she had wished Kaelah her death, but honestly, she could not stop saying that thing, even if she tried, she could not.

She watched her sister lying on the next table, asleep, apparently having been out of control with her powers, so they had decided to leave her in the DEO during the night to run some test on her in an attempt to draw a conclusion about what was happening.

She wanted to get close to her, but she could not move, not yet. But she felt so guilty at everything she had said ... She would never forget that look of pain on her sister's face, although she could not blame her, she shouldn't have done it, but the effect that the red kryptonite had exerted on her was huge, since she could not stop saying all her bad thoughts.

She sobbed, right now just wanted to assure her that she loved her, that she would always be with her and that her other words were not real, she needed to, because she knew that she would be much better the moment she did, but would she listen to her? Would she forgive her?

She was sure that if she did not she would cry, for she did not need a little sister at the moment, but her older sister.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	27. Fugitives

Everything that had happened a month before seemed to have lagged behind, yet everything had collapsed again when the army had taken over the DEO to investigate Hank's identity and all those who knew about him, having as a principal suspect Alex.

I had decided not to go to class to be with them in the DEO, to support them, trying to calm my sister the moment they took Alex to interrogate her, because as much as she tried to listen to what was happening in the other room, there was something that weakened her.

I watched as she walked down the hallway the moment the door opened and they pulled Alex handcuffed from the inside, who looked at us for a couple of seconds before shaking her head.

"Where are you taking her?" My sister asked, genuinely upset by the whole situation.

"To the CADMUS project," the man replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her out.

My gaze met with Lucy, James' ex-girlfriend, who was completely unaware of my sister's identity, and who at the moment was watching me with precision, as if she wanted to identify who I was. This made me try to stay behind my sister, not wanting to allow her to continue watching me.

"Who is she?" She asked Kara, getting her to turn to me.

"She's my sister," she said simply.

"I didn't know Supergirl had a sister," she said in surprise.

* * *

"A few people know, I don't want her to be hurt," Kara said, grabbing my arm.

I looked at my doubting sister, not knowing if this was the right thing to do, because after what had happened this morning, I was not sure she was going to do well. Although, I was aware that it was the only way we could get something, putting the situation worse than right now.

I sighed bending my head the moment the bell rang, sitting on the couch, wanting to keep me in the distance, in the background.

"Well, what do you want? I don't have time, "Lucy complained shortly before I felt her gace." Not only do you know them, but you babysit for them, why do you care for Supergirl's sister? "She asked James, the truth was approaching

"She's my sister," Kara said, before she unzipped her shirt to show off the suit. "I'm Supergirl," she said, taking off his glasses.

The silence was present for a couple of seconds, which seemed timeless, without any end.

I stood with my head down, waiting impatiently for someone to speak, for someone to utter a word.

"Now it all makes sense, the truth is that I didn't want it to be true," she said. "If you have trouble fitting in, it's because you lie, because you don't show your true identity," she said to my sister, making her sigh.

"When you're an alien you don't fit anywhere and you force yourself to change to get it" my sister paused a little. "You try to forget everything you really are, to hide it, to think it's the best because of that way you can fit in" she explained before asking for what we needed. "Lucy, we wanted to ask you if you could help us to get Hank and Alex" she asked.

"What happened to Hank is for lying, just like you, I can not do it," she replied, causing James's annoyance.

* * *

"Lucy ... you know that CADMUS project is not good, besides who knows what they have prepared for Alex" he complained.

It had taken a lot of time to convince her, not to mention the time it had taken to lay out the perfect plan to be able to rescue them, yet by the time it had been established there was no turning back.

My sister had decided that James would watch over me while the two of them would carry it out. So I had no choice but to stay at home with him, despite my lack of desire.

I was quite frightened to hear the doorbell, bowing my head not wanting to get up to open, because the truth is that I did not want to know who it was, so I was quite annoyed that James approached to open the door, but before I could find out I got up and went to my room.

I sighed as I heard her voice opening the door, not understanding what he was supposed to be doing here.

"You didn't go to class today, I was worried, you didn't answer the phone," he explained after observing my facial expression. "Kaelah, I know you don't want to have this conversation, much less after all that happened that day, I've given you time, I wanted to wait for you to be ready, but you never seem to be, and I can not wait any longer. "He paused to look at me." Please, we both need it"

I bowed my head in the knowledge that everything he had said was true, but the truth was that I was still not ready, not wanting to explain anything about what happened that day.

I was afraid, I could not deny it, so I decided to keep silent, not looking at him, as if I wanted him to disappear at some point.

"Kaelah, it's hard for me to get close to you after telling you that, but I want to get my best friend back," he said, sitting down beside me. "Well ... maybe you don't want to explain anything that happened, I'm not going to pressure you to do it, "he said making me look at him." I will not treat you differently because you're an alien, "he assured me with a smile.

I could not help it, I smiled, touched by his words, however, I did not get my voice to be present to speak.

"I want our relationship to be the same, without thinking of anything I told you, Kaelah, we can overcome it," he said getting me to nod. "So can we forget it?

I nodded again, although I was not sure if we were going to be able to forget it, at least I was not going to do it so easily, it was impossible, I wanted to admit it or not.

"I may not be ready to explain everything, but maybe a little" I spoke for the first time." Ask me what you want to know and I'll see if I respond, "I explained making him smile excitedly.

"Your name is still Kaelah, isn't it?" He looked at me with a statement. "Well, I don't think I need to ask you where you're from, how long have you been here?"

"Months, I was the last one to arrive" I answered observing the confusion in his face. "I have spent decades in space, in an area where time doesn't pass" I explained.

"Wait, how?" He asked in amazement. "Wow ... your sister is smaller than you?" He asked.

"My cousin was a baby when he came here and my sister was only thirteen, I know it may sound like a joke, but I can assure you it's totally true." I smiled when I saw him laughing.

"I believe it," he smiled. "One more thing, why aren't you a superhero?" He asked.

"I have no powers, I can't be, besides, Earth already has my sister and my cousin, believe me you don't need me" I said. "I already experienced what it was like to live with powers, how they worked and if I tell you the truth, I am very uncomfortable without them" I assured him even though the confusion was reflected in his face.

"But the other day?" He arched an eyebrow confused.

"The other day ...it shouldn't happen and when it happens, I lose control, I can not help it, "I replied, getting him to nod as if he understood the situation.

We were both silent for a couple of seconds, well, until he asked again, which seemed to have gotten him enough work.

"What does the" s "they wear in the suits mean?" he asked, ducking his head.

"It's not a s, it's the symbol of our family, The House of El, one of the most important families in Krypton" I explained getting him to be surprised.

"Are you from royalty?" He asked, unable to hold his breath.

"No, for Rao's sake, I'm not from royalty," I answered quickly. "My uncle was the governor, and I was named heiress with only a year, his reasons for not following the line of succession was that he saw something special in me. Two years unleashed all that of my powers, "I explained without even knowing why I kept talking about this, it kept bringing back memories to me, I could not stand it any more.

"I think I have no more questions," he said to my relief. "I'm glad to hear that from you and I find amazing that you're an alien, really." he was excited, which aroused the fear in me, since I was not sure if he was going to be able to keep the secret.

"Jean, I have to ask you a thing" I started. "I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone, please" I begged.

"I'm not going to do it, you can trust me," he smiled, raising his hand in the form of loyalty.

* * *

I smiled back at him, feeling genuinely free because I had been able to tell him that, but mostly happy that everything was back to normal, or that there was at least one attempt.

When she reached the door of the apartment she did not know how to open it without disturbing her sister, since it was obvious that she had been crying, she could not help it, both Hank and her sister were fugitives at the moment.

She sighed, wiping away the new tears that slid down her cheeks, trying to smile as she opened the door, relaxing as she realized that the only one sitting in the couch was James.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"We got them out of there, but right now they're fugitives, the army is looking for them," she replied, feeling like she was about to start crying again. "And Kaelah?"

"She's gone to sleep, she was tired," he replied. "Kara, are you okay?"

She nodded despite not being okay as she headed for her sister's room, opening the door carefully, watching as she slept deeply hugging the stuffed animal. She stealthily approached her, sitting on the edge before caressing her hair, noticing that her eyes were trying to open.

"Shh, hey, it's okay, it's me," she whispered, trying to reassure her.

"Alex, Hank?" She asked sleepily.

"They've had to leave." She stroked her hair. "They're fugitives now, Kaelah."

Her sister looked at her for a couple of seconds before looking away and talking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What? Why? "She asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Everything is much more complicated since I arrived" she said beginning to cry. "I have the feeling that I take charge of the life of the people."

"This is not your fault, Kaelah, in any case it is mine, it is me who behaved like a crazy" she tried to remove the idea of the head.

"But I should have stopped you with the powers or called Kal-el, that way J'onn should not have been discovered and right now this would not be happening," she sobbed and blamed herself again.

"Listen to me, you don't know how to control your powers, you couldn't stop me, Clark wouldn't have done it, seriously, stop blaming yourself," she asked, wiping her tears. "You haven't destroyed anyone's life, you haven't destroyed mine. You have to calm down, everything is going to be like before, and Alex was excited, they were going to find out where Jeremiah is," she explained as she leaned her head on her shoulder. "They will come back, is going to take a little time" she said.

Her sister nodded a little more calmly at her words. She held her tightly before letting her lie down again.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

It was only a couple of minutes before she fell asleep again, hugging the stuffed animal, burying her face on it. She stroked her cheek before kissing her forehead.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Kaelah," she whispered one last time.

 **Kara is such a really good big sister, I love writing scenes about their relationship, they're so adorable. Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	28. Myriad (part 1)

I opened my eyes dazed, without a clear idea of what had happened before, not sure how I had reached this place, which I could not deduce much, since the darkness that invaded would not allow me to do it. However, there were things that I could not ignore, such as the fact that my wrists were handcuffed with a material I would recognize without any hesitation. The kryptonite was causing burns, most of them superficial, but painful enough to try to force them out of me, without success.

I did not understand what was happening, much less the need to have me this way, who knew my identity? How to hurt me? Only one name made its way into my head, Non, but the truth was that I doubted it was true.

"Kaelah Zor-el" I heard him speak. "I see that you don't like being there, it's not the best place for an heiress, right?" he laughed, approaching. "As you will understand, this time I will not let my chance slip, so I hope you said goodbye to everyone, sweetheart, "he commented grabbing my face, making me look away.

"Why don't you stick a sword in me? You would end this," I dared to question him, causing his laughter.

"I want you to suffer, to feel pain, that your last second of life will be so painful ..." he said. "I have many reasons to do it, besides, nobody will miss you, well, maybe your sister," he said giving me a clear idea about what was happening.

"Myriad," I said in a whisper, unable to believe that they had been able to set it on without us having noticed it, but now I had the explanation of how I got here.

"Even your cousin has been affected." He smiled victoriously.

"What have you done to him?" I asked, starting to alter more than I was, watching his gestures to find out if he was going to tell me the truth.

"And now, it's your time," he said at the same time grabbed one of my arms. "You're not going to resist, are you?"

I shook my head, for the truth was that I was not in a position to do so, much less after seeing the dagger, since I knew that he would stab me, but that it would not be mortal.

I allowed him to unchain my wrists, moving steadily to where he was taking me, without objections, trying to assimilate what was going to happen. He was going to kill me, and perhaps I should try to resist, I preferred to accept it, to assume the reality, my destiny, because, in a way, I had the feeling that I deserved it, that it was my punishment for sending all those to Fort Rozz.

I shook my head, focusing on his directions, so I lay down on the table allowing him to re-handcuff my wrists before he asked me to turn my head. I clenched my fists tightly as he inserted the needle, wanting to avoid screaming, biting my lower lip to hold it.

"It amazes me that you haven't tried anything strange, your sister would have done it," he said in a mocking tone. "More quantity, less time, the next time I see you, you'll be dead," he explained, heading for the door. "Tell your parents _'Hello'_ from me." he smiled, making my jaw clench uncomfortable, before leaving.

* * *

I closed my eyes knowing it was going to be complicated, but still, I wanted to try, because I preferred to be asleep when my end came close.

Since Myriad had begun the whereabouts of her sister she had become unknown, a fact that altered her, which reminded her that Non was behind all this and that therefore, it was probable that he had her sister.

She sighed, all of this was crazy, she had no more words to describe it, since the fact that Maxwell Lord had managed to inhibit the frequencies of Myriad surprised her, but what she could not understand was why her cousin had been affected.

"Well, it looks like somebody's been able to skip security," said Mrs. Grant, raising her head to look at the one she'd just witnessed, Non.

"Jor-el's son is at my feet, not to mention your sister, how much longer do you think it will take you to join me?" He grinned.

"This is not the solution to the problems of this planet," she replied. "Enslave humans, it is not the solution, much less kill people," she continued to get nervous.

"National City will save the world, you will thank me, "he said.

"If you want to save the world, why do 't you join us?" She questioned, watching as Winn and one of her partners rose from their chairs shortly before James appeared.

She was not understanding what was happening, what they were going to do, however, her panic was active the moment she saw them advancing towards the terraces of the building with the intention of throwing themselves, not without trying to ask her to catch them.

She tried to reach the three of them, but unfortunately the girl hit the ground.

"I want you to live with the loss," James whispered, relaying Non's words. "I don't think you're interested in getting in my way," he said, so that he and Winn would both go back to the office.

This could not be happening, seriously, it had to be a kind of nightmare, he had let the girl die, though she was aware that she had not been able to catch the three of them. However, all this was bound to her that at that moment she was letting her own sister die, who was under Non's control and she could do nothing to get her out of where she was supposed to be.

She shook her head in confusion as her cell phone rang, not knowing who might be calling her now.

"Kara" Alex's voice made calm and happiness present, so long had not heard from her "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm working with Max and Mrs. Grant," she tried to respond as calmly as possible.

"What?" The confusion was present in the voice of her older sister.

"He protected himself and Cat Grant," she explained, causing her nervousness. "I know we can not trust him, but that's all I have," she defended herself before she could say anything.

"And Kaelah?" She asked feeling a knot forming in her throat without allowing her to respond.

"Non, he's going to kill her," she answered in a rush. "Where are you?"

"At Mom's, we'll go to National City, we have to get this done," she warned.

"No, no, stay there, it's the best," she asked. "I have to leave you, please, do not come," she begged again.

"I will not, be careful, Kara." her sister answered

She sighed with tears in her eyes, blinking without wanting to cry, wanting to be strong, because if anyone was able to get everyone out of this, that was her.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	29. Myriad (part 2)

She could not get her out of there alone, she was fully aware of it, yet she had no choice, she was the only one who could save her, who could get her alive.

She opened the door stealthily, not wanting to draw too much attention from anyone inside the room, quite surprised to realize that the person who had accompanied her niece was Zyan, the one who had always offered to keep an eye on her. But what most attracted her attention was the fact that he was stroking her hair, whispering words in her ear, but especially that he kissed her lips before promising her that he was going to get her out of there.

She was blocked, maybe this was the opportunity she had been waiting for, to have someone who could help her, to have the same purpose.

"General Astra," the boy turned toward her, genuinely aware of the situation.

"No, I'm not going to tell you anything, I'm here to save her," she said, causing him astonishment. "You may have to explain some things to me, but it can wait, we have to get her out of here first," she said, approaching her niece.

Trying to create a plan to get her out of Fort Rozz was not easy, since they had to take into account the surveillance that Non had, but to her advantage, she knew everything they needed. Yet she was afraid that something might go wrong at the last moment, however, she did not dwell on her idea and began with the plan.

They unleashed Kaelah's wrists before carefully removing the needle from her neck, wishing it were not too late, that she could still do anything to save her.

She watched the grimace that was generated on the face of her niece the moment Zyan took her in his arms.

"Shh, you're safe, little one," she whispered, caressing her face, calming her.

They advanced through the halls looking for the nearest exit, attending to each of the noises they heard, hiding when it was necessary, getting out of there.

She sighed relieved the moment they were outside, that they could flee from there with the girl, trying to locate her other niece, being aware of what had happened, what Non had ordered, send Alex to kill her.

She saw the situation, noting how the two sisters were talking, as the older one apologized continually to what she had done, but that did not stop them from turning towards them, causing Kara's astonishment, who prepared to attack.

"I didn't come to fight," she said. "I came to join you," she added, creating confusion.

"How do I know I should believe you?" She asked.

"For her," she replied, pointing to Kaelah. "There is not much time left for her to live if nothing is done and I refuse to lose her," she explained.

"Kaelah ..." Kara said as she got closer to her. "Who are you?" She asked the boy.

"Your sister's boyfriend" she dared to answer her by getting her niece to turn to her, looking at her without really understanding what was happening.

Her niece looked at him cautiously, not saying anything, as if she were searching for the right words to speak, but without finding them.

She was in disagreement with that, however, she could not deny it since she was aware that he meant too much for Kaelah and she could not deprive her of that, the only freedom she had had in Krypton. Even so, she knew that Kara was not going to accept it so easily, for at that moment she seemed to be struggling inwardly not to snatch her from his arms.

* * *

Everything seemed to calm down at the moment that Alex remembered that they had to record the message, as it got Kara to focus on something else if only for a couple of seconds. She was quite astonished the moment she realized that they had found a way to stop Myriad, however, she knew that there would be a second plan and that it would be worse than the first one.

I opened my eyes startled, trying to locate where I was, surprising me when I realized that my sister was sitting there, watching me. I was in the DEO.

"How did I get here?" I asked in a whisper, confused.

"Aunt Astra took you out with your ... boyfriend," she replied as if it were difficult for her to utter the last word.

"Is Zyan here?" I questioned, watching her face change, as she seemed angry.

"You haven't trusted me to tell me this," she said angrily.

"He's the only thing that reminds me of my freedom in Krypton, he was my best friend, the only person I could talk to without any problems" I tried to explain myself. "When I found out he was here, I ..."

"I do not care if he was your best friend, but the fact that you weren't able to tell me, to tell me that you are with a person who takes you twelve years," she interrupted me. "You're a child."

"It is not my problem to have been years in the space, in an area where time doesn't pass" I defended myself in tears.

"No, you are not, but ... Kaelah, you should have told me," she whispered a little more calmly. "I didn't want to scold you," she said, stroking my hair.

"Am I going to be able to see them?" I asked, noting that she was bending her head. "No, no, no ..."

"The army considers them a threat," she said, not daring to look at me. "They were on his side, they may still be, we can not deny it," she said.

"They got me out of there, they saved me, how could you think so?" I asked.

"I have no other option after all what has happened lately, they could continue to work for him," she replied quietly, as if everything that she was telling me was true.

"Kara, do you see this?" I asked, showing her the necklace. "Aunt Astra gave it to me to show me that she was going to be with us, that she would help us,"

"And what excuse do you have for ... umm, Zyan?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He would never hurt anyone, I mean it," I defended him, knowing it was not going to be enough.

"So, why was he in Fort Rozz?" She asked, closing my eyes without wanting to answer her.

 _"I sobbed, hugging my knees as if I couldn't believe that it was true, that in a few minutes I would have to face it, that I should condemn him._

 _"Father, please don't do it," I sobbed._

 _"No pleas are worth it, Kaelah," he answered seriously._

 _"Don't you think you're being too hard on her?" My mother asked._

" _No, she will learn, we haven't educated her for this, also that boy must learn what happens when you approach the heiress of the House of El without the consent of their parents" he said turning to her getting my sobs to come back still more uncontrollable._

 _All this was my fault, they would condemn him for my stupid idea of escaping every day, to believe that I could have freedom at some point in my life, but no, I was wrong, that was not going to happen._

 _"You're condemning a boy to punish her, you can not do it," my mother reproached him. "She needs to meet people, choose for herself, we've already forced her too much, don't you think?" She looked at my astonishment, because I could not believe that she was saying that, that she was defending me._

" _I remembered that she is the heiress of one of the most powerful families in Krypton, who is being educated, in which she should be focused" he started turning to me. "But now I find out that she has been a year escaping to be with a boy, and you want me not to punish them for it? "he looked at me, getting my head down in tears._

 _"That boy has family," my mother said._

" _That he had not approached her" he said simply giving the conversation finished, since he left without giving time to more complaints._

 _I raised my head to look at my mother, however, I crouched down again, crying, trying to understand why he was doing this, why he did not just punish me, why Zyan had to pay for it too._

 _"I don't want to," I whispered._

" _I know, but ..." she began to speak._

 _"I must do it," I interrupted her, knowing that it did not matter how many times I pleaded, that I tried to convince him that it was not the right thing, because he would not mind, they would do it equally, even if they had to kill me first. "_

The conversation with my sister had not been one of the best, because despite explaining all this, she still considered him a threat.

However, at the moment I was much more worried trying to figure out what was happening, why I had the feeling that my head was going to explode.

"Alex, what's going on?" I asked the moment I saw her enter.

"The end of the human species," she replied, clutching her head. "Kara is trying to save us, but ... there are five minutes left, Kaelah," she explained.

I watched her as I bite my lower lip, only five, it was the end of everything, but I had to trust my sister, I had to.

"Supergirl wants to talk to you," Alex was told.

I tried to focus on their conversation, alerting me as I listened, because as I listened to the answers and I saw her face, I knew something bad happened, but the moment I ended up altering it was when Alex explained what happened when she would face with the space.

"She can not do it, you have to persuade her not to do it," I complained, starting the way to follow her. "Alex, she can not, she's going to die."

"I promise," she cried. "Kara ... I love you" was the last thing I heard her say to her before she turned to look at me. "I'm going to save her, with her ship, I'm going to bring her back, okay?"

I looked at her through tears, nodding, a bit confused as to how I was going to do it, afraid to lose them both.

* * *

She ordered them to put me the antidote back on, before saying good-bye to me and leaving, despite the confusion that was invading me at that moment.

I did not know how to react the moment I saw Alex come back into the room, smirking.

"She's unconscious, but she's fine, she's going to be there and she has saved us all," she said, approaching. "You know I can take the antidote out? I've been told that you're already clean, "she said at the same time as I took it off.

"Really?" I asked her, not knowing how to react, receiving a statement on her part.

I followed her to where my sister was, who was beginning to wake up, confused, smiling at seeing us both.

"What happened?" she asked as he sat up.

"You saved the world and I saved you ... with your ship," Alex replied before removing the necklace from her neck. "This belongs to you, I think your mother would have appreciated my pilot skills" She smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded, making her sigh relieved before hugging us both.

A couple of minutes passed until we went to the central area of the DEO, where everything was receiving her by an applause, grateful for she would have saved them.

"After seeing what you have done for us, we have decided to free you from all charges, J'onn J'onz," someone said.

"What's going to happen with Astra? And with Zyan? "I questioned as my sister grabbed my arm and pulled me back." No, I need to know."

"We can not verify that they aren't going to carry out a plan," they replied. "At the moment we can not release them," they said at the same time as I closed my eyes.

"No, it's not fair, they saved me," I complained.

"It could be part of their game," he said.

"It's not, I can assure you, they are not going to attack anyone, they are not going to start a parallel plan" I replied trying to convince them, beginning to cry.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds, well, rather, they all looked at me expectantly why it was going to happen.

My sister placed her hand on my shoulder, before standing in front of me.

"I ask you to release them, both without any excuse" she asked to my astonishment.

"Supergirl, we can not do it," he replied.

"If they are a threat, they will be locked up again, but you must give them the benefit of the doubt," she said, insisting again.

"Okay, with that condition," they finally answered.

* * *

I hugged my sister still crying, but this time of happiness, getting her to hug me back.

They had decided to have a party, if it could be called that, in Kara's apartment, so yes, practically everyone was there.

"Thank you for saving me." I smiled at my aunt, causing her to shake her head.

"I love you too much to let you die, sweetheart," she hugged me.

"I ... I have to tell Kara something," I said, seeing Zyan enter the apartment.

I approached my sister, asking her to speak alone, causing her astonishment, for she seemed confused as what I was going to say.

"Thank you for inviting him, you know it means a lot to me," I said.

"I still don't agree with this, I'm sorry, but I can not, I see you so little ..." she began by getting me to open my mouth to complain. "But I know it makes you happy, I didn't want to ruin your dinner" she finished.

"That means that you don't give your approval" I looked at her getting her affirmation.

"You should go talk to him, but if I see something strange, I'm going to go there," she warned.

I nodded. She was right, I had to talk to him, but I was afraid she might react badly when I was with him, but I still came close.

"Zyan, thank you ..." I began.

"No, don't say it, Kae," he interrupted me, hugging me. "I don't know what I would have done, if you had died there, really," he said, hugging me harder.

He stroked my hair away from me, staring at me in complete silence, not being able to speak anyone of us, as if we did not know what to talk about. Honestly this worried me, because it was the first time that happened to us, that we did not find a subject to speak.

He smiled slightly as he stroked my cheek, bringing his face closer to mine ...

"Kaelah" my sister called me, causing me to pull away from him and lower my head.

"We should get close," I whispered, making him nod.

We both approached the whole group, standing between him and my sister.

"For Supergirl," Hank said.

"No, for the family," my sister said. "Love unites us all.

I smiled to hear that phrase, because it could be said that it was something similar to the motto of the House of El, so I could not help but feel sad.

We were about to toast the moment a sound made us go to the window, confused.

"What is that?" I asked, seeing something flaming.

"Nothing good," Alex answered.

I watched as both my sister and Hank ran to the door, they were going to find out what it was, I had no doubt.

I sighed, what was left to happen? Wasn't everything that already had happened enough?

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	30. Kal-el

I did not understand what was happening to me, why I was like this, because at night I had been fine, however, now ... I could not say the same.

I was afraid that there would still be kryptonite in my blood, which would not have been detected in the analyzes, but luckily, there was no class today, so I should not put any excuse. Although now that I thought about it, she was gone soon or at least I hoped.

I opened the door of my room, finding with that I was actually alone. I sighed as I sat on the couch, clutching my head when it made me dizzy, a new doubt broke through. What if it was my powers? No, it was not possible, it was not, I knew, it was not that pain, besides, it was not permanent.

After much meditation I decided to call Alex to come and pick me up, so I prepared for when she arrived.

"Can you tell what happens to you?" She asked me the moment I got into her car.

"I don't know," I said sincerely. "There's something wrong, is it possible that I still have kryptonite?" I asked.

"No, there was nothing in the analysis," Alex replied, "What is it?"

"That I'm not feeling well, I have the feeling that something happens and I don't want to scare Kara, that's why I called you" I explained it as best I could by making her nod.

When we arrived at DEO she took me to a secluded room to avoid my sister being able to find out what was happening.

She ran several tests to see if she could find out what was happening to me, so I stayed in that room without moving until she returned with the results.

"Kaelah, you're clean," she said as I closed my eyes.

"I don't understand, but if it's not that..., what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," she shrugged. "Maybe you're getting ill and the truth is that we do not know how a virus would affect you," she explained, trying to reassure me. "Try not to think about it, okay?"

I nodded confused, wanting to find an answer even knowing that it was not going to be possible, but I knew I would not stop until I got it.

"Kara just saved a plane with Clark and she's coming, maybe you should tell her how you feel," she said.

"No, I won't tell her," I replied.

I agreed to go with her to the control where Winn was working for the first time. The truth is that none of us expected him to be hired, but taking into account all the computer skills he had, it was what was left to happen.

"Hey, I'm back, listen to me" my sister asked the moment he appeared there, causing me to close my eyes with tears. "He is my cousin, his ... I think you all know him" she smiled, however, I did not find the good side right now.

I ducked my head, subtly denying it before I left, to go back to that room again, in tears, not wanting to face all that.

I listened as Alex called me, however, I decided that I would not stop to explain this, because all I wanted to do was flee from there.

I sat in a chair with my eyes closed, not allowing the tears to come out, frightening me the moment the door opened, showing Alex on the other side.

"Kaelah, why did you leave like this?" She asked, but I did not answer her, because I was sure I would cry. "It's for Clark, isn't it?"

I nodded as the first tears made their way, so I tried to get them out of the way.

She sat beside me, watching me, not daring to speak, but finally doing so.

"You can talk to me, you know that, right?" She smiled at me.

"Alex ... he was a baby and ... and now it turns out that he is twenty years older than me" I started with tears. "When I saw Kara ..., it was a shock, but I could understand it, I was able to face it" I did a pause. "But this is crazy, and ... and I'm sure he wants to meet me, but I can not do it, I'm not ready," I sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay not to be ready, Kaelah," she whispered, hugging me. "Besides, he'll understand, it's normal for you to feel that way," she said, hugging me with more strength.

I continued to cry over his shoulder for a long time, tensing myself when I heard the door open again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" My sister asked, approaching, "Kaelah, hey, what happened?" She asked, kneeling in front of me, but I kept my head on Alex's shoulder even in tears.

"I'm not ready to meet Kal-el," I replied.

"Hey, he's not upset about this, he said he understood that you weren't prepared" she tried to reassure me." It's all right, okay? "She whispered stroking my face.

"How about we go home and relax there?" Alex asked.

I nodded, barely thinking, because the further I was from the DEO, the better I was going to take it, well, the truth was I did not know if that was going to be possible, since the nervousness and discomfort was going to continue present wherever I will be.

Once in the apartment, I went straight to my room, throwing myself on the bed, not wanting to start crying again.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, receiving a denial from me. "Maybe if you fall asleep, you'll feel better," she said.

I shook my head, how could I be all right when the memories of Krypton didn't stop? It seemed impossible, however, I closed my eyes to prevent the tears, that were stored in them, not to come out.

 _"I sighed. Running away from home had only brought me problems, but with Kal-el's excuse it was, in a way, more certain._

" _Hey, what a surprise" exclaimed my uncle hugging me. "How is my little niece?"_

 _Should I tell him the truth or lie as I always did?_

 _I decided not to answer, to allow the question to be lost, without giving the opportunity to rescue it, there was no need._

 _I moved toward Kal-el's crib, watching him closely, as he slept placidly without any kind of concern. I missed the innocence, I really did, that moment when you are not scolded for the things you do, you are not aware of everything that happens around you, however, it was possible that I missed it even more by having in says that at four years I had had to face my first responsibilities, without giving me time to mature, or decide what I wanted. I was raised to be the heiress of the House of El, but right now, we all knew that was not going to happen, since Krypton would die in two months, and I would do it with him._

 _I reached out to take his hand, hoping that both he and my sister would be better on Earth._

 _"I had understood that you were punished," said my uncle to what I nodded, yes, I was._

 _"I've escaped," I admitted in a whisper. "I couldn't stand it any longer, I'm sorry, but I couldn't find a choice," I explained._

 _"I know your father is being very hard on you, but right now you're giving him reasons to be," he assured me, ducking my head, for it was true._

 _"I didn't choose this, you did it for me," I began, sitting on the couch. "It's funny when you're five, but when you're sixteen and you spend your whole life being educated like an heiress, without any kind of freedom, it's not "I explained to his astonishment._

 _"Kaeks, I was educated the same way as you and I know it's not easy, but you must learn to live with it," he said sitting down beside me._

 _"I've dedicated my whole life to this for nothing," I complained through tears._

 _He hugged me against him, trying to comfort me, but what was he going to do?, if all I was saying was reality._

 _"Your father still refuses to send you to Earth," he said at the same time I nodded. "Why?"_

" _Because the yellow sun will not affect me the way you expect and now he considers it a punishment" I answered before continuing to speak. "What I think is that he doesn't realize that for me it's a release, because I prefer to die than to spend more time like this, "I explained._

 _"Do not say that, Keaks, you deserve a life, grow up, be yourself, with no one to stop you," he tried to take my idea away fo my head._

 _I looked at him truly grateful for his words, being aware that he was one of the only people who believed in me. However, I wished him luck in getting me that life I longed for, that without any worries or obligations, because we were both aware that if it depended on my father, I would die here. "_

When they entered the apartment everything was quiet, fact that stranged her, since her sisters were supposed to be there, but there was no trace of them. So she was quite frightened to see Alex appear in the hall.

"Hey, don't make a lot of noise, she just falls asleep and she's been crying for about an hour," she said, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Is it for me?" His cousin asked.

"No, no, she called me this morning saying she wasn't feeling good and at first she thought that she had Kryptonite, but she's clean," she replied to both of them.

"Powers?" She pointed out to what her sister shook her head.

"She has no fever," her sister said. "I have to go to the DEO, please don't wake her," she pleaded before leaving.

She knew it was a bad idea to head for her sister's room, but the truth was that she needed to see for herself that she was fine.

"Clark, come with me," she called after seeing him stay in the living room.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kara," he said with little confidence.

"She's asleep, nothing's going to happen," she tried to reassure him.

They both entered the room, where, indeed, the girl was asleep hugging the stuffed Supergirl, with the mark of tears on her cheeks.

She watched as his cousin knelt by the side of the bed, placing his hand on her sister's cheek as he watched her carefully.

"She must have happened so much," he whispered, getting up. "I hope I can meet her sometime."

"Give her time, she was a couple of days without wanting to stay with Alex and me ..., at first she barely spoke to me," she said. "Step by step," she sighed wanting to believe her own words.

 **Thanks for ready,**

 **Ayrin**


	31. Meeting him

I did not exactly know why I had let her convince me, why I had allowed Alex to bring me to DEO, since I obviously did not want to be here, not where I could find myself more easily with my cousin, I really wanted to go home .

I leaned my head against the wall without wanting to turn it around, figuring out the perfect plan to get out of there when I had the chance, of course I would. However, I did not let much time pass and I decided to get up and leave here, especially considering that Alex was not watching me.

I went down the street with the intention of going home, locking myself in my room and not leaving until the next day, but everything seemed to be plans, because nobody, absolutely nobody, could have predicted everything that was going to happen. The sound behind me made me turn, completely confused when I saw that drone, following me, which seemed to shoot by itself and I was sure that it was going to kill me. I tried to move, but falsely, because every step I took that device came behind me, I ducked my head and began to despair, wishing it would fire. However, I saw him, he stood in front of me, covering me with his cape the moment it fired and then ended up destroying it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching me, to which I nodded. "Go home, this can be dangerous," he said before leaving, flying, just as he had arrived.

I watched as he left without being very sure what had just happened, knowing that this had not been the best presentation between us, that it had not been the best situation, much less if it was taken into account that I was running away from him.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I felt tears begin to take over, trying to think clearly, about what I should do, although one idea seemed to make it clear, I was not going to go home, because it was the first place they were going to start looking for me, and, at this moment, all I wanted was to be alone.

"Where did you save her?" was the next question asked by Kara, who tried by all means to contact her sister

Everyone was confused, that was obvious, especially her, because it was supposed to be watched and Kaelah seemed to have found a way out of there without any problem about it.

Although the fact that had managed to alarm them was the fact that Clark had had to save her, since knowing her, right now, she would be locked up somewhere without wanting to talk to anyone, but they had to find her, so they decided to split the job. The bad news came at the time it was confirmed that she was not in Kara's apartment.

She sighed trying to think where she could be found, where she had more places to hide, remembering that she had given her the keys to her own apartment just a day ago, because she could go there and find herself closer to the DEO's new location. However, she did not communicate where she was going, since she preferred to check it until giving them false hopes.

She opened the door of the apartment, blinking several times to get accustomed to the darkness invading the room, finding a small bundle crumpled in the couch with her head on her knees.

"Kaelah ..." she called her in a whisper, afraid to frighten her.

The young girl looked at her for a couple of seconds before wiping the tears from her cheeks, ducking her head again without wanting to look at her again.

She sat down beside her, watching her, trying to find something that could comfort her, to calm her down.

"He ... saved me," she sobbed. "And I can not even know him ... and ... and Kara seems so happy with all of this," she continued, speaking between tears.

She hugged her, trying to calm her down, calm her enough to talk to her, for in the state of nervousness she was obviously not going to want to listen to her.

"Kaelah, don't you think it might be the best if you know him?" She asked, making her shake her head. "The moment you do it, you will not have to think about it," she tried to convince her, "It's the best for you, for him, even for Kara, she's in the middle of all this," she continued to notice the change in the gesture of her face.

She was annoyed because of any of her statements and she would bet whatever it was that was because of Kara, she would not hesitate to ensure that something bothered her about it, but she was afraid to ask.

"She's in the middle, but she seems to have positioned herself, right?" She whispered, looking at her. "She hasn't talked to me about this, at least not seriously," she complained, pausing. "When I woke up this morning, she wasn't at home even she hadn't bothered to tell me where she was going like she always did, "she closed her eyes.

She looked at her, not knowing what to say, confused, looking for words to try to get the idea out of her head.

"Kaelah, you may be overreacting, don't you think?" She looked at her and shrugged. "I can't decide for you, they're both worried." She tried to persuade her again.

Kaelah looked away thoughtfully as if she were really thinking what to do, nodding slightly a few seconds later.

* * *

She could not believe it, she had convinced her, it seemed like a lie, too much, however, she was agreeing.

I stood behind Alex as we approached them, feeling as my nervousness increased with every step I took, wanting to flee, to disappear, but I could not, I had promised.

"Hey, guys," she called, getting the two of them turned to us. "I bring a surprise." She smiled before grabbing my arm and moving me forward, since it was obvious that I was not going to do it.

"Kaelah" whispered my sister pouncing to embrace me. "Are you ok?" she asked receiving a statement from me. "You frightened us" she commented holding me.

When she finally separated me and stood behind me to allow me to stand in front of him, I ducked my head, sighing, reassuring myself before I dared to look at him.

"Can I?" He asked, trying to hug me.

I nodded, allowing him as I felt the tears coming back to me, sobbing as he held me tighter.

"You were nervous, weren't you?" He asked getting a statement. "You didn't have to be, in any case I, Kaelah," he said, separating me from him to look at me. "Not every day is you meet your oldest cousin, much less the only person with powers of Krypton and heiress of the House of El, and you were nervous? Imagine me" he laughed making me smiled shyly at him.

I watched him still in tears, he was like his father, the one who had trusted me, who had supported me no matter what happened, who had fought for the liberty I so longed for.

I smiled again as I shook my head free of those thoughts.

"Thank you for saving me," I whispered.

"Hey, it's practically my job, besides the family is to trust, to protect each other, Kaelah" he replied back to me.

I sighed to hear him say that, because unfortunately that was not always true, it was not, and no one could dicuss me that.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me. "What do you disagree with?" he asked, making me looked at him surprised. "I know that expression, it's the same as Kara's"

"Trust, being there, that's not always true," I replied, bowing my head. "Sometimes those who should support you don't do it," I said.

"What do you mean?" My sister asked, turning me to her. "Father?"

"My relationship with him was not the most appropriate between a father and a daughter, he dedicated himself to educate me for my obligations and little else, "I explained turning to Kal-el-" For me, my father figure was your father, "I said. "The only ones who trusted me, who support me no matter what, ... "I was silent biting my lower lip" Both were scientists, studied my case, the difference? When I was with my father, everything was ... obligatory? But when I was with Jor-el, it was a game, "I explained, blinking to keep tears from accumulating in my eyes.

 _"The three-year-old looked down at her father, not understanding what to do exactly, confused, and she was genuinely anxious not to be there._

 _"Kaelah, please concentrate," he asked, making the girl deny her head still confused._

 _The little girl grabbed her head as if she was trying, but she did not really know what to do, she did not know, so she just stood there._

 _"Hey, how's my little niece?" Her uncle smiled entering into the lab, getting the girl to run to greet him. "Hey, sweetie," he greeted her._

 _"Are we going to play today?" She asked as he set her down again._

 _His uncle nodded slightly as she grabbed his hand and led him to the table, sitting back in the chair, turning to look at his father for a couple of seconds before ducking her head._

 _"Kaeks, what are you going to want to play?" Her uncle questioned._

 _"The riddles," she exclaimed excitedly._

 _"And what do you say if we tried a little flying first?" He tried to convince her._

 _"No, I can't do it," she said. "I don't know how."_

 _"Sweetie, you have to trust yourself, you can do it," he encouraged her. "Then we can play the riddles, okay?_

 _The little girl hesitated for a couple of seconds before nodding slightly, with little self-confidence._

 _However, she stood up, controlling her powers, getting to fly easily, helping them to carry out the study._

 _They focused on the resistance she had, amazed that she could be holding on so long, a fact that verified that her powers became stronger as the days went by._

 _"Kaelah, you can stop now," her father said making her nod and fell to the ground. "Good job, princess," he complimented her, holding her in his arms._

 _The girl rested her head on her father's shoulder, exhausted, trying to rest, even if only for a couple of seconds._

 _"Are you going to want to play, Kaeks?" His uncle asked, noticing how tired he was._

 _The little one nodded slightly, still with her head resting, but not losing her smile before asking her father to leave her on the floor, running to sit at the table, excited, expectant at the game."_

"My father built your pod," Kal-el said, making me astonish.

"How-how do you know that?" I asked.

"The inscription on my pod spoke of both of you, but above all of you," he pointed out. "He explained that you didn't know that you were going to be sent to earth, that he had taken care of that," he explained, watching me.

"Can I see my pod?" I asked Alex, who nodded, guiding me to where it was.

I circled the pod for an inscription, watching carefully, for I was almost sure that there was one, finding it, caressing the relief of letters with my fingers, reading, after a long time, my mother tongue, Kryptonian.

"Scared? I bet you are, but you shouldn't be, you're going to have the life you deserve, Kaeks. Enjoy, but above all, be yourself and remember that it does not matter if you don't have powers, you are special equally.

Love you, your uncle, Jor-el "

I could not help it, the tears took over me the moment I read that, the moment I realized that I was there for him, that he had given me the life that I longed for, that I had wanted so much and that, thanks to him, I was living.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	32. Speculations

It had seemed a good idea for Alex to take her sister home, for the agitation she had entered had made everyone worry, and, best of all, to get her out of there as soon as possible.

However, the moment she received the message from Alex saying that Kaelah needed her, she was upset, but she could not leave Clark alone on the mission, so she finished it as quickly as possible, heading the two of them toward her apartment.

"Shh, don't make noise" asked Alex, who was sitting on the couch hugging Kaelah.

She approached them trying to be as quiet as possible, crouching in front of her sister, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Where were you?" Her older sister asked her, allowing Clark to take the girl to bed.

"Hank ..." she tried to answer.

"Yes, I know," she interrupted. "I can calm her, even convince her, but you're the only one who can understand her," she pointed out. "Tonight she needed you and I don't think Clark had much trouble defending himself," she looked at her"You may think I'm throwing the scold, but what I want is that you can solve it before it's late, that you've lost her confidence." She finished looking at her.

* * *

She ducked her head in confusion, knowing that she was right in her words, that it was true that there was the beginning to be a distance between them, but she had not displaced it, at no time had it been her intention, however, what could she have done if her sister fled every time Clark was around? Force her? No, she could not have done that, but he could not deny that he should talk to her.

I woke up because of the sound of the alarm, alarmed to realize that I was late, so I prepared as fast as possible, scaring me to meet Kara in the kitchen, because I thought I was alone.

"Hey, Kaelah." She smiled. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, making me nod. "We need to talk."

"I'm late," I said, looking at how she was going to reply. "Very late, maybe later, Kara," I grabbed my backpack.

"I can go you, as always" she tried to convince me while I bowed my head without knowing what to answer.

"No, it's not necessary." I smiled, closing the door.

* * *

I sighed. Maybe it was not the best way, maybe I should talk to her, but not now, not today, I honestly could not, I did not feel prepared to do it, rather, I did not want to argue with her.

I smiled at Jean as I listened to him speak, for the naturalness with which he understood everything that had happened a couple of days ago surprised me, since any normal person would not react in this way.

"Your sister did a great job," he said.

"I know, I'm proud of her" I laughed causing his. "She saved us."

"Hey, I've seen your cousin around here, how's it going?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I suppose," I shrugged. "It's a bit difficult ..." I sighed as we moved toward the exit.

"Are they coming for you?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied a few seconds before I identified Zyan, so I grabbed my cell phone trying to pretend they had written to me. "I have to go fast, see you tomorrow," I said goodbye to him.

"See you tomorrow, Kaelah." he waved back at me

I walked to Zyan with a smile on my lips, because it was the first time we were going to be able to be together without anyone being able to interrupt us, or at least I hoped, since I was not sure if my sister was going to introduce herself here .

He hugged me for a couple of seconds before we headed for an area where we were farther apart, less in sight of the people.

"Good morning I see" He asked.

"I didn't know you were coming," I said with a smile.

"I wanted your sister to stop it," he whispered, putting my hair behind my ear.

He caressed my cheek watching me, seeming to take his time, bringing his mouth to my ear as I leaned closer to him.

"Never grow up, Kae," he whispered, causing me to smile.

"I will not," I promised shortly before he dared to kiss me.

However, the moment our lips were about to brush, I felt like someone was grabbing my arm and pulling me back. Were not they going to leave us?

I turned, surprised to see him, for he was the last person waiting for me, but he did not hesitate to stand between us and keep me behind him.

"Who are you supposed to be? And why were you about to kiss my cousin? "He asked altered, placing his arm in front of me without allowing him to move forward.

"He's m ..." I tried to speak, but he beckoned me not to continue.

I ducked my head inwardly, looking at Zyan, asking him to speak, to try to explain this, for it was clear that I had no say in all this.

"I'm her boyfriend," he answered his questions.

"What? She's just a kid, "he said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"We met in Krypton, one of ..., hmm ..., my escapades" I dared to answer getting him to turn to me. "I shouldn't even be alive, much less have been so long in the phamton zone and not having grown up, it's not my fault, "I complained, looking directly into his eyes, waiting for some kind of compression.

"Kaelah, we're going to go to Kara's apartment and you're going to explain everything to me," he said, nodding.

I looked at Zyan one last time, who tried to smile at me, even though his eyes said the opposite, for the pain with which he was watching me was reflected in his eyes.

I sighed, it seemed like ours was never going to have a happy ending.

The way back to the apartment was the most silent, because even though he did not stop asking me questions, I was not in the mood enough to answer him, so once there, I locked myself in my room.

"Can I come in?" He asked from the outside, but I did not respond.

He opened the door stealthily, watching me, making me look up at the ceiling, trying to ignore him, but unable to avoid looking at him curiously.

"Are you angry?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed, while I looked back at the ceiling, I think it was obvious, my actions spoke for me. "Hey, sorry to have reacted like this," he apologized. "I didn't that you had a boyfriend and much less that he was from Krypton, "he said getting me to look at him.

"He was my best friend, the only one I could be myself with," I explained. "He was unjustly condemned, I will never understand the reasons that led my father to do that," I explained, making him look closely

"I mean, in Krypton it was customary for marriages to be arranged between the families and being heiress of the House of El, with more reasons they had to do it," he explained with a little pause. "In that case, you could say that the law is broken, reason more than enough to be sent to Fort Rozz" he continued to my astonishment, because I was not aware of anything he was saying, I had never been told any of this. "Didn't they tell you anything?"

I shook my head, confused, finding logic with all the situation lived, but surprised that I had not been told anything about it at any time in my life, because if they were preparing me for my future, why wasn't I told that? Why hadn't I been told that my decisions didn't mean anything, if at the end I was going to marry someone who wouldn't know anything.

Seriously, I didn't realize that it had caused them to hide that information from me, if it was true, for now it was nothing more than speculation, which honestly had the greatest meaning in the world.

"Maybe that wasn't your case," he said after watching my confusion.

"I don't know, but it makes sense," I replied. "It would make sense for my father's reaction after that, but ... Why didn't they tell me?" I complained. "If they kept putting it off more ..., I was going to know the day of my wedding, the moment I couldn't run away, "I said annoyed.

I knew that it could have been possible, it had only been two more years until then, what would have prevented it? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

I got upset, feeling deceived, even knowing that that was no longer possible to happen, that my planet had been destroyed and with it any possibility, however, I could not help feeling that way, angry.

"Hey, Kaelah, hey," he whispered, hugging me the moment the first tears of helplessness broke through. "Calm down, that's no longer possible, you know that," he said, trying to calm me down.

* * *

I nodded, yes, it was true, that was no longer possible, but I could not help it, I could not help but think about what would have happened if Krypton had not burst, if my life had been even more complicated, but above all, if that had been was possible, because I really believed it was true.

She wanted to get home so she could talk to her, because she really needed it, she was aware that until she didn't, she would not feel good about herself.

However, everything seemed to stay there, since the only person who expected her was her cousin, surprising her, her sister never slept so soon, so she could not help thinking that something had happened.

"And Kaelah?" She asked worriedly.

"She went to bed about twenty minutes ago," she replied.

She nodded slightly to her sister's room, opening the door stealthily, trying not to wake her, noting that she had fallen asleep with the cell phone in hand and the night light on.

She took it from her hand before tucking her with the bedspread, watching as she hugged the teddy that she had just placed beside her, repositioning herself to continue sleeping.

"Good night, Kaelah." She kissed her forehead, frightened that the distance between them was already there.

However, despite wanting to stay there, watching her, she sat up, turned off the light, and closed the door, wishing it weren't too late.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	33. Saying Good-bye

I stopped short when I heard Alex ask, surprised, turning to them, determined to get an answer.

"Is Clark coming to sisters' night?" I asked, catching their attention.

"Yes, he's in town ... it's going to be fun." Kara smiled.

I sighed, turning my gaze to Alex, noting how she made a disapproving signal, someone who disagreed with me.

I honestly did not understand it, because we were supposed to spend the night all three together, alone, since as its name indicated, it was a sisters' night.

I came back to reality the moment the doorbell rang, watching as my sister went to open it.

"Hey, Clark." She smiled at him.

"Hey, can you leave us a moment alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," Alex replied, grabbing my arm. "Come on, Kaelah," she said, pulling me in the moment I did deadlift.

I sat up in bed confused, trying to find the answer to what he had to tell her, which seemed to be too important to wait for.

"Your cousin returns to Metropolis," Alex whispered, making me to look at her questioningly.

"How do you know that?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"A, I have listened and B, he wants to talk to her alone, you know that is the most attached to him" she answered by sitting next to me.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm going to miss him," I said, noting how the tears were beginning to break through.

"Hey, Kaelah, shh," she whispered, hugging me. "It's going to be different, you'll be able to talk to him and he'll come and see you," she said, wiping my tears away.

I nodded, knowing it was true what she was telling me, but still I could not help thinking that the distance was going to break our relationship, the one that had cost so much to create, that at first was non-existent.

"Alex, we have to go, we see in the DEO" shouted Kara.

"Are you coming?" She asked, receiving a statement from me.

The truth is that I was tired and I did not want to go very much, but the fact of being alone at home at night, got me to alter, so yes, I went with her.

I felt my eyes close as fatigue was winning the battle, so I leaned in the back of the car, closing my eyes, sleeping.

"Kaelah, hey," whispered Alex trying to wake me up. "You're tired, what do you think if I look for a room and you sleep until we can go home?" She suggested, shaking my head. "Okay," she smiled.

I followed her into the DEO's main hall, where both Winn and Hank were engrossed by the image on the screen, which indicated that they were in danger, that this guy with the Kryptonite was too much for them.

I ducked my head in tears the moment he hit my sister, I could not help thinking that he was going to kill her and honestly, I could not see that moment. My heart stopped when I heard nothing, so I closed my eyes, I had lost them.

"It's okay, they're fine," Alex whispered, hugging me, getting me to look at her after hearing her say that. "They're coming, they're fine, both of them" she wiped away my tears.

"I thought I had lost her," I sobbed, releasing all the contained emotion.

"Shh, try to calm down, okay? "She asked, stroking my face.

I remained hugging her, sobbing, trying to control myself, but it was difficult, for the state of nerves I had was too much to stop. I only parted from her the moment I heard her whisper her name, identifying her before running to her, embracing her as if it were the last time I was going to do it.

"I'm glad to see you, too," she said, returning the hug. "You were scared, weren't you?" She said, pulling me away from her, smiling at me. "Kaelah, I'm fine, hey." She hugged me again, realizing that I had begun to cry harder. "You're going to calm down," she said, kissing my forehead.

I tried to nod without wanting to release her, afraid to do so, to lose her, seriously, I was very scared and upset right now.

I watched as she gestured toward Kal-el, telling him to grab me, since she wanted to move toward Alex and I was holding her back. However, I did not resist the moment he pulled me away from her, coming to hug me while I continued to try to control my sobs.

I hugged him with greater force when everything seemed to go dark and a video was entered on the screen. CADMUS, they were behind this, they wanted to kill us.

"How could they have done with the Kryptonite?" Kara questioned, well, I think we all asked ourselves that question.

"It's from here, it was stolen about four months ago, it was investigated, but nothing was found," Alex explained.

"You have a mole," my cousin said.

"We don't know that," interrupted Hank.

"I told you to get rid of it, to eliminate it, J'onn" he reproached him" Kara might be dead, I might be, "he said, hugging me with greater strength.

I had managed to relax enough to make the tiredness appear again.

Kal-el stroked my hair for a couple of seconds before kissing my forehead and separating me from him to watch me.

"You should have fallen asleep," he said at the same time I shook my head.

"CADMUS has my father," Alex murmured. "If they did that to Corben, what do you think they did to him?"

"We're going to find him," my sister assured her, taking her hand.

* * *

"And get him out of there," my cousin added.

Much to my regret I had to get up early, I had to go to class, even if I had tried to explain to my sister that I was not feeling well, either because of fatigue, but because it was beginning to happen the same as a couple of days ago and I was scared.

I opened the apartment door alarmed by the discussion between my sister and Alex.

"No, this is not putting one family on another, it's where I know everything will be fine," my sister explained.

"What's going on?" I asked, drawing their attention.

"She wants to move to Metropolis," Alex said, making me look at my sister.

"I'm not going to Metropolis, I'm sorry, but I refuse to leave here," I said as I sat down on the counter stool next to my sister, who shook her head.

"But it's the best thing for everyone, and when I'm with Clark it's like I'm not alone, it's being with someone who understands what it means to be me," she explained.

I closed my eyes trying to control myself, wanting to avoid looking at her, unable to do so, for each of her last words had been like small stabs.

"In that case, does he understand that he left you with us? Do you? "Alex said angrily as Kara's cell phone began to ring.

"It's Clark," she said, getting up to pick it up.

"I don't want to go to Metropolis," I sighed, clutching my head.

* * *

"Neither I," said Alex.

I sat in the chair, watching as Winn and Alex spoke, but without paying any attention to what they said, because my sister's words still kept in my head, which could do me more harm every time.

I shook my head trying to clear myself, focusing on their conversation, wanting to participate in whatever they were doing to distract me, so I looked at both of them, concentrating, trying to focus all my senses on finding out. However, the moment I noticed the heat in my eyes so that seconds later a lightning bolt was fired towards Alex, I knew, I had found the answer to my discomfort.

"Kaelah!" She exclaimed, in a tone of fear and surprise.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes for fear of doing it again and for this time I could hit a target.

I felt Alex's hand on my cheek, but the truth was that I was not going to open my eyes, I was afraid to hurt her, to hurt her, to hurt anyone who was there.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes," she asked, receiving a denial on my part. "Kaelah, I'm telling you seriously, open them, it's okay," she said, stroking my cheek.

I kept my head down while I opened them, wanting to verify that it was not a danger, which was true, it was not, however, what was drawing my attention right now was that I was controlling them, that no power should excel over another.

"I'm controlling them," I whispered excitedly.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"The sound is the worst, but the rest ... I can control them, seriously, I don't have to worry about you thinking a lot" I said causing her laughter.

"That's good," she smiled. "What you need to see is if they last," she said.

I nodded at her words because that was true, we had to verify that they were permanent, that they were not going to disappear again.

"Wait, what does that mean?," Winn said, making us look at him. "Should I make a suit?" He asked excitedly.

"Not at the moment," Alex replied. "Until we're sure how far you can get, we don't tell Kara," she explained.

"I agree," I said.

* * *

She smiled slightly, stroking my hair, causing Winn's exasperation, which seemed to have too many questions to clear up with one.

Flying, that was the key word for how I got here so fast, even though I'd have had to escape DEO before, for I was under Winn's supervision.

I sighed, relaxing before opening the door to the terrace where Mrs. Grant was, since my sister had said she was leaving ... I could not get the idea out of my head, say goodbye to her.

"Mrs. Grant" I called her causing her to turn to me, smiling, excited that I was there. "My sister told me youe were leaving and ... I thought to come and say goodbye," I explained.

"Kaelah, sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cat?" She asked me with a smile. "Yes, I'm leaving, I've done too much for this company, I need something new to start," she explained.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds, watching the sights of the city, the truth is that they were incredible, especially at night.

"We're going to miss you," I dared to break it.

"And I will miss you, Kaelah," she said, hugging me. "You're going to be a great superhero like your sister," she whispered in my ear, making me paralyze, unable to breathe for a couple of seconds.

"Did you know?" I asked, making her nod. "All this time and you said nothing?" I was surprised.

"It's funny how your sister tries to defend her or makes me believe that she isn't her, also if I had any doubts, I saw you arrive" she explained at the same time that I bowed my head, I had been caught. "Don't let your sister tell you what to do "she said.

"I will not," I promised the moment she arrived or better said, Supergirl arrived. "I think I'm leaving, come back as soon as you can" I smiled at Cat.

"Sweetie, do not let anyone decide for you," she said slyly to Kara. " By no one I mean your sister," she added.

"I don't," I said with a half smile after watching my sister's face.

"Seriously, you're worth a lot, be yourself," she finally said before hugging me for the last time. "Bye, Kaelah."

"I'll take your advice, Mrs. Grat ..," I smiled, practically standing next to my sister.

"Have they ever told you that you look physically?" She asked, causing both of us to laugh.

"Seriously, I have to go," I said.

"Bye, Kaelah" my sister smiled at me.

"Supergirl." I smiled at her before finally leaving, knowing that I had to wait for her, indeed, I could not leave in the same way that I had arrived.

However, I was afraid to start a conversation with her, because it implied that I could tell some of my powers and, indeed, I could not.

I was not surprised when I heard her call me, or when she came dressed as Kara, but when she said we had to talk.

"I feel very sorry for what I said before, " she apologized. "That you don't have powers doesn't mean that you don't understand me, what is more, you do better than anyone. Kaelah, I'm so sorry to have said that" she said at the same time that a fit of nervous laughter took possession of my throat "Do you forgive me?" She asked as I hugged her in response.

* * *

I smiled slightly, if she knew.

"There you go, all the kryptonite," Hank said, handing it over to my cousin.

I sighed, no matter how hard it was to accept it, it was time, he had to leave here and return to Metropolis.

I watched as he said good-bye to Alex and Winn, who seemed quite at his going, hugging my sister before looking at me, smiling at me.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered, hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kaelah," he whispered back. "You're incredible, I'm glad I met you, and I hope we can see each other later." He smiled at me, receiving a statement from me.

He kissed my hair before I separated from him and he looked at both of us as he smiled.

"I love you," he said at once, taking the kryptonite and leaving.

I sighed, the moment I was comfortable with his presence he had to leave, I was pretty shattered, but his place was in Metropolis and ours here, in National City.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	34. Prince from where?

My sister had decided to stay in the DEO tonight, because she claimed that she wanted to be present for when the pod's boy, who had arrived a few days ago, was awakened, during which speculations of where he could be had not been lacking. We said that he was Kryptonian, by the ship, identical to ours, however, I didn't remember seeing him, or even hearing about another person who was going to survive, but that could not prove anything, since neither myself should be alive, so yes, it was possible.

I shook my head toward that room with the sole intention of keeping company with my sister, who seemed to be bored, as she was sitting on a chair while watching what happened on the other side of the window.

I climbed the stairs taking my time to observe her, laughing at the sight of her gestures, she was beginning to become exasperated, however, I paralyzed the moment he grabbed her neck so that a few seconds later, he throw her towards one of the windows to get it broke into pieces and she fell unconscious on the floor. At that moment I reacted, motivated by the damage he had done to my sister, and ran towards him, who was fighting with several guards.

I tried, I tried to control him, but his mind seemed to be much more powerful than mine, for I could not get into it, I heard too many thoughts, and none of it was his. So all I could think of was a hand-to-hand fight, in which, with a little luck, I could keep him. I lunged at him with more force than I thought, getting him to the ground, but before I could make another move he was already standing, grabbing me, placing his hand around my neck, looking at me, causing me to place my hands on his arm trying to pull him away, but after noting that it was not effective, I start trying to kick, trying to think what I could do more to get rid of his grip. However, I did not need to, because the moment Alex shouted my name, he released me, causing me to fall to the ground fighting to resume breathing normally, feeling how he watched me for a couple of seconds before fleeing .

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, giving me a hand to get up off the floor, which I nodded to, yes, I was fine.

"When you screamed my name, he released me, he seemed confused," I said at the same time as my sister came walking towards me with a questioning look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kaelah?" She asked nervously, moving to the excitement. "Since when do you do that?" She asked in astonishment.

I looked at Alex uncertainly, what was I supposed to answer?, For the truth was that I had no idea what to say. So I waited until she was able to nod at me telling me I could tell the truth.

"Since this afternoon," I answered nervously.

"Are you controlling them? Isn't it happening the other times?" The questions were crowded, and yet, she seemed to have many more to do.

I nodded at all her questions, causing her emotion even more, for the idea of me having powers seemed to fit her, even though I did not do so much, for I was honestly very aware of it.

I was sure she would ask many more questions about it, but she was interrupted by Hank, who approached us too seriously.

"Since when do you have powers?" He asked, looking at me seriously.

"They started this afternoon," I said, somewhat nervous.

"Why wasn't the situation communicated to me?" He questioned, this time looking at Alex.

"She controls them perfectly, she's not a danger," she replied.

"Kaelah, you're going to stay in DEO for a couple of days" He communicated before adding. "Until the President leaves, I don't want any kind of incident to occur and considering that at some point you can get to uncontrol, I prefer to avoid it, Understood? " he looked at me making me nod." Kara tomorrow you will go to the airport to pick up the President and prevent any kind of attack, "he told my sister.

"Unless you're nervous," Alex said, starting to laugh at her face.

"I-I'm-I'm not nervous," she tried to deny it while the nervous laughter invaded her. "Okay, yes, I am," she admitted. "Do you think I should be well-dressed?" She asked Hank, who sighed in exasperation before leaving. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, Kara," Alex laughed.

* * *

It was impossible to find him, he seemed to give a way to all the stunts that the DEO performed. Although I had volunteered to help them, since being there without doing anything was too boring, but as always, I had been denied claiming that I was too young to participate, so yes, my first day here was being super fun.

"Winn, can you try to find out what these coordinates are for?" Alex asked. "I think I have another clue," she said, getting both Kara and me to get closer to her.

"It's from the astronomy center that seems to be sending a signal to ..." he was silent for a couple of seconds "Dac ... Daxam?" He looked at us as if he doubted what he was saying.

"Daxam?" I arched an eyebrow. "The last thing we were missing," I said at the same time my sister was running from here.

Both Winn and Alex looked at me questioning my statement, trying to understand why I had taken it in that way, however, all I did was to bow my head and leave, I did not want to explain, not at those moments.

* * *

"Isn't he a Kryptonian?" Winn asked confused.

The truth is that we had all taken this fact by surprise, but that way it could explain why it had that destructive behavior that was not typical of a Kryptonian.

"Daxam is a sister planet to ours, had to be swept away by the shock wave, it is impossible for someone to survive, unless they had a plan of escape like ours," I explained getting everyone to turn to look at us. "But taking into account that this ship was Kryptonian, I doubt it, they would not reach so much, "I said at the same time, that my sister nodded approvingly to what I had just said.

"Your planets didn't get along, did they?" Alex questioned.

"No, there were wars," I said. "Daxam was a monarchy, Krypton a democracy, and apparently they were very focused on making us see that our political model was the wrong one, but the truth was that it was the other way round." I explained

"Someone should talk to him, explain him what happened," J'onn suggested.

"I will," my sister said, getting me to look at her in surprise.

Was she going to try to get a daxamite right? Seriously, I wished her luck, she was not going to have it easy, not really. The stubbornness of them was superior to ours, it was proven, they were aggressive and provocative, I don't think my sister was very clear about where she was getting.

* * *

I rested my head on the back of the chair as I closed my eyes, reminding myself why I was here, for the truth was that the boredom I had was too much, besides, my cell phone had been taken away since Jean kept calling me and sending me messages asking why I hadn't gone to class, so to avoid being able to tell him, it had been taken away.

However, I had found a new entertainment, despite hating it, it was the only thing that distracted me right now, because listening to the thoughts of people was teaching me what not to do to have those problems.

"Kaelah, we have to talk," my sister said, closing the door, turning to look at me seriously, worrying me a lot. "Did Mom and Dad ever tell you about an arranged marriage?"

I shook my head without knowing where she wanted to go with all this, why she was asking, because I was beginning to not understand what was happening, so I half bent my head, confused.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, of course I was. "That puts me in a bad position, so I don't know how to explain this to you, because I'm afraid of how you can react, so ..." she sighed before starting. "They decided that by the time you were eighteen, you were going to marry the prince of Daxam," she said.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, wishing she would answer yes, but the seriousness with which she was looking at me helped me to understand that it was true.

"You have him downstairs in case you want to check it out," she replied.

At that moment if I ended up altering, because I didn't know how to react to the information I was just given, because seriously, I did not understand why I hadn't been told in due course.

I ducked my head angrily, knowing that my sister was not to blame for anything, yet at the moment I could not look her in the face, I could not do it.

"Hey" they greeted from the door, but I did not bother to look. "I just arrived and this is how you receive me?" my aunt asked. "What's happening?"

"We just learned that if we had stayed on Krypton, Kaelah would have had to marry the prince of Daxam," Kara replied. "Well, she hasn't taken it very well."

She knelt down in front of me, watching me, the moment the first tears began to slide down my cheeks without being able to hold them.

"Did you know about this?" I asked as she placed her hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears, but I didn't get an answer, so I stared at her, trying to find the answer. "You knew and you didn't tell me anything?"

"You're reading my mind, aren't you?" I nodded, it was true. "Kaelah, as far as I know, they would tell you when you were eighteen, since all this of the powers made it have to be treated differently." she explained to me. "Both your parents and Jor-el, thought it was a good idea to do it, that would help that there was peace between both planets," she said removing the hair that fell on my face. "I know that you wouldn't have liked it, that you had taken it in a bad way, but it was a pact that they did when you were born and it had to be comply, I'm sorry, "she finished whispering, coming to hug me." How did you know?"

"He's here," I said in a whisper.

"Is the one who arrived on the pod? "She asked but I did not have time to respond." How did he know it was you? "

"I confronted him after he had attacked Kara and ..., when Alex screamed my name he released me, he seemed confused, but he left" I answered beginning to understand why that had happened.

She hugged me with greater strength before kissing my forehead.

I sighed reassuringly, not wanting to think about it any more, not wanting to face myself in person with that boy, because I couldn't do it, I was not qualified for that, the truth is that I was not going to be. I could say I was afraid.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	35. Mon-el

"Of the royal family of Daxam," Mon-el said.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was one of the worst families," I said.

"And his son, the Prince, was rumored to be the worst of the worst," my sister added, getting my laugh.

"I had my good moments, too," he complained, making our laughter even louder. "Look who's laughing, heiress of the house of El, so badly I should not be when your parents gave me your hand," he said.

At that moment the laughter died down, for everyone had remained silent, looking at him, going on to do the same with me, so I kept my head down and my jaw tight.

I felt the stare of my sister, who placed her hand on my shoulder, as if that could reassure me, but the truth is that it couldn't, and much less when the situation had become so tense.

However, everything seemed to be forgotten at the moment Hank headed for the door, intending to leave, causing us all to turn in an attempt to understand where he was going.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Personal matters," he answered without further ado.

"I didn't know she had any personal business," she said to my sister, who shook her head in surprise at the situation, just as Alex's cell phone rang, "Are you coming?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I have to go," she said, approaching me. "Be good, don't be too hard on him, we don't know how much he can bear." She smiled. "Seriously, I know you control the powers better than I do, but you have to stay here until we know what your limits are, okay? "She hugged me." I'll see you later, I love you, "she said, parting.

"I love you too," I replied back shortly before she left.

I looked at Winn expectantly waiting for him to tell me what to do, starting to make him nervous, for he smiled at both of them as if he really didn't know what to do. I could not help but laugh when I saw him trying to hear what was being said on the other side of the line.

"You guys, do you mind if I leave you alone for a moment?" He questioned, making me shake my head for education, because I did care. "There's a fault in the system, it takes a couple of minutes, okay?" he said staying at the door.

I sighed, bowing my head, not daring to make eye contact with "The Prince", who at the moment was watching me.

Honestly, I had so many doubts, so many unanswered questions that I wasn't allowed to advance in the situation, because they were accumulating more and more.

"Can you answer a question?" I asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked, looking at his confusion. "Why did they do that? What part of all this seemed like a good idea?" I began, not letting him answer. "I was educated to hate Daxam and everything that had to do with it, You ... No, I do not understand, what was positive about it? When were they going to tell me? "I looked at him, genuinely upset, noticing how the first tears were present.

I watched as he advanced toward me, as he was shortening the distance between us, so I stepped back, because I didn't want him to try to calm me down, but the moment my back hit the wall, I knew, I was cornered.

He put his hands up to my shoulders to keep me from running away, so I tried to push him, but he made a greater force, repositioning himself in the initial position, causing me to bend my head because I didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"You're going to start by calming yourself down and then listening to me," he whispered, wiping my tears at the same time I nodded. "Well, I was educated to hate everything about Kryton, but ..." He stood silently lifting my chin. "But I was also educated to be your husband, to protect you, to support you, to comfort you, but, above all, to take care of you," he explained, stroking my cheek.

I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes, unable to continue looking at him, not after he had said that.

I felt as he placed both hands on my face, so yes, I knew what was going to happen next, so without giving him time, I turned my head just as Winn's voice was present.

"What are you doing? Mon-el, She's a kid, "he exclaimed in alarm, getting him to let me go, allowing me to stand behind him for protection." She's a sixteen-year-old girl, you were harassing a kid, "he said, making me smile inside, liking this role of victimhood.

"What? No, I wasn't harassing her, "he defended himself.

"The scene spoke for itself, also look at her, she's scared," he pointed out before turning to me. "You should go outside to calm down," he said making me nod.

"Winn, don't tell Kara," I asked, observing that he was going to reply. "Please," I pleaded.

"This time," he answered.

"Thank you," I whispered before finally leaving, victorious.

* * *

I chased Alex down an aisle, repeating the same question, confused, worried about what had happened last night, and considering that my sister refused to respond, she was my only choice.

"Is Kara okay?" I questioned again, getting her to turn.

"Yes, she's fine," she said, staring at me. "Shouldn't you be with Winn?"

I nodded, yes, I should, but I did not want to be in that room, so it could be said that I had escaped from there, knowing that Winn was aware of the reason that I wasn't there.

She arched an eyebrow at me, as if she expected me to explain my motives, but the truth was I could not know what to say.

"I wanted to rest, I couldn't stay there any longer," I tried to explain.

"Does it have to do with your supposed marriage to Mon-el?" She asked, receiving a statement from me. "You know that's no longer possible, Kaelah, you have to stop thinking about it," she said.

"I can't," I said sincerely. "I can't stop thinking about what might have happened, how they could have told me, ..." I explained, bowing my head.

"I'm going to tell Kara to give you the day off," she smiled. "You need to distract yourself, a lot, you're going to come with me," she said, grabbing my arm to get me out of there.

* * *

I couldn't help laughing the moment I saw Winn with the ice pack on his head, In which moment had seemed like a good idea?

"Winn," Alex called, startling him, creating confusion for a couple of seconds.

"What? You're the one on the defensive! "He exclaimed, causing even more loud laughter.

"Agent Schott," Hank called, making him turn to him.

"You know, Mon-el is here and … he's okay," he remarked as if he really doubted that information. "You know his heart is on the other side."

"Can you explain to me how it is possible that an alien broke two arms yesterday in a bar?," he asked.

"The news is very violent lately," he said as a response ending up causing the confusion of others.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Winn took the new alien out," Hank replied. "You should have talked to him," he pointed at my sister.

"Since when is this my fault?" She asked back.

"Since everything we do is being watch," he replied. "Besides, I'm not going to send your sixteen-year-old sister to face you," he added, looking at me as Winn's voice began to be heard.

"Of course, and much less after ..." he slowed down the moment that I coughed avoiding him to continue talking.

I could still feel Alex's gaze locked on me for a couple of seconds, as if expecting some kind of reaction from me, but there was not going to be any.

I was aware that I had saved me by a little, since I would have had to explain myself.

"You look like crap," Alex said to Winn.

"Thank you, do you think I didn't look in the mirror this morning?" He asked, causing even more laughter from me.

"Hey, what were you going to say before?" She asked, causing my panic.

"Ah, How are we going to leave him alone when he harasses girls?," he replied, even though I begged him not to.

"Did he harass a girl yesterday?" Alex questioned, confused at Winn's denial, when I started to walk away, not quite knowing where to hide. "Kaelah, don't even think about taking one more step," he warned making me increase the pace without paying attention to it, just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible "Kaelah!" She shouted the moment I left.

* * *

Going through the halls of the DEO without encountering Alex wasn't easy, because I could not say if it was suggestion, but every time I heard her voice closer and that scared me, since I knew that I should face an interrogation, questions that I refused to respond.

I opened the door to the training room as I heard no noise in it, yet I wanted to step back the moment my gaze met his.

"Kaelah, wait," he said, as I walked toward the door.

He grabbed my wrist by turning me to him, holding my grip to keep me from leaving, so I sighed, waiting for what he was going to tell me.

"Why are you allowing this?" he questioned. "Agent Danvers scolded me for something I didn't do," he complained. "Okay, maybe I should not have tried to kiss you, it wasn't the right thing to do, but you kept walking backwards as if you were afraid and that was the way to stop you" he paused to look at me "You didn't even oppose, you pushed me once and you didn't try more, "he added, ducking his head for a couple of seconds. "Are you going to talk?"

I looked at him without words at all he had said to me, confused, looking for the right answer, without finding it, a fact that altered me more and more.

I bit my lower lip before swallowing and deciding to speak.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of what Winn saw, I should have explained the situation, I'm sorry," I apologized. "Alex can be very hard," I said, getting him to laugh.

I accompanied my laughter with his before he looked at me in silence for a couple of seconds, watching me. He grabbed my other arm as if he really wanted to hold me, to keep me there for longer, but if I was honest, I was starting to get nervous.

"I can not help thinking about it when I look at you," he finally said, causing my confusion, for I did not understand what he was referring to. "Sometimes I wonder if we were happy together, what would our life in Daxam have been like ..." he began to explain, but I interrupted him.

"Daxam?" I was alarmed.

"I'm from there," he replied as if it weren't obvious.

"And I'm from Krypton," I said. "What made you think I was going to leave my planet to go to yours?" I questioned him, genuinely intrigued by the answer.

"It would have been a problem to decide where to stay" he commented returning to the seriousness of a beginning "I always thought that for the age that I have now, we would be raising our first child" he affirmed.

"I would only be nineteen years old!" I cried, wanting to separate myself from him, unable to do so, for he made more force to hold me. "Let me go!" I shouted to the limit of my patience.

He pulled me towards him to hug me, getting me to struggle in his arms, really angry by the situation.

"You're going to calm down, okay?" He whispered in my ear, pulling me away from him.

"How do you pretend me ...?" My question was halted, for it was interrupted by his kiss, to which I corresponded, feeling very guilty the moment he broke it.

I ducked my head in confusion, not understanding what was happening, why he had done that, but most of all, why I had responded to that kiss.

"I think I should go," he whispered, releasing me.

I turned to see him go, trying to call him, however, the state I was in didn't allow my voice to be present, so I bowed my head without being very sure about what was going to happen after this.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	36. Sweets

I woke up as a result of the alarm, opening my eyes between asleep and frightened as if trying to understand what was happening, but the truth is that I did, it was the first day in two weeks that I went back to school, a fact that made me nervous, because I should explain to Jean what had happened.

I sighed, relaxing before I got ready and I left my room, heading for the kitchen, stopping short when I saw him, since I had not remembered that today was his first day at CatCo.

"Did you make pancakes?" I asked my sister sitting on the counter, who just nodded before putting the plate in front of me. "Good!" I exclaimed, picking up the syrup.

"Hey, don't drown the pancakes in syrup, your body doesn't seem to react very well to sugar," she warned observing me. "You should brush your hair", she said.

"Hmm ... too tired," I complained. "You could do it," I pointed her.

"Yes, I would love to, Kaelah" she smiled excitedly getting me to rethink whether it had been a good idea or not.

However, I could not deny it once said, because she was not going to accept a no for an answer.

It only took a couple of minutes, which I occupied in finishing breakfast.

"Thanks." I smiled when she finished.

"Hey, why don't you wear glasses?" Mon-el asked.

"Because she doesn't have to keep an identity hidden," my sister answered.

"Why are you so sure I'm not going to do it?" I asked, waiting anxiously for her answer. "Who assured you I was not going to have to?" I asked.

"I'm not going to allow it, much less with CADMUS stalking," she replied. "You're too young, it's dangerous," she explained, as I shook my head, ready to complain. "You'll be late, Kaelah," she warned.

I nodded, for I was actually going to be late, so I grabbed my backpack and left, keeping in mind that this conversation had not finished there.

* * *

The message I had received from my sister indicated that I should go to CatCo, although I was not very clear about the reasons, since she had not specified it, so when I arrived there and did not find her, I looked again at my cell phone, reading the new message that had arrived, I had to watch Mon-el.

I sighed, seriously? I could not believe it, Do I really take care of him? I shook my head as I approached his table, making him look at me questioningly, not understanding the situation.

"Are not you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"It ends at lunch, Mon-el," I replied. "My sister wants me to watch over you," I explained.

"You're supposed to keep an eye on me, don't you?" He looked at me as if he could not believe it.

"Yes, what's the problem?" I raised an eyebrow, starting to get tired of this.

"No, no, it's just that you're too young," he said, taking me to the limit of my patience.

"Apparently not enough for you," I replied back making him to look at me surprised because of my answer.

Luckily the conversation was over at the moment, so I sat in one of the chairs, focusing on the cell phone, trying to ignore him as much as possible, but I kept feeling watched by him.

I raised my head to meet his gaze, causing me to raise an eyebrow awaiting his response, turning my attention to the sweets he had.

"Do you like them?" He asked after watching me for a couple of seconds, receiving a statement from me. "Your sister says you can not eat sweets, but I suppose because I give one, nothing will happen, right?" he smiled offering one, pulling it out before I could pick it. "Let's make a deal, I'll give it to you if you cover me for a few minutes," he said.

"What? No" I denied it.

"Well, then, there is no sweet for you," he assured me.

"Okay," I said, resigned, but I really wanted that sweet.

He handed it to me before getting up and preparing to leave, not without turning to warn me not to eat more than one.

I nodded, no, that was not my intention, but the moment I started, I didn't know how to stop, so in a few minutes I ate half the box, and I could assure that I would have continued eating if it was not because my sister appeared.

"Hey, where's Mike?" She asked.

"I don't know," I replied doubtfully.

"You don't know? Where is he, Kaelah? "She asked again.

"I don't know," I said. "Look for him", I looked at her, aware of the hyperactivity that was invading me, since I kept moving my hands, not to mention my right leg.

"Ew ... come out of my ears," she said turning.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up to follow her down the aisles of CatCo.

My sister seemed to be moving forward, as if she knew where she was going without any doubt, stopping in front of a door, however, what happened next was confusing. Kara placed her hand over my eyes without allowing me to see the scene.

"What are you doing? I mean, I know what you're doing, but ... "She stopped the sentence when she was interrupted by Eve.

"This is not what it seems," she said.

"It's the perfect definition for something that is what it seems" my sister answered even with her hand over my eyes. "Eve, just go" she asked her. "Can I know what is going through your head?"

I sighed, starting to feel overwhelmed as I continued not to see, trying to get my sister's hand away, but she did not.

"Kara, I'm sixteen not six, I'm not a baby," I said, trying to get her out of the way, letting her know that I was very aware of what had happened, but luckily I got her to let me go.

"Mon-el, you can not do that, not here," she scolded, starting to walk again.

"I don't think it's wrong when they do it on that doctors show, I've seen it on TV," he pointed out as if that were enough.

"Really?" I looked at him excitedly. "Me too," I said, not really knowing why I was doing it, losing control of myself.

* * *

"Since when?" Kara asked, looking rather serious at the girl, who shrugged. "Have you eaten some sweet?" She asked, grabbing her face.

She nodded before turning to him, showing emotion in her eyes, as if she was going to tell him the most spectacular thing she had ever said in all her life.

"Do you know I can fly?" She asked.

"Yeah...?" he hesitated, not knowing what to answer, watching her.

Kaelah smiled for a couple of seconds before running off without listening to the aftershocks of Kara, who was trying to stop her.

"James, stop her!" Cried Kara, terrified of what might happen at that moment, as far as her sister could do.

They both ran after her, watching as James held her in the middle of the office, despite her insistence that she knew how to fly, that they should let her try.

"Hold her," Kara asked him after making a null attempt to pull her back, unable to, because she resisted.

He heeded his request and lifted the girl in a hurry to get her to fight, but he was not going to let her go, it was clear he was not going to do it, not until he was indicated. So he followed Kara to a separate room, where she could leave Kaelah on the floor, who seemed much quieter at that time, sitting in the couch while her sister left the room to call DEO.

"I can fly, I know how to fly," she exclaimed, rising from the couch.

"Shh, I know, Kaelah," he grabbed her again and set her down on the couch.

"But, I can do it," she complained. "Leave me," she shouted, letting go of his grip, steadily heading for the terrace.

"Kara" he shouted without being very clear the intentions of the girl, but following her.

However, at the moment when the panic spread, it was when she stood on the edge, causing him to take her, because he was sure that she was going to jump and the problem was not that she could get killed, but could expose herself .

She was quite surprised to see Supergirl in front of her, pushing her sister backwards, helping him to get her out of there, causing her screams, assuring that she could fly.

He hugged her tightly as she struggled to break free, but he did not stop, so he sat with her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"They told me to take her there," she said. "You're going to have to calm down, Kaelah," she said, getting her to hide her face on his shoulder. "He's your friend now, huh? Yesterday you didn't want to be with him" she caressed her cheek. "Can you hold her?"

He nodded, rising with the girl in his arms at the same time she complained again, however, she did not argue, but rested her head on his shoulder, angry.

When they arrived at the DEO they were not able to separate her from him, because every time someone approached, she hid the face as any small child.

"Hey, sweetie, what do you say if you come with me?" Alex asked, causing her to look at her for a couple of seconds before nodding, so he dropped her on the floor to let go with her, she grabbed his hand, not wanting to leave without him.

They both advanced after Alex, noting how much more Kaelah clung to him the moment they entered the room, but especially when she identifying her sister. She let go of his hand as her sister began to move toward her, causing her to trip over her own feet and fall to the floor.

"Kaelah," Kara was alarmed.

He watched a pout reflected on her face, she was going to start crying, so in an instinctive reflex he approached her, holding her in his arms at the exact moment that broke the cry.

"Why does she behave like this?" Kara questioned Alex as if she could give her the answer.

"Well, I don't know, it's a bit strange," she said before adding. "But if she behaves like that, we'll have to treat her as if she was baby," she said.

They told him to sit with Kaelah in the couch, which he paid attention to, placing the girl in his lap, holding her tightly to stop her crying, to calm her down.

"Hey, little one, look what I have" Alex said showing her the famous teddy, getting her to stretch her arms to reach it. "You like it, right?" She smiled giving it to her. "Mon-el, I'll need you to distract her, this it's going to hurt," she warned.

Alex lifted the sleeve of her shirt, causing Kaelah to distrust and try to struggle to see her with a needle in her hand.

"Kaelah, hey, look," he said, moving the teddy getting her attention.

He moved it in front of his face causing her laughter, causing him to smile at the sound of it, but that was short-lived, for the cry was again present at the moment Alex stuck the needle in her arm, making him hold her tightly .

"Shh, I'm sorry, little one" she caressed her cheek." She should fall asleep in a couple of minutes, then we can try to discover how sugar affects her, "she commented to Kara, who had stayed apart.

He felt the girl's body finally relax, indicating that the effects of the painkiller had taken effect.

"Mon-el, you can leave her on the stretcher," she informed him, so he did, but refused to leave the room, feeling that if he did, he would not be able to forgive himself.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	37. At home!

I opened my eyes tiredly, bringing my hands to my head as a result of the pain I had, what had happened? Seriously, I remembered nothing, absolutely nothing about what had happened.

"Hey, how are you?" My sister asked.

"My head hurts, what happened?" I asked back in confusion as I realized I was in the DEO.

"The next time you decide to intoxicate yourself with sugar you're going to do it here," she replied. "Don't you remember anything?"

I shook my head, should I? I was beginning to worry about what was happening.

My sister smiled, shaking her head, stroking my hair.

"How's the little one?" Alex asked, entering the room. "Are you still two years old?" She laughed confusing me, making me to look at her surprised. "By the way, your daddy's waiting outside so we can tell him you're okay," she said making me look at her questioning, because at that moment I wasn't understanding what was going on.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Mon-el," my sister replied to my surprise. "Don't look at me like that, it's the truth, you didn't separate from him," she said.

"Why ... why?" I asked, not knowing how to react.

They both shrugged, making me stare at both of them, trying to get into their thoughts, but it was obvious they didn't know.

I sighed, quite surprised that I had attached myself to him, didn't I have more people for it?

"Come on, we should go home," Kara said trying to get me up, but after the dizziness that invaded me, I lost my balance. "Kaelah, hey" she held me to prevent me from falling to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"No, my head hurts and ..." I closed my eyes trying to stop the dizziness.

I ended up getting off the table without knowing why I did it, feeling my stomach turn up, eventually vomiting what I had left in it.

"Kaelah, shh, it's okay," my sister whispered, catching me when I was about to fall. "We're going home, okay?" She looked at me.

I nodded with little confidence, because I knew the way she wanted to get home, but the truth was that it was not in very good condition to fly.

"Kara, I ..." I tried to speak, clinging to her as my knees bent again.

"I know, I'll hold you," she said, pulling back the hair that fell on my face.

I sighed, I was not sure if it was going to be okay, however, I did not deny it, wanting to get home, go back to sleep.

"If something happens, come back," Alex said before stroking my face. "Recover, little girl," she smiled.

In fact the flight was not the best of my life, because the moment we landed in the living room, I vomited on the floor, dizzy, which alarmed my sister, who took me to the bathroom to make me take a shower, before taking me to bed and lie down.

"Try to rest, okay?" she said stroking my hair. "I love you." She kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," I whispered back, curling up to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes confused by the rays of the sun on my face, but mostly, confused to hear the thoughts of Mon-el so close. However, everything recovered the sense in the moment I saw him sitting in front of me, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to clear myself.

"Your sister asked me to watch you for a while," he replied. "Next time I think I'm not going to make deals with you, much less if there's sweets in between," he said. "You frightened me," he said, smiling at me.

"But do you have to get into my room to keep an eye on me?" I asked, trying to get up.

"Yes, it is necessary, how do you expect me to watch you from the outside?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged, getting up, at least trying, for I lost my balance being held by him, who leaned me back on the bed at my confusion.

"And you wanted me to stay out?" He asked mockingly. "You're a danger," he said, stirring my hair.

"No, I'm not," I denied. "I don't need you to be here, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" He arched an eyebrow. "Your sister says you haven't slept in all night," he said, getting me a little surprised.

"What?" I asked confused. "What did I? I don't remember it, "I said.

He began to laugh at my confusion, causing me to question him with my eyes, unable to search his thoughts, especially considering that the headache was increasing.

"You're so naïve" he smiled at the same time he was stirring my hair again.

"Stop it," I complained, starting to get angry.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to answer me, but he was interrupted by the appearance of my sister in the room, who knelt in front of me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, looking at me, getting a statement from me. "Aunt Astra is coming until I can come back, okay?" I nodded again. "Well, I love you," she whispered, kissing my forehead before turning to Mon-el "Stop worshiping her and let's go," she said.

It was not long since they left until my aunt came, entering my room to make sure I was all right.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the living room?" I nodded, my head still aching, and I was sure that if I tried to get up I was going to get dizzy. "All right," she sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching me. "I only remember that you got ill once, you were so little, you were two ..., yes, two years and a half or something like that, and you had so much fever, we were afraid" she explained.

 _"The call of her sister had worried her, because it wasn't very normal the state in which the little girl was, the truth is that they did not know how to treat to that fever that had been harassing her a couple of days, that had managed to plunge her into the unconsciousness just a couple of minutes ago._

 _She reached the room that had been indicated to her, meeting her sister sitting on the edge of the bed in which laid the unconscious body of her niece, so she approached both worried, trying to smile at her sister, without succeeding._

 _"What did the doctors say?" She asked._

 _"They don't know what it is, so they can not treat it, the only thing they can do is try to lower the fever," she explained. "But ... she's so little, she's only two years old," she said, starting to cry._

 _"It's going to be all right," she tried to say._

 _She stroked her cheek, pushing her hand away as she realized she was burning, worrying even more about her condition._

" _Can you keep an eye on her? I have to get Zor-el" asked her sister getting a statement on her part, so she took her place._

 _She stroked the girl's hair, noticing the pallor her skin showed, in which it seemed unlikely that they would be able to pull her out of that unconsciousness._

 _"Little one, you have to go back," she whispered, grabbing her hand. "You really have to, please," she begged, feeling the girl close her hand over hers. "Hey, Kaelah, I know you're hearing me" She smiled at the same time the girl's eyes struggled to open. "That's it." She stroked her cheek at the exact moment her eyes opened. "Hey ..."_

" _Mommy? I want mommy," she started crying._

 _"Shh, she's coming now, she's gone to get daddy" she explained._

 _"Okay," she whispered through her tears, trying to sit up, stretching her arms out to reach for her._

 _She listened to her request, holding her, hugging her tightly as she leaned her head against her shoulder._

 _"The head hurts," she complained._

" _Now we'll tell the doctors" she tried to smile while stroking her hair. "You are a fighter and you will always be," she said kissing her forehead "_

"Maybe that was the source of your powers," she said.

"Could be, every time I've had a fever, they're out of control," I smiled.

"You should rest," she said, stroking my hair. "I love you." She kissed my forehead.

* * *

This day was much better than the previous one, however, I was late arriving home, I was aware of it, because I had entertained a lot with Jean, so my sister had called me repeatedly to go home, so I had no choice.

I opened the door, surprised to see Mon-el sitting on the couch, who smiled at me.

"Kara, can we talk for a moment?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Where were you? "She asked suddenly.

"I was with Jean, What is he doing here?" I questioned her.

"Oh ... he've been kicked out of CatCo and I want to have him more watched, he's going to stay here for a couple of days," she explained.

"Here with us? "I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, here, with you and me" she smiled. "So, behave well" she asked.

I sighed resignedly, nodding, going to my room with the intention of locking myself there and not leaving until the night, a fact that I got, since I was not demanded by my sister until Alex came with dinner, so I ran to the living room sitting in the floor next to the coffee table.

"You didn't have any other places?" Alex laughed.

I smiled at her as my sister sat behind me, laughing at the situation.

"The tiredness affects her," laughed my sister, stroking my hair.

* * *

I spent the entire meal on the floor, settling next to Alex when they put the movie, resting my head on her shoulder, as I always did, feeling my eyes begin to close.

"She is going to sleep in three, two, one ..." she whispered watching as her eyes closed definitively.

"Do you know when she falls asleep?" Asked Mon-el.

"She always rests her head on Alex's shoulder, from there, a couple of minutes," she explained to him.

She smiled at her sister, who hugged the younger girl making sure she was completely asleep, but it was obvious she was.

She got up to pick up her sister and lay her down on bed, but she was held back by Mon-el, who rose up also approaching them.

"Hey, I pick her," he said.

"You know I can with her, right?" She looked at him.

The boy nodded, still offering to pick her, so she could not continue to deny it, allowing him to pick her in his arms before leading him into the girl's room.

Her sister moved when she was laid down on bed, waving her arms in search of the stuffed animal, watching as her gesture changed every second she could not find it, she was going to start crying.

"Shh, it's here." she whispered giving it to her. "I love you, good night, Kaelah" she kissed her forehead, turning to Mon-el, who smiled slightly at the scene.

"You're a good sister," he said as they left the room.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Kaelah doesn't like being the little one," she said with a laugh.

"It's not easy to deal with her, it's a little scary, you don't know how she's going to react," he said. "But ... she's a good girl,"

"What?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Mon-el, she's sixteen and ... and she has a boyfriend," she looked at him. "Mon-el, I know she was your mate, but not here, not anymore,"she said leaving him alone in the middle of the hall, not caring about the confusion that he had just created him, for she was not going to warn him again.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	38. Your mate?

"What do you mean, she's drunk?" I asked Winn, who motioned to Mon-el, as if he had to give me the explanation of what was going on. "What have you done?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told her that if she drank the drink, I would train with her, and she did it," he said, causing me to glare at him.

"It's your fault," I pointed out.

"It's not," he defended himself.

I sighed turning to my sister, who was asleep on the desk, so that, although it cost me, I should wake her.

"Hey, Kara," I whispered, stroking her hair. "We have to go home," I said as her eyes opened.

"I don't want to," she complained.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." I pressed on, getting her to get up from the chair angrily.

I really believed that was difficult had happened, however, I had just discussed with Mon-el, because I was pissed because he had drunk my sister, who did not stop behaving like a small child, without leaving to complain when I sent her to bed.

"Mommy said I can stay until later," she complained.

"No, she didn't say anything," I argued with a lump in my throat.

"Yes, she did," she argued, making me even more nervous.

"No, Kara, to sleep." I pointed to the door to her room.

"No, mommy..." she tried to talk

"Mom is dead!" I cried, interrupting her, unable to continue this conversation.

I watched as she looked at me for a couple of seconds before turning and going to her room, so I sighed sitting on the couch, knowing that it would be worse if I followed her, that I should give her some time, well ..., rather , I had to give it to myself.

"You've bundled it," said Mon-el, raising his head to look at him.

"Do you think I don't know?" I asked. "I shouldn't have shouted her like that, not that," I admitted.

I decided to get up and go looking for her, finding her lying on the bed crying, so I sat on the edge watching her, bringing back memories to my mind from when she was little.

 _"" Kara, hey, "I whispered, stroking her hair._

 _"Is it true that we're not going to see her again?" She asked through tears, causing me to nod. "Why?"_

 _I shrugged, I could not explain it, I was not allowed to, so I watched her keeping silent, wishing she'd change the subject of the conversation, but she did not seem to want to._

 _"You can ... maybe in a couple of years we'll see her," she said hopefully._

 _"In a couple of months you'll be on Earth, Krypton will have died, there's no possibility" I denied it no matter how much it cost me._

 _"Did you say I'll be? What happen with you?" She asked altered._

 _"I'm not going, it's ... hmm, my destiny," I explained._

 _She watched me closely, as if she was trying to verify that what I had just said was true, passing again to tears, causing my heart to break into thousands of pieces to see her cry like that._

 _I hugged her tightly, making her sob in my shoulder, despite my attempts to calm her._

" _Shh, everything will be fine" I tried to secure her, even knowing that it was not the safest thing._

 _She pulled away from me even in tears, looking at me, rubbing her eyes, she was tired._

 _"You should be sleeping," I said, trying to smile at her._

 _"Will you stay with me?" She asked, staring at me, so I nodded, for I could not say no to that look._

 _I lay down on the bed, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder, hugging her tightly at the same time the first tears were present._

 _"Are you crying?" She asked._

 _"I'm not, Kara" I lie as best I could, but I knew she was aware that I was crying and no matter what I said, she would not believe me._

 _However, she did not say anything more about it, which surprised me, because my sister was too curious not to._

 _I watched her close her eyes before she spoke again._

 _"Kaelah, I will never forget you," she whispered, making me smile._

 _"I adore you, Kara," I whispered before kissing her hair._

 _The truth is that it did not take long for her to fall asleep, however, I refused to leave, to leave her alone, I couldn't do it. "_

"Kara" I called her, but she refused to turn. "I'm sorry for have shouted and, above all, that" I apologized without a reply. "Kara ..., please" I pleaded to the edge of tears. "You are angry, I understand, I really do, and I feel guilty for telling you that, "I explained, bowing my head." I love you, good night, Kara, "I whispered, turning to leave, giving up.

"No, wait," she whispered, holding me. "Will you stay with me?" She asked, raising her head to look at me.

"Always" I answered back with a smile.

* * *

I was just getting ready when my sister got up, coming close to hug me, making me look at her without understanding what was happening.

"I adore you," she whispered, kissing my hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I just needed to hug you," she said, still hugging me. "I've had a nightmare, I can not lose you," she explained.

"Kara, I have to go to school" I said separating from her. "In addition, Mon-el is waiting for you to train him, you won the bet" I smiled.

"Do you want me to crush him?" She asked with a half-smile.

"A little," I said, causing her laughter.

I finished getting ready to say goodbye to her and go to school, somehow concerned that she had behaved in that way.

* * *

I smiled at Zyan, approaching him, excited that he was there, since I had not seen him for a long time.

"Hey," he smiled. "There's no one to bother us today, right?" He asked.

"No, I think no one is coming" I answered. "My sister is in the DEO and my cousin in Metropolis, I think no one else can bother us" I said.

He did not answer anything else, just smiled placing his hand on my cheek, stroking it, raising my chin before deciding to kiss me.

I could not help but smile the moment he distanced himself from me, I really needed him, I could not deny it.

"Do you have to go to the DEO?" He asked, receiving a denial on my part. "Then I'll walk you home, okay?"

I nodded, did he really think I was going to deny myself? Because I did not think to do it, so after his entreaties to take my backpack, we headed to the apartment.

"Where were you?" Mon-el's voice surprised both of us.

"Weren't you in the DEO?" I asked, turning to him angrily.

"Hmm, no," he said with a half smile. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" He questioned me mockingly.

I sighed, I did not feel like doing it, but the confused face Zyan had at the moment was enough to make me do it.

"He's Zyan, my boyfriend," I introduced him. "And he's Mon-el, he's from Daxam."

"Daxamite?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched, surprised at the information.

"I don't think this information is relevant," Mon-el said, approaching in front of me. "Perhaps it is more important to indicate that I was your mate, right?" He looked at me, getting me to bend my head without wanting to give him an answer, rather, not wanting to know the reaction of Zyan, who seemed to be processing everything.

"Your mate?" He asked, as if he had trouble believing it.

"Yes ... I would never have known if his pod hadn't crashed here," I tried to explain. "... they decided it was a way of establishing peace between the two planets, considering that he is ... , The prince of Daxam" I continued explaining, watching as he looked at both of us. "I don't want you to be jealous about this" I asked.

"Yeah ... don't think I want to steal her, or any of that, seriously, with her personality I would end up giving her back," said Mon-el.

"Mon-el, leave us" I looked at him coldly getting him to nod and leave, leaving us both alone again. "Zyan ..." I tried to speak.

"No, do not explain," he interrupted me, grabbing my chin. "Okay, just one thing Kaelah, don't stay very close to him, I don't like his intentions," he said making me nod. "I love you, Kaelah," he whispered before kissing me again.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	39. What power do you have over me?

"Are you going to yell at me?" He questioned the moment I entered the apartment.

"No, I won't," I replied, intending to stop talking to him and go to my room, but it was I who talked again. "You'd better think of the things you say next time, because I promise you I will not regret to kill with you" I threatened him, getting him to look surprised, but not answer anything about.

I turned finally to continue advancing by closing the door of my room before throwing me on the bed, tired, not wanting to think about anything. However, I was well aware that I needed to vent, so I took out the small notebook that I hid under the pillow, the one that contained every single one of my thoughts written in Kryptonian, because, although I was aware that if my sister found it, she would understand each of the words written there, made me feel much safer, besides allowing me to be in contact with my true identity, which I had to keep hidden.

When I finished I left it on the desk before I lay down again, wishing my sister would arrive soon, since I did not plan to leave the room until that happened. So, when the door opened, I turned around expecting to see my sister, but it was not her, so I clenched my fists tightly trying to control myself, trying not to shout at him to leave me alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was worried, you've been locked up all afternoon," he answered, closing the door, which made me uneasy, since it indicated that he planned to stay longer. "Have you been ... hmm, model?" He asked, pointing to the framed cover of CatCo,"What is this?" He asked, approaching the desk, making me nervous. "It's your name in Kryptonian, right?" He looked at me and showed me the notebook.

"Mon-el, don't!" I shouted, getting up, trying to take it off, but before I could do anything, he had placed his arm in a position where I could not reach it. "Give it to me." I asked him to the limit of my patience.

"It's dated ..." He smiled. "Let's see what you say about me." He looked at me and shook his head.

"Please, give it to me," I begged him, starting to get nervous, causing his laughter as he continued to read through the pages.

"No, this is too interesting," he denied, stopping on one of the pages. "Well, here you talk about our kiss," he said, so I made a final attempt to get it, leaving it behind me, a place I could control. Hey, that's not fair!" he complained.

"They never told you not to read people's dairies?" I looked at him making him smile slightly.

"I didn't want to do it, but the truth was that it was too interesting," he said. "So I'm a good boy, huh? Of which you had the wrong idea." He stared at me. "Nothing to do with the hatred you treat me"he said.

"The moment I wrote that I didn't know you well enough to know how you were," I explained, causing his laugh as he shook his head.

"You know what I think" he started watching me. "That all this hatred is a facade for not admitting, maybe because you're afraid to do it, I don't know, but I'm sure it is a way to protect yourself from your own feelings" he explained looking straight into my eyes.

"That's not true, Mon-el," I said practically instantly.

He did not answer, just shook his head, bending it down, smiling slightly when he lifted it. I watched as he advanced toward me, yet, unlike other times, I stood motionless, expectant at what he was about to tell me.

He placed his hand on my chin, forcing me to keep my head up, for I had bent over the moment he was so close.

"Are you sure?" he asked, so I nodded. "All right," he sighed, giving me hope that he was going to let me go, but he did not.

I looked at him questioningly for an explanation of what he was supposed to be doing, however, he managed to get me completely still the moment he kissed the corner of my lips, going to kiss my neck, a process that I did not oppose, allowing him ascended to my ear.

"If you're so sure, why don't you ask me to stop?" He asked in a whisper, grabbing my face with both hands, brushing his lips with mine.

I felt like one part of me was asking me to respond, while another told me that I should stay strong to my previous statement, however, before I could do anything, the door of the room opened, causing us to separate the one of the other.

I was afraid to look at the door, because I was not sure how I was going to explain all this to my sister, but at some point I had to turn my head, so I did, and I faced Alex, who was looking at us waiting for some explanation.

"Mon-el, go, I want to talk to her," she pointed out. "What were you thinking?" She asked when he had left.

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug. "He started kissing me and ..." I was silent, not knowing how to continue.

"You can't call this harassment, you were agree" she said waiting for my answer, but the truth is that I didn't know what to say. "Kaelah I'm not scolding you, but it's the second time that happens and you have a boyfriend" She started sitting next to me "How many times do you think it's going to happen?" She asked. "You have to put a solution and only you can do it," she pointed out. "You have to think what you want," she finished.

"But ..., Alex ..." I tried to speak, but I could not find the right words to express myself.

"I'm not going to tell him anything, neither he or Kara" she smiled at me" Try to think about it, okay? "She hugged me, getting me to lean my head on her shoulder and start crying "Hey, sweetheart, no, it's not worth it," she whispered, hugging me harder. "Relax, Kaelah," she said, wiping my tears away.

I tried, I really did, but nothing, absolutely nothing seemed to make sense right now. However, I was aware that if Alex had not appeared, all this would have gotten out of hand, so, in a way, I was grateful that she had opened that door.

"I know that after this you will not want to leave here, but believe me you need to have dinner" she said making me shake my head. "I know, so I'll leave you a couple of minutes, okay?" she kissed my forehead before getting up and leaving.

I did not understand what had happened, why had not I stopped him? What had happened to me? Seriously, I had no answer to any of this, a fact that made my nervousness increase, because I really needed some kind of response, enough to clarify my ideas.

Alex came back into the room offering me a piece of pizza as she sat next to me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Kaelah, you're going to have dinner, you're going to calm down and go to sleep." She looked at me, so I nodded as the same time her cell phone started to ring. "Kara, has found an ... alien, I'm not sure, I have to go, "she said.

"Be careful." I asked her just before she left, leaving me alone only a couple of feet from the only person who drove me crazy.

* * *

I looked at Alex trying to understand all the information I had just received, however, I was not able to concentrate, since my brain was occupied in two different things. On the one hand, I was alarmed by my sister's situation, while on the other hand I could not stop sending murderous glances at Mon-el, who was watching from the door.

I sighed, I had to solve the problems one by one, so without warning I pushed him into the hall, surprising him.

"Is it a good idea to make a living using your powers that way?" I shouted, pouring all my anger at him.

"It's none of your business," he replied simply.

"Yes it is, because my sister believes in you, believes that you can be a superhero, but no, you beat aliens for money" I debated back leaving him without comments. "Kara is hurt because she gave her life for others, but you're too coward to do it, "I said." Seriously, I didn't think ... You know what? Never mind forget it" I asked and without giving him the opportunity to speak I entered the room.

I sat on a stool next to my sister, watching her, wishing that the artificial light was enough to bring her back to life and in good condition, since she needed to be well.

I grabbed her hand before resting my head on the stretcher feeling as the tiredness was becoming more and more present, so that without being able to avoid it I fell asleep.

I woke up startled the moment I noticed my sister move, in addition to Alex's voice asking her to calm down. I looked at her tiredly, trying to smile at her as she stroked my hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Kaelah," she smiled. "Is Parasite attacking?" She asked Alex.

"Yes, Mon-el is there," she said to our amazement, What was he doing there?

After my entreaties to stay, my sister went away again despite being aware of what would happen if that thing attacked her again, and the truth is that I refused.

I ran to the training room with the need to hit something, to relieve myself, striking with too much force the bag that was hang.

I honestly could not say how long I was alone until a voice got me out of my abstraction.

"I don't know who you're thinking about, but you would have killed him," Mon-el said. "I hope you weren't thinking of me," he said, causing my laughter.

"I wasn't thinking of anyone, I just needed to hit something," I explained, turning to look at him seriously. "Thanks"

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"To stand there and fight like a hero," I replied, watching as he smiled slightly as I was aware of what time it was. "I should go home, are you coming?" I asked.

However, he did not respond directly, but he started to walk behind me, which I interpreted as he was coming home. The truth is that the way home was being quite quiet on the part of both, if we were sincere, I did not know what to talk about.

He stopped, to my amazement, to help a man who had sat on the sidewalk, however, what continued was confusing, for that man gave him an electric shock by throwing him to the ground, causing me to shout his name alarmed by the situation. The moment I knew I had to act was when a van came to a stop, they were going to kidnap him, and the truth is, I was sure I knew who they were.

I struck hard at two men who were holding him, getting him released, but they grabbed me, but not for long, because I managed to let go.

"Take them both, the Kryptonian can be useful" I heard someone saying from the inside, however, I came back to defend myself when they tried again.

I felt something stuck in my neck, making me palpate it confused, but I did not have time to find out what it was, for I fell unconscious to the ground.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	40. CADMUS

He opened his eyes in confusion, not quite sure where he was, looking for Kaelah with his eyes, for the last thing he remembered was to go with her when they were attacked.

He found her crouched on one of the corners, her head on her knees, which she held in her arms. He watched her warily for a couple of seconds, as if he was waiting for her to move, but she did not, so he approached her.

"Kaelah," he whispered as she lifted her head, allowing him to observe the pallor she had. "What have they done to you?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Kryptonite," she replied in a whisper.

"I thought it didn't affect you as such," he said confused.

"They injected her three times," she explained, turning her head to show the bruised area of her neck.

He stroked the area with his fingertips, noticing that it was icy, so he placed his hand on the face of the girl to verify it and, indeed, it seemed that she was losing all her body heat.

"Are you cold?" he asked, receiving a statement on her part, so he took off his jacket and placed it on top of her. "Better?"

Kaelah shook her head, making him to look at her, not knowing what else to do about it, trying to find a solution, but not doing so, for he could not think of anything. He sighed, ducking his head, trying to find another idea different from the one he had, for he did not want to disturb her, but it seemed the more reasonable to help her.

He sat down beside her, hugging her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, genuinely surprised that she had not tried to pull away, that she had voluntarily positioned her head on his chest.

"You've been unconscious all night," she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Is it morning?" He asked back.

"It was dawning," she replied.

"You haven't slept at all?" He asked worriedly.

"No, when I woke up they took me to a room and ... they tried to get information, but it's too obvious I'm not going to give it to them, I'm not going to endanger my family for saving me, I'd rather die," she explained, keeping silent for a couple of seconds. "They knew who I was from the beginning, my uncle exchanged information for Kryptonite. They know everything about me, absolutely everything, even about the powers in Krypton, although they didn't expect me to have them here. "She paused again." However, whether I have them or not, they never manage to kill me, "she said.

"They don't because you're invincible, you're one of the strongest people I know," he assured her, making her to shake her head.

"No, I'm not," she denied. "We all have a weakness and they know mine." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Your weakness only makes you stronger, Kaelah" he smiled. "Anyone else would not fight to prevent something that happened to the people he loves, he would just stay there, watching how it happened" he looked at her wiping her tears. "Yesterday you could stay on the sidelines, but I have dragged you to all this, "he said.

"Better fight the two together than one, right?" She asked looking straight at his eyes.

He nodded, the truth is that it was much better to have company than to be alone. The girl returned to her starting position, so he hugged her trying to bring her warmth, to keep her alive. He stroked her hair, entertaining himself with her curls, while she closed her eyes as if she was trying to fall asleep, but she opened them again, showing the tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, causing her to shake her head. "Kaelah..."

"Today ... today is my birthday and my sister was so excited," she replied before continuing. "I just wanted to spend the day with her, nothing more, I didn't need any celebration, but she was so excited," she began. "She said that we had to celebrate it, it was my first birthday on Earth." She smiled slightly. "And now that I'm not with her, I'm missing her so much," she said through her tears.

"Shh, calm down," he asked, increasing the force of the embrace. "It's normal to be excited, you're a year older on a planet that is not yours," he said, smiling at her.

She nodded slightly as she controlled her sobs before she closed her eyes again, so he stroked her hair again until her breath caught up, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

"Happy Birthday, Kaelah," he whispered before kissing her hair.

* * *

The girl moved the moment she was deposited on the floor, as if she was looking for that person who had held her in a previous time, opening her eyes as she struggled between consciousness and unconsciousness, beginning to cry. She screamed helplessly as the needle was drawn into her neck, moving in an attempt to break free of the one holding her, yet she stood still the moment she heard him speak.

"Shh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, stroking her hair. "I really do, I know it hurts, but I can not let you die," he explained. "Your sister needs you alive, your cousin too," he said, wiping away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "You look so much like her," he said, getting her to open her eyes.

Her blue eyes watched him closely, trying to find something familiar in him, yet he closed them again as she moved her hands to her neck.

"It's going to hurt," he whispered before pulling the needle from her neck, causing her screams again before she began to sob. "It's all done, little one, shh," he wiped away her tears. "I'm going to keep you alive until I find a way to get you out of here," he promised to the unconscious body of the young girl.

* * *

When she woke up she did not know where she was exactly, so she sat up in a daze feeling herself observed by someone, causing her to turn around looking for that person.

"Mon-el," she whispered as she identified him sitting on the floor hugging her sister's body.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said getting up, she had to get out of there. "What have they done to her?" She asked, slamming the bars in an attempt to break them.

"You can't break it," he said, getting her to turn to look at him, kneeling beside the bars that distanced them. "They have injected her Kryptonite," he finally answered.

She watched her sister carefully, noting that she did not have the same pallor as on previous occasions, which seemed to be fine, only asleep, however, if there was something that troubled her was the rhythm of her heart, it seemed to be losing strength according to the time passed.

She placed her hand on her sister's cheek, caressing her as tears welled up, for she felt so guilty about this situation that her sister was there, struggling between life and death. She was fully aware that the two of them had only been a means of luring her and getting her there, but why? What did they need from her?

"Kaelah, hey, do you know that I haven't forgotten what day it's today?" She whispered to her sister's unconscious body. "This may not be the best way to celebrate a birthday, but I promise you that when we get out of here, we will do something special" she said "But I need you to promise me one thing, that you will not leave me on the same day we celebrate that you're a year older," she asked. "Kaelah, please, you have to be strong, you have to fight" She pleaded with tears, watching as her sister's eyes struggled to open. "That's right, sweetie, you have to fight" she encouraged her until her eyes opened.

"What are you doing here?" She asked altered. "You surrendered to save us? But ..., they're going to kill you, not ... "she tried to continue talking, pulling herself away from Mon-el.

"Kaelah, calm down," she asked. "We're going to get out of here, everyone, I promise," she assured her.

Her sister ducked her head as the first tears began to slide down her cheeks, rising to her feet, moving closer to the doorway as she stared out into the dark hallway, as if she was waiting for someone to appear.

"You read my thoughts, didn't you, sweetheart?" Asked a woman approaching, but Kaelah did not move. "What am I thinking?"

"Do not hurt her," she replied.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She smiled.

She watched her as she approached her cell, realizing that she recognized her, exactly she had seen her in Lena's office.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	41. Confusion

"You were in Lena's office," she whispered when she recognized her.

"The question is what were you doing there? What kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?"

"Lillian Luthor, mother of Lex and Lena Luthor," she whispered, understanding everything. "We're friends," she explained after a couple of minutes of confusion.

"Yes, I've heard that before," she answered. "Your cousin promised my son everything and then he put him in jail," she snapped, squeezing his jaw. "My intelligent, adored son" she remarked, staring at her.

"What am I here for?" She dared to ask.

"We need you to be human for a while," Lillian smiled. "We know that after your fight against Red Tornado, after making use of your ray vision, you lost all your powers, so you're going to do this right now," she explained, so she shook her head, for she was not going to do it.

"I won't," she replied.

The woman smiled returning to her initial situation, taking the gun from the guard.

"I can't hurt you, but we've discovered that your friend is allergic to lead." She looked at her before shooting Mon-el's knee, causing her sister's screams as well as her own, after seeing him fall to the ground holding "I can shoot him in the heart and we end this, then I can kill your sister, the kryptonite doesn't feel good for her," she said pointing to him, watching as Kaelah stood in front of him to cover him.

"Okay, okay, give me the helmet," she said, agreeing to do so.

They pulled her out of the cell, putting the helmet on her head. She did it without problem, until she felt her powers run low, causing her to scream, until she fell to the ground in tears, listening to her sister's screams.

The woman grabbed her hair to force her to lift her head before hitting her, causing her to fall to the floor. She tasted blood in her mouth after a long time.

"It worked, take her," she said.

The two guards took her by the arms, dragging her out of there, getting her sister's cries were much stronger, so all she could do was close her eyes, wishing that everything was over soon.

* * *

I knocked again on the door, I had to break it, get to my sister, I could not stay here doing nothing.

"Kaelah, stop, you're going to hurt yourself," Mon-el warned, turning me toward him, looking at him worriedly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, making him shake his head. "Do not lie to me, does it hurt?" I asked again.

"Yes, it hurts," he replied as I knelt beside him. "It burns, it's like ..." He was silent as if he did not know how to follow the sentence.

I nodded, the truth was that I understood, because it was the same as I always felt when the kryptonite was introduced into my body, especially when it was used cutting elements, since the wound was the most burning.

I sat down beside him, getting him to turn his head to look at me, going to rest his head on my shoulder.

"You're going to be okay," I tried to assure him by stroking his hair. "We're going to get out of here," I said, feeling tears streaming back into my eyes.

"Your sister is strong, she'll be okay," he said.

I sighed, the truth was that I was not quite sure that was possible, but I did not want to worry him any more, so I nodded and swallowed my sobs.

"Hey, stop crying," he said, raising his head, forcing my hand away from his hair. "You can continue, if you want to, of course," he said with a smile.

I smiled at his comment, happy that he was in the mood to make jokes, but he did not need to ask me for a second time, so I put my hand back in his hair, caressing him, because, in a way, it reassured me.

I watched him close his eyes as he clenched his fists and leaned his head against the bars as if he were controlling himself.

"Mon-el, are you okay?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing happens," he replied, smiling slightly.

"You're not okay," I said after a couple of seconds, when I could get into her thoughts. "Why are you lying to me?" I asked.

"I'm not... Oh, you read my thoughts, didn't you?" He looked at me making me nod, but the truth was I kept doing it.

I caught his face watching him, getting his grey eyes following me closely.

"Kaelah ..." I did not let him continue, because before he could say anything, I kissed him, surprised him, doing the same to myself.

"You know how to end with my problems," he said with a half smile, as tears welled in my eyes, why had I done so? " Hey, was it bad? "He asked, meking me shake my head.

I went to answer him, but I was silent when the guards brought my sister back, half unconscious, causing me to separate from him and approach the bars.

"What did they do to you?" I questioned as I watched her sit down.

"They took my blood, I don't know why," she said, remaining silent for a couple of seconds. "I'm afraid," she said, making me take her hand.

"We'll be fine," I said.

"Yeah..., if I don't get out of here alive, tell Alex that I love her and ... and that I wasn't afraid," she said.

"How do you expect me to skip the part that you were afraid?" Mon-el said with a laugh.

We were silent, each focused on our own thoughts, well, except me, because I could hear all their own, so yes, I was aware of my sister's fear of everything that happened.

A hooded man opened my sister's door before demanding that we have to go with him, yet it was obvious that we mistrusted his intentions.

"Kara, it's me," he whispered, pulling off his hood, making me look at him as well, for I recognized him, the same man who had given me the antidote.

"Jeremiah" my sister's tears were present while she hugged him, it was Alex's father, honestly, now I understood everything.

"I'm going to get you out of here, there is not much time," he said opening our door, getting Mon-el, who was leaning against the door, fall forward, despite the fact that I tried to grab him. "I have to take the bullet out, the poison spread further, "he explained at the same time as I lifted him off the ground, positioning me as support so that he could stand.

"Thank you for saving me." I smiled at Jeremiah.

"I couldn't let you die, sweetie, your sister needs you too much." he smiled back at me as we tried to lay Mon-el on the stretcher. "It's going to hurt," he warned.

I grabbed his hand trying to calm him down, watching as the unconsciousness was making itself present, causing me to beg him to look at me, to be awake, however, the moment he squeezed my hand and screamed, I knew he was still awake. I stroked his hair, trying to reassure him, resting my head on his side.

"Shh, it's over, Mon-el," I whispered in his ear as Jeremiah began to pick up things. "Please stop crying," I pleaded with a lump in my throat.

The sirens began to ring, causing us to run, however, carrying Mon-el was not easy.

"I can't leave you here, Alex will not forgive me," my sister said.

"You must go, I have survived thirteen years, I can do it longer," he assured her, embracing my sister.

"We're going to get you out of here," she assured him as they started shoting.

The gate closed behind us, the bullets bouncing on it, however, something managed to reach my arm, destabilizing me shortly before we went outside.

"Kaelah, hey, are you okay?" My sister asked, getting a statement from me. "I've had my cell phone in my boot all this time," he said.

"I do not think there was coverage down there." I smiled at her, helping Mon-el sit down on the sidewalk.

I sat at his side worried, because the truth is that we had to get away from there as soon as possible or they would pick us up again.

I watched him, he was pale, he seemed to be getting dizzy again, so I grabbed him, letting him rest his head on my legs, making me focus on his hair.

"You'll be fine, I promise," I said with tears in my eyes.

"No, Kaelah ..." he said in a whisper. "I love you," he said before closing his eyes.

"No, no, no, Mon-el, you have to fight, you can not give up now" I asked him beginning to cry. "You deserve to live, we all do, please ..."

"What's wrong?" My sister asked, kneeling in front of me.

"He's ... dying," I sobbed helplessly.

"No, Kaelah, it's going to be all right, okay?" She looked at me, grabbing my face, so I nodded. "Everything's going to be okay," she said.

I could not help crying again, for the truth was that today had been one of the days that had been the most frightening, but now I was still doing it, since I feared for Mon-el's life.

"Kara" I called my sister. "Did they do something to you?" I asked.

"No, sweetie, they just took my blood," she replied, sitting down next to me. "You were very scared, weren't you?" She said, brushing my hair away from my face.

I nodded in tears, I had to admit, it was true.

My sister hugged me for a couple of seconds being separated by the noise of a car.

Winn got down from this one approaching us, worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Well, I see Mon-el no, but you two, are you okay?" He asked again.

"Removing the fact that I have no powers, I'm fine," my sister replied. "And I think Kaelah, too, she was injected with kryptonite, but Jeremiah saved her," my sister explained.

Winn nodded before asking them to come and help to get Mon-el in the car. I rested my head on my sister's shoulder, who hugged me and stroked my hair.

"You have blood in your hair," she said, sounding surprised, however, I knew perfectly who that blood was and at what point it had ended in my hair, but I could not give those answers to my sister, so I limited myself to nod.

I sighed, I wanted to finish this day, to lie on my bed and sleep without any concern.

"Hey, I may not have told you before, but-" I looked at my sister. "Happy birthday, Kaelah." She smiled, hugging me.

* * *

We had been at home for two hours at last, yet time seemed to go much faster than when we were locked up.

I had locked myself in my room, determined to relax, but the voice of Alex, Winn and James, had managed to try to open the door.

"No, you have to wait a little," said Winn, who held the door on the other side, so I waited until he decided to open it. "Okay" he said, opening it, smiling at me.

I went down the hallway without being very clear what was happening, not understanding why there was a cake with candles on the coffee table, or why they all started singing a song when I appeared, although I relaxed a little to see Mon-el just as lost at the scene.

"What do we celebrate?" I asked my sister in confusion.

"Your birthday," sshe replied before explaining. "It is a tradition that the person who turns out to have to blow the candles on the cake, wishing something," she explained, confusing me even more.

"Do I have to say it aloud?" I asked.

"No," she said, making me nod. "And now blow the candles, I want to eat that cake," she said, getting everyone to laugh.

I listened to her and knelt in front of the cake, watching it, thinking my wish, however, it only cost me to look at everyone as if to realize what I wanted, to keep them with me, never lose them.

I sat down next to Mon-el, smiling, watching as my sister took the cake to cut it, seriously, she was obsessed with it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, it still hurts, but I can bear it," he said with a smile.

"About what happened ..." I began to speak.

"Hey, no, I'd rather not listen to your explanations," he interrupted. "What happened, happened, is it, okay?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Have you written about it in the diary?"

"Mon-el," I complained, starting to laugh just like him. "But yes, I did," I said, causing him to shake his head still laughing.

"You're very predictable, Kaelah Zor-el," he said, pounding my arm, causing me to complain, for it had hurt more than I expected. "Are you okay?" He asked, watching me.

"Yes, my arm is a little resentful," I replied, smiling at him.

He nodded, pulling the hair that fell on my face, caressing my cheek, feeling as our faces came together, however, I stopped him before something could happen, separating me from him.

"I think we should stop doing this," I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"This" I pointed to us. "I have a boyfriend and I adore him, I'm in love with him, so this can not continue to happen," I tried to explain. "You mean something to me, but as a friend, Mon-el, nothing more ... You're an attractive boy, you can be with the girl you want, and yet you're here, wasting time with me." I looked straight into his eyes. "I don't want our friendship to end, but I don't... like you that was, "I said, watching him, altering as I realized he did not say anything about it." Mon-el, say something, please, "I pleaded.

"It's okay, if it's what you want, if it's what you feel, I can't deny it," he replied. "I love you, I hope you don't forget that," he assured me. "Just one thing, be honest, you're going to tell me what you think of my kisses?" He asked, making me bite my lower lip nervously.

"I'm not going to do it, Mon-el, you'll find out," I replied, rising from the couch to my sister, who was calling me.

"What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing," I replied, watching Alex arched an eyebrow. "Nothing" I laughed.

"All right," she smiled.

I looked at Mon-el feeling myself watched by him, who smiled at me from a distance, so I smiled helplessly, happy that we were all well.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	42. Thanksgiving

I looked closely at the bruised area of my arm, stroking it confused, not knowing what it was, but being aware that it was related to CADMUS, which the thing that hit my arm before fleeing.

I sighed putting my jacket on top to prevent it from being seen, from being discovered, for the truth was that I was afraid of worrying my sister, so I planned to hide it for as long as possible.

I walked over to where they were sitting, noting that Alex was angry, so, despite not asking about it, I looked for the answer I needed.

"You're Guardian?!" I asked looking at James, genuinely surprised.

"You're going to keep the secret, aren't you?" Alex looked at me, making me nod in confusion.

"But I can't stand it any longer," Winn commented as my sister sat next to James, staring at us.

"What can't you stand any longer?" Kara asked.

Winn went to answer, however, he was interrupted by the doorbell, since my sister got up to open the door, making me look curious, wanting to know who was waiting on the other side, forcing me to bend my head the moment my look met his.

Alex stood up to approach Kara at the same time as Mon-el, on the other way, was approaching me, smiling at me as he watched me.

"Just friends," he whispered, closing his eyes before looking back at me. "I like your hair, it was your sister, right?" He said.

"Thank you, I have seen that you have brought stuffing," I said, unable to laugh, for he had not understood what we meant.

"Hey, I'm new to this," he complained, accompanying his laughter with mine.

"Me too, the truth is that I don't understand half of the things" I affirmed between laughs.

"Umm, can I ... umm ... hug you?" He questioned to my astonishment.

"Yes, sure," I answered in surprise.

He hugged me carefully, placing his head on mine, making me fit on his chest without being able to avoid it, knowing that it was not convenient for either of us.

"I'm so glad you didn't decide to die in my arms," he said kissing my hair, hugging me with greater strength. "I don't know what I would have done?

"You would be bored," I replied, pulling away from him, smiling at him.

"Yes, of course," he laughed. "Today we're supposed to say to why we're thankfull, don't we?" I nodded at his question. "Well, I'm thankfull because you're well and have you here," he said, causing me to respond, seeing me interrupted by the comment that my sister had made, because even though anyone had not listened to it, that was not my case.

"Seriously, do you think she's right? Or are they just friends?" My sister asked Alex, watching us.

"Just friends, yeah ..." Alex laughed, so I approached both of them wanting to prevent her from releasing something she should not have. "Hey, why don't you answer her?" she smiled at me.

"What do I have to answer?" I asked my sister expecting her to ask about it, but she did not, just nodded at the thought of starting to eat, as if she did not want to hear my answer.

* * *

What had just happened had surprised us all, but the dinner had to go on, so after understanding what my sister was referring about being thankfull, I stood up.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes, Kaelah," she replied.

"Okay," I sighed. "I'm grateful to be here, because Jor-el gave me the life I longed for ..." I paused as I felt a lump in my throat. "I'm sorry ..." I apologized, wiping away my tears at the same time that my sister was getting up to hug me, getting my face buried in her shoulder between sobs.

"Oh, my little one," she hugged me tightly. "Calm down, hey, it's okay," she tried to calm me down, but the truth was that I could not stop crying. "Do you want me to say it?" She brushed the hair off my face, I nodded, burying my face back on her shoulder. "Okay, tell me what you want me to say," I whispered. "Kaelah is thankfull for being here with all of you, for each of you means something important to her and she wants me to tell Alex, that she considers her an older sister and that she loves her a lot, right? "She pulled me a little from her and made me nod.

"Ohh, now who wants to hug her, it's me" said Alex rising from the chair to get closer, causing my sister to pull away to allow her to hug me. "Hey, sweetie, you're burning" she said placing her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling good?" she asked me making me nod.

* * *

That theme stayed there, but the truth is that I was feeling okay, I did not have the sensation of having a fever, although maybe I was skipping a part, as for example would be my arm.

However, when the meal was over, the way Alex looked at me helped me to understand that it was not like that, because she grabbed me until she took me to my room and closed the door.

"I want to see your arm," she ordered, as I shook my head. "The arm, now," she looked at me seriously.

I nodded, taking off my jacket, showing her my arm, making her to look at it, getting me to complain at the contact of her fingers in the area.

"Since when do you have this?" She asked as I ducked my head in confusion. "Kaelah, what is this?Since when?" She asked again, pressing harder, making me sob.

"From CADMUS, I ..., they shot me and hit my arm ..., I don't know what it was, "I sobbed.

"And you didn't say anything?" She shouted.

I nodded between tears, not wanting to turn the subject over, shaking my head at the moment that she warned me that we should go to DEO, I refused, I didn't want to go there.

"You can complain all the time you want, but I don't give you an option," she threatened.

I bowed my head still sobbing, afraid of having to leave, of having to tell what was happening to my sister, although if we were sincere, I was sure she already knew.

"I would take the teddy," she warned me, holding it against me as I followed her into the living room, feeling as if everyone's gaze was on us, but especially on me. "We have to go to DEO," she told to my sister, who seemed to be trying to understand the information. "I'll explain later, but it will be worse if we don't leave now," she said, grabbing me so I would not stop.

She took me to the DEO despite my complaints, because I did not understand why it was so important.

She led me into a room, forcing me to lie down on the stretcher, having my sister's gaze fixed on me.

"How can you not say anything?" She asked me. "Kaelah, it could be Kryptonite, you could be dying and we wouldn't know it," she scolded me as Alex pushed the path into my arm.

"You may be a little stunned, even you may fall asleep," she warned.

I nodded, closing my eyes, wanting to fall asleep, because I could not stand my sister's gaze anymore, I could not do it any more, a fact that I got in a few minutes.

* * *

"I don't understand," she shook her head as she watched her sister. "Why didn't she say anything?" She questioned herself.

"I don't know, but she had it embedded in the arm," Alex replied, showing her the little needle that had been on her sister's arm since then. "I have to see if there were something inside," she explained shortly before leaving.

She stroked her sister's hair as she sighed, still not understanding why she had not said anything, for she honestly did not understand.

She turned toward the door when she heard it open, somewhat surprised to see him there, yet after the scene she had seen in the meal, it should not be.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She has a fever, and we didn't know that she was injected with a dart," she replied.

She watched as the boy nodded at the information he had just received, without asking anything else, so she looked back at her sister, stroking her hair.

"It was Kryptonite," said Alex, who seemed to want to continue speaking, but she could not help interrupting her without understanding why it was not affecting her like the other times. "I know, it's because it's modified, I still don't know how, so the only thing that I can do for now is to put it the usual antidote, "she explained." It's going to be okay, I can assure you, "she said, approaching Kaelah.

She nodded, wishing with all her might that she would actually get well.

* * *

When he entered the room, he did not expect to see the girl sitting, much less writing in the dairy, because the truth that with the fever she had, she should be lying down, asleep.

However, he approached her, getting her to look at him carefully, but not keeping the diary out of his reach, keeping it there, with her, so he made an attempt to catch it, watching as she stood still, without moving.

"Get it," she said, hoping he would.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" He asked.

He did not receive a direct answer, just a serious look on her part, which made him choose not to take it.

She narrowed her eyes, watching him, rising to stand in front of him.

"Kaelah, no," he denied, her intentions were clear. "You don't want to-"

He was forced to leave the sentence in the middle, for she had thrown herself to kiss him without giving him time to react, answering without being able to avoid it, but thinking the words she had addressed him only a week ago, those that indicated that they only could be friends, they could not go any further. However, there he was, kissing her, breaking that deal they had made, so that, no matter how much it cost him, he pulled away from her, watching the indignation in her eyes, so he would bet she had followed.

It was only a couple of seconds before she ducked her head as she closed her eyes, revealing the tears in them as she looked back at him.

"Forget what happened, Mon-el," she asked in a whisper.

"That's not the solution," he complained, causing her to bend her head. "Look at me, Kaelah," he said, but she stayed the same, so he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I can not resist, and if you let me, I will do it..., I know, I hope, that what happened today is because you have a fever and you feel bad, but if you really don't want to break our friendship, don't do it again," he explained, watching as she nodded at his words, crying, so he hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Maybe it's better if we're not together," she whispered, getting him to look at her, she could not be supposed to be saying that. "I hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, or Zyan," she explained, consuming herself in tears.

"You're not serious" He looked at her, still unable to understand.

"I am, this is not going to end well," she replied, finally separating herself from him. "I think you should go," she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I can not help it." She ducked her head.

"Then you're not sure about you're feelings," he said.

"Yes, I am," she defended herself.

"You're not" he was annoyed."Kaelah ..."

He stood in the middle, as Kara entered the room, watching them both, trying to figure out what was happening.

He sighed, walking towards the door, he did not want to break the moment of sisters, so, once more, he gave her up.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	43. Black Mercy

Despite what had happened the day before, he had listened to Kara and had kept an eye on her.

She still had a fever, and they were not able to bring it down, so everyone was worried, always leaving someone with her, because they did not trust her to leave her alone.

He grabbed her hand, feeling her grip on his, seeming to be regaining consciousness, a fact that came when she opened her eyes.

"Hey," he smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, seeing confusion on her face.

"I need you to promise me something," she whispered, holding back tears, so he nodded. "If ... if anything happens to me, tell my sister that I love her ... that she can overcome it ..."

"You're not dying," he interrupted, refusing.

"Shh, let me speak" she complained to his interruption. "She must be strong, not surrender ..., Tell Alex to keep looking after her, not to blame herself for not being able to save me and … that she's like my older sister" She said, closing his eyes, remaining silent.

"I will, but you're not dying, Kaelah." he denied it again.

"There is something else" she looked directly into his eyes. "I think ... I think I'm falling in love with ..." the sentence was halved, because the girl's heart stopped, causing the machines to start sounding and that within a few seconds the doctors entered the room.

They threw him out of the room without anything to do with it, joining Kara, who watched the inside of the room with tears in her eyes, holding up to the scene it was living inside.

He sat down in one of the chairs with his head down, not daring to look inside, feeling as the time did not seem to pass. Honestly, he could not believe it, he could not believe it was true, that she would die so easily, much less after he had heard her say it, was she recognizing it? Or was it the fever? He had no answer, but the truth is that this whole situation was beyond doubt.

"She's okay," Alex said, getting his head up to look at her, looking away through the window to make sure, the machines had stopped beeping. "I still don't know exactly what's changed, but the fever seems to have gone down despite all this" she explained, surprising him, because he did not understand how it could be possible, however, he refrained from asking questions, assuring himself once more time that she was alive.

* * *

I opened my eyes tiredly, turning my head to find my sister, however, I was surprised when I saw Mon-el lying on the bed next to mine, with an IV in his arm, unconscious, so I tried to sit up, holding me when I heard the screams of my sister, who grabbed me by throwing me back on the stretcher.

"Hey, where do you want to go?" She smiled at me as I turned my head towards him, watching him with concern. "We don't know exactly what it is yet, but he will be fine," she assured me. "Since when do you worry so much for him?" She asked me.

"Since we shared a cell and he almost died," I replied, watching as my sister nodded slightly without being convinced about it, but without asking any more questions.

"Kara, we need you," Alex called from the door.

"Can I trust you?" She looked at me, receiving a statement from me.

She left the room leaving us alone, causing, even though I should not do it, I stood up, standing up to approach him, sitting next to him.

I grabbed his hand while watching him, seemed to have a fever, but why? I sighed caressing his hair, wishing she was okay, scaring me when he turned his head as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"Hey," he replied back. "Eliza thinks I'm dying," he said.

"No ... don't say that, it's not true," I denied. "Mon-el, you're not going to die, I'm not going to let you." I narrowed my eyes and managed to smile.

I watched as he sat up, sitting down before placing his hand on my cheek, drawing me close to him, making me try to push myself back, but without stopping him. I forced myself to close my eyes, feeling his forehead against mine.

"You know you're beautiful," he whispered shortly before kissing me. "Totally beautiful ..." he whispered, breaking the kiss, lying down again. "You've been since you were a baby," he said, closing his eyes, surprising me.

"Mon-el ..." I tried to call him, but he had fallen asleep again.

"Kaelah!" The cry of my sister frightened me. "Can you tell what I've told you?"

I bowed my head unwillingly to answer her, returning to my bed, lying down without daring to look at her, for I was afraid of her now.

She approached me in silence, standing in my field of vision, placing her hand on my cheek, caressing it.

"What's going on?" I asked, knowing that she had an answer to give me and that she would.

"Medusa," she replied, getting me to look at her in alarm. "I knew you were going to know what I meant," she said.

"I ... I was in the laboratory when he did it and ... I believed in his good intentions, I did" I looked at her beginning to feel guilty. "I was only eight years old and he explained that he wanted to protect us, that Krypton was in danger" I started to cry. "I was afraid of if it was true and I decided to believe in his cause, because I knew he could not harm us, but I was scared that another planet could do the same," I explained between sobs.

"Kaelah, shh, it's not your fault," she whispered, hugging me. "It's not your fault, he's going to be fine, okay?" She tried to convince me, but that virus could be too powerful. "It's going to be okay, I promise, "she assured me, wiping my tears away.

I nodded at all her claims, knowing that they were true, but fearing that we were wrong and that virus would kill him.

* * *

It was barely a couple of minutes since Mon-el had returned to himself since the second time he had sunk into unconsciousness, fully recovered. However, now the attention was received by Kaelah, for in that period of time, her vital signs had changed.

"Do you remember that I was convinced that something was changed?" Alex asked, entering the room. "She's right now under the effect of Black Mercy," she explained to her astonishment.

"What?" She looked at her before turning to her sister, placing her hand on her face. "We have to get her out of that dream," she asserted as if no one else knew.

"Winn is seeing how he can introduce someone into the dream," explained Alex. "You're going to want to?" She asked, causing her to duck her head, she could not do it.

"No, I can not live it again, I'll confuse her, we need her to believe us," Alex said, nodding at the information.

She watched her sister with tears in her eyes, who was so cruel as to make her lose everything again? She knew perfectly well that Kaelah was not ready for it.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	44. Krypton

_I woke up confused, tired, turning my head at the touch of a hand on my cheek, daring me to open my eyes, having to blink to get accustomed to the light that invaded the room. At the moment she was much more confused than at first, for this light was not the same light I was accustomed to, it was different, but one I would recognize perfectly, Krypton._

 _I turned my head much more confused, bumping into my mother, whom I observed without being able to believe it, forcing me to close my eyes again to keep the tears from coming out._

 _"Mom?" I asked in a whisper, feeling a lump in my throat._

 _"Hey, Kaelah, are you feeling any better?" She asked, stroking my face, wiping away the tears that were beginning to trickle down my cheeks._

" _This can not be true, it's not true" I still denied with my eyes closed, sobbing, getting up to sit on the bed, determined that when I opened my eyes again, she was not going to be here. "I'm dreaming, it's not true" I tried to convince myself._

 _"What are you talking about, sweetie?" She asked, brushing my hair away from my face, causing me to open my eyes to look at her, to look at the room. "Sweetheart, you had a fever, Mon-el called me ..." I looked at her again, not allowing her to continue speaking._

" _Mon-el?" I questioned even more confused, like if that could not be happening, what was he doing here? "I'm married?"_

 _"Yes," she said, looking worried. "You've been married for almost two years," she said, surprised that I was asking her that way. "He couldn't take care of you and the baby girl, he needed help," she explained._

 _"Do I have a daughter?" At that moment I started to get dizzy, I could not with so much information._

 _"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she realized I was pulling me back on the bed._

 _"No, I'm not," I said, closing my eyes._

 _'This is not true' I tried to mentally remember, it was not, it could not be, however, what was supposed to be happening?_

 _According to the information I has just received, I was married to Mon-el! It was a joke, besides we had a daughter in common._

 _I shook my head in tears, wishing I could wake up again in... What was it name? I did not remember, but it was not here, it was..., hmm, Earth? I wondered, Why did not I remember things?_

 _My mother stroked my hair as if trying to calm me down._

 _"How is she?" The next voice was my father's voice, so I opened my eyes, trying to locate him. "Kaelah, are you feeling better?" He asked me directly._

 _I ducked my head even more confused, crying again, feeling like my mother surrounded me with her arms getting e to start crying, because at that moment I could not stop sobbing against her shoulder._

 _I turned to my father with tears in my eyes, our relationship might not be perfect, but I could not deny it, I missed him, so I allowed him to hug me, to try to reassure me._

 _"I know it's been a long time since we met," he whispered, stroking my hair._

" _No ... this is not true" I denied separating from him. "You are dead ..., Krypton died years ago and ... you sent us to Earth ..."_

 _"Hey, Kaelah, stop," my father interrupted. "Why would I send you to a planet that is less developed?" He asked._

 _"I ... I don't know," I shrugged. "The last time I saw you, we argued for ..., Zyan, I yelled at you that I didn't want to see you again and ... Krypton died, both Kal-el and Kara they arrive before me" I tried to explain._

" _I thought that the subject of that boy stayed in that conversation" he looked at me quite seriously. "Sweetheart, you have had a high fever these last days, you may have dreamed it" he pointed out causing me to shake my head._

 _"No, it's true, none of this is real," I answered back, truly nervous._

 _"Kaelah, your father is right, it is normal that you dreamed something like this," my mother said causing me to begin to doubt all this, to rethink what was happening, because maybe it was true, maybe I had dreamed it._

 _"Besides, if we had done it, how could I tell you how proud I am of you?" He said, making me look at him without knowing what to say. "I know I don't tell you this all the time, Kaelah, but it's true, I'm so proud of you "He said, making me smile at the same time that the tears came back out of my eyes, hugging me, believing they were right, everything had been a dream._

The time was running out, there was no doubt about it, they needed to get her out of there, to bring her back with them, yet it was not so easy, for the process Winn had estimated for an hour, had gone half an hour longer.

She sobbed as she turned to her, watching as Mon-el stroked her hair as he whispered that she would be okay.

"He's right, sweetie, you're going to be fine," she whispered. "We're going to get you out of there, I promise," she assured her, kissing her forehead.

* * *

She sighed, she could not lose her, but what else could she do?

 _I went down the hallway, meeting someone I knew very well._

 _"Kaelah," she shouted, throwing me into a hug._

 _"I've missed you too, Kara," I whispered holding her tight, watching her smile." We haven't seen each other for a long time, "I said, stirring her hair._

 _My younger sister laughed at the same time she nodded, infecting me with her own laugh, getting us both to laugh without any sense._

 _"Mom and Dad say you had a high fever, are you better?" She asked, quite worried._

 _"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled. "You were worried, weren't you?" I arched an eyebrow at the same time she nodded and I hugged her back. "I'm fine, Kara, I promise you."_

 _"They ... they said you could die." She hugged herself with more force toward me._

 _I stroked her hair, hugging her tightly, trying to calm her down, for the tears had just come to my senses, making me stop myself from crying with her._

 _"I've missed you so much at home," she whispered against my shoulder._

* * *

 _"Hey, Kara, we can see each other more often, call me when you need to see me and I'll be there." I stroked her cheek, watching her smile. "I love you." I kissed her forehead feeling like tears could not be contained any longer._

"It's done," said Winn entering the room. "Who's going to do it?" He asked, receiving Alex's response. "Okay, when you're ready, we'll do it."

She looked at her sister waiting for her to move, afraid to lose both of them, so that before she could be introduced into that dream she approached her, to embrace her.

"I'm going to get her out of there, I promise, Kara," she whispered, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I will not go back without her," she said.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Her sister lay down on the stretcher, putting on the helmet Winn was offering her, looking at her one last time, smiling at her.

* * *

She sighed, waiting, hoping that everything would turn out well, that both would come alive from there.

 _I walked into the living room, stopping to watch the scene in it, smiling, softened by it._

 _Mon-el was holding Kaia of only three months old, who smiled at the words that her father dedicated her, stretching the arms as if she wanted to reach him._

" _Hey, I didn't know you were there" he looked at me as I approached them. "I don't understand why she fall asleep with you and not with me, what do I do wrong?" he asked with indignation._

" _That you don't speak it in a tone that relaxes her," I raised an eyebrow holding the laughter._

 _"Okay, let's see how you do it," he said, leaving the little girl in my arms._

 _"Your daddy is upset about this, Kaia," I said, getting her gray eyes to look at me closely before I started to cry. "Hey, no, shh," I cradled her trying to calm her down._

 _"Well, She doesn't seem to like you either," he said with a half smile._

" _Oh, come on, shut up" I smiled at the same time the child's crying ceased. "Hey, little one, let's show him that you and I understand each other better than he thinks" I spoke watching as a small smile formed in her face._

 _It was only a couple of minutes before she fell asleep, so I left her in the crib before turning to him with a victorious smile._

 _"I told you," I smiled before caressing the little girl's cheek. "She's so perfect," I said, admiring her._

 _"She is," he corroborated, coming closer. "She will be as perfect as you, well ... if she have your character ..." he laughed as I narrowed my eyes._

" _Hey! Can you tell me what you would do without me? "I asked, trying to be serious._

 _"I would be bored," he replied, embracing me. "I don't think I could live without you," he whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead._

 _We both turned in alarm when someone came in, getting Mon-el to stand in front of me in an attempt to keep me protected._

 _I looked at the woman, feeling that I knew her, that something attached me to her, but the truth was that I could not find out what it was, because I could not find answers._

 _"You may think I'm crazy and ask for my arrest, Kaelah, but I need you to listen to me," she said, surprising me even more. Why did she know my name?_

 _"Mon-el, take Kaia," I asked, noting that he was going to deny it. "Please."_

 _"I love you, Kaelah," he whispered, kissing me before picking up the baby girl and leaving the room._

" _I don't know who you are, but you seem to know me, Do I know you?" I questioned directly, confused._

" _Kaelah, Krypton died years ago, you were trapped in the fantom zone just like Kara, with the difference that it took more years for you to reach the Earth" she began to explain to me, creating confusion. "Your life is there, with your sister, with me, we need you and that's why I'm here, none of this is real, it's a dream, you have to give it up before it's too late, please, "she begged at the same time as I ducked my head._

 _"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I asked._

 _"I need you to believe me, I don't have proof that I can show you," she replied. "Kara needs you alive, she needs you with her so she can keep going ..." she continued trying to convince me._

 _The door swung open to my surprise, watching Mon-el come in with the little girl in her arms and guards, a fact that made me alarm._

 _"It's her," Mon-el said._

" _No ..." I denied braking the guards. "There are no reasons" I said._

 _"Yes there are, she has come into our house, she could have tried to kill you," he said, approaching me._

 _I went to answer him, however, a shake, an earthquake, made me have to hold him to avoid falling._

 _"Kaelah, please, you have to trust me ..." she begged me to look at her carefully, noting how the guards had grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back._

 _I looked at Mon-el and my daughter, watching as he shook his head, wanting to hold me, yet a part of me felt I should believe her, which was true. I looked at her again, trying to get rid of their grip, getting them to grab her harder and pull again, displacing her, when a name made its way through my head and with it memories, this was not real._

 _"Alex," I shouted just as another earthquake shook us, getting us both to the ground._

 _She reached out her hand to reach mine, getting it at the same time I smiled, just before a light dazzled the room._

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	45. Reality

I opened my eyes distressed, with no time to react when my sister hugged me against her getting me to start sobbing on her shoulder.

"They were there," I sobbed.

"I know, Kaelah, I know" she stroked my hair. "Now you're here with me, you have to calm down" she kissed my forehead.

I stood with my head on her shoulder until I felt another hand over my head, Alex, so I separated from my sister to hug her.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you." I smiled at her before looking at her pleadingly, getting her to hug me again.

"I'm not going to tell it," she whispered, so that only I could hear her.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

When I separated from her, my sister was talking on the phone, so I turned my head on the other person in this room, the one I was embarrassed to look at, because I only got the memories of the dream present.

"I have to go to CatCo," she said. "I'll see you later, Kaelah." She kissed my forehead.

She left the room shortly before J'onn appeared, indicating that he needed help from Alex, so after asking Mon-el to keep an eye on me, she left, leaving us alone.

I ducked my head to avoid looking at him as he approached, standing next to me for my nervousness.

"What's the matter?" He asked, getting me to look at him while shaking my head. "I don't believe you, something happens, you can't look me in the face, Kaelah, does it have to do with the dream?" he asked directly.

"Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders without wanting to explain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looked at me but I shook my head, obviously I was not going to want to "All right," he sighed.

He hugged me without giving me time to step away, going to rest my head on his chest while closing my eyes wanting to hold back the tears.

"You've frightened us all, we thought we'd lose you," he said, hugging me tightly. "I'm glad you're okay." He kissed my forehead, letting me go. "Are you tired?" He asked the moment I fell back, receiving a statement for my "You should sleep," he whispered, stroking my hair as I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

He was frightened when Kaelah's phone started ringing, especially when he realized it was Kara.

"Kaelah?" She questioned the moment he picked it up.

"No, she's asleep," he answered, hearing a sigh of relief. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I need you to promise me something," she asked. "If anything happens, promise me that you will take care of Kaelah, that you will protect her as I would and that you will remember her every day that I love her and that I am proud of her."she said "Please, and tell Alex that I love her, that she has to go on with her life," she begged, altering him.

"I will ..." he tried to speak.

"Thank you," she said.

"Kara ..." he tried to ask, but she had already hung up.

He sighed in confusion, watching Kaelah, trying to understand what was happening.

"Hey, I'm back," Alex said. "Has she gone back to sleep?" She asked, approaching the girl.

"Did you talk to Kara?" he asked.

"No, why?" She asked confused.

"She called to ask me to protect Kaelah if something happened to her, and to tell you that she loves you," she explained, causing panic.

"Do you know where she was?" She asked, getting a denial on his part. "Okay, I'm going to her apartment," she said. "If she wakes up, don't say anything until we know she's gone," she warned.

He nodded, stroking the girl's hair, hoping the news would be good.

* * *

"Kaelah, honey, can I talk to you?" Alex asked me, entering the room, making me look quizzically, not understanding what was happening.

She sat down beside me, watching me with caution, as if it were difficult for her to tell me that, so I re-thought reading her mind, yet I was not sure if I wanted to know.

"Kaelah, this ... Kara has disappeared, we don't know where she is, we think it has something to do with the portal" she explained making me look at her in surprise.

"What?" I buried my face in my hands, this was the last thing that had to happen, that my sister was missing.

Alex hugged me against her, trying to calm me, resting my head on her shoulder as I began to sob.

"We're going to find her," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Alex, Winn says he needs to talk to you," Mon-el said from the door.

"If we find something, I'll let you know, okay?" She looked at me as I nodded.

She left the room, leaving me alone with Mon-el, who came to embrace me.

I sobbed, hugging him, letting him stroked my hair to finally separate from me.

"Do you want the teddy?" He asked, offering it to me, so I did not refuse it, hugging it against me, but still crying. "You have to calm down, sweetie," he whispered, wiping my tears. "Come here," he said, lying down beside me, putting my head on his chest as he stroked my hair.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, returning to the memories of the dream, which got me away from him, surprising him, but without stopping, I could not.

"Hey, can you tell me what's going on?" He asked me as I ducked my head. "Kaelah, look at me," he said, grabbing my chin as I looked away. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked, "I need to understand you, "He sighed, stroking my face.

"You don't want to know," I answered in tears.

"You're going to force me to take the diary," he warned, releasing me, rising to catch it.

"No, Mon-el, please," I pleaded, looking directly into his eyes. "Please ..." I tried to stop him, but I could not. "No ..." I sobbed hard at seeing him begin to read, his gestures changed as he did so.

I watched as he closed it and looked at me, so I ducked my head as he approached me.

"You can not recognize it in person, but in a dream?" I raise my head. "You know the Black Mercy shows your ideal life, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but in Krypton, not here" I defended myself.

"Your perfect life could be to be with Zyan in Krypton, but it's not like that, it's to be with me, with a girl in common and you continue not wanting to accept it," he reproached me.

"Because it's not true," I replied, not wanting to raise my voice.

"You hurt yourself and me and Zyan, because even if you don't know it directly, you deceive him every time you look at him, every time you're with him, that you tell him that you love him," he continued to reproach me, breaking me with each one of his words "And until you don't realize that, you're not going to change, Kaelah," he shook his head.

"Go away," I asked, unable to hold back the sobs any longer. "I don't want to see you again, do not go near me again, Mon-el," I shouted, getting him to leave, just as Alex entered.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" She asked, but I did not answer, I did not want to, so she hugged me until my tears stopped, until I got reassured. "We're going to go to Kara's apartment in case she comes back, okay? And we're going to see a movie and you're going to explain what has happened, "she said, wiping away my tears at the same time I nodded, nervous and anguished, not wanting to.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	46. Kryptogirl

She had just left asleep Kaelah in the room, although tears and sobs had been present, but she had managed to calm her down.

She smiled at Maggie by opening the door.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked directly as she walked into the apartment.

"Kara is out of town for work and I'm taking care of Kaelah," she explained. "She's not at her best," she said.

"It's a very bad age," Maggie looked at her as if she was trying to defend Kaelah's behavior, even though she did not know her.

Both were paralyzed to hear a shout coming from the room, reason why they practically ran until there.

Kaelah was standing in the middle of the room, staring in complete panic at the window as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"What happened?" She asked, approaching her, watching her, she was shocked. "Kaelah, hey, look at me, sweetheart," she asked, sitting on the bed. "Shh, calm down." She wiped her tears as Maggie inspected the room.

"It hurts," she sobbed.

"What hurts you?" She asked, getting her to point at her arm, so she lifted her sleeve, noticing that something had been nailed to her. "What have they done to you?"

"They've taken blood, I ... I don't know who ... but it burns ... it's ... kryptonite," she said between sobs.

"Kryptonite?" This time it was Maggie's voice that deconcentrated her, she should explain it to her and she was not ready for it.

"This ... I should have talked to Kara first, but you have to know, it's a part of me, my family." She looked at her. "Both Kaelah and Kara are from Krypton," she said. "Kara arrived at the age of thirteen and my family adopted her, a little less than a year ago, Kaelah did" she explained.

"Kara is Supergirl," said Maggie. "I suspected it for a while." She smiled. "It's okay, it's normal that you need time to tell me about it." She assured her as she hugged Kaelah, who had begun to murmur without speaking clearly.

"... has taken ..." she heard her crying.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"My diary ..., he took it" she looked at her as if it were hard to believe - The teddy ..., no ..., no ..." Kaelah altered looking for it.

She looked for it, just as she did, without finding it, holding her before she could sob.

She sighed, she could not believe that this was true, that Kara had disappeared without a trace, that they had attacked Kaelah, especially when they had just released her, when they had just been taken out of there.

She was quite surprised that the girl did not object to going to DEO, but with the state of stress she had, she could not miss it either.

Maggie stayed in the apartment to investigate who could have entered, but if it had to point to someone, it would be CADMUS.

She entered with Kaelah in the same room that she had been these last days, forcing her to sit on the stretcher.

"Is it still hurting you?" She asked, getting a statement from her. "Okay, sweetie, I'm going to examine the wound," she said as she rolled it back over her sleeve.

"It burns," she sobbed.

"Shh, I know, calm down," she said, wiping away her tears.

She drew blood from her to perform tests, returning to the room after checking that she was clean, watching as Kaelah had huddled over herself, still consuming herself in tears.

She strode over to her, stroking her hair, allowing her to vent, for everything that had happened in the same day was over her, she did it to herself, so what could stop her?

"You have to sleep, little one," she wiped the tears.

"I can not," she sobbed.

"Yes, you can, I'm here with you, sweetie," she assured her.

The girl closed her eyes sleepily, but did not finish falling asleep.

She stroked her hair, waiting for the weeping to give way to exhaustion, getting it, for in only a couple of seconds the girl was completely asleep on the stretcher.

* * *

"Hey," Alex grinned as I opened my eyes. "Are you better?" She asked.

I shook my head, no, I was not, I was afraid that they would attack me again, that the disappearance of my sister would have to do with this, that through my diary they could reach relevant information.

"Sweetheart, we're going to do some tests, okay?" She looked at me, waiting for me to nod. "I need to check that your powers are okay," she explained as I sat up.

She led me into the training room, crossing Mon-el, who looked at me with concern, but did not approach us.

"Well, Kaelah, I suppose you know what we're going to do, don't you?" She looked at me with a statement from me. "Let's get started." She smiled.

I did the tests without problems, being aware that I had cost less than other times, which also seemed to notice Alex, who was surprised by the situation.

* * *

It had been two days since Kara had disappeared, a fact that continued to martyred me, for not knowing where she was, was able to tear me apart.

"Hey, I don't know if you're going to agree, but ... National City needs a superhero and Kara is not here," Alex began, intriguing me. "Would you?" she asked.

I looked surprised by the offer, hesitating to say yes, since the moment I did, there would be no turning back, so I hesitate, I did not know what to answer, but I finally nodded.

"Good, I told Winn to do the suit," she said relieved. "Besides, you have to take advantage of the fact that your powers are much stronger," she said.

I sighed, that was true, I could not deny it, so when Winn appeared in the suit, I could not help but be nervous.

I watched cautiously before daring to leave for them to see me. The design was the same as that of my sister, however, unlike her, all my dress combined in green tones, highlighting the symbol of the House of El in a darker tone, matching my boots and cape.

I closed my eyes, relaxing just before heading back into the room, causing everyone to turn to look at me.

"You look perfect," Alex smiled.

"Well, I didn't know how to do it, but let's say a certain element inspired me," he said. "Besides the name that James has chosen it's perfect," he laughed.

"Which one?" I asked curiously to James, wanting to know.

"Kryptogirl," he replied. "You're from Krypton, the kryptonite doesn't affect you as such and you're the only person who had powers there." He explained the choice of the name. "Sure, when I give that statement, I'm not going to say all that." He smiled reassuringly. .

"Well, are you ready for your first mission?" Alex questioned her, but he did not give her time to continue speaking, since Mon-el interrupted the room.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted.

"What?" I did not understand anything, what was happening to him?

"When did you think this is okay?" he yelled. "You're too small to do this, don't you realize?" He said, starting to mock me.

"I'm small for what you want, don't you realize that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Besides, what right do you have over me?" I asked, pissed.

"They're going to hurt you, Kaelah, you're not ready for this," he snapped as I squeezed my jaw, controlling me, knowing I was going to yell at him.

"I told you I didn't want to see you again, you shouldn't come back to me, but here you are, throwing me in the face that I can not do this," I shouted. "I'm much better qualified than you," I pointed out before making a try to relax myself. "Mon-el, I'll repeat it one last time, I don't want you to come back to me, "I finished turning, not wanting to continue with the conversation.

"Kaelah, when you're hurt, you'll remember my words," he said before leaving the room.

I looked at Alex waiting for her to tell me what I had to do, what my mission was, yet everyone seemed astonished by the situation I had just experienced, but the truth was I was quite tired of him and this was the last thing it had to occur.

"Okay, let's make this didn't happen," Alex sighed. "Kaelah, are you ready?" She asked, receiving a statement from me, yes, I was. "Well, it's a simple thing, a robbery, we think there are hostages, be careful, "she explained before smiling." Do not listen to him, you can with this and more, "she said, getting me smile back.

* * *

Standing in front of that guy had been simple, however, turning my head and seeing the lives of so many people depended on me, upset me.

"Do not go near," he said, pointing his gun at me.

I looked at him, did he really think that would work? Because I could tell him, it was not going to do it, so I lay still studying his movements, alarmed by the fact that he was catching a girl no older than twelve, placing the barrel of the gun on her head.

"I don't know for what you've come whoever you are," he said as the child began to cry. "I'm going to kill her if you come near," he said, I had to do something.

"No, you don't want to do that." I looked at him, not sure if this was going to work, since it had been too long since I'd last done it.

"You don't know me to know what I want," he said, making me shake my head, if he knew.

I did not respond, keeping myself focused, knowing that it had worked the moment he released her and threw the gun to the floor, looking at me in surprise, I would bet that it was that he was looking for a logical and reasonable explanation.

I was not surprised when the police came in and with them some of the DEO agents, so I was not surprised to see Alex move towards me.

"I don't know how you did it, but hey, you got it." She smiled at me.

"I have something more powerful than strength," I reminded her.

"Not seriously? Did you control him?" She asked excitedly, receiving a statement from me.

I smiled, for for the first time in my life I was proud of the use I had made of that power.

"I think somebody is watching you," Alex whispered, causing me to turn to find the girl I'd saved earlier.

"Hey" I smiled at her as she looked at me completely fascinated.

"Thank you," she whispered timidly.

"It's all right, sweetie," I answered.

"Are you related to Supergirl?" She asked, looking forward to the answer.

"Yeah, she's my sister," I said, watching the emotion in her eyes.

"Are you going to work together?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe," I shrugged, for the truth was that I was not quite sure about it.

The little girl said goodbye to us shortly before I turned to Alex with goggles eyes, holding me, getting her to hug me. I could not help it, the tears slipped down my cheeks, I missed her so much, I needed her, and the simple fact of not knowing where she was, was disturbing me.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	47. Supergirl

Five days without knowing anything about her, three days with a new identity, controlling the situation better than the day before.

"Kaelah" Alex called me. "Fire in the center" she communicated.

"I'm going there," I replied, backing into my path.

I liked to fly, it made me feel free, that nobody controlled me, that nobody could hurt me. I did not take long to locate it, so I flew there determined.

I tried, but as much as I tried to stifle it, the more it grew, I needed help, I could not do it alone.

I was quite surprised when the flame began to die out, looking for who was doing it, feeling tears stream down my cheeks when I saw her there.

"Supergirl," I called, watching the surprise on her face as she approached me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, but that question should be asked by me. "Let's turn it off, then you explain." She looked at me as I tried to nod.

I collaborated with her despite not being focused on what she was doing, because I did need an explanation why she had disappeared, so when we arrived at DEO, I ended up breaking, sobbing before hastening to embrace her.

"I've missed you, too, Kaelah." She stroked my hair.

"Why?" I questioned her in a whisper, unable to control my sobs.

"Remember Barry, who was from another Earth?" She brushed the hair from my face as I nodded. "He showed up in my apartment, needed help with the Dominators, Kaelah, I couldn't tell him no." She paused to look at me. "I didn't want to tell you, so you didn't try to embark on something dangerous" she explained caressing my face. "But I've come back and I promise that the next time I think to tell you, I know I've hurt you a lot with this, I'm sorry"she hugged me again.

"I thought CADMUS had you" I said. "That same night they entered the apartment, I ... they took myblood and took my diary and the stuffed animal" I cried again. "They took the only thing I had left of you" I buried my face in my hands without being able to control me.

"Hey, shh, calm down" she hugged me tightly before wiping my tears, but no, I could not do it, I was aware of it.

* * *

I looked at the door as it opened, smiling at my sister and Alex.

"Hey, are you any better?" Kara asked, receiving a statement from me. "You know, at first I thought I was going to scold you for all this to become a superhero," she started to approach. "But when Alex told me ..., You did what you had to do, you were prepared, much better than I when I started" she smiled. "You don't know how proud I am of you" she embraced me before separating, emotion contained in her eyes. "I also love the idea of us working together" She remarked.

"Me too," I said, smiling at her.

"Kaelah, sweetheart, I didn't want to ask you before because I didn't know how you were going to react," Alex said, approaching. "Is there enough information in that diary to hurt you?" SShe asked.

"Not just me, but all the people I love," I replied, bowing my head.

They both nodded at my statement without saying anything else, as if they did not want to make me nervous about it, but the truth is that I did not need anyone to do it for me.

* * *

It had been three days since she had returned, since everything had returned to normal.

I threw myself on the couch with the intention of resting, of sleeping even, for the truth that the fatigue that invaded me was too much to keep me up.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" My sister asked, getting me confused. "You remember Mon-el had invited us to his apartment, don't you?" She looked at me strangely.

I sighed without wanting to do it, not wanting to go, yes, I remembered, it had been before Thanksgiving dinner when he said it, but things were very different right now, so it was not very funny to have to go.

"I know you argued with him, Alex told me, let it be" she tried to convince me.

"No, I'm not going," I assured her without a doubt.

"Okay, okay, you're not coming" she sighed. "I send the address in case you regret or something happens ..." she looked at me. "I love you, I'll see you later, Kaelah."

I smiled as I watched her go before turning on the television with the sole intention of sleeping, but the anxiety was increasing as the minutes went by and the truth was that I was convinced I knew why.

I did not want to go, I did not want to, because I did not want to see him, but what were my other options? Stay home and continue eating my head while I thought CADMUS was going to re-enter the apartment.

I closed my eyes trying to think, knowing that it was the best thing for me, so before I could regret it, I left in the direction my sister had sent me.

I knocked on the door in despair, being aware of who was going to open it, which made me nervous.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming," he said.

"And I was not going to do it, but I need to talk to my sister," I explained, hoping he would call her or let me in, but not be alone with me any longer.

He nodded slightly before inviting me in to call my sister, who approached with concern as did Alex.

"Hey, what happened? They attacked you?" She asked suddenly.

"No, no, it's just that I couldn't stand alone at home any longer, I can't," I explained, making my sister hug me.

"Kaelah, you have to believe in yourself" she looked at me. "You do it to be Kryptogirl, what is the difference?" She asked me.

"It's not the same, being Kaelah scares me since that happened," I said. "But being Kryptogirl made me feel free, that no one can hurt me." I ducked my head, hiding some of the information.

"There's something else, right?" Alex asked, as my sister continued.

"You're afraid that I will disappear again, right, Kaelah?" She asked me as I nodded, holding back tears. "Hey, I'm not going to leave without telling you, I promise you," she hugged me, getting me to start crying over her shoulder. "Let's go home, okay?" She pulled me away from her.

"No ... Kara, I don't want you to leave aside your plans for me" I bowed my head feeling bad.

"It's no problem." She stroked my face. "We're leaving."

"No, seriously, Kara ..." I complained.

"So what do we do?" She asked angrily.

"It's not that I've been listening, it's just that she can sleep in my room until you go," Mon-el said, getting me to turn to him. "Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea ..." He looked at me frightened.

"I don't think that's a bad idea," my sister said, waiting for my answer.

I sighed, I was tired, but the fact of having to sleep in a place that was not my room, made me nervous, it disturbed me enough that the hyperactivity would attack me.

I nodded slightly unsafe, letting myself be guided by him along with my sister, laying me down, looking for her a few seconds later.

"Hey, hey, I'm here." She stroked my hair as I looked for Mon-el.

"Thank you," I whispered audibly, but enough for him, for he smiled slightly before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes trying to relax, getting to sleep in a few seconds.

* * *

She left the room after being completely convinced that she was asleep, worried, for she honestly did not know what to do to remove that irrational fear she had acquired.

"How is she?" Mon-el asked, unable to hide her concern.

"Asleep, I suppose," she replied, the doubt was present. "I don't know how to make her see that I'm not going to leave, that everything is fine," she explained. "I also think the discussion she had with you affects her," she said "I know I told you to protect her, but neither did you prevent her from being what she wanted," she said, watching as his face changed, there was something else. "You may not want to answer, do you feel something for Kaelah? "She questioned directly.

"No," he said, surprising her. "I'm afraid they can hurt her, that's all," he defended himself. "Besides, even if I had them, your sister has already made things very clear about what she feels." he commented as if he were hurt by the situation.

She nodded in surprise, but did not want to ask anything more, surprised by everything she had just heard, because it was obvious that Mon-el had feelings for her, but what her sister felt was not very clear, if she was sincere.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	48. Life or Death

The sound had managed to destabilize me enough that I was a few meters from crashing to the ground, so after recovering, I focused on hearing the voice that spoke to me.

"Kryptogirl" I was called, a voice that would recognize, fact that surprised me, because she was supposed to be in jail. "I know you're listening to me" she said before continuing to speak. "If you heed my directions and don't tell anyone where you go, nothing have to happen to my guests, otherwise they will die, "she warned, confusing me.

However, knowing that it was a trap, I decided to go where I was indicated in an attempt to prevent her from hurting those who she had kidnapped.

I landed in the middle of the desert, watching my surroundings in search of her, locating her, so I approached her.

"Well, I see that you know to follow orders" she smiled. "After all is what you do every day, right?" she commented in mocking tone increasing my anger.

"Tell me what you want from me," I asked.

"Sweetheart, I can not tell you here, you have to wait a little," she replied taking out a needle, getting me away from her.

The real Hank Hensaw was behind me, coming to grab me so I would not move, getting me to do so the moment I saw the kryptonite in the needle.

"It's just going to sleep you, nothing more, well, and leave you without powers for a while," she explained. "The longer my friends spend, the more time they spend," she said, making me try my hand out.

It made me sleepy, for I fell unconscious within a few seconds.

* * *

"It's time to wake up, Kryptogirl," she patted my face. "There's no time," she said.

I opened my eyes confused, trying to locate where I was, remembering what happened.

I decided to follow her without wanting to impatience her anymore, afraid that she might harm someone, yet I think nothing prepared me for what I was about to see.

Two cells similar to those of the other time, attracting my attention one over the other, because the light that gave off the kryptonite, attracted me, getting me to approach her, bringing my hands to my mouth.

"Zyan," I whispered to him, he was practically unconscious, although he seemed to recognize my voice as he opened his eyes trying to reach me.

"Well, you recognize him, and the other?" He asked me at the same time as I focused my attention on the person in that cell.

At that moment my heart was broken. His eyes were painful, he had been shot, he was not going to get very far.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching him bent his head, not wanting to look at me. "Mon-el, are you okay?" I tried again, I did not receive an answer.

"Sweetheart, I propose a deal, "Lillian said." One lives, another dies, you decide, "she explained, getting me to look at her completely terrified.

I could not decide, well, maybe yes, but I could not live with the death of another person, much less with his own, I could not.

I looked at him again, his head remained crouched, it seemed to cost him to look at me, but neither would I blame him considering that we had not spoken for two weeks.

I blinked, allowing the tears to come out, sobbing, because being there, with them in front of me, without powers and without being able to make a decision, I was shattered, it was killing me inside.

"I can not do it," I sobbed. "Kill me," I cried in exasperation.

"There is no such option" she denied the idea. "I'm not interested in killing you yet" she said getting my jaw tight.

I could not decide, I could not choose one over the other, a part of me would not let me.

"Kaelah, listen to me," Mon-el told me, surprising me, since it had been a long time since he had spoken to me. "Choose him, I'm not afraid to die, do it and end with this," he begged.

"I can't, I can not let you die," I replied.

"Please, do it ..." he looked at me. "We're will die..., do it," he said at the same time as my knees would eventually weaken and I fall to the ground.

"Do you love him?" Lillian asked, getting both Mon-el and Zyan looking at me expectantly.

"No ..." my voice faltered for a couple of seconds.

"Then why don't you let him die?" She asked.

I bowed my head, that was true, I did not understand it, I really did not.

I looked at him one last time before swallowing and letting me speak.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sobbing with greater strength. "I'm really sorry ..." I wiped my tears.

"Do not apologize, Kaelah," he tried to smile at me. "I was wrong, you were prepared," he said.

"Mon-el ..." I tried to speak. "Rao, please ..., don't allow it" I sobbed between tears.

"That's your decision?" Lillian asked. "The Kryptonian over the daxamite?" I had a hard time recognizing it, but I nodded." Well, you seem to have no shame in betraying yourself or your parents, "she said, getting my head down.

I sighed, what was supposed to happen now? Was she going to save Zyan? I needed something to happen, I really did, but not in this way, because the sound scared me.

I got up from the ground watching people coming into the room, DEO agents, including Alex, although my sister did not take long to appear.

In just a couple of minutes Lillian was under arrest and I had been expelled from that building, watching as it staggered after an explosion.

I could not help it, frankly, I could not do it, because knowing that everyone was in there impelled me to do it, to try to save them even knowing that my strenght was weakened. I could not allow any of them to die, because I needed them all alive, absolutely everyone, including him, whom I would let die despite not wanting to do so.

This had propelled me to support the building, to keep it standing, though the little strenght I had at that moment made the process difficult, for I could not assure it would hold out for much longer.

"Kaelah, there's no one left inside," my sister said. "They're going to the DEO, they're waiting for us there," she said, pausing to observe how I was holding it. "Try to do it slowly, carefully," she suggested at the moment she was called by J'onn, who watched us from the ground. "Take your time, do not rush," she said before approaching him.

I sighed without being sure how to do it, how I was going to let go of that building without rushing over me, since if I did it wrong, there would be no choice.

I started to count backwards with the intention that when I reached the last number, I was ready to release it. However, when my arms faltered ... I tried, I tried to move, but everything went much faster than I did.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	49. Death

She screamed the name of her sister trying to reach her, get her out of there, but she could not, she didn't arrive in time, so she stayed there, watching the last foundations fall, burying even more her sister.

She stared at the crumbling building as the first tears slid down her cheeks, still in shock, as if she could not understand what had just happened, as if she was trying to convince herself that this had not happened, that her sister was about to appear without any scratch among the remains, however, she was aware that this was not going to be possible, for she had heard her body crashing to the ground, accompanied by a cry of pain, going on to listen as her bones fractured. So, no, she could not think that was going to happen, because to do so indicated that she was a dreamer and did not want to accept reality, because the truth is that it was, she did not want to accept it.

She landed on the floor, not knowing what to do, confused, putting her hands to her head while trying to think quietly, realizing that the more times she tried, the more often she listened to all of the above, but especially the agonizing scream, her bones crashing, indicating that her sister was broken.

She put her hands to her ears as if she could stop the sounds, but the truth was that she could not, because they did not come from outside, but inside her head.

"Kara," she heard J'onn's voice calling her.

"I have to find her," she whispered without turning.

"Kara, listen to me," he asked, but she shook her head, repeating the same as before.

She did not want to listen to him, she really did not want to do it, because she preferred that no one said it, because she was not ready for that and was not sure if she was going to be. Perhaps, for that reason, her mind would have been obsessed with having to find her, not being able to stop until it was done, not to be able to assume things, which, although they seemed logical and reasonable, might not be true.

She sighed as she made her way to the rubble determined to begin, so she tried to concentrate on listening to her sister's heartbeat, however, realizing that she was not capable, stopped, shaking her head. At this moment, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to move everything in her path.

It had been hours since she had begun, since he had raised the first debris, during which time, the desire to surrender and to burst into tears, was growing, for every second without finding her was an anguish.

"Kara" this time it was not J'onn who called her, but Alex, who knelt at her side trying to look at her. "Kara" she repeated grabbing her arm so she could not remove that rubble. "You have to stop, you're hurting yourself" she said it making her shake her head, she was not going to do it. "You've been doing this all afternoon without even knowing ..." she left the sentence to look at her. "Kara, I also have trouble accepting it, but you must do it and the best way is to surrender, to allow the DEO to work, you know that they will warn you when they know something" she tried to convince her, but she refused again, because she was not going to give up.

Her sister sighed begging her not to do it, to stop, to surrender, but she could not, she owed it to herself and to Kaelah, who deserved to be say goodbye in the best way possible.

"Kara, please .." she begged her.

"I will not stop, I will not do it" she assured watching as her sister was going to reply. "I know she is dead, I have known it from the beginning, I don't need anyone to tell me" she explained. "But I need to find her ..."

"The DEO can do it for you," Alex interrupted her.

"Don't you understand?" She was disturbed by her interruption. "I want to be the first one to find her, to see her, to ..." Her voice was drowned by a sob. "I need to say goodbye to her before anyone else can do it, to have her in my arms even if only for a couple of seconds, to say that I love her and that I will always do it, and ... " She ducked her head before making an attempt to wipe away her tears. "Tell her that I'm proud of the action she did, that she could give her life for all those she loved without hesitation" she sobbed, being embraced by Alex, who tried to calm her down, but did not succeed.

She'd been holding back all afternoon, trying to be stronger than she really was, so now she could not help but break, show each and every one of her emotions.

"I'm going to help you," her sister said, trying to smile at her.

She nodded genuinely grateful for what she was going to do, because she had understood it, how important it was to her.

Both began to move the remains, looking tiredly at the time it was, but without resting, because she was not going to.

When she lifted that last beam, she closed her eyes tightly, not daring to look at her, for she had found her, but she was not ready for that scene. Her sister's body was fractured, there was no doubt about it, full of cuts and blows, from which the blood had been flowing earlier and her skin was so pale that it was impressive to see her like this.

"Kara, move" asked her sister, but she could not, she could not move. "I need you to move" she asked again this time getting in front of her, kneeling, placing her hand on the neck of the young girl "Kara, there is pulse, weak, but there is" she assure her looking at her.

At that moment she started crying divided by the news, the one that seemed to have been waiting for centuries, which relaxed and reassured her in such a way that it blocked her, because she did not know what to do to help.

She knelt beside Alex to take the girl in her arms, to hug her until they gave the order to transfer her to the DEO, so dhe did, trying to bring her sister the heat she was losing, because yes her sister was frozen.

She closed her eyes, focusing on listening to the beating of Kaelah's heart as if that way she could verify what had been said before, looking at each time were weaker, her pulse was falling. It seemed that the her sister had waited to be in her arms to finish leaving, but she could not afford it.

"Alex ..." she called her older sister frightened, waiting for some indication.

"You have to take her to the DEO, it's the fastest" she said generating her panic.

"I can not," she said. "I can't do it, What if she dies in my arms?" She shifted. "Alex, I can't bear her to die in my arms." She cried, hugging her body with more strength, slowing down when she realized she might be hurting her.

"You have to, Kara," Alex looked at her. "You can do it"

She nodded slightly after a couple of seconds, not sure if she would be able to, so she sighed before lifting her sister in her arms and addressing the DEO.

Indeed, when they got there they were waiting for her, so they soon began to treat her sister, telling her that she was going to need an operation, a fact that surprised her, but she tried to understand, however, she finally collapsed when she saw her aunt and Clark there, who had left everything after hearing the news.

By the time Dr. Halminton appeared in the room to let them know how everything had come out, the number of people in the room had increased. During that time, J'onn, Alex, Winn, Mon-el, Zyan, even Maggie, had appeared there to find out what situation her sister was in, and although she was glad that they were giving her such support, she was nervous because of them.

"The operation has gone well, but ..." she made a short pause, altering her. "There is no brain activity, it hasn't been there since she arrived, so the possibility that she will wake up is practically nil" she explained before continuing to speak. "However, if I didn't want to say that she's dead is because you have a different genetics, which indicates that, maybe, you are able to overcome this" she said giving a little hope. "If it did twenty-four hours from that and there is still no activity, I would recomend to disconnect her, "she suggested at the same time as she looked at the clock.

They had only six hours to go, which, she was sure, would be an eternity, because despite trying to be aware of the possibility of losing her for forever, a part of her refused to believe it.

They had decided to take turns to be with her, but rather they were the others who rotated, because they had said that she remained in that room all the time and, indeed, she thanked them, since she did not see fit to be alone in that room, which was why she'd asked Alex to come in with her.

She felt the urge to start crying, accentuated when she saw her small body connected to all those machines.

"Are you okay?" Her sister asked.

She nodded as she sat down beside the bed, grabbing Kaelah's hand, wishing with all her might to get well, to revive, she seriously needed her alive.

"Mon-el recovered it," said Alex with the stuffed animal in her hands. "She needs it to feel safe," she said, making her smile slightly.

She watched as she placed it carefully beside Kaelah before stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, moving to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Every night I stayed with her, when I went into her room to check that she was okay, it didn't fail .., she had her face buried in that teddy ..." she smiled before continuing to speak. "The night they took it ... she was so broken ... "she commented in a trembling voice, as if she were holding the cry and she thanked her, she was sure that if she started to cry, she would do it with her. "It is her greatest protection" she remarked.

She looked at her knowing that it was true what she had said, that her sister loved that teddy and that if there was anything that could bring her back, it was that teddy.

* * *

She sighed without wanting to stay in that room any longer, so she looked at her cousin, watching as he stroked the girl's hair.

"Can you stay with her? I need to go outside," she said.

"Of course, Kara," he replied.

She nodded before leaving, stopping after hearing that there was a robbery, so she approached her sister determined to do so.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I need to get out of here," she said. "Besides, it's not going to be for long, I'll be back," she said.

"Okay, I'll let you know, Kara," Alex said.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaving.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	50. Alive

I opened my eyes in alarm, where was I? Still alive? I sighed, meeting Mon-el's gaze, who smiled slightly while stroking my face, yet there was someone I could not find, Kara, where was she?

"I want Kara, Where's my sister?" I asked, threatening to start crying.

"Shh, she's coming," whispered Mon-wiping my tears. "Hey, look," he showed me the teddy making me stretch my arms to him, hugging it tightly as I began to sob. "We also recovered this." He handed me the notebook.

"Thank you," I looked at him.

"You're welcome" He smile at me, stroking my hair." You have to rest, remember what happened? "He asked.

I nodded, yes, unfortunately I remembered the moment when all the rafters of that building collapsed on top of me, as they beat every part of my body to bury me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No ... I want my sister, Kara, I need her," I sobbed.

"I know, sweetie, she's on her way," he dried my tears.

I nodded trying to control my sobs, but it was not easy, because my whole body ached, too, I would dare to judge.

"It hurts ..." I looked at him.

He went to speak, but was interrupted by the door, especially by the person who was waiting behind it, my sister.

"Kara ..." I sobbed as I tried to move to reach her.

"Hey ..., shh, I'm here" she grabbed my hand while I wiped the tears to make my way for her. "Do not do this again, never, Kaelah" she asked me through tears. "I thought you were dead, that I had lost you ... " she stroked my hair.

She remained silent for a few seconds, watching me, as if she was afraid I might disappear.

"Mon-el, can you call Alex?" She asked as he nodded before leaving. "It hurts you, doesn't it?" She looked at me, so I nodded.

It was a horrible feeling, it was as if my own body did not belong to me. I closed my eyes as I wanted to hold back my tears, but could not, causing my sister to bother to dry them again.

"Hey ..." Alex said as he entered the room, so I looked at her for a couple of seconds before closing my eyes again. "You okay?" She asked.

"No ... it hurts," I complained.

"Sweetheart, you've got a sedative on, and the light should start to work, hold on, okay?" She came over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You scared us all, I'm glad you're okay." she said stroking my face. "Step by step you will find yourself better, I can assure you, but you have to be calm," she assured before kissing my forehead and approaching my sister, who followed her out of the room.

I watched Mon-el the moment we were both alone, watching him sit on the edge of the bed and threatened to stroke my hair, stopping in the middle of the process. At that moment, I looked at him questioningly, not understanding what had made him retreat, but after realizing that the door was opening again, I understood, Zyan.

"Are you okay?" I asked before he could say anything.

"I should ask you that, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm fine," he said.

"But the kryptonite ..." I whispered, turning my head to Mon-el, the lead, however, before I could ask him, he nodded.

"It's okay, Kaelah," he tried to calm me down. "And you, sweetheart?" He stroked my face.

"Good," I whispered in spite of lying.

He shook his head as he smiled slightly, lifting my chin to kiss me, getting me to smile as he broke the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "You have to focus on recovering, okay?" He stroked my hair. "I come to see you later, I love you," he said good-bye.

I looked back at Mon-el, wanting to verify that he was well, for the image of seeing him in that cell remained in my head.

"I'm sorry," I could not help sobbing. "You don't deserve to die ..." I shook my head.

"Hey, hey ..., Kaelah, you did what you had to do" he wiped my tears.

"No, it was not fair," I insisted between sobs.

"Listen to me," he grabbed my face. "I should not have behaved with you like that, it was what you should do," he explained, wiping my tears back.

I looked away for a couple of seconds, thinking before I spoke again.

"Mon-el, can you hold me?" I asked in a whisper, making him look at me in astonishment.

"Of course, Kaelah," he said shortly before catching me and sitting with me in his arms in one of the chairs.

I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I focused on his heartbeat, beginning to fall asleep.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked me, nodding slightly. "Rest." He kissed my forehead.

"Mon-el," I called, looking straight into his eyes. "Thank you," I whispered. "You're a good friend, I love you." I closed my eyes and settled down to sleep.

"I love you too" he whispered back kissing my hair.

* * *

He watched her in his arms completely asleep, still with the marks and cuts on her body. He stood with her under the artificial lights, hoping they could help her, however, as Alex had said earlier, it was going to be a long process for everyone, but especially for her, since it was going to take a long time to recover, in which all those wounds healed properly.

He looked at the door as he opened it, Zyan was there again, who did not seem very happy with the scene that was being seen at the time, but to be fair, she had asked him to stay with her, to hold her.

"Can I?" He asked, pulling her out of his arms.

"Sure," he replied, allowing him to catch her, watching as the gesture changed in the face of the young girl, who threatened to burst into tears.

He watched as he hugged her tightly, causing Kaelah's sobs, before kissing her forehead.

"Shh, Kaelah, it's okay," he whispered, trying to calm her as he got up to leave them alone. "No ... I think it's best if she stays with you, seems to be more comfortable." Zyan said as he was wanting to hide a smile, sat down again, picking her up again.

It was only a couple of seconds before they were alone again, noticing how the young girl had clung to his shirt, as if she were afraid that they might separate her from him again.

He looked at her again, wanting to remember this moment, for he was aware that it was not going to happen in a long time.

"If you want, I'll stay with her, you don't have to be here all the time." Kara's voice made him came out of his thoughts.

"I don't think ..." He tried to speak.

"Mon-el ..." she interrupted.

"No, there's no way to separate her from me." He pointed to the girl's fist.

"She looks like she still has the strength to hold on to something," she said, stroking her sister's cheek. "She looks better than when I found her," she said as she watched her. "She's in your hands right now, because of what I see, so take care of her or I'll come for you, I know where you live," she threatened with a small smile. "I'm glad she's comfortable with you." She stroked her hair.

He smiled at those words, gently embracing Kaelah, who settled her head on his shoulder.

"I love her, Kara," he admitted in a whisper.

"I knew it," she exclaimed excitedly.

He laughed when he heard her, it was too obvious what he felt for the girl, but what about Kaelah?

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	51. Christmas (part 1)

I smiled as I looked at everything carefully, looking at the house where my sister had grown, yes, we were in Midvale. This was as a result of a new holiday, Christmas, which seemed to have everyone excited, except me, who despite my sister's explanations, I still did not understand.

That day was in a week, however, we had arrived earlier because my sister was obsessed with decorating the house, which fascinated me, because I had seen the exterior decorations of others and were incredible with all those lights.

"Hey, girls, come on in" Eliza smiled from the door, but the truth is that I was still in the observation, so it took me a couple of seconds to move.

My sister showed me the rest of the house, but I could not help but stand on the balcony of her own room, fascinated by what lay ahead.

"Can we go there?" I asked as I pointed out that I was not sure what it name was.

"To the beach?" She asked, receiving my statement, yes, that's what I meant. "Sure, but we have to wait for the rest," she explained.

"Why?" I looked at her in exasperation.

"Only an hour, Kaelah, you can bear it." She smiled. "I promised Alex that we would wait for her, she wants to go with you too," she explained at the same time as I nodded.

The waiting it was eternal if we were sincere, because the eagerness to get there, to go, were superior to me, so I practically ran to them when I heard them enter.

"Alex, we have to go to the beach," I said, making her giggle as she shook her head.

"Where?" Mon-el asked, genuinely confused by the situation.

"To the beach, do you remember the sea of National City?" She asked so he nodded. "It's something like that and yes, we will go in a few minutes, but first we have to leave things," she said to me.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, truly excited.

"You're adorable, "Maggie smiled at me and I smiled back." Danvers, I love your family, "she told Alex, who nodded approvingly.

Luckily for me, less than half an hour we were ready to leave. The road was not long, but to me it became eternal, but when we arrived I stood still watching everything carefully, feeling as my sister looked at me waiting for my reaction, but the truth is that I did not know what to do, because I wanted to do so many things.

I tried to run to get close to the water, but it was not easy, since my feet were buried in the sand and prevented my movements.

However, I managed to get there, observing the footprints I had left on the wet sand, an area my sister had called the shore earlier.

"Kaelah, you're going to get wet," she shouted, hoping I'd pull away, but I was not going to do it, I was too focused on the water.

"It's okay for the waves to wet her boots," Alex defended me by introducing a new term.

"Waves?" I asked, turning to them.

"Yes, that's what they are called." She smiled.

I could not help but notice Mon-el, who was also absorbed in the scene and I was not surprised, it was all so beautiful.

In Krypton this did not exist, well, not like this and much less the birds, which had been attracting my attention since I arrived and continued to do, especially now, because I was so close that I was fascinated to be able to observe them like that.

I tried to go back to where they were, stumbling over my own feet, but being held by Mon-el.

"Good stop," Maggie laughed at the scene.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly, getting him to smile back at me.

I pulled away from him to get close to my sister and start with the long list of questions I had in mind, hoping that she could answer all of them.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind sharing me for a little while," Alex said to Maggie, who questioned her with her eyes. "Kaelah usually falls asleep on my shoulder," she explained as I settled down.

"No, I don't care for this cutie" she caressed my hair. "She's really adorable" she smiled causing me to smile back.

I closed my eyes tiredly, sleeping on her shoulder as she hugged me, stroking my hair.

* * *

"She's asleep," Alex said.

"It seems to be a lie that at first she wanted nothing to do with you," Kara said, looking at her sisters.

"Well, who would say it?" Maggie smiled, stroking the girl's face.

They all laughed at the remark, especially at the situation they were experiencing at the time, for the young girl did not seem intent on letting go of her, for she had clung to her T-shirt just as Mon-el had tried to catch her.

They needed another couple of seconds to separate her, beginning her agitation, which did not end until she was handed the teddy, getting her face buried in it.

* * *

The agitation of her sister managed to wake her, watching as her body was shaken by sobs.

She tried to wake her, however, and she remained in that deep sleep despite her attempts, getting Mon-el, who slept in the next bed, to get up and come to see what was going on.

"Kaelah, sweetheart, it's a nightmare." She wiped away her tears.

Her sister's eyes widened, looking at her with some fear before she placed the teddy closer to her face and turned her back as she whispered that she was sorry.

She sighed, not understanding why she repeated that over and over again, trying to calm her down and ask her, to get a response that would help her understand the situation, but her sister seemed not to be responding, so she gave up, stroking her hair until she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Kaelah, it's time to get up." She brushed the hair away from her face, still aware that she had not slept at all.

Her sister moved away, snuggling again, still with her eyes closed.

"I can not leave you any longer, sweetie." She caressed her face. "We're waiting for you," she whispered, trying to wake her up.

She succeeded, for a few seconds later she was opening her eyes, watching her, tiredness reflected on her face.

"Hey, good morning," she smiled. "We're waiting for you to decorate," she explained as she stood up. "We'll wait for you downstairs, okay?" she kissed her forehead.

She nodded tiredly rubbing her eyes, rising, however, she decided to leave and let her end up waking herself.

* * *

I went downstairs still sleepy, meeting everyone there, who looked at me closely as I approached my sister.

I listened carefully, we were going to decorate everything, wanting to remember it by the time we started.

"What's this?" Mon-el asked, pulling out a small bouquet from one of the boxes, looking like ivy.

"That's mistletoe," Eliza said.

"Mistletoe?" I repeated the word, wanting to make sure I understood correctly. "Where it goes? It doesn't look like a tree decoration, "I said, watching her smile as she shook her head.

"We have to put it in the door" she guided us to this one.

"Why?" I asked, not clearing her purpose. "I mean, does it bring good luck?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Hmm, no," she laughed. "It could be a good interpretation," she said. "In fact, tradition says that when two people are underneath it, they should kiss each other," she explained at the moment when I felt Mon-el lookin at me, but I did not I turned to him, I was not going to do it. "Kaelah, sweetheart, do you put it there? "She asked me.

I extended my hand to him so that he gave it to me without even looking at him, feeling as he tried to grab my hand, however, he did not, so in just a couple of seconds it was located in the entrance.

I smiled at Eliza the moment I put my feet back on the floor.

"You remind me so much of your sister," she smiled. "You are very curious, although she was a little more than you," she said at the same time she was claimed by her. "I'll see what happens," he said to what I nodded, turning to Mon-el, who came up to me grabbing one of my arms to keep me from leaving.

"I like this tradition." he smiled, approaching me.

"No, no, no, Mon-el, stop-" I pushed him.

"I thought ..." He grabbed me again.

"Nothing," I interrupted, biting my lower lip, I was going to fall, I knew, so I pushed him away from me.

"Why are you still fooling yourself?" He asked, stroking my face.

I cursed myself inwardly, why did he have to know myself so well? I sighed angrily, looking directly into his eyes seconds before kissing him, catching him by surprise.

"Hey ... wow ... what does that mean?" He smiled as I broke the kiss.

"I don't know, you tell me," I replied with a half smile before answering his kiss.

"Does this answer you?" He questioned in my ear.

I nodded, yes, it did, however, I pulled away when I heard Alex and Maggie talking too close.

"You know how to fake it, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, really?" He winked at me.

I struck his arm and finally pushed him away from me before walking between the two of them in the direction of the hall, where my sister was, who, despite her concentration, raised her head to look at me, studying my expression before daring to ask something.

"Mon-el?" She asked, receiving a statement from me. "If he hurt you, I'll go after him." She threatened to make me giggle slightly. "Do not laugh, I'm serious," she looked at me, causing me even more laughter, I could not help it.

"It's not the first time you've done it," I said with a laugh to which she nodded proudly.

I rolled my eyes as we continued the decoration, taking in my hands the last thing that was in that box, a red star. I watched it without being able to avoid thinking, Rao.

"Do you like it?" Eliza asked, pulling me out of my thoughts and getting a statement from me. "Kara chose it on her first Christmas." She smiled at her, who was watching me warily.

"It's ... hmm ... Rao," I whispered, looking at her.

"That's why I chose it," she explained. "It reminded me of Krypton." she smiled, though the mark of sadness was reflected on her face.

I approached her, hugging her for a couple of seconds. No doubt she had been worse off than I had when she arrived, since she had practically been alone, while I had found her support.

She stroked my hair as she hugged me back, staying that way for a couple of seconds, she seemed to frighten to let me go.

"This year you're going to put it," she said, pulling away from her. "It's your first Christmas, you have to do it." She gave it to me, making me look at her for a couple of seconds, wanting to avoid memories.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She smiled back at me shortly before I placed her on top of the tree, landing next to my sister, who hugged me slightly before kissing my forehead.

We both turned toward the door, finding that everyone was watching us, a fact that could not help me smile timidly.

"We didn't want to break the moment," Maggie laughed.

"It's okay," my sister smiled.

"You needed that moment alone," Alex said.

I nodded, it was true, we needed a moment to connect, since lately we had not been too close.

Kara stroked my hair smiling, so I smiled back as I felt like Mon-el's gaze was stuck in me much more than before, but no, I did not think to have that conversation with my sister right now.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on," my sister whispered, pounding my arm, causing me to open my eyes confused, but to turn me back to sleep. "Kaelah, come on, it's Christmas," she said as if that way could make me move.

I sighed wearily, getting up, knowing that my sister would not give up. I looked at her hoping she would tell me what she wanted, since I was very lost right now.

"Kaelah, it's Christmas," she said again. "Come on, they're all waiting," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me.

Sure enough, everyone was in the room, watching us, but the only one impatient here was my sister.

"I'm sorry," Mon-el said, picking up his cell phone, which had started ringing. "Hey, Babe," I heard him talking, getting my jaw tight, but still listening, even though I knew I should not. "Eve, hey, yeah, we'll be able to see each other tomorrow," he said, and I closed my eyes trying to control my tears. "I love you, Merry Christmas, Eve," he hung up short before I got up from the couch and ran to the room.

Tears were uncontrollable at this point, so I was not interested in hiding them when I crossed with him, feeling like he was trying to catch me, but no, I was not going to listen to him.

I threw myself on the bed beginning to cry, trying to swallow my sobs, however, my sister entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know it's for him, but I don't understand what you got in your hands, I need you to explain that to me," she asked, but I could not, much less explaining everything from the beginning. "Do you want to be alone?" She asked at the same time I nodded, "Okay," she whispered before kissing my forehead and leaving.

I still sobbed, unable to believe it, struggling not to, for I truly preferred to be wrong, not to have listened to it, not to have fallen as I had done.

I stood up to hear my cell phone ringing, so I cleared my throat before picking it up, because I could not respond in this way.

"Hey, sweetie, Merry Christmas," Zyan said to the other side, which made me not be able to speak. "Kae, honey, are you okay?" He asked worried. "You're in Midvale, aren't you?" .

"Yes .."I tried to speak. "I miss you" I whispered trying to avoid the tears.

"Hey ... don't cry," he said to the other side of the line. "And if I told you I was here, in front of Eliza's house, would you believe me?" He asked.

"Really?" I questioned getting up from the bed to look out the window, watching out. "Give me five minutes," I asked, truly excited.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here" she hung up.

I ran to the living room once prepared, creating confusion in all those who were there, for they looked at me as if trying to understand the situation.

"Zyan's out, I'm going to spend the morning with him, I'll be back," I said suddenly.

"What?" My sister looked at me. "But it's Christmas ..., you ... your first Christmas ..., Kaelah ..." it seemed to cost her to understand the situation.

"Please ..." I pleaded.

"Hey, why don't you invite him over, Kaelah?" Eliza asked.

"Really?" I looked at what she nodded. "Thank you." I hugged her.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She hugged me back.

I said goodbye to them despite my sister's anger, but I needed to clear myself, forget about all this, so I went along with Zyan to the beach, sitting on the sand.

"I have something for you," he said, getting me out of my embarrassment, for I was watching the waves. "Close your eyes," he said, as I listened to him, feeling that he was putting something on my neck.

I opened my eyes, watching the necklace, holding it in my hands, watching it cautiously, turning to look at it.

"It is the symbol of your family, Zyan ..., I …" I was not able to speak.

"I wanted you to have it," he said before kissing me.

"Thank you" I smiled hugging him feeling that I was starting to get dizzy.

I sighed, I was not liking this feeling, because I was practically sure of what it meant and to my misfortune, I could not do anything about it, so when the headache increased I closed my eyes waiting for that moment when my body would stop answering me, falling unconscious in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	52. Christmas (part 2)

He ran with her in his arms to Eliza's house, worried, not sure what had happened, for she had only lost consciousness in his arms.

He insisted on the door being received by Alex, who watched them worried.

"What happened?" She asked, letting him in before calling her sister. "You have to take her upstairs." She led him to a room, where he deposited Kaelah on the bed.

"What happened?What have you done?" Kara asked, genuinely angry and worried at the same time.

"I don't know, she has fainted in my arms," he replied confused.

"Zyan, can you get out?" Alex asked, so he nodded without wanting to, but knowing that was the best for her, so he left that room.

* * *

I opened my eyes confused, quite the truth, but I was aware of what happened, I knew it perfectly, wich made me afraid, because I had just begun with this to have to disappear so quickly.

I could not help sobbing, I needed to vent, but I was not surprised to hear my sister talking while stroking my hair.

"Shh, calm down," she said, wiping my tears.

"My ... my powers ..., they are gone" I ended up sobbing.

My sister hugged me against her in an attempt to calm me down, but the truth was she was afraid, too, were they coming back?

She pulled me away from her to watch me, looking at me for a couple of seconds, then smiled at me.

"Kaelah, do you know that happened to me when I started as Supergirl? And Clark, many times, so I can assure you that they will return," she said, stroking my face.

"I'm scared, what if it's like in Krypton?" I explained, panicking.

"No, it's not like that," she said. "I can assure you that they will return." She stroked my hair. "But first you have to calm down and finish relaxing." She smiled. "Come with me, I think they've already arrived," she said, but I followed her without much objection.

When I got to the living room and saw Kal-el, I could not help but run up to him to hug him, getting him to hug me back.

"Hey, did you miss me?" I nodded at his question. "Have you grown up, Kaelah?" He asked, lifting me off the floor. "Hmm, I don't think so." He smiled, leaving me back on the floor before shaking my hair. "I've missed you, Keaks." He hugged me again.

"Clark, be careful with her," she said, who I assumed it was Lois.

"I'm being careful," he complained, stroking my hair. "Well, Kaelah, she's Lois, and Lois, she's the little one in the family," he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I whispered timidly.

"Likewise, sweetheart," she smiled at me.

I returned the smile, feeling that I would want to flee because my cousin was about to comment something I would not feel like listening or responding.

"Hey, you're doing a great job like Kryptogirl," he said, looking at me. "I'm proud of you, Keaks." He smiled as I squeezed my jaw. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I bowed my head.

"No, something happens, what is it?" He asked again.

"I have no powers, they're gone ..." I replied trying to avoid the tears. "I'm afraid ..., I don't know if it is as in Krypton" I looked altered.

"Hey, Kaelah, that has happened to me many times, even to Kara" he said. "Don't worry, they will come back" he smiled stroking my hair.

I could not help smiling back at him, struggling to believe his words, but the truth was that I was afraid that they would not return, that the reality I had previously lived would be present again.

I shook my head to be called by my sister to eat, sitting next to her, wanting to avoid looking at Mon-el, as he was watching Zyan and me.

I closed my eyes the moment my glass fell to the floor, listening as it cracked in thousands of pieces.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, stooping to pick it up.

"Kaelah, sweetie, you're going to cut ..." my sister went to speak, but it was too late.

The blood covered the palm of my hand in just a few seconds, causing me to look at it closely.

"I'll take care of it," Alex said, approaching me. "Come with me, Kaelah," she called.

I stood up dazed, following her to the bathroom to clean the cut, blinking to avoid tears, because it hurt.

Alex watched my hand concentrated, wiping the wound carefully.

"It's not very deep" she looked at me while I closed my eyes, dizzy. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, so I shook my head. "Okay, hey, let's go to the room, so you lie down while I see the cut," she said.

She helped me up to get there, lying on the bed just as Maggie entered the room, kneeling beside Alex, but looking at me.

"Hey, Kaelah," she smiled as if she was trying to calm me down.

"Sweetie, I know it hurts, but you have to keep your hand still," Alex said the moment I pulled it away, making the tears come back to be present.

"It's okay, Kaelah, you've been through a lot today," she said calmly. "You have to relieve yourself, shh, it's over now." She whispered as she stroked my face.

I closed my eyes, beginning to sleep, as she continued to talk, relaxing me enough so I could fall asleep.

* * *

"... and she's out," Maggie said, still stroking the girl's hair.

"How did you do it?" She looked completely surprised.

"It's easy, she's just a kid, she needs someone to calm her." She explaines "Well, it's actually a superpower," she laughed, causing her own laughter.

She finished covering the cut, caressing the girl's cheek and kissing her forehead, surprised that Mon-el was entering the room.

"Kara wants to know how she is," he explained. "Oh, Rao, is she going to get married?" He asked altered, scaring her too.

"Who is Rao?" Maggie asked, but at the moment she was much more concerned with trying to understand what Mon-el had said.

She watched Kaelah's hands in confusion, however, she noticed how he gripped the girl's necklace to watch it.

"Call Kara," she asked, watching as he nodded slightly and left in search of her.

"I'm still lost, who is Rao?" Maggie asked again.

"It's their sun," she answered nervously, especially when she saw the face of her sister, who approached the young girl holding the necklace to observe it.

"It can not be true," she whispered stroking the face of her sister. "I don't think Kaelah knows what it means," she commented to the confusion of others. "It's the way to get engaged in Krypton, the moment the girl renounces the symbol and name of her father" she explained. "I don't think she knows that, she was going to marry Mon-el whether she wanted to or not, so why explain this?" She looked at them with a shrug. "I don't know what to do" she looked at her as if asking for help about it.

"And if you talk to him," she said, getting her to nod.

"Mon-el, stay with her to explain it to her" she asked before turning to them, she was sure that her sister did not trust very much to leave him alone with the girl, so she was hesitating what to do "Come with me, I don't trust much about myself, "she explained, so they returned to the living room." Zyan, can you tell me why you gave a necklace with your family symbol to my seventeen-year-old sister? " She asked rather seriously.

"I ..., the neklace ..." he began to speak.

"No, she's only seventeen, she's a kid ..." she interrupted. "She doesn't even know what it means, she hasn't been able to refuse it or accept it, you've forced her," she snapped.

"What is it?" Clark asked, genuinely confused. "Has he proposed marriage?" he questioned, but she could only nod at him, for Kara continued to speak.

She watched the scene carefully, the boy seemed to want to explain himself, but with her sister's pressure it was rather difficult.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"No," Kara said. "I doubt I'll let you approach her again," she said, watching as the boy nodded unwillingly to say anything more about it.

* * *

I opened my eyes dazed, turning my head to the person who was there with me, meeting his gray eyes.

"Hey," he smiled at me, brushing my hair away from my face. "Are you better?" He asked, as I nodded, not sure of it. "Are you going to get married?" He asked, raising a confused eyebrow. "Your necklace, Kaelah, in Krypton when a boy handed a necklace to a girl was the way to get engaged, the moment she gave up the symbol of her family and the name of her father" he explained me getting me to look surprised.

"Why do you know something that I don't know about my culture?" I asked confused.

"Because I was supposed to do it when we met before the wedding, Kaelah," he replied. "You were not educated to choose your partner, but to marry someone you didn't know, whether you wanted to or not, you were going to do it, you didn't have an option" he explained at the same time that I closed my eyes.

"Can I talk to him?" I whispered when I dared to open my eyes again.

Mon-el nodded slightly, so I headed downstairs looking for him, watching the scene in the room carefully, not surprising that my sister and my cousin were at the door without allowing the passage. However, they both turned to me, watching me, but finally letting me pass.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked, tears threatening to come out of my eyes. "You knew I was not going to deny it, I was not going to say anything about it, and yet, without explaining anything, you did." I blinked, the tears would come to the outside. "My parents were going to marry me with someone who I didn't know anything and now you do this to me ... "I bowed my head.

"Kae, you know me, I'm your boyfriend" he commented as if it were enough to excuse.

"No, I do not, Zyan, I don't know you enough," I denied.

"Kaelah, you don't have to be like this ..." he started.

"No," I interrupted, taking off the necklace. "Give me time," I asked before turning and running to the room, listening as my sister called me, but without stopping, for now the sobs were uncontrollable.

I threw myself on the bed crying, wanting to be alone for a while, to think without having anyone that could condition me, however, the door burst open, frightening me.

"I don't want to talk, Kara," I said without even lifting my head.

"I'm not Kara," Mon-el complained.

I sighed, this was the last thing I wanted, that he was in the room.

I turned to look at him, watching as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at me, while the conversation this morning kept repeating itself in my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"Calm you down, be with you," he replied with a shrug. "About this morning ..." he tried to speak, but I did not let him continue.

"No, I get it" I got up. "Your life, my life, nothing else" I said making him nod. "Mon-el, I'm not saying I don't want you in my life, but ... friends, okay?" I stretched my hand to reach his.

"Friends," he smiled, grabbing my hand to shake it. "And now stop messing around with Zyan," he said, hugging me by the shoulders.

I allowed him to hold me, relaxing, listening to his words, trying to forget everything.

When I left him I heard my cell phone vibrate, so I stopped paying attention to see who had written to me. The message was from Zyan, a photograph of earlier moments when Mon-el had hugged me, accompanied by a message, _"Now I see the problem"_ , fact that broke me again, however, I restrained myself.

"... what do you think, Kaelah?" Mon-el asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"They're waiting for us downstairs, since there's been no Christmas this morning, we're going to do it now, do you think?" He explained again.

I nodded slightly, leaving the cellphone again, to follow him, determined to leave all that aside, at least for this afternoon.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	53. Experiment?

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Zyan, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Yes, we have to talk," he answered rather seriously.

"About the other day ..." I began to speak.

"No, listen to me first," he interrupted me. "I have to be honest with you." He looked at me as if he was guilty of something. "I didn't know you were going to come to Earth ..."

"Neither did I" I said confused without understanding what was happening.

"I know, listen to me" he asked, so I waited for him to continue talking. "When I was in Fort Rozz, I met a Kryptonian and ... I completely forgot about you ..., we have ... we have a son, he's four years old now, "he said, swallowing, not wanting to look at me." We broke up and when you came ... Rao! You were the same girl who I remembered from Krypton, you hadn't changed at all" he paused. "I fell in love with you again, but here we are and I realize that you're just a kid, you're only seventeen, Kaelah" he said. "Maybe it's time for you to make your own decisions, to grow up like I did ... and maybe everything that happened was a mistake or not" he looked at me. "Kaelah, I love you, that's not a lie, "he said.

"I ..." I tried to speak. "I love you too, but ..." I looked at the ground.

"But you have feelings for him, too," he added.

"No ..., Yes, I don't know" I covered my face with my hands. "It doesn't matter, he has girlfriend" I explained.

"Then his loss," he said.

I nodded slightly, trying to understand everything that was happening, confused, not knowing what to say, had we broken up? I was not sure about this, but he looked rather serious at what he was saying.

"I'll always be here for you, for everything you need," he said, kissing my forehead. "It's late, you should go, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" He looked at me.

"Yes, of course," I nodded again.

I said goodbye to him leaving, not knowing where to go, knowing that I needed my sister, so I called her.

"What is it, Kaelah?" She asked worriedly.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay, are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, it's just, I don't know what to do," I tried to explain.

"About what? Kaelah, I can't talk to you now, I'm at CatCo, we'll talk later," she said.

"Okay," I whispered. "I'll be at the DEO," I said, so that she could find me.

I ran to the DEO, entering into that room, sighing before looking at my mother's hologram, trying to speak, to say everything I thought at the moment, but I could not, it was not a layer to make my voice present.

"Hi, Kaelah," she greeted me.

"I don't know what to do, Mom," I sobbed. "Zyan broke up with me and ... and I'm not quite sure what I feel about Mon-el" I bowed my head." I'm confused, "I admitted." I need help ... What if …" I sobbed again, letting myself fall to the floor, closing my eyes.

"Always remember believing in you, my daughter," she said.

I nodded slightly, sobbing with my back against the wall, what if I was wrong?

* * *

"Have you seen Kaelah?" She asked her sister, genuinely worried about the girl.

"No, I think she could be there," Alex answered her.

She advanced to that room, not expecting what she found when she opened the door, watching her sister asleep on the floor, the tears still on her cheeks. She tried to wake her, but she could not, so she ended up picking her up. She took her to a separate room, leaving her sister on a couch, making an attempt to distance herself from her, yet her sister grabbed her t-shirt.

"Is she all right?" Alex asked.

"She's asleep," she replied, stroking her sister's face. "She's been crying."

"What happened?" Her older sister was truly worried about the younger one.

"I don't know," she said. "She said she wanted to talk to me, but I don't know about what," she explained.

"Okay, if anything happens, let me know," Alex asked before leaving.

She remained there for the next twenty minutes, watching her sister confused and impatient, wanting to know what had happened.

The door opened again, but this time it was Mon-el who was waiting on the other side, showing his concern for the young girl's condition.

"What happened?" He asked, entering the room.

"Nothing, She's all right," she replied.

"I thought ... nothing, it doesn't matter," he tried to speak. "Dinner was in your apartment, wasn't it?

"At eight," she confirmed. "I thought you had a date."

"No, we broke up," he sighed. "I'm glad she's okay," he smiled before leaving.

* * *

I opened my eyes when Mon-el left the room, wanting to avoid the smile that was on my face the moment I heard their conversation, maybe this was the opportunity I had been waiting for.

I looked at my sister, who smiled at me stroking my hair. She was going to ask about it, I knew it, and I was ready to answer her questions, but I could not help being nervous about it.

"Are you going to explain to me what has happened?" She asked me.

"Zyan told me how his life was without me," I began. "After that he broke up with me, he says I'm just a kid," I sobbed.

My sister hugged me trying to calm me down, but I was not sure if that was possible.

"Calm down, Kaelah," she whispered. "It's not the end of the world ... well, it may not be the best example, but what I mean is that if it happened it's for some reason," she explained, so I nodded, yes, it was true.

"I need to talk to someone," I said, leading me to the door.

I found him on the balcony, so I advanced to stand beside him, getting him to look at me before smiling slightly and focus again on the city.

"I like these views," I whispered.

"They're precious," he whispered, looking back at me. "What happened to you?" He asked curiously.

"Zyan broke up with me," I replied.

"That sucks," he said with a half smile.

"I know," I sighed, I smirked at him, looking down. "Mon-el, I don't know how to tell you this." I was just looking at him. "It was because of me ... because I have feelings for you," I said, waiting for his answer, but he did not say anything. "Say something, please," I pleaded.

I saw him smile before grabbing my face with both hands to kiss me, getting me to respond without even thinking about it.

"Answer this to your question?" he questioned, watching me, receiving a smile from me.

* * *

I sighed, it could not be true, I honestly do not know who I was most angry with, whether with her or with him, because my sister had promised me that when she left National City she would warn me, but no, she had not.

I followed Alex listening to her orders before we crossed that portal, afraid of not knowing what was happening on the other side. No doubt we were at Slaver's Moon, but that was not what I was worried about, but the fact that it orbited around a red sun, which implied that neither could be defended by its powers, unlike me.

"We have to go to the castle," she pointed out, so I nodded in agreement.

The moment we entered we advanced parallel, running into them, running towards Mon-el, who seemed confused.

"The experiment of the House of El" whispered the Dominator in my own language, confusing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you ever wondered how you can read minds?" He asked back. "Think about it," he said.

"Kryptogirl" they called me.

I looked at Mon-el for a couple of seconds before turning and running without being able to get the idea out of my head, what did he mean by that? It was quite obvious that the situation in Krypton had not been normal, but according to his words he was indicating that it had been conditioned by someone else.

I felt like it was getting more and more difficult to breathe, to introduce air into my lungs, it became difficult with each second, having to grab Mon-el to avoid falling, because I was starting to hyperventilate, eventually falling to the ground.

"I can't," I said to Mon-el struggling to breathe.

He looked at me worried as I fell to the ground, between convulsions, because it was becoming increasingly difficult for me to introduce oxygen into my lungs.

"Kaelah!" He shouted, kneeling to get me up.

He tried to get me to my feet, but I could not keep myself, so I fell again, but this time in his arms, beginning to feel as tears began to lick my eyes at the impotence of being unable to do anything.

"Wait, please," he said, kissing my forehead. "Alex!" He shouted in shock. "Breathe" He asked and tried again, but nothing seemed to help.

"Mon-el, take her and cross the portal," he said to what he went to reply as if he was not confident that he was going to do it. "Do it, there are doctors on the other side, they will stabilize her" she tried to convince him.

He took me in his arms to get me out of there, begging me once more to breath, but it was difficult to do so, because my vision was every time more blurred, I could not distinguish between the sounds and much less between the voices. However, the ease of breathing returned the moment he left me on the floor, going to kneel beside me, which made me open my eyes, we were back home, so I smiled weakly, noting that he had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Kryptogirl?" J'onn asked me, so I nodded slightly. "Sure?" He arched an eyebrow at what I nodded. "Okay, take it easy, okay?" he ruffled my hair.

"Don't you ever think about doing this again," Mon-el warned. "Was it because of the Domiator?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I couldn't breathe," I said, trying to get up, but he stopped me. "I'm fine," I assured him as my sister crouched beside me, hugging me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, watching me. "I'm sorry, I broke the promise, but Mon-el was supposed to warn you," she explained, making me look at him. "It doesn't matter, just that you're okay, Kaelah."

I braced my head on Mon-el's shoulder the moment my sister stood up to approach J'onn, which attracted enough attention from Alex, who narrowed her eyes as she looked at us. I could read her thoughts, I knew what she was thinking and no, she was not mistaken about it, so I nodded slightly to what she smiled as she shook her head and approached us.

"Take care of her, Mon-el," she said to his astonishment. "It's better that nothing happens, I know where you live," she pointed out. "I'm really glad for you both." She grinned and ruffled my hair.

"What just happened?" He asked.

I shrugged as I began to wander through my own thoughts, re-thinking again if that alien was right in his words, if it was true what he had said.

"Do you think I was an experiment?" I asked.

"No, you weren't, you're not," he denied, looking directly into my eyes. "You're Kaelah, and that's not going to change because someone changed your genetics, because your essence can not disappear," he tried to convince me to which I nodded without being completely nervous about it.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	54. DNA

I opened my eyes to look at my sister the moment she began to sing a kryptonian lullaby as she stroked my hair and kept her breath to calm me down.

"I used to sing to you .." I began to speak.

"Yes, you did when I was nervous and now I intend to do it with you," she explained before singing again as I closed my eyes again, focusing on her heartbeat, relaxing, falling soundly asleep with my head on her shoulder.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, she thought about it, she had to get up from the couch and that meant waking her sister, so she stayed in that position for a couple of seconds.

She stood up as best she could, watching the grimace on her sister's face, but she continued to sleep, approaching the door to open it, letting him pass before telling him to speak under.

"How is she?" He asked the moment she'd settled Kaelah over her shoulder again.

"I don't know, disoriented, I suppose," she sighed. "Have you come for something special?" She asked, feeling her sister move.

"Uh ... yes," he said, lowering his head as if he thought the answer. "I want to be a superhero, with the suit and maybe a cape ..." he said with a smile. "I think I'm ready," he said.

"You want the suit, right?" She laughed lightly.

"No ... well, yes, I want a suit," he laughed.

"You're going to have to listen to me," she warned at the same time that her sister was tight in her arms, she was going into crisis, she knew, there was no doubt about it, so she hugged her trying to keep her sleeping, but she did not, her eyes popping open.

"Hey, no, shh," she whispered, watching the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

"I need answers," she whispered, trying to get up, so she did not deny it, allowing her to stand up, being held back by Mon-el, whom she observed for a split second. "I want to go to DEO ..., talk to Astra" she asked, staring at her.

"All right," she sighed.

* * *

When we arrived at the DEO I sat in one of the rooms, really anxious to know the answers to my questions.

They were practically all there, however, if there was someone who would not take his eyes off me, it was Mon-el, but despite the urge I had to run to his side, I restrained myself, keeping my head resting on the shoulder of my sister.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Asked my aunt after watching the scene. "Kaelah, honey, what happened?" She asked, sitting on my other side waiting for an answer, but no matter how hard she tried, I could not speak.

"Am I an experiment?" I asked seriously before looking at her. "Did they change my DNA?" I continued to watch as her gesture changed, she knew what I was talking about, it was obvious.

"Do you want to talk alone or ..." She did not finish speaking, because I had already nodded to the first.

"Okay, if anything happens, let us know," J'onn said before they all left the room.

We both agreed while I looked at her questioning before all the questions that would have happened in my head that needed answers.

My aunt looked away as she sighed, turning to look at me again, as if she was seeking ways to begin to tell me.

"It was ..., hmm ..., it was a deal" she began to speak. "I can not tell you beyond what I know" she warned, so I nodded. "Your father and your uncle agreed that the first child of the House of El would have changed its DNA, "she explained, talking again after seeing my confusion." I don't know why they did it, but I can assure you that your father did not agree. He built a ship to let you go, that he could not reach you, but Jor-el found out and he couldn't save you" she said causing me to bend down my head holding back tears. "Your DNA was modified ... they did, I think you have three ..., the majority kryptonian, the other part daxamite and very little martian, although if we are sincere you have acquired telepathy despite that small percentage" she lifted my chin, but at the moment I was struggling with not letting me panic, for not starting to hyperventilate.

I allowed her to hold me, sobbing against her shoulder, trying to think clearly, why had they done it?

"Your mother didn't know anything," she said, stroking my hair. "She found out when all of your powers happened and ... she tried to flee Krypton with you, but after not knowing where to go, she decided to stay, begging them not to get you stuck in a laboratory because you were not an experiment, "she explained, separating me a little from her." That was it. Which is why your father decided to you to start working with them, to keep you away, "she remarked to my astonishment.

"Where was my father going to send me?" I asked, remembering this, confused.

"Daxam, your marriage to Mon-el was another way of making sure that you were leaving Krypton at some point," she replied as I averted my eyes in tears.

All this time I had believed that he was the bad guy, that he wanted to have me controlled all the time, that he exploited me that way because it was his job, but no, it turns out that the person I trusted the most, to whom I told everything that happened to me, who I believed that he was the only one who believed in me, who supported me ... it is he who did this to me.

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing hard, remembering all those times I had argued with my father for forcing me to work with them and ... and now I understood, he was protecting me.

"Why didn't he want me to be here?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"He had to look for excuses, he was afraid Jor-el would come to Earth as well," she replied, forcing me to rest my head on her shoulder. "That pod is the one in which he was going to send you when you were a baby, he modified it." I looked confused. "You thought your uncle had done it, didn't you?" I nodded at her question. "He did it because he knew you didn't trust him enough to believe him," she said at once.

She hugged me again, but there was nothing that could calm me down now, that could relax enough to end my sobs.

"Sweetie, you have to calm down, that fact does not change who you are," she tried to cheer me, but that was not all the problem in this.

"I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry, he was just protecting me ... how could I have been so wrong?" I shook my head. "If I could ... I would change so many things ..." I cried much louder.

"Do you want them to enter?" She asked me, I nodded, because it did not matter, my sister had been broadcasting everything we had been talking about, so everyone who was waiting outside knew.

It only took a couple of seconds between them to come in and my sister threw herself to hug me, but I refused to let go of my aunt, so I did not return the hug.

"We thought you might want to know what percentages you have each of the DNA," Alex said, which I nodded nervous about, not sure if it was what I wanted. "Well, give me the arm, sweetheart," she asked, so I gave it to her without thinking about it any longer, allowing her to draw blood." I'll be back in a few minutes, "she said before leaving with J'onn.

No one uttered a word until the two of them returned, mostly because, although they tried to talk to me, I did not respond to anything, I did not want to do it.

"85% kryptonian, 10% daxamite and 5% martian" she communicated to what I agreed allowing it to be forgotten quickly, since I did not participate in the rest of the conversation that they maintained.

"I want to go home," I whispered to my sister.

"Okay, wait a minute," she replied, looking at my aunt and then J'onn "Can I talk to you?" She asked them, getting up and leaving the three of them.

"Mon-el, I suppose you stay with her, don't you?" Alex looked at him, who nodded. "Take care, Kaelah," she kissed my forehead before leaving and leaving us alone.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, but I shook my head. "What do you want to do?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"Sleep," I said in a whisper.

Without giving him time to react I sat on his lap and rested my head on his chest, focusing on the beating of his heart as I closed my eyes, feeling as he surrounded me with his arms.

"If your sister asks ..." he started, but I interrupted.

"I don't care about my sister, I want to sleep," I said without even opening my eyes to look at him.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" He asked, so I shrugged my shoulders shortly before he began to speak.

 _"The child under three years old sat on the floor next to her mother, embarrassed by the presence of that child who watched her, who sat next to her causing her to hide her face on the shoulder of her mother, who was laughing at the scene, brushing her hair away from her face._

 _"Sweetie, he just wants to play with you," she said to what he nodded. "You've never been so shy, little one," she said, turning her to him._

 _The seven-year-old boy looked at her, watching as the little girl ducked her head for a couple of seconds before turning back to him and stretching her arm toward him, who gently grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet._

 _He walked with her for a couple of meters, always under the watchful eye of the girl's mother, who smiled slightly, however, reached a point, she sat on the ground, so he had no choice but to do it himself, sitting beside her as he watched her. Her blue eyes followed closely before she began to speak, which made him smile at the clumsiness characteristic of a baby, she still struggled to utter words, but she tried._

 _However, the moment he truly adored it was when he first saw her smile, beginning to feel sadness when they told him to leave, especially because of the sobs of the girl, who wanted to continue playing with him, but everything should come to an end, at least at that time."_

He was sure that Kaelah had fallen asleep in the middle of the narrative, but still he had continued with it, not knowing how to stop until he reached the end.

He stroked her hair as he watched her, holding her more tightly as her breath quickened, calming her down, making her continue to sleep. He kissed her forehead before caressing her cheek, remembering her smile, the one she had not lost yet.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	55. Father

"Are you angry with him or me?" Kara asked me the moment she entered the room, but I did not answer her, I did not even bother to lift my head to look at her. "You know you should start talking if you want me to help you, Right? " She said, sitting up in bed." Kaelah ... "

"No ... I don't want to," I replied with my eyes closed.

"But ..." she tried to speak.

"No, nothing," I interrupted, looking at her, watching how she was going to complain again. "Don't you understand?" I looked at her angrily. "I'm tired, I don't want to keep talking about this, I don't want to listen to your words of encouragement" I got up. "You don't understand," I turned away from her the moment she tried to hug me. "You don't know what it is to go through this, no ..." my voice broke.

"I try to understand you, but you don't let me," she said.

"Because you will not get it, because you have not lived all that I have lived, because your childhood was the same as a child, while I had to face everything with only four years, I had to mature very fast, I had responsibilities without asking about it ..., to listen without replies" I complained feeling tears of rage in my eyes. "I was four years old when I confronted the criminals for the first time, when they threatened me, when ..., I cried so much that night" I sobbed.

"Kaelah, to ..." she tried to grab me.

"No!" I shouted before continuing. "I've always blamed Father for everything that happened to me and now it turns out that all I was doing was protecting myself." I buried my face in my hands. "The person I trusted the most the only one I thought she believed in me ... she did this to me, she destroyed my life, "I sobbed." I want to be alone, Kara, "I asked.

"You can't pretend that after saying all that now I will leave you alone, you are not fine" she looked at me and refused to leave.

"You wanted me to talk, didn't you?" I got up from the bed and received her statement. "I've done it, now, I want to be alone," I said, marching past Mon-el without stopping in spite of his attempts.

The moment I was in the street, where could I go? What I wanted most at the moment was to be alone, well, rather without my sister, I did not want to hear it more times, I really did not, so I took off without even bothering to think I could be seen.

I watched it, I was in the dark, I could come in, there was no one inside, so I sat on the couch in the hope that she would not come tonight. However, it seemed that nothing had to turn out well, because within minutes of being there the door opened, accompanied by the voices of both before turning on the light.

"God ... Kaelah!" Cried Alex, scared as Maggie began to laugh. "What happened?" She asked, coming up beside me, making me crouch my head, not knowing what to answer. "Is everything okay? Has anything happened with Mon-el?" She continued.

"No, no ... it's just that ... I screamed at Kara and I wanted to be away from her." I explained as best I could, watching as she arched an eyebrow. "I don't want to keep talking about the same thing, I want to overcome it little by little, she doesn't understand" I complained beginning to cry. "My childhood was so different from her, I'm glad it was me and not her, but ..., I envied her innocence so many times" I sighed as Maggie sat on the other side, showing concern. "I just wanted a normal life ..., when I got here I started to see the positive side to all this, but now I can't, I only see negative things that have happened as a result of it" I sobbed without being able to avoid it.

Alex hugged me without asking any more about it, allowing me to relieve myself completely, calming down, the moment her cell phone began to ring, causing me to nod slightly.

"Kara .., hey, no, listen" she asked her, but she kept talking. "Kara, she's here, she's okay," she said. "Yes, she's here" she looked at me. "No, she sleeps here tonight" she claimed. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," I whispered through tears.

"Stop crying, sweetheart," she hugged me again. "Calm down, please," she said.

I rubbed my eyes after pulling away from her, unable to suppress a yawn, tired, resting my head on her shoulder.

"You should change, Kaelah," she whispered, to which I nodded, for I should, if I intended to sleep comfortably.

I came back to her side after I changed, putting my head back on her shoulder, closing my eyes, trying to get to sleep, fact that I got the few seconds.

* * *

I was sitting in one of the chairs, watching Winn work with some curiosity, when I heard her scream, frightening me, ducking my head before she could reach me.

"Can you ..." she tried to speak, but Alex stepped in.

"No Kara, don't even bother her about it," she interrupted.

"She ran away from home, frightened us, we didn't know where she was" she tried to defend her position.

"I don't care, you upset her more than she was, so don't shout at her." Alex glared at her.

"I will not shout her ..., it is ..., Kaelah if something had happened to you ..., in the state in which you were ..." she looked at me, causing me to look back surprised by what I was hearing .

"Do you think I want to kill myself?" I asked in astonishment. "Do you think I could do that?"

"Kaelah, I'm afraid of losing you," she said, crouching in front of me.

I looked into her eyes before I shook my head and pulled me away to another room, where I felt tired of the situation.

I could not tell for how long I was alone, because I came back to reality the moment I felt a presence behind me, a fact that caused me to complain without wanting to talk to anyone, but he did not leave, but instead stood in front of me, stooping before grabbing my face.

"Mon-el, I don't want to talk." I looked at him angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all, but if you want me to go, I will," he said, stroking my cheek.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds, thinking what I would answer him, because part of me was asking me to tell him that he would leave, but another knew I needed him there with me.

"No, stay," I asked, watching him as he sat down beside me.

"Your sister wants me to watch over you, but I don't think that's the best way to solve this," he explained to me, so I nodded at his agreement.

I rested my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes in an attempt to relax.

"I'm going to go home," I separated from him to look at him, watching him rise to accompany me, but I could not leave him, since I did not go directly to the apartment. "I can go alone," I said.

"I intend to go in a little while," he warned.

I nodded slightly before leaving, sighing as I tried to relax before making the call, for it was the first time I had resorted to his help, or rather his support. Once assured that I would meet with him, I flew to the Fortress of Solitude, hugging my cousin tightly at the same time I began to cry, for I was fully aware that I was not prepared for what I was going to do, but I must, It was the only thing that was going to end with my regrets.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, nodding after a couple of seconds.

I closed my eyes the moment I had his hologram in front of me, sobbing hard, wishing I could have done it when he was still alive, but I had to face reality, this was all I had and could not complain about it. After making an attempt to calm down, I began to speak.

"I'm sorry" I dared to look at him. "I regret all those things I said that day, I know that they hurt you even though you didn't say it, but nothing gave me the right to say it" I wiped the tears, but they kept coming out of my eyes.

 _"I sobbed with my head buried in my hands, feeling as my mother hugged me in an attempt to calm me, which only made it worse, because I distanced myself from her, wanting to consume me in tears._

 _"Do not cry, Kaelah, you did wrong and they were consequences." I heard my father speak, causing me to lift my head to look at him. "That boy is where he should be," he said._

 _"I should be there, too," I murmured, watching as he approached me. "It's the reality, Father." I challenged him this time knowing we were going to get back into an argument, but I did not care._

 _"You know perfectly well where you have to be, what your obligations are and the rules imposed on you, just as you know the consequences of when you act like you should not" he crouched in front of me to look me in the eyes. "Where is the little girl who looked at me and promised me that she would never skip a rule?" he made the attempt to put his hand on my face, but I pulled away. "Where is that little girl?" he questioned causing me to look away._

 _"She died in the lab where I've been locked up for years," I complained through tears. "I lost my innocence a long time ago, Father, I did when I was four and you allowed it, so do not pretend to act now as if I were who had to respect someone, because I think I've done it for many years" I got up from where I was sitting to leave, listening as he called me._

 _However, despite wanting to leave, there was something that would not allow me, which prevented me from advancing, my mother, who watched us both without uttering a word, but I knew perfectly what she thought, what pleaded, that we would end that discussion without further harm to the other, but I could not._

 _"You don't mean it," he shook his head. "Do you think I don't regret that you had to work with us at such a young age?" He questioned without giving me an opportunity to respond. "I did it for you, Kaelah," he looked at me, but at that moment I could not contain myself._

 _"For me?" I pointed out. "I find it hard to believe it, I don't think anything has been made keeping me in mind." I rejected his statement, watching as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "If things had happened thinking of me, you would not have condemned Zyan, my only friend, "I sobbed again._

 _"You are the heiress of the House of El," he pointed out as if I did not know it, as if he were the first to tell me._

 _"I'm sixteen years old and I'm not engaged to anyone, what harm did Zyan do?" I questioned, but before he could answer, I spoke again. "You know, it doesn't matter," I denied before turning to leave._

 _"Kaelah," he called._

 _"No, I don't want to see you again," I sobbed, leaving the room permanently. "_

 _'I did it for you'_ , his words echoed in my head, this time with the lost context of that discussion, because at that moment my ignorance led me to say things that I would later regret, such as shouting that I did not want to go back to see him, keeping my promise for two months, without even bothering to bid him farewell when I had the opportunity to do so, since I did not want to take my blame on all that.

I felt Kal-el's hand on my shoulder, so, despite wanting to hug him, I shook my head, wiped my tears, and tried to keep talking.

"You wanted to keep me safe, I think I understand now, I'm sorry I have not done it before, Father," I dared to look at his hologram. "I wish I could have told you ... I'm sorry," I whispered again turning to my cousin.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked me, making me shook my head. "Okay, let me know when you're home," he said.

I left there as quickly as possible, trying to make sure that Mon-el had not yet arrived at the apartment, however, because I did not want to risk it, I went through the window of my room, sending a message to my cousin before laying down on the bed, forcing me to close my eyes to hold back the tears.

"Where were you?" His voice made me open my eyes without wanting to answer.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	56. Telling the truth

"Kaelah, are you going to answer me?" He questioned to what I kept silent, but finally I answered.

"I've gone to the Fortress of Solitude with Kal-el, you can call him if you want to confirm it," I answered his question, turning to look at him, watching as he approached me in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked worriedly.

"Because I wanted to do it on my own, without you and without my sister," I explained, causing him to frown. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I think you worry too much and you make me nervous." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I needed to do it, I feel better after I did," I explained, watching him as he smiled slightly as he stretched his arms out to hug me, so I sat up, burying my face on his neck. "Is it true that you saw me when I was little?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, you were so little," he smiled. "I saw you twice more, but you weren't supposed to see me." He stroked my face.

I smiled back, knowing that what he was telling me was true, which in a way I was curious about it, because it made me wonder how they had managed to keep me from hearing those visits.

* * *

Kara did not respond, Alex did not either, which made me almost unable to avoid it, since I did not understand that they could be doing so that I could not respond.

I was aware that both were supposed to be together to celebrate my sister's thirteenth Earth birthday, but I was worried that neither would answer the phone, since normally if one of the two did not pick it up, it was the other, so I was disturbed by the fact that I did not do it.

I called everyone who might have seen them or even been with them, and have known where they were going.

"Mon-el," I sighed, relaxed as he picked it up. "Have you seen my sister?" I asked him directly.

"Yes, she's been here, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"She doesn't pick up the phone and Alex, either, they're supposed to celebrate my sister's birthday," I explained, feeling a lump in my throat, threatening more and more to start crying.

"I'm going to the apartment, okay?" He said, nodding as if he could see me, not being able to answer loudly, because he was fully aware that I wasn't going to "I love you," he said good-bye, but again, I could not speak.

I let myself fall on the couch, unable to contain my tears any longer, burying my face in my hands, unable to stop thinking that something had happened. I did not understand what had happened so that they were not together, what had made them end up separate tonight, much more when my sister had too many illusions about celebrating her birthday.

I should have gone with them, I should have, but I was not in the mood, so I'd turned down the invitation every time she'd proposed it, but if I had, I might have avoided it.

When they knocked on the door I did not want to get up, but I had to, hugging him in tears, wanting to understand what was happening.

"I called Kara, Alex, Winn, J'onn ..., no answer," I explained as I sat down again in the counch, remembering who could have information. "Maggie!, I have to call her," I said taking my cell phone, but he took it from my hands.

" Stop calling people, you have to wait a little to see if she appears, "he said dryly my tears." Maybe she is on a DEO mission, "he said so that I could stay calm.

I nodded slightly, hugging him back, trying to relax as I listened to his heartbeat, catching my breathing guided by his own, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"What do you think if we see a movie?" He asked, separating me a little from him and making me nod. "Well, what do you want to see?" He asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

I shrugged without a clear answer, so after arguing about which movie to watch, I curled up on the couch, placing my head on his legs, watching as he smiled slightly as he stroked my hair. I tried to pay attention to the movie, but soon I felt my eyes close, ending up completely asleep.

* * *

When she opened the door of the apartment, she did not expect that scene, for she had heard on so many occasions from her sister that she would never spend time alone with Mon-el, which surprised her, but at the moment she was quite clear, that was something that went beyond their friendship.

It was a pity she had to wake them up, so she wrapped her sister in a blanket and set to turn off the television, however, the moment she did, it was Mon-el's voice that startled her.

"Has something happened?" She asked after noticing the tears on her sister's cheeks.

"She was worried that you didn't respond to the calls," he explained, stroking Kaelah's hair. "I think she's called practically everyone," he said, helping her understand that that was the reason everyone had her calls.

"There was a white Martian in the DEO, I had to have answered her" she regretted, knowing hher sister, that she was going to be altered as a result of her disappearance. "She can not spend an hour without knowing where I am" she explained, closing her eyes.

"You disappeared for days and CADMUS entered her room, it was impossible not to relate it" he looked at her making her nod, because that was true. "I must go, if you want, I can lay her down on her bed," he pointed out replacing Kaelah to get out of the couch.

"No, it's not necessary," she denied. "Thank you for staying with her."

"It's nothing," he said before leaving.

At that moment she returned to the couch to watch her sister, crouching in front of her to stroke her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

She sighed, when would that fear take away from her sister? It was something she could not know for sure, but she was worried that her sister would not be able to distance herself from her without altering and having to know her location at all times. She decided to change before returning to the living room, adjusting herself to her sister's feet before distracting herself with the television, however, this only lasted a couple of minutes, since they knocked on the door and after identifying her older sister in the hallway she got up. She could not help smiling at the moment she saw the cupcake, listening to her sister's indication before blowing the candle and letting her pass into the apartment.

They had been talking for a while when she heard Kaelah's voice calling to her, which brought her up to her, watching her eyes widen, staring at her for a couple of seconds before flinging her arms around her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"In the DEO, there was a white Martian," she replied, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "It's a long story," she smiled. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Kaelah?" She asked, watching her confusion.

"What?" Her sister narrowed her eyes.

"You should sleep, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" She kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she whispered. "Good night," she said good-bye before running to her room.

When would her sister recognize her feelings for Mon-el? Or rather, when was she going to explain what was happening between them?

* * *

I looked at Mon-el, we had to, because my sister was beginning to suspect our relationship and, the truth is that hiding things had always brought me problems, so I had to explain what happened as much as I feared her reaction.

I think it was fair to say that we were both nervous about it, for Mon-el kept his head down, deep in thought, while I kept pacing the room, stopping at the moment I heard the doorbell rang, sighing before opening the door.

"Hey, what do you have to tell me?" She asked, noticing Mon-el's presence.

"We both have to say it," I pointed to him. "I don't like to hide things, nothing good comes out of that and that's why I think doing this is a way to make sure everything's going to work out, I guess." I started talking not knowing how to do it "We're dating," I pointed out before looking down, listening as my sister started to laugh.

"You seriously thought I didn't know?" She laughed, getting me to frown. "Watching you both act for the last few weeks has brought me everything I needed to know, for Rao, Kaelah, you couldn't bear to be with him and suddenly you don't anywhere without him" she smiled. "I'm glad you told me so I can openly threaten him," she said looking at Mon-el, who was surprised at the words of my sister. "I warn you, if you hurt her, you're going to see with me" she threatened him.

I laughed lightly as I watched his face as he nodded seriously at the threat, when I hugged him, feeling as he surrounded me with his arms.

"Don't take it too seriously," I looked at him, laughing.

"Yes, you have to, don't take away my authority," my sister complained. "And now, if you like, we can order some pizzas because I'm starving," she said, getting me to nod in agreement.

However, although everything seemed to be going well, the voice made the three of us alert, watching the person who just appeared in the room, whose words only managed to alarm me, who think he was to appear there and tell my sister that he loved her

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	57. A baby?

Mon-el grabbed me by the arm the moment we saw him approach, surprising me when I saw him kneel in front of my sister.

"I'm Mxypztly," he said. "Kara, honey, I'm your soul mate, I love you, Kara Zor-el." At that moment my sister looked at me, transmitting the confusion that filled her, and to be exact I was in the same situation "Would you marry me?" He questioned her to everyone's surprise. "I can show you ..." he began to sing, taking me to the limit of my patience.

Even though Mon-el tried to keep me at his side, I approached that guy by grabbing his jacket to get him to his feet, completely angry about it.

"I don't know who you are or how you got here," I began. "But stay away from her," I warned.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Her sister" I said wishing that he would leave in the same way that he had arrived.

"Kaelah Zor-el, I suppose, heiress of the House of and the future princess of Daxam" he commented getting me to look at him surprised by that he knew such information. "It is an honor, princess" he took my hand to kiss it, but before he could Mon-el got in the middle. "And now who are you?" He asked as I approached my sister.

"Kaelah's boyfriend," he said. "e's asked you to stay away from his sister, so you'd better do it," he threatened.

That guy did not answer, but he snapped his fingers causing Mon-el to disappear, alarmed me, where was he supposed to be?

"Where is he?" I asked, watching the room as my sister grabbed my arm.

"Calm down, he's okay, not far from here," he replied, looking at my sister. "Where were we?" he knelt in front of my sister again, "Kara ..."

"No, no and no," I interrupted. "How have I to tell you that she's not going to marry you?" I asked angrily.

* * *

"I did not want to, but ..." he snapped his fingers.

She screamed at her sister's name, looking where Kaelah had been in the past, but she could not help the surprise when she looked at what was on the floor, bending down to watch her closely, verifying that it was her, she would never confuse that look.

In just a few seconds the little girl began to cry demanding to be caught, so she could not deny it, rising from the floor and looking at him.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, trying to stop her sister's crying.

"That way she can not object," he replied.

"What?" She glared at him. "I want my sister back," she demanded, cradling her.

"Then say yes," he asked.

"No, I'm not going to accept," she said. "I don't know you at all, and the little I know of you is that you bring chaos," she explained at the same time as her sister began to cry louder.

"In that case, I'm sorry," he shrugged. "Not to complicate your sister's care very much, there you have everything rhat you're going to need" he pointed to one of the corners of the room before disappearing.

She sighed, watching her sister, who seemed too intent on continuing to cry without any comfort.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked raising her a little, distracting her, even laughing. "Hey, Kaelah," she said softly as she hugged her, causing her to lean her head on her shoulder.

She sat with her in the couch without being sure of what to do, for it was true that she was educated during her last year in Krypton to care for her cousin, but that was so far away that right now nothing she thought made sense.

When they rang the doorbell, there was nothing left but to get up with the little one in her arms to open the door, looking for some logical way to explain what was happening. However, realizing who was waiting on the other side, she knew that she would not need much explanation.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"It's Kaelah," she replied simply.

"Seriously?" He looked more closely at the baby, who began to cry again.

"Now what do you want?" She asked her sister, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe she's hungry," he pointed out as she walked with the little girl to the couch.

She sat her sister in this, making sure to surround her with cushions so she could not fall, however, the little girl seemed to find the perfect entertainment to throw them on the ground, making her look exasperated not knowing what to do with her.

"Hold her while I'm looking for something to eat, "she asked after observing that he had sat on the couch and that her sister had begun to crawl toward him.

He took the little one by altering it more than she already was, because at that moment she did not hesitate to extend her hand towards his face, threatening to put his fingers in the eye, so he grabbed both hands after his second attempt.

"Kaelah, honey, we're not going to get along well." He looked at her earnestly, getting her to laugh. "Is it funny, little one?," he said mockingly, getting even more laughter.

"Hey, little one, come here," she called his sister stretching her arms to reach her, sitting in her lap while she showed the baby food in her hand "Do you want?" She asked offering her, getting her reach for it "Okay, let's see if you like it." She sighed, taking a spoonful. "Open your mouth, Kaelah," she asked before feeding her, patiently waiting for her to express some kind of approval or dislike, which she did, so she could tell she had liked it.

She continued to feed her, however, in the end her sister was no longer to keep eating, keeping her mouth shut, allowing food to slip down her face to stain the onesie she was wearing at that time.

"Hey, look at you," she exclaimed. "I'm going to have to change you before I go to DEO," she said.

"DEO?" Mon-el asked confused.

"Eh, yes, I need information about Mxypztly and see if there is a solution for this, "she explained as she sat up." At least they will give me some guidelines on how to take care of her." She sighed, watching as her sister threatened to put her hand, which peviously she had rubbed in her onesie, in her shirt. "No, Kaelah" her gaze was serious and her voice tried, however, she could not help but laugh at the moment she saw her pull his hand away to look at her with her big blue eyes. "It's a good thing he's been considered, and he's left everything you need," she smiled letting her down at the changer.

She remembered the patterns that had been given to her by her mother in Krypton, which made things easier, though she had to admit that her sister had not stopped moving or babbling through the whole process. Even so, in just a couple of minutes it had completely changed.

"You're clean, sweetie," she said as she took her and watched what she would risk naming as a baby carrier, which, with a little luck, would make it easier to fly with her sister. "I hope you like to fly" She looked at her.

"You don't think I'd better take her," said Mon-el. "She just ate, I don't think a flight is the right thing to do," he said.

She nodded to his comment, yes, it was not the most appropriate, so she picked up the carrier before approaching him and offer the girl.

"I can carry her, I don't need that," he complained at her intentions.

"Believe me, it will make things easier for you if you need both hands," she explained.

She kept trying to convince him, however, after looking at him seriously and that Kaelah began to cry, he agreed.

She explained how he had to put it on his own, in some circumstance he had to do it alone, although she really wished he had not, since it altered her the instability with which he held the girl.

"See you there," she said goodbye before leaving.

* * *

The moment she went out to the street, the child's crying ceased, for she began to look at him curiously while she was showing a toothless smile, which made him smile, contagious for her, remembering the first time he saw her, because honestly, it did not differ much of that scene.

"This is going to be one more step in our relationship, honey," he whispered, stroking the little girl's cheek. "It's all very strange, that you're a baby disoriented me," he laughed lightly, watching as the child had rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. "Good night, Princess," he kissed her forehead as he continued on his way to the DEO.

When they arrived at the DEO, they all looked at them curious, fixing the majority on the little one, so without wanting to attract much attention, he advanced quickly until finding Kara.

"Are you a babysitter now, Mon-el?" Winn looked at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's what we call those who work caring for children," Kara explained, though he must admit that he still did not understand. "And no, he is not, this baby is Kaelah," she replied.

"Seriously?" Winn looked startled by such information. "Wait, is everything you told me true?" he asked before continuing. "Is there a kind of genie walking free through National City?"

"Yes, it's all true," Kara said, starting to get nervous. "Where's J'onn?"

"I don't have any rules about bringing babies to the DEO?" He said as he approached them.

Kara began to explain everything that had happened earlier in the apartment and the consequences that had brought with it, such as the fact that Kaelah was a baby.

He watched the little girl with curiosity, for in spite of the voices and the noises she did not wake up, so he smiled slightly, wishing she could stay that way for as long as possible.

It was not until Dr. Hamilton started to recognize her when she woke up, looking at everything with curiosity before she began to cry, again. She only calmed down when Kara took her in her arms, lifting her up enough to start laughing.

"She's perfect," Hamilton said. "She's nine moths, I think," she said. "She probably has powers, especially if she exposed to the sun," she warned.

Kara nodded slightly before leaving the room with her sister in her arms.

"We'll look for information about that guy while you take care of your sister," J'onn said before they said goodbye.

* * *

It was about three o'clock in the morning when her sister began to cry again, waking her up, however, this time unlike the others nothing calmed her, but altered her even more and cried more strongly. She began to sing a kryptonia lullaby, making her remain silent for a few seconds, listening intently before crying again.

She sighed, there was only one option left, and she really wished she could give her a solution.

"Eliza," she whispered as she picked up the phone.

"Kara, honey, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I just ... I need help," she admitted, watching as the little girl crawled dangerously to the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" She questioned her.

"I need help with the subject of babies," she replied, looking for a way to explain. "This evening a magician has appeared ... I don't know what it is" she sighed. "The fact is that he asked me to marry him and Kaelah defended me and he has turned her into a baby, "she explained." I have no idea what I'm doing, she's crying and I don't know what to do to calm her down, "she admitted, waiting for some advice or help.

"How old is she?" She asked.

"About nine months," she replied.

"In that case, it is very likely that bother her gums," she explained. "Try to give her something to bite, that would relieve the pain," she said before adding. "If you need me to come, I can do it," she offered.

"No, it's not necessary, I'll try." she said.

"Okay, call me if something happens," she asked. "I love you Kara," she said good-bye.

"Well, thank you." She smiled as if she could see her. "I love you, too." She hung up and walked over to his sister, picking her up. "Okay, let's check it out," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

She went over to where all the baby things were, stacking a pacifier and a teether, offering both things for her to decide, watching as she grabbed the pacifier before taking to her mouth, ceasing crying.

She cradled her and sang until she fell asleep, laying her down again in bed with the uncertainty of when it would be the next time she woke up.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	58. Baby Kaelah

She woke up at the sound of the door, a fact that made her remember the plans she had made for that morning, so she rose, making sure to surround the little one with cushions before advancing toward the living room.

"I thought we were coming to breakfast, not to a war, what happened here?" Maggie asked, laughing.

"Kara, why is the apartment like this?" Alex asked.

"Shh, don't speak loudly," he asked.

They both looked at questions, so she told them everything that had happened last night, astounding them.

"Did you sleep?" Her sister asked.

"No, just a little," she answered tiredly, listening to the babble from the room, so she went looking for her. "And here she is," she showed her.

Kaelah stretched her arms to Alex the moment she identified her, so there was no other to offer her, getting her sister to take her, sitting the little girl in her lap.

"Hey, why don't we take her for a walk, so you can to rest?" She asked.

"Do you know how to change diapers, feed and sleep a baby?" Her sister nodded at the question. "Okay, but first we have to have breakfast and change her." She smiled.

She left the little girl sitting on the couch with the bottle in her hand, yet the tranquility of the scene broke as she threw the bottle to the floor before clapping as she laughed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone with something in her hand," Maggie remarked as she picked it up from the floor and handed it back. "This time without throwing it, sweetie" she smiled at the same time that the little girl was beginning to take it.

They stopped paying her attention, focusing on a conversation all three, not unconcerned that the child could have lowered the couch down and had begun to crawl towards them, babbling to attract their attention, so they all looked at her in fascination.

"How did you get off the couch?" She asked, looking at her sister, who, despite not having slept all night, seemed very happy, as she demonstrated by not ceasing to clap or laugh.

"Kaelah, honey, do you want to play?" Maggie asked, sitting on the floor to claim her attention, tickling her. "Where's Kaelah?" She asked, covering her eyes. "Here she is," she said as Kaelah burst out laughing.

Both sisters watched the scene fascinated, but unable to avoid laughing as Kaelah was confused every time she covered her face, imitating her on various occasions or trying to push her hands away.

After this she changed her sister, dressing her in the clothes that Alex had chosen before preparing a bag with everything necessary to care for a baby.

"Here you have everything," she handed it to her sister. "I'll pick her up."

"Did you throw the necessary stuff or the whole house?" She asked between laughter.

"It's all little when you talk about a baby, you better be warned," she replied, hugging the little girl one last time before handing her to Maggie. "Behave yourself, little one," she caressed her face.

"Goodbye." Maggie waved her hand, but the little girl did not seem very convinced by what was going to happen, so she did not hesitate to stretch her arms to her sister to catch her, starting to cry the moment they were separated definitely.

* * *

The little girl kept crying and calling, at least trying, her sister, without even attending to the attempts they made to calm her down.

"Hey, Kaelah, look," she called, showing her an ice cream. "Do you want some?"

"Danvers, don't even think about giving her ice cream," Maggie warned.

"But she likes it, why not?" She said, keeping it within reach of the child.

"Kara trusts you?" She laughed. "Danvers, if you give her ice cream, I will not have any other than take the girl away," she warned.

"Okay, I will not ..." she looked at the younger girl's face. "No more, Kaelah." She pushed it aside, getting her angry.

Once in the park, they allowed her to crawl across the grass, threatening to advance to the lake, being stopped one of the times, but not the second, so she managed to reach the edge to touch the water. Both tried to reach her before she could fall, however, the little girl did not fall, but rose, staying in the air.

"We have to get her down before someone can see you," Alex said.

" Kaelah, look what I have," Maggie called, showing her the ice cream.

In just a few seconds the little one landed on her side, asking for it, so that she had no choice but to allow her to eat a little, wiping her mouth as she smiled at the sight of her chocolate-stained face.

"I think we're going to my apartment, aren't we?" She took her in her arms as Maggie grabbed the bag Kara had given them, finding the teddy.

"Hey, look, baby," Maggie said, handing it to her, getting her to hug it before showing it to Alex.

"Yes, you like that teddy." She smiled. "But the truth is that he's bigger than you." She laughed and tickled her.

They had to recognize that caring for a baby was not a simple thing, much less when she had superpowers and it was the fifth time that she was trying to fly.

She watched as she crawled across the room being followed by Maggie, who did not take her eyes off her, becoming her personal bodyguard.

"How can she go so fast?" She asked, causing her laughter. "Seriously, she's going to dismantle the apartment," she said, observing that she was pulling one of the chairs.

If entertaining it was not simple, changing her exceeded, because she did not stop moving and, despite being four hands, they were not able to grab her, the super strenght was making an appearance.

Late in the afternoon, she went to the apartment of Kara, where she was supposed to be meeting her, but it took her to appear, being the first thing she did, to take her sister and hug her as they entered the apartment.

"Kara, I need help with Valentine's Day," she asked, dropping the bag on the floor as she watched how Kaelah smiled at the words Kara was saying to her.

"It's your first Valentine's Day," her sister said. "You should do something special," she said.

"Uh ... that's the case ... Maggie hates Valentine's Day," she explained.

"Still, look for something to do with her, you will make her change her mind," Kara smiled.

She went to answer her, however, when she made the attempt, the noise of the street caused them to approach the window.

"Parasite," her sister whispered.

"Shouldn't he be dead?" She asked.

"Don't move here," Kara asked before leaving.

She turned to look for the little girl, she picked up while she applauded with laughter. She listened as they knocked on the door, a fact that made her disoriented, since it could not be Kara, so she approached with the girl in her arms to open it, watching as the girl stretched her arms towards the person who had just appeared.

"Hey, baby," Mon-el greeted her in his arms. "Kara told me to pick her up," he explained.

"She's all yours." she smiled.

* * *

The little girl had done the same thing as the previous night, sleeping in his arms as they walked to the DEO, which made him smile as he watched her.

"You're too adorable," he said, kissing her forehead. "But I miss the teenage Kaelah," he admitted.

"I also do," Kara corroborated standing next to him. "I need my sister back, I hope tomorrow's worth it," she said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"To risk everything to bring her back, I'm going to marry Mxy," she replied.

"Are you crazy? There has to be another way to do it, and you know that Kaelah will never forgive you. " he said.

"It's my only choice, I'll do it," she defended herself. "You'll stay with her tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," he replied, noting how the little girl moved, so he hugged her to calm her.

He escorted Kara back home to avoid having to wake her up, however, the moment they entered the apartment, the younger girl altered, starting to cry. Luckily, after giving her dinner and putting her something more comfortable to sleep, the little girl fell surrendered in the arms of her sister.

* * *

She only woke once during the night to her sister's astonishment, but she was not going to complain, so she let her sleep until she woke up by herself and wanted breakfast. After that, she prepared her for Mon-el, who was not sure if he would be able to take care of her.

"You have everything you need in that corner," she explained before saying goodbye to her sister. "I hope the next time we see each other, you're not a baby," she said, tickling her. "I love you, behave well." She kissed her cheek before leaving.

Well, right now he was definitely alone with her, so he sat her on the floor with him, watching as the little girl looked at him with her big blue eyes, smiling. He placed her in his lap as he began to babble in response to what he was saying.

"You're a little girl," he lifted her over his head, getting her laugh. "Yes and a little trouble maker." This time he not only lifted her up, but started to throw her, waiting to catch her again, but she did not fall. "Oh, no," he murmured at the moment he noticed what was happening.

She had powers, indeed, for at that moment she was flying around the apartment, but the truth was that he must find a way to get her down.

"Kaelah, sweetie, come her," he called, but the little girl only smiled as she continued her expedition. "Get down, little one," he repeated.

He sighed as he thought of something that might make her go down, but what? He picked up the teddy bear to draw her attention, watching the grimace that was generated on her face before sitting on the floor and begin to cry.

"Hey, no, shh, it's yours, take it." He handed it to her, getting her to throw it in anger as she started to cry louder.

He tried to calm her, but there was nothing to do, for she kept screaming. However, he could not predict what had happened, for in just a few seconds her eyes turned red before a ray of heat vision crashed into the opposite wall. At that moment she began to cry much stronger, frightened, but he could not calm her, since he was much more concentrated in extinguishing the fire that had just caused.

A couple of minutes later she was calm, but she had gone back to investigating the apartment, crawling and pulling everything she could find in her path, becoming annoyed the moment he picked her up to keep her from throwing one of the tables with the photos it had on top.

"Can you tell me what your problem is?" he asked after she had hit him. "I'm sorry for wanting to prevent you from hurting yourself, but you're a danger," he commented, but the girl was too pissed off to hear him.

He left her again on the floor in the hope that she would calm down, yet he watched as she crawled into the television cabinet, threatening to throw it away.

"Kaelah, no," he warned, getting her to turn her head to look at him. "Do not do it," he said as she looked at him defiantly.

Despite waiting for her to throw the television, the girl started to crawl again, this time, toward the kitchen, pointing to the refrigerator between babbling, so he approached her, watching as she pointed to the mouth.

"Hey, you're hungry, aren't you?" he asked, pulling her arms out to him. "Okay, let's see what your sister has left." He picked her up before taking out the porridge.

Hee sat in the couch with her in his arms, however, the quietness that was showing the little one, disappeared the moment she decided she did not want to continue eating, although he managed to introduce a last spoonful, but the baby's response was worse, she spat out all the food stored in her mouth.

"Kaelah!" he complained as she began to laugh at the scene. "I hope you're happy, I liked that t-shirt," he said, trying to wipe it off, finally taking it off.

He set the plate down on the table, watching her again before wiping her face, when she began to cry again, which exasperated him.

"And now what's wrong?" He asked, cradling her, noting the girl's real needs. "No ... Kaelah, I can not do it," he said as he tried to calm her down. "She better reverse this quickly," he said, still causing her sobs "Shh, sorry, baby" he said hugging her.

However, he could not explain what happened at that time, since he no longer held a baby, but the teenage Kaelah he had seen two nights ago, who kept her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the first thing that came to my mind was the scene of that type interrupting the apartment, so I could not help but disturb myself by not seeing my sister.

"Kara?" I asked, moving away from Mon-el.

"Shh, do not talk," he pleaded, hugging me tightly, forcing me to keep my head on his shoulder before he sought my face with his hand, kissing me.

"Where is Kara?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, so I closed my eyes and, despite not wanting to do so, I entered his mind.

"No ... tell me she did not," I asked.

"Do you remember what happened after I disappeared?" He asked me, so I nodded even more confused. "Do you know that happened two nights ago?" He questioned, but this time I shook my head, that was impossible.

"Wait, I've been unconscious for two days?" I asked for answers.

"Unconscious? That would have been easier, sure. "He laughed as he shook his head." Kaelah, you've been a baby for two days, "he replied seriously.

"It's a joke? You're kidding me, aren't you? "I looked straight into his eyes, but only shook my head." Why don't you wear a t-shirt? "I asked.

"You spit all the food on her," he explained as I watched the shirt, that was not true.

"It's clean," I pointed out. "Besides, if you're supposed to have been feeding me, where's the food?" I asked. "Mon-el, seriously, it's a joke, right?" I asked again.

"I've already told you no," he replied. "I have a proof," he said, picking up his cell phone.

I waited for him to find what I was looking for, watching carefully the photograph he was showing me. Sure enough, there was a baby, but there was nothing that could verify that that baby was me. However, when I saw the next one, there was no doubt, I had to believe it, that baby was me.

"I'm surprised how many things you can say with your eyes," he said at the same time I smiled, because that image showed, my eyes gave off joy, but also admiration for the person in front of me, my sister.

"If everything has returned to normal, does it mean that she has married him?" I questioned with a lump in my throat receiving his statement.

I ducked my head without feeling strong enough to fight back tears. Impotence and rage had taken over in equal parts of me, all for not having achieved my initial purpose, protecting her from that type. Mon-el hugged me again as if he was trying to calm me down.

"Not for complaining, but you could have made things easier," he said.

"Have I been so bad?" I asked.

"You did what you wanted, I still have the shoulder resentful of the punch," he said getting me to laugh.

I sat up the moment I heard the door open, finding my sister before running to hug her.

"I didn't do it, he's back in the 5th dimension," she explained, hugging me again. "Hey, how about we do something today?" She asked.

"Like dinner? I'm starving, "I said.

"Yes, Mon-el, you can stay if you want," she said.

"I have to go to the bar, but I'll come later," he replied before kissing me and leaving.

"He knows he's not wearing a shirt, doesn't he?" Kara looked at me just as they knocked on the door.

"This ..." began Mon-el, but before he could continue, I gave it to him. "Thank you, see you later." He smiled.

At this moment my sister could not contain her laughter, so she burst out laughing at the same time I sat next to her on the couch, allowing her to hold me against her.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal, I've missed you, Kaelah," she said, kissing my hair.

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	59. Mark

I opened my eyes as I felt the touch of a caress on my cheek, smiling at him.

"Are you better?" He asked, stroking my hair at the same time I nodded. "I'm glad, honey."

"Can you stay?" I asked in a whisper.

"Kaelah ..." he began.

"Please, ... stay," I begged, watching him smile slightly.

"Let's ask your sister, okay?" He stroked the bridge of my nose before he sat up and left the room.

I waited patiently for him to come back, wishing my sister had given her approval on the subject, so I looked expectantly at the moment I saw him re-enter.

"Eh ..." he was silent beginning to make me nervous. "She said yes" he smiled as he dropped down beside me, causing me to curl up next to him. "You know, we should celebrate that Valentine's Day" commented while I hugged him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh ..., it's a day when ..., if I tell you the truth, I don't know" he admitted getting me to laugh. "Do not laugh" he tried to order me, but it was he who ended up laughing.

* * *

I closed my eyes as he stroked my hair, eventually relaxing, getting me to sleep.

"Hey, Kaelah, it's time to get up" he tried to wake me up.

I sighed, opening my eyes, feeling really tired, so I turned with my back to continue sleeping, causing him to grab my arm to turn me around.

"We have to go to DEO, there is no time," he explained, brushing my hair away from my face, so I had no choice but to get up and get ready to leave.

"Good morning," smiled my sister as she hugged me, getting me to hug her back. "You've missed me, huh?" She laughed.

Once in the DEO I could not help but slip away until I found a room where I could lie down and sleep, because the fatigue was with me.

"Kaelah, are you okay?" I heard Alex's voice asking me, so I moved in. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm tired," I answered as I opened my eyes, watching my right hand as I detected something strange in it.

"Come on, I'll run a couple of tests on you," she said.

I followed her to the infirmary, lying on one of the stretchers with the purpose of going back to sleep, so in a few seconds I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I heard quite a few voices in my surroundings, turning my head towards them, looking at the person in which they were centered, smiling slightly to see him there, however, I felt my hands clenched, Kara.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" She asked, so I nodded. "What's that mark in your hand?" She asked.

I shrugged without being able to give her an answer, since even I did not know what it meant, which alerted me, since it seemed to be much sharper than this morning.

I sighed, it might be possible that my aunt knew that she was and could explain it to me, because I needed answers without any doubt, but the truth is that I was terrified to find out what this mark implied, since if I let myself be guided by the mythology of my planet, it could give me a slight idea. However, I did not want to worry my sister, so I kept silent despite feeling her pressure on me to tell my suspicions.

"I should talk to Astra." I was the only thing able to respond. "Hey, I'm glad you found him," I said, wanting to change the topic of conversation, watching the emotion in Alex's eyes as she smiled at me.

"Kaelah, sweetheart, there's nothing weird about the test, but I think that mark has something to do with what's happening to you," Alex explained, getting J'onn to turn to me.

* * *

It was my sister who grabbed my hand to show it to him, getting him to watch it for a couple of seconds before looking at me, conveying his doubts about what that might mean, which matched my own, for that was the only thing that seemed to explain it coherently.

I demanded to see my aunt while the others focused on the data provided by Jeremiah, who had explained that they were planning to detonate a bomb on National City, so that all the aliens died. However, despite being interested in what was happening or was going to happen, I needed answers, so I had preferred to stay in a separate room until she arrived, although, in a way, I had to admit that I was avoiding Mon-el, since I did not want to explain things to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" My aunt asked, entering the room, at which point I showed her my hand.

"Does this have anything to do with my marriage?" I asked her directly as she grabbed my hand, looking at it before nodding slightly. "What exactly does it mean?" I questioned wanting the exact explanation of what it was.

"You have to get married in a month," she said to my astonishment, getting me to sit on one of the chairs before resting my arms on the table and holding my head, seriously, this was not being possible. "Kaelah ..." I felt her hand on my shoulder, but the truth was that I was beginning to breathe with agitation. "Sweetie, you have to calm down," she asked, stroking my hair.

"It was supposed to happen when I was eighteen, not now." I looked at her in complete panic. "What if I refuse?" I asked, wanting to find a solution.

"Kaelah, if you're comfortable with Mon-el ..." she went to speak, but I could not help but interrupt her.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to do it, to take that step ... I feel I don't know him enough," I said, ducking my head again.

"I've never met anyone who would have refused, but you know the legend, don't you?" She looked at me as I nodded slightly. "You know that if two days of that day were fulfilled and the wedding hadn't taken place, that mark ended up killing you, "she explained at the same time as I was biting my lower lip, thinking what more options might have.

"And if Mon-el breaks the bond?" I looked at her hoping it could be done, having to close my eyes the moment she shook her head. "But he can do it ..."

"No, Kaelah, only your parents or his could break it, not being them, you are bond to each other," she explained.

"Can not we tell Kara?" I asked, for the truth is that I did not want to talk to her about this topic of conversation.

I watched as she nodded slightly before kissing my forehead and hugging me against her, so that I could calm down, not break up, but it was a little difficult not to.

* * *

I sighed without knowing how I was going to deal with this, how I was going to be able to tell Mon-el and how he would react, although I could assure that h would like the idea in a way. Unlike me, he was educated for when that day came. However, I had only found out a few months before, during which I had forced myself to deny my feelings for him and the simple fact of thinking that everything had to go so fast, upset me, no, I was not prepared, nor thought that it was to be in just one month. Perhaps the best thing I could do now was keep it a secret, at least until I found the courage to do it.

Despite the dinner, I lay in bed with my eyes closed, for the reality is that it was only a couple of minutes since I had woken up, so fatigue was still present in my body. I had to admit that what had happened moments before had made me stay in the room, since I knew that Alex was angry with Mon-el right now and had she had her reasons for doing so, so they had ended by asking him to leave, but they had allowed him to come and see me, since I had been avoiding him all day. I still felt his hand in my hair before he kissed my forehead and whispered that he loved me, but I was much more focused on staying still and keeping my right hand out of his reach.

I opened my eyes while I shook my head, when was I going to be able to talk to him? I honestly did not think I could do it, because I did not think I would find that moment when I would explain what that mark meant.

I looked at the door when I heard it open, surprised to see Eliza on the other side, who smiled slightly as I approached, making me sit up, going to support my back on the wall.

"I thought you were asleep," she said. "Kara wants you to go out to dinner, she's worried, rather, we all are," she observed.

"I'm not hungry," I answered sincerely.

"Are you okay, Kaelah?" She asked me, so I nodded slightly. "Has anything happened to Mon-el?" She asked as I closed my eyes.

"Not exactly with him, but with me," I replied, feeling that I was going to start crying at any moment. "I'm supposed to marry him in a month, that's what this mark says" I showed it back to overwhelm me. "I don't know how to tell him, I'm not ready for this," I admitted, starting to cry. "I know he is, but I ... I didn't even know this was going to happen," I explained through sobs, allowing her to hug me to calm me down.

"Sweetheart, you have to talk to him and tell him all your fears, he's going to understand you," she said, separating me a little from her. "I know you're afraid, but if you're honest with him, it's going to be better than hiding yourself," she said making me nodded slightly, it might be the best thing I could do.

"Thank you," I smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Don't thank me, Kaelah." She wiped my tears. "And now we're going to have dinner, sweetie." She smiled.

"Hey" Mon-el's voice got me out of my thoughts "How was last night?" He asked.

"Good." I smiled slightly, wondering if we should have that conversation right now.

"Can you do one thing for me?" He asked. "Can you read his mind?" He asked.

"I know you don't trust him, but ..." he did not let me continue.

"Do it, please," he asked again, which made me try, but I could not do it.

"I can't," I whispered, watching as he was going to protest. "It's blocked, I can not access his thoughts," I explained, watching as he nodded before kissing my forehead and leaving.

Was that all? Rao!, I had been throwing myself away for a whole day, and this was all he was going to tell me? It only made me believe that he was angry with me, that he was annoyed that I had been avoiding him.

However, everything soon seemed to make sense the moment I learned that they had accused Jeremiah of having entered the DEO database, but he denied the purposes for which they accused him, it ended in a discussion between my sister and Alex, the truth is that I was sure they would regret this.

I decided to stay in the DEO when they ventured to where the alleged bomb was, paying attention to every step they took, as it was necessary to remember that they were facing CADMUS and that a false move could have an impact on their safety.

"It's empty." I heard Alex's voice as I watched as J'onn followed Jeremiah, who had begun to walk toward the elevator moments before.

I headed in that direction the moment Winn did the same, but, above all, alarmed by the fact that it had been a while and he had not returned. However, when I saw Winn unconscious on the floor, I knew something had happened, so I could not help but approach him when I had the opportunity, wanting to demand an explanation.

"Kaelah, I don't want to hurt you, please," he asked, because I was actually cutting him in the way, but he had no intention of pushing me away. "Kaelah ..."

"No," I said, crossing my arms. "What's going on?" I asked, needing some kind of explanation.

"I don't want to hurt you," he sighed, but I denied it again.

I watched him approach, but I did not leave, without having time to react the moment he stuck the needle in my neck, getting me unconscious.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	60. One month

"How do you know they're together?" She asked Winn, suffering from Kaelah's whereabouts.

"I put a tracker to Jeremiah and the one of Kaelah coincides with the location, they are together," he explained, getting her to bow her head before looking at her sister and nodding, they were going to find them.

It only took them a couple of minutes to reach the wooded area, closing their eyes to see her sister's unconscious body on Hank Henshaw's arms or as he called himself, Cyborg Superman. She wanted to take her away, to make sure she was all right, but she knew that the force was not going to give her back to her, and that to face him that way would only bring her trouble, since they would not hesitate to hurt her.

"Give me my sister back," she said in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Supergirl, she's now guarded by CADMUS." Lillian smiled, mocking her.

She went to respond, but the explosion on the train tracks caused her to leave, try to avoid a catastrophe, placing the tracks in just a few seconds, which meant a record time, even for her. However, when she returned to where they had met previously, there was no one there, so she focused on finding her sister, doing it, but without imagining that that was going to be the way.

Alex was on her knees on the floor with her face buried in her hands, but she was not crying, it was as if she were in shock, though she raised her head to look at her before slightly denying her, which made her crouch down to her side, trying to hold her, but she pulled away without letting her.

"It's my fault," he whispered, not allowing her to speak. "Do not tell me it's not, I let him do all this," ahe blamed herself. "He's taken Kaelah, I'm sorry." She ducked her head.

"We'll find him, and as for Kaelah, it's not only your fault, it's mine, too," she assured her, for that was the way she felt it.

* * *

The DEO worked tirelessly to find where CADMUS was hiding, hoping that they might find the whereabouts of her sister, wanting to believe that when they did, she would be fine, that they would not have done anything, but she knew that that was not going to happen. To all this she should add that they had taken the database of the list of all the aliens registered in National City, which disturbed her, for she did not understand why they needed her.

She shook her head angrily as Snapper did not allow her to write a report to alert all the aliens that they were abducting the majority, yet another thing joined the list of things that were making her crazy on that day. She sighed, relaxing before she was about to pick up her cell phone.

"Lena?" She asked worriedly.

"Kara, I need you to contact Supergirl." Lena asked for it directly, which alarmed her without being able to avoid it, what was happening?

"What happened?" She asked.

"My mother brought Kryptogirl, I don't know what she did to her, but she's barely breathing," she explained, relaxing and altering her at the same time.

"She's on her way," she said, for she had not wasted her time leaving the office and going to L-Corp, wanting to make sure Kaelah was okay.

She barely smiled at Lena before entering the office, watching her sister's unconscious body on the couch, her breathing slow, not to mention her pallor, so she knelt beside her. She put her hand on her forehead as she watched her, she had a kind of bullet in her abdomen, which was causing the allergy to spread throughout her body.

"You have to fight, sweetie," she said, stroking her hair. "Thank you for calling, Lena." She turned to her the moment she had her sister in her arms.

"It's okay?" She asked.

"I hope so, she usually fight," she said. "I'll tell Kara to tell you when she's recovered," she said before leaving for the DEO.

* * *

I opened my eyes somewhat disoriented, listening to my sister's and Mon-el's voice mixed, trying to identify them both, but I was dizzy, too, feeling the pain concentrated in the area of my abdomen, causing me to place both hands on that area, but they were removed.

I remembered nothing of what had happened after he had injected the needle into my neck, although in a way I must have been grateful, since I was not sure if I would have liked to know what they had done to me.

"I need you to keep your hands off the wound until it heals," Eliza whispered, brushing my hands away gently, but I could not help complaining at that. "Shh, it's okay, we don't touch it any more, "she assured me, watching the worry on my sister's face, who forced her to smile as she stroked my hair.

"They tried to poison you with lead," she said to my surprise, for that was a new discovery, was my weakness the same as Mon-el?

I looked at him, who kept my right hand grasped, caressing the area of the mark delicately while watching me, seemed to want to tell me something, but was holding back without a doubt. I turned my gaze back to my sister, looking at how she smiled slightly before kissing my forehead and choosing to leave us alone, which worried me, were we going to have that conversation now? Honestly, I did not think I was fit enough for it to happen.

"Mon-el ..." I called, but I did not finish saying anything, since he interrupted me with a kiss on the lips.

"I know what you're going to tell me, I know you're not ready," he whispered as he pulled away from me. "And I understand, but I can not help it, I'm sorry." He stroked my face, looking straight into my eyes. "We can avoid it, but the only way is for me to be dead, I don't think that's what you want" he explained receiving a denial on my part, which tried to derive a smile, but I ended up repressing a yawn. "You're tired, huh "He stroked the bridge of my nose.

"Kara?" That was enough for him to understand what I wanted to say.

"She knows," he said to my calmness. "She said that as long as I don't hurt you," he said, laughing, making me smile. "Don't worry, I'll treat you well, Kaelah." He kissed my forehead. "Now try to sleep." He pinched my cheek.

I nodded at his proposal, closing my eyes tired, wanting to sleep, getting it in a few minutes.

* * *

I watched my sister's eyes as she entered the apartment, knowing that something was not right, and the truth was that I had a little idea of what had happened.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

I did not receive a reply, because she sat next to me on the couch, burying her face in her hands and threatening to start crying, so I hugged her, waiting for her to be ready to tell me.

"I've been fired, Kaelah," she barely dared to look at me. "I need that job," she sighed.

"We'll be fine, don't worry so much," I asked, embracing her with greater strenght, watching as she shook her head.

"No, we need money to pay the apartment, I have to take care you, Kaelah," she explained, hugging me.

"I can look for some work, like a babysitter, I like children," I said trying to find the positive side to all this, but my sister seemed not to want to listen to my proposal, since she only hugged me with greater strength, stroking my hair as if it was the only thing that could calm her right now.

"Just promise me one thing" she grabbed my face to make sure I was paying attention. "Never grow up," she said, hugging me again, getting me to lean my head on her shoulder.

"Promised," I whispered, convinced, despite not understanding why she said it.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	61. Lies

I was supposed to watch a movie with my sister, but the reality was that I was in my own thoughts, anticipating the events that would happen within a week, which, I could not deny, terrified me and made me wonder again if I was prepared .

I leaned my head on my sister, closing my eyes, feeling as she hugged me before laughing as a result of the scene she was seeing, however, the moment I stopped listening to the voices of the characters, I opened them, alerted.

"National City, we came in search of Mon-el de Daxam" she began to speak, which got me to look at my sister frightened. "We know with who he is, we want him at dawn" she demanded at the same time that I picked up the cell phone to call him, but he did not pick it up.

I sighed wanting to hold back the tears, being aware that at the moment he was working at the bar, but the idea that something might happen to him when he left there, upset me, because I did not understand what was happening, who they were, or why they wanted, but it was obvious that they were not going to leave without him.

I began to cry without even realizing what was happening, allowing my sister to hug me, to make an attempt to calm me down, feeling that the cry gave way to exhaustion until I was completely asleep.

* * *

Fear seemed to be present in my eyes, since Mon-el had not let me go at any moment, holding me in his embrace ever since we had reached the DEO, which had made me sob, to calm myself and to cry again, even more when he offered to surrender, pleading him not to do so. However, I had come to the conclusion that I was not going to allow him to face himself alone with everything that was supposed to happen, so after arguing with him, I got him to let me go.

We were teleported to the ship that had previously attacked my sister, watching as all those who were there, knelt at the presence of Mon-el, which made me grasp his hand without wanting to separate much from him, feeling like my heart was cringing in a fist the moment I heard a woman talking, feeling Mon-el squeeze my hand.

"Mother" I heard him whispering to him to embrace her before doing the same with who I assumed was his father. "She is Kaelah Zor-el" he introduced me, so I struggled for a smile. "Kaelah, they are my parents, Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand of Daxam" he itroduced them, who were watching me closely.

"Nice to meet you," I said in a whisper.

"Nice to meet you, too, sweetie," his mother smiled at me, who then looked questioningly at Mon-el, especially when she noticed that he had grabbed my hand again.

"Who was the Kryptonian who attacked us before?" Asked his father.

"My sister," I replied, unintentionally defending the fact that she had not attacked them, since I knew that it would not do any good, so I kept silent, ducking my head to entertain myself looking at the ground.

"You did a good job finding her, son." It was Rhea who broke the silence, which caused Mon-el to stand in fron of me as if he wanted to keep me safe. "Your brother is going to thank you, unless there is something that you're not telling us about your relationship with her, "she pointed out, but my eyes were on him, could anyone explain what was happening?

"We must go," he whispered, clinging to me to follow, but the truth was that I needed an answer to my question and I was not sure if he was going to answer me.

However, before I could object, we were back in the DEO, being greeted by my sister, who hugged me between questions, wanting to know what had happened, but had only one thing in mind and was not talking to her, for at least not until he had done it with him.

To end the endless questions of virtually everyone around me, I decided to lock myself in the training room, sitting on the floor with my back against the wall, wanting to understand why his brother was going to thank him that he had found me, Since when did Mon-el have a brother?

I shook my head as I heard the door open, getting up to leave, but I stopped in the process, staring at him for a couple of seconds before daring to speak.

"What did they refer to?" I questioned.

"Kaelah ..." he closed his eyes without wanting to look at me, what was happening? "Promise me one thing, you will listen to me no matter what" he asked me to get me to nod. "I am not the heir to the crown of Daxam, I never was , I'm sorry ... it was my brother, "he sighed, bowing his head." I wasn't the one who should marry you, it was him ... but ... he didn't want you ... he ... he would have done everything Kaelah, "he said, getting closer, but I was distant." I didn't lie to you when I told you that I knew you before, I really saw you when you were little ... He didn't care at all ... And I ... I was forced to stay on the sidelines, to observe how you were forced to be with him" he shook his head fighting his own tears . "I didn't want to hurt you and ... when I got here and I saw you ... for Rao, Kaelah, I fell in love with you, I knew it was my opportunity ... I lied ... "he finished crying.

"You were able to tell me when it happened, said Mon-el "I complained angrily, how could he have done this to me? "Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked.

"Would you have noticed me?" He questioned back.

"How do I know you're not fooling me?" I questioned him, beginning to doubt everything he had told me.

"You can read my mind," he replied.

"I will not," I answered in tears, I could not contain them any longer, I had to give him a little confidence. "I want to be alone," I said, marching from that room.

When I arrived at the apartment I was not surprised to see my sister sitting in the couch with the TV, so I passed in front of her to lock myself in my room, sobbing.

I listened as she opened the door and approached me, brushing my hair away from my face before I began to tell her everything that had happened.

"Shh, I know it's hard and right now what you're doing is trying to understand, but you have to calm down" she embraced me. "You should talk to him" I shook my head at her statement. "Okay, try to rest" she stroked my hair. "I'll come to see you later," she said kissing my forehead.

I sobbed again lying on the bed, not knowing what was right, what I should do or say about it, because everything was so strange.

I sighed as I grabbed my cell phone, obviously the last messages and calls were going to be his, was normal, right? It was I who had left the room, crying, who was disappointed with all this situation, who had decided to know nothing of the other not to continue doing harm.

I honestly did not understand it and the truth is that I did not think I could do it in time, because that was the only thing that could help me to do it, since neither his explanations nor mine had the slightest sense.

I looked at the screen of my mobile, had just received a voice message, so after thinking for three seconds, I put on my earphones and hit the play.

 _'Hey, Kaelah, I know you don't want to know anything about me right now and I understand you, but I need you to listen to me ... I didn't want to hurt you, it's what I've been trying to avoid all this time, but now I realize, I was stupid to believe that you were never going to find out, to think that nothing and nobody was going to separate you from my side ... Kaelah, I was afraid that you would pass from me for not being who I was supposed to be, that you didn't even notice ... you were so in love with Zyan ... it was the only way to attract your attention and yes, I know I didn't do the right thing, that I played with you, but ... '_

* * *

"How could you do that?" Kara asked as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to protect her," he said, knowing that it was not going to be enough. "I adore her and the idea that he could touch her ... to put his hands on ... I don't know what I would have done and I considered that this was my opportunity, so I did and I'm sorry, "he apologized again, watching as Kara nodded slightly.

"She's in her room, I don't know if she's asleep," she said. "Mon-el, do not hurt her," she warned him, nodding before he entered the room.

The young girl lay on the bed with her eyes closed, so he could tell that she was asleep, so he went over to her, sitting on the edge as he watched her.

He removed the earphones listening to his voice, so he smiled slightly before brushing her hair away from her face.

"I can finish it," he whispered in her ear. "I could not bear to hurt you, Kaelah ... he ..." he was silent as he watched as her gesture changed. "Shh, continue sleeping," he whispered. "I love you, baby. "He kissed her forehead as she opened her eyes to look at him.

* * *

I watched him for a couple of seconds, strangely, not understanding what he was doing here, looking at my cell phone, I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep listening to his message.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said, bowing his head.

"No problem," I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you" he looked at me- "There's something you should know, my brother is alive, he's here and he's looking for you," he explained. "He will not stop until he finds you and believe me, you don't want to know what he has planned for you" he said. "I can not let him hurt you, but for that I need your help, you have to promise that you will not leave the house, will you? "He asked me, so I nodded slightly." I have to go, I'll call you," He hugged me, getting me to close my eyes trying to hold back the tears.

I decided to accompany him to the door, noting that my sister had left and noticed that she had only indicated that she was in the DEO.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked before leaving.

"I'm not going out alone and he's not going to find me here," I assured him with a small smile.

He smiled back before finally saying good-bye and leaving, so I sat down in the couch, fixing my attention on the mark as I realized that it was starting to look a lot sharper in my hand, as if it were shining. However, I did not have time to react the moment I felt a presence in my back.

"I finally find you, princess," he said shortly before I pass out.

* * *

I opened my eyes confused, not knowing very well where I was, beginning to alter.

"Hey, princess" he called me making me look for him until I met him, knowing perfectly who he was, also, in case I had any doubt, my mark seemed to light up. "Are you prepared?" he asked grabbing my arm. "I should give you a special treatment, but I will not do it, because you have not known how to wait for me, what does that traitor have that I don't have?" He looked straight into my eyes, causing a chill to run all over my body. "It's time, princess" he kissed my cheek.

I wanted to flee, I knew that once this happened I would not have to go back, but how to do it ... I needed help, too much.

He took me, rather he dragged me, to where his parents were, who smiled with acceptance.

"Let's begin" he asked the other person who was in the room. "Quick."

"Well, Kon-el, do you accept Kaelah Zor-el as your wife?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," he replied, stroking my cheek.

"Kaelah Zor-el, do you agree to receive Kon-el's name to become your husband?" He asked.

"No ..." I hesitated. "I can not ..." I denied.

"I'm sorry, princess, your parents signed it." he lifted my head to look at him. "Say it," he ordered.

"I ..." I was not able to speak.

"No!" They shouted, causing us all to turn, Mon-el. "Kaelah, don't answer, "he asked when he came to my side." Don't do it, please, "he begged.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, hugging him tightly as I began to cry, getting him to hug me back, while trying to calm me down.

"Kaelah, sweetheart, are you okay?" he pulled me away from him, causing me to nod. "Okay, you're going to the DEO and you're going to get help," he said, grabbing my face, kissing me before gave a small device. "I trust you, Kryptogirl" he smiled at me.

I did not hesitate to squeeze it, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, because I did not want to stay within reach, searching my sister nervously, hugging her without being able to find words to explain what had happened minutes before.

"Kara, I need you to help me ..." I asked. "You and the DEO" I added.

"What happened?" She asked as we entered a room.

I explained everything that had happened, begging her to help me again, so that, in just a couple of minutes, there was a DEO squad gathered. I used the device that Mon-el had given me, coming back to the ship, noticing that there had indeed been a fight.

I ran to where Mon-el was on the floor, crouching down beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Kae ..." he went to name me, but they grabbed my arm and incorporated me.

"I knew that you would return, princess" Kon-el said the moment I stood in front of him. "Let's do it fast and we can leave from here" he tried to drag me, but no, this time I was not going to let him win, so I fight against him.

"Mon-el!" I shouted the moment he fell unconscious.

"You killed him, now he can not interfere," he said victoriously.

I looked at him, he could not be dead, he could not. I ducked my head in tears trying to reach him, but his brother held me, turning me back to him, coming to hug me.

"Let me go" I asked the limit of my patience. "Please" I pleaded with tears.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he whispered, wiping away my tears.

"Let her go!" I heard Mon-el's cry to my relief.

He released me, but with the intention of finishing Mon-el's death, a fact I could not allow, so I tried to intervene.

I watched as his body hit one of the walls and fell to the floor, standing again, he was not in a position to fight.

"I'll marry you," I told Kon-el just as he was about to hit Mon-el again.

"What did you say?" He looked at me seriously.

"I'll marry you," I said. "But stop beating him, please," I pleaded.

"Kaelah ..." It was Mon-el who spoke as his brother approached me. "Don't do it" he begged me.

"I have to do it, it was what my parents wanted, right?" I shrugged as he shook his head, but I did not want to listen to his thoughts. "Well, where do we begin?"

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	62. What is going to happen now?

"Can you tell what was going through your head?" Asked my sister once in the DEO. "I don't even know how you convinced him to wait until next week," she shook her head.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, trying not to start crying again, because at the moment I only remembered the discussion I had with Mon-el as a result of all this, what had ended with him leaving in anger and with me crying.

"Hey, why do I have the feeling someone's dead?" Alex asked, entering the room.

"Say goodbye to Kaelah, we have a week to do it," said my sister annoyed.

"Why?" She asked.

"She's going to get married," Kara said. "She's going to marry Mon-el's brother," she explained.

"With whom?" Alex raised an eyebrow confused.

"With my supposed mate," I said, "Mon-el was not the heir to Daxam's crown, it was his brother, and so it was he who was destined to marry me." I explained as best I could. "I'm keeping one of the people I love the most, he would have killed him if I had not been for this. "I bent my head, fighting my tears.

Alex did not ask for anything else, just came up to hug me, causing me to start crying, to finally break me, to let me see the negative side to all this.

"I think it's very noble of you to do what you're doing, but do you think it's good for us?" She pulled me away from her to look at me, getting me to shrug. "I don't get the idea of losing you, Kara a lot less and Mon-el ..., how do you think he's going to be able to overcome all this? "She asked.

"It's the only solution," I answered. "For him and me, this mark will not disappear unless I marry him and, worst of all, if I don't, it's going to kill me," I explained sobbing.

"Kaelah, that's just a legend," my sister complained. "It doesn't have to happen," she tried to assure, but only managed to roll my eyes.

It could be that she was right and nothing was going to happen, but it had never been the case of someone who had rejected its mate, so it was not verified whether that legend was true or not, but I was not going to risk it.

"What do you say if we do something this afternoon?" Alex asked, hugging me again. "I can tell Maggie ..."

"No ... I don't want to do anything ... it's just going to complicate things," I denied.

"All right," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

* * *

I heard the doorbell in the background, but I did not feel like getting up out of bed, so as to have to do that nothing happened, I simply could not. Besides, Mon-el continued to ignore me, not responding to any of the messages I had sent him.

I closed my eyes tightly the moment I heard the door open. Maggie, her thoughts were enough to indicate that it was her.

"Hey ..." she whispered, sitting in bed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No" I said. "Mon-el doesn't want to know anything about me, it's like he has the right to be angry about all this, "I complained, wanting to avoid tears.

"You know he's not mad at you, don't you?" She asked, looking at her. "He's angry, disappointed, with himself, because he's losing you and he can not do anything to remedy it," she explained. "He feels guilty, Kaelah." She brushed the hair off my face." And you shouldn't have to keep thinking about this, so come and do something, you'll be fine, "she said, smiling.

I looked at her, so I got out of bed to follow her into the living room, with the look of astonishment of my sister.

"You see who I've managed to get out, huh?" Maggie smiled.

Honestly, I could not stop thinking about everything else, but sitting with them, I relaxed, fact that made me remember that this scene could not repeat itself. I ducked my head in tears threatening to get out of my eyes, trying to avoid it, but unable to do so.

"Kaelah ..." spoke my sister. "No, no, Kaelah" she hugged me against her causing me to start crying "Shh, do not collapse now, hey ..." she whispered hugging me tightly.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," I sobbed, embracing her.

My sister did not respond as she only increased the strength of the hug, trying to calm me, however, I was not better, but worse, becoming embraced by Alex for the rest of the night.

"Do you promise me you will not forget us?" She asked me, nodding. "We love you." She kissed my forehead before hugging me one last time.

I said goodbye to them before huddling with my sister in the couch, unable to think about all this, everything that would happen in just a week, ending up falling asleep hugging her. However, once I opened my eyes, it had only been half an hour since I had fallen asleep, but that was not the fact that caught my attention, but Mon-el had sent me a message apologizing for how he was behaving, claiming all that Maggie had told me earlier.

I sighed as I lay my sister on the bed, so after making sure everything was picked up, I left.

I knocked on the door waiting for him to open it, throwing me into his arms as he tear me apart.

"Hey, sorry" he hugged me back. "I'm sorry I behaved like this, but you have to understand me, Kaelah, I'm allowing you to surrender to him and I don't want to do so" he grabbed my face to look at him. "I see reflected fear in your eyes and breaks my heart, seriously, I don't want him to hurt you" he hugged me again and I managed to close my eyes, allowing him to pick me up and sit with me in the couch, resting my head on his shoulder wanting to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes confused, trying to locate the room, whereupon Mon-el slept soundly at my side which made me smile silly as I watched him, unable to avoid stroking his hair.

I sighed, I was in his room, in his bed, with one of his t-shirts as pajamas and for a moment, memories of what happened the previous night assaulted my head, fact that made me cover my face feeling my cheeks were turning red with shame.

"Mon-el" I tried to wake him up, I had to leave before my sister could wake up and notice my absence. "Mon-el, wake up" this time I hit his arm, getting him to open his eyes, watching me with confusion. "I must go" I whispered as he hugged me, forcing my head against his chest.

"I don't want you to go," he stroked my hair. "Tell me when you're home," he asked me.

I finally got up to get dressed before kissing him and finally leaving. When I got to the apartment, I put on my pajamas, wanting to pretend that I had been home all night, although I had to admit that it was practically six o'clock in the morning. However, I decided to lie down next to my sister, knowing that I was not going to sleep, although I fell asleep, besieging as Kara removed the hair from my face before kissing my forehead.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep with me," she said, getting me to laugh.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted with a small smile.

My sister smiled as she tried to hug me, but I moved with laughter, watching as she pouted before throwing me a cushion causing her laughter. However, we were demanded in the DEO, because they were supposed to bring a prisoner and they wanted us all there, so we had no choice but to prepare ourselves, meeting with everyone there.

As J'onn had just explained, this was not a normal prisoner, the truth is that you only had to see him to realize that it was true, although the confusion appeared the moment he reported that he had been looking for my sister, as I was beginning to remember Mxyzptlk.

"Supergirl," I called her the moment I saw her move toward him, but she did not stop.

Mon-el was the first to react when she fell unconscious, slowing her fall, observing how he used the device that communicated both universes, claiming that he was going to visit the Earth's fastest man, Barry.

"I got it!" Winn exclaimed with the device.

"I have to go, warn them," I said.

"Alex, you're in charge of the DEO," J'onn ordered, "Kaelah, you're coming with me." He pointed to what I nodded slightly.

"I'm going too," added Mon-el, which made J'onn shake his head. "Please," he begged.

"All right, let's go," he said, waiting for Winn to open the portal.

"Bring her back," Alex said.

"We'll do it, I'll take care of it," I said before we decided to cross it, ready to visit a new universe, but the question was, would they believe us?

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	63. New Universe

"Kara?" Barry's voice came in. "Kaelah what happened?" He asked me directly, worried.

I explained everything that had happened, warning him of his last words as they tried to discover what was happening to my sister.

"She's Kaelah, she's Kara's sister." She introduced me. "And they are ...?" He looked at them.

"He's J'onn, DEO's director, and he's Mon-el, my ..." I sighed watching him, knowing that I could not call him that way, not anymore, so I rectified. "He's a friend." I said seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Have you broken up recently?" wondered who had been introduced as Iris, making me shake my head.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Mon-el replied. "It's something related to our cultures, something decided by our respective parents ..." he began to explain, but it was J'onn who interrupted.

"In other words, Kaelah must marry Mon-el's brother," he explained directly, to which I nodded slightly.

"Can't you do anything to stop it?" They asked us, shaking our heads.

Honestly, if there was anything I could do to avoid it, I would have done it, but I had nothing, so I had to try to accept it no matter how hard it was, but all I wanted to do was keep him safe.

However, at the moment my main concern was the state of my sister, who was in a coma and did not react to anything external, which complicated the knowledge of what was happening. Although everything became more complicated when the warning of that type came true, because he attacked Barry.

When that happened, the need to find that guy increased, but even though J'onn asked for my help, I could not, because I was not focused, so I sat next to my sister, feeling the look of Mon-el stuck in me until he finally came and hugged me, which only got me to cry without being able to avoid it.

* * *

I went to that cell without caring what Mon-el was telling me, standing in front of that guy, ready to stay as long as it took until he told me how I could get them out of that state, but everything seemed to be a game for him, as if he did not care what was happening.

"How can I get my sister back?" I asked, watching him shrug, causing me to sigh in control. "Tell me," I demanded.

He shook his head, which only made me go to the button that opened the door that separated us at the moment, being held by Mon-el, who grabbed my arm to pull me back, getting me to debate, but that I finally stood still, watching him again, for there was something I had not tried.

"Did you get anything?" Iris asked.

"Not yet," I replied, concentrating.

I looked directly into his eyes as I tried, watching as he smiled slightly and shook his head, obviously he knew what he was doing, but I did not stop. I felt like a beep, but without getting the answer I needed, fighting not to scream, because the headache was increasing. At a point I had to force myself to close my eyes, wanting to keep myself upright, but I ended up falling to the ground in tears, holding my head,

"Are you okay?" I felt Mon-el's arms around me, so I tried to nod in spite of knowing I was lying. "Kaelah, hey, look at me" he asked grabbing my face, watching me, he hugged me the moment I started to shake.

I wanted to nod, but it was not true, this was not over, not until I could find a way to bring her back with me, not until my sister could promise me that everything would be all right, because that was all I needed right now.

"If you love them enough, you can get them out of there," he said, getting me to look at him.

What kind of solution was that? How were we supposed to get them out of there? I still did not understand it, but I did not have the strength to give me some other explanation, so I sat up determined to leave, wanting to find some logic to his words, but, honestly, I did not.

However, all my nervousness increased the moment we arrived where they were between convulsions, debating between life and death, which made me run beside my sister to make sure she was okay, but she did not seem to be.

"He said if we love them enough we can save them," Iris explained. "Cisco, can you send us where they are supposed to be?" She asked, watching his confusion, but finally approaching.

"Put one hand on my shoulders and the other on one on theirs," he said, so I did, not knowing if it would work.

 _"It was at night, a dark street lit only by a few streetlamps, the truth is that it resembled nothing I had seen before, but that was not what caught my attention, but the fact that their bodies lay in the ground on a pool of blood, so we do not hesitate to run to them with tears._

" _Kara" I called her watching how she moved her hand to my face to dry my tears. "Don't dare to die on me" I asked her, seeing her smile slightly. "I mean it, I can't do this without you, I need you alive, please" I begged her to feel as her life was escaping without being able to do anything about it._

 _"You're strong," she whispered through tears._

 _"No, I'm not, we both know I'm not," I complained, looking at how she struggled to focus on me._

 _"I ... love ...you" he murmured, but I shook my head, because I refused to let this be a farewell, I really did not._

 _"I love you too," I replied, feeling her breathing stop. "Kara? ... No, no ... Kara ?! ... for Rao ... you can not leave me" I hugged her, starting to cry, feeling that a part of me had died with her, since she was my little sister, seriously, I could not lose her, not like that. "_

I felt like they were hugging me back, but believing it was Mon-el I did not move, remaining in that position I was until I heard her voice asking me to calm down, to stop crying, getting me to open my eyes to look at her, I smiled slightly, at which point I realized that she was alive, that my sister was alive.

"Calm down," she whispered, wiping away my tears. "I'm fine," she assured me.

"But you were dead," I said, not sure what had happened.

"I know." She brushed the hair off my face. "But I'm here, with you." She smiled weakly. "I love you, Kaelah, and I can not allow you to do it," she said, getting me to look at her quizzically without knowing what she was talking about. .

"The mark ..." I went to speak.

"It's not going to do anything to you," she assured me, showing me her right hand, showing me the mark on it, surprising me, since I was not aware of this. "It appeared when I turned eighteen, Kaelah, and nothing happened to me," she explained before adding "You're not going to give yourself up, I'm not going to let you get away from me," she assured me, making me nodded.

"I think there's something you're not thinking about, when my brother wants something, he gets it," Mon-el warned, to which I looked at him knowing it was something to keep in mind.

* * *

There were two days left and I was supposed to surrender tomorrow, but both my sister and Mon-el refused, so I was not going to do it, and the truth is, I was glad I did not, but the biggest problem It was like keeping me hidden without being able to find me, because I was truly convinced they were going to look for me.

"I have to go," said my sister. "Mon-el, you know what I told you." She looked at him to what he nodded slightly before she left, leaving us alone in the apartment.

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, causing me to look at him seriously. "Kaelah, no ..." he tried to deny it, but it was too late.

"Do you intend to lock me in the DEO?" I asked. "That's the only way he can not find me, right?" I questioned him without understanding why he allowed this.

"It's for your safety, okay?" He came up to me, hugging me. "And now, we have to go," he said.

I was not surprised that everyone knew what was going to happen to me during the next few days, but I found out that it was not just that I was being detained in the DEO, I was going to be locked up in a cell that disabled the fact that they could teletransport to the interior, which made me at first deny it, but when my sister appeared and it became an order, I had to do it.

"Do you plan to leave me here all day?" I asked them trying to pity them, making a small pout that was starting to work for Mon-el, but not for my sister.

"If I promise I'll keep an eye on her, can she get out?" It was Mon-El who asked the question.

"You and several other agents," she finally answered, making me smile. "Kaelah, sweetie, I do it for you, because I don't want to lose you." She approached the glass, placing her hand on it. "I love you and I do it to keep you safe." She whispered as I placed my hand where it was hers.

"I love you too," I whispered back as I closed my eyes, I should start getting used to this, because I could assure that I would spend a lot of time in here.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	64. Marriage

"Chocolate!" I exclaimed the moment he showed it to me, wanting me to open the door, truly impatient.

"You know what your sister says about the sweets, but I don't think anything will happen to you, "he said making me rage, because he did not open it, which made me hit the glass, frightening him. "Calm down" he asked between laughs, opening the door, so I ran to take the chocolate, watching as he lifted his arm and put his face for me to kiss him, but I beat him and levitating until I reached it. "Hey!" he complained.

However, it was not until I had eaten half of the chocolate when I approached him and I kissed his cheek, causing him to hug me with a smile before kissing my forehead and let me continue to eat.

We both watched each other for a couple of seconds, being interrupted by a voice behind us, but it drove Mon-el to put me back into that cell, closing it before turning as I closed my eyes.

"It's simple, Mon-el," his mother began to speak. "Give me the Kryptonian and there will be no need to do it by force," she warned at the same time he shook his head. "It's her destiny," she said as if it were enough.

"No, Mother," he replied, placing himself where was the only button able to unlock the door. "I will not give her to you," he denied.

"Okay," she sighed, looking at me. "Sweetheart, there's no need for us to have to force you," he said, making her look confused for a couple of seconds.

"Do not answer, Kaelah," Mon-el looked at me seriously. "You know Kon-el's going to hurt her, I will not allow it," he said.

"It was your decision, it's going to have to be rough then," she sighed before leaving the same way she had appeared.

I went to speak, but after watching him shake his head I stopped, keeping silent as I watched him approach the door, finally opening it and entering the interior, hugging me against him before crying. I hugged him back, wanting to calm him down, for I did not understand what had driven him to this.

"Mon-el ..." I called him trying to look at me, but he did not. "Crying doesn't make you vulnerable to the others, you don't have to be ashamed" I said separating myself from him, watching as he nodded slightly and towards an attempt to dry the tears before daring to look at me. "Everything will be fine, okay?" I smiled slightly.

"Since when have we changed roles?" He asked, stroking my face to what I shrugged. "As long as you're safe, everything will be fine." He kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Wait, I don't understand." I looked at my confused sister, who was watching the alien they had just stopped. "Is there a reward for your head?" I asked her only nodding, noting how Alex was dangerously approaching the cell, determined to make him speak by force, because it was still unknown who had been.

"Danvers, no," J'onn's voice came.

We were all silent watching him, seeing as they were establishing a connection through the mind, he was struggling to find an answer, but only the stronger of the two was going to get it, luckily, it was J'onn.

"The daxamites, Rhea," he said, making me look at Mon-el, remembering her mother's words.

I was actually going to do it the bad way and there was only one way to avoid it, that could hurt my sister, so before anyone could notice, I left the room, advancing through the DEO to where I left the device that Mon- el handed me weeks ago, which had the exact coordinates to reach the other side.

I sighed nervously before squeezing it as I closed my eyes, reopening them the moment I was there, listening to Rhea's voice, which made me turn around trying to locate her.

"I'll make a deal," I said the moment he was in front of me. "I'll marry Kon-el if you stops hurting my sister," I explained.

"It seems fair to me," she smiled, showing me how she ended up with the search and capture of Kara. "Accompanying her to his room," she motioned for several guards to approach.

They actually led me to a room, where they left me alone, at which point I broke down, starting to cry repenting of my decision despite knowing that I was doing the right thing, knowing that at the moment they would be looking for me, even if they thought it seriously, it was obvious where I was.

I lay on the bed on my back, closing my eyes in tears, trying to calm myself down, but I opened them in utter panic the moment I heard the voice of Kon-el, who was watching me from the door, smiling at me.

"Hey, princess" he made an attempt to approach, but I distanced myself from him a little nervous about his presence. "I see that my brother made you afraid of me," he said before smiling and shaking his head. "I will not hurt you," he said, but I was not sure if I should believe him, however, I allowed him to sit next to me, turning my face away the moment he tried to touch me. "It's going to cost, but I assure you I never get a _no_ " he grabbed my chin as tears came back down my cheeks, though I struggled to keep them in my eyes as if I was not scared, when the only thing I wanted at the moment was to let me go, but he did not, but he caressed my cheek, placing my hair behind my ear. "You're going to end up falling in love with me." He smiled, letting go, rising as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I doubt it," I said in a whisper.

"You're challenging me, Kryptonian?" He turned to look at me.

"I tell the truth," I said. "I love and I will love Mon-el, that will not change," I said, wiping my tears, telling the truth without being able to avoid it, even knowing he would be angry.

* * *

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, but I heard too many voices, my sister and Mon-el asking me to return, not to do this, Kon-el grabbing me and ordering me to stay.

I sighed looking at my sister, wanting to run to hug her, fighting to get rid of the grip, without getting to get it, which got her to face him realizing that it was starting to hurt, but he did not. Finally, I managed to let go, approaching them without hesitating to hug Kara, sobbing over her shoulder.

"Kara, please, go" I begged before turning to Mon-el. "I'll be fine," I wanted to assure him before I hugged him.

He held me close to him for a couple of seconds before I separated from him and grabbed my face with both hands, watching me for a couple of seconds, ending up kissing me.

"You're going to be fine," he said, kissing my forehead. "I'm staying," he said.

"No, you're not going to do it," I denied threatening to start crying again. "Please, don't do it," I asked.

"Brother, no matter how much I appreciate your presence, not around her, so go," he seized me again, separating me from Mon-el.

"I love you," I whispered before they disappeared, crying again.

"You know that your brother must come, Kon-el" his mother scolded, making me smile, the longer it happened that Mon-el came, the later we would leave, was a way to keep us tied to National City. "Now let's celebrate a wedding." She smiled, watching us.

* * *

No, no and no, I refused to share a room with him, I was not going to do it, for Rao, they could not expect me to get used to everything in just a few minutes, so I was in the door inadvertently entering, beginning to exasperate Kon-el.

He grabbed me trying to pull me in, but I resisted, pulling back, watching as he looked at me for a few seconds before picking me up, which only got me to struggle, starting to cry the moment I realized that he was not going to let me go, feeling like he was sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging me against him as if he was trying to calm me down.

"Shh, calm down," he whispered caressing my hair. "It's okay," he said in a reassuring voice.

All that, however, was all he could do to bring me back to me, sobbing with more force as I begged him to let me go, but obviously he was not going to do it, since he grabbed me harder.

"I understand that today you're scared, but tomorrow I don't receive a denial," he said getting me to look at him. "I'm sure my brother has already touched you," he said, when I paled, wanting to hide my face from him. "I knew it, but nothing happens, Princess, "he assured me, kissing my forehead.

I rubbed my eyes feeling as he hugged me back, forcing me to place my head on his shoulder despite the fact that I refused to do so. I continued to cry until the tiredness became present, beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder, forcing me to open my eyes the moment he left me on the bed, scared.

"Shh, go to sleep." He brushed the hair off my face, but I knew right now that I needed something to feel safe and, although it might be a childlike gesture, it was the only thing that would calm me down, so I was quite surprised when he put it by my side "I know you sleep with it, don't ask how I got it," he said as I hugged it through tears.

"Thank you," I whispered, watching him smile.

I cuddled up on my own still crying, but keeping that stuffed animal as close as I could, knowing that as long as I did, my sister would be with me.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	65. Symptom

I looked at Kon-el knowing his intentions, wanting to disappear the moment he turned his gaze to me, causing me to clutter even more trying to hide my body, however, it was obvious that today would happen, I saw the determination in his eyes, so that, despite I was hiding, he uncovered me.

"Come on, Little Princess," he smiled as I began to hyperventilate.

"Can we leave it for tomorrow …?" I tried to speak.

"One week, Princess, I will not allow it another day," he said.

"But I'm tired ..." I complained, looking directly into his eyes.

He shook his head as he grabbed my hands, as if he wanted to make sure I was not going to stop him, that I would allow him to get rid of my clothes.

He rested my arms on the side of my head, which I turned to the right without daring to look into his eyes. I closed my eyes the moment he tore my shirt, however, he did not continue, but I felt his hand on my chin, forcing me to turn my head towards him.

"I want you to look at me, princess," he said, getting me to open my eyes.

"Can you leave me a minute ...?" I tried to speak, I had to try one more time.

"Do you remember your first excuse?" He arched an eyebrow. "No," he denied returning to his purpose, but I pushed him with all the restrained force, getting him away from me.

I kicked against him all I could, trying to keep him from catching me again, but the terror was present in my body the moment I saw the needle, Kryptonite. This fact that made me confused so that he was able to catch me easily before pinning the needle on my neck, causing me to try to shrink myself in tears, trying to hold on.

"It will be fine" he smiled caressing my face.

* * *

This fact of poisoning me with Kryptonite had become habitual whenever I decided to refuse to do anything he ordered me to do, which made me vulnerable enough to him, allowing him to handle me at his whim.

I sighed taking my hand to my neck, massaging the bruise area of this, wanting to avoid shouting, because I had to recognize it, continued to hurt, rather, it burned. I felt the nausea appear, as it had been happening for about two weeks, and I honestly wanted to think that it was a result of the poisoning, although there were things that forced me to think it was not that, but I did not want to accept it.

I got up from the bed even though he tried to hold me, but I was aware that I was not going to hold out any longer, and I vomited the moment I got to the bathroom, listening as he knocked on the door, struggling with questions, for which I had no answer, so I kept silent while I decided to take a shower.

"Can you tell what happened to you?" He asked as he opened the door.

"That you poison me with kryptonite, that's what happens to me," I complained, releasing the restrained rage against him.

"If you did what I told you to do, there would be no need to use it," he replied simply, getting my jaw tight before I left the room.

I went forward without wanting to stop, not even bothering to go to breakfast, not because I was not hungry, but because I did not want to support him, so I left in the opposite direction, bumping into one of the slaves, which held a child In his arms, the only one I had seen since I had arrived here.

"Hey, do you need any help?" I asked, watching the little boy's tantrum.

"No, it's all right, Princess, thank you." She denied my proposition, but I insisted again. "You don't have to, seriously."

"No problem, I love children," I said, hoping she would accept.

"His name is Isiah and he's two years, a future warrior in the Daxamite army," she explained, handing me the boy who watched me for a few seconds. "Thanks for staying with him." She smiled before kissing the boy's forehead and leaving.

I watched him for a couple of seconds, laughing as he hugged me, but hugging him back as I searched for a separate room where we could stay.

I tried to keep him entertained in every way I could think of, knowing that he was having a good time with each of the games, because he kept laughing. However, at one point, he sat on my lap, resting his head on my shoulder as he closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

"What are you doing, Kaelah?" I raised my head in search of the one who had asked me, Lar Gand. "You should not take care of children who are not yours," he said, approaching where I was sitting with the child, but I knew he would not be angry, because, honestly, he was the most sympathetic of all.

"I know I can not help, that they do things for me, but I can't sit and do nothing," I explained. "It's no problem for me to do it, I was educated like this," I said, watching him nodded slightly.

"It's okay if you want to help, for me, much less if you're happy doing it." He looked at me and smiled slightly. "Try not to do it in front of Rhea or Kon-el, okay?" He asked, so I nodded slightly.

* * *

The symptoms had been over the last few days and, despite not wanting to say it aloud, I suspected it, I was pregnant, but my fear at the moment allowed me to make Kon-el believe that what a poisoning by the kryptonite, which had made him forget about it for a while. However, I think my problem right now was that I thought I could make sure, at least I wanted to, this baby was Mon-el's.

I felt the nausea coming back the moment they set the plate of food in front of me, so I simply watched it without wanting to taste it, because I was aware of what would happen if I did.

"What's the matter, Kryptonian?" Rhea asked, watching me.

"I'm still not feeling good," I answered before taking the opportunity to ask. "Could I see my sister today?" I questioned, wanting a statement in response.

"No, if you don't feel good, you should stay here," she replied, making me sigh, my relationship with her was not at all simple.

"I just want to see her, to spend some time with her," I said, trying again.

"Okay, Kon-el will take you and pick you up" it was Lar who gave me permission.

"Thank you." I smiled faintly.

* * *

I called the doorbell nervously, knowing that it was my chance to tell her everything, since my sister was not going to judge me, so I waited patiently for her to open the door.

I watched the confusion on her face before smiling and hugging me against her, at which time I broke my cry, since I could not really for any longer with this, so I ventured all I could in her shoulder, feeling as she increased the strength of the hug to calm me down.

I looked at my sister, not quite sure if I should tell her, since it meant discovering my greatest secret, knowing that Kon-el was likely to find himself listening to the conversation. However, I sighed one last time before daring to speak.

"There's something I must tell you." I looked at her seriously as someone knocked on the door.

"I told him you were here, I hope you don't mind," said my sister, so I could get an idea of who was waiting on the other side of the door.

I looked away the moment the door opened, listening to him whisper my name as he approached, increasing my nervousness. He sat down beside me looking for my face, but I pushed it aside, for I did not want contact with him, not at this moment, when all doubts about what to do assaulted my head.

"Kaelah, what did you want to tell me?" My sister asked, making eye contact with me.

"It can wait," I said, trying to smile.

"Is it for me?" Mon-el questioned, getting me to look at him. "If you're uncomfortable, I can go," he explained, causing me to shake my head quickly.

"Keaks, tell me about it," my sister asked again, causing me to open her mouth to deny again. "No, tell me, I know you need help with something," she said.

I ducked my head again, searching for the right way to tell it, not wanting to face Mon-el's reaction, for I was not sure how it was going to be taken.

"It's ..." I hesitated for a couple of seconds before looking at my sister. "I'm pregnant, but ..." I tried to keep talking.

"That's good, Kaelah," my sister interrupted at the same time the tears were present, for I was not looking directly at him, but the sadness in his eyes expressed everything.

"The baby ..." I fought to finish the sentence. "It's Mon-el's," I finally whispered.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	66. How many?

I allowed Mon-el to hug me, starting to cry again, being somewhat more relaxed by the fact that I had been able to tell them, to say what I had been hiding for weeks, truly terrified what would it happen if I did.

"When are you going back to Daxam?" He asked, pushing me away from him.

"If you don't offer to come with us, never," I answered sincerely. "Do not give yourself up, it's the only thing that keeps us here," I asked him through tears, watching as he nodded slightly before kissing my forehead and hugging me again.

"Kaelah, we have to go to DEO, make sure everything is fine," said my sister, making me shake my head, I really could not.

"Kon-el's coming for me," I said, bowing my head.

"We will tell him," she said at the same time I looked at Mon-el knowing what would happen if he saw him here, what he seemed to understand, for he nodded slightly.

"We will meet in the DEO, okay?" He grabbed my chin and smiled slightly. "I also want to know that everything is fine," he said putting his hand on my belly, stroking it.

I closed my eyes without wanting to start crying again, but the truth was that I could not help it, feeling his arms around me again, allowing me to relieve myself on his shoulder, trying to calm myself down, but it was hard to achieve if we were sincere.

"I have to go," he whispered kissing my hair. "I love you," he said from the door.

"I love you, too," I whispered before he left to look at my sister before burying my face in my hands and trying to reassure me.

Kara sat down next to me, hugging me, helping me calm myself down, getting it after a few seconds, because she managed to distract me the moment she set the television.

The truth is that I was having a good time, laughing at some comments to my sister about the movie, however, this moment was broken when we heard him speak behind our backs, which made us both turn to look at him.

"Do you know what a door is?" My sister asked, to which I looked at her. "You can't break in like that, you have to stay outside and wait for me to open," she explained, opening the door to show him.

"Is that the way you're treat someone from royalty, Kryptonian?" he questioned, grabbing my arm.

"Is he always that arrogant?" Kara looked at me as I wanted to nod, but the pressure he was exerting on my arm made me shake my head. "Never mind," she sighed watching me with concern. "We have to go to DEO" she commented.

"Why?" He asked, not trusting the situation.

"There-there's a chance I'm pregnant," I replied, watching the surprise on his face, as if he could not believed it.

* * *

I thought he was going to refuse, that he would not allow us to go to the DEO, but after I had answered that, he seemed to have been more collaborative than in other situations. However, he had refused to let me stay alone in the room, without him, since both Alex and my sister were there with me, so after much insistence on my part I succeeded, showing myself much more relaxed in the room the moment that he went out.

Alex looked at us with surprise, trying to understand the situation, especially wanting to know what had made me assure her that Mon-el was the father, so I had to explain everything that happened, even if I could not say 100%. But this was not the only problem we had, because I was aware that my pregnancy was similar to a human, but not the same, since it lasted three months less, so the development was different and this, was beginning to alter Alex, since she did not know how to make sure how many weeks I was. This fact had prompted my sister to have left for information to the Fortress of Solitude, because it was the only thing we had to get it.

"Again, how much are you supposed to be if it's Mon-el's?" She asked.

"Six weeks," I replied as she analyzed the information my sister had brought.

"And Kon-el's?" She asked.

"Almost three weeks ..." I replied, watching as she nodded slightly before she looked at me and approached.

"Okay, I think I could have an idea of how to know," she said lifting my shirt. "Let's do it, okay?" She looked at me making me nod.

I felt like my sister was holding my hand, the truth is that I could see the nervousness in her eyes, so I tried to smile, trying to calm her, because the reality was that I was the same, but seeing her so nervous, I was afraid that the next thing that Alex was going to say was that the baby was Kon-el's.

"Kaelah, you weren't mistaken, they are Mon-el's" it was Alex's voice that got me out of my thoughts, confusing me, was not it just one? "They are twins, I still can't know the gender, but in two-three weeks ..." she stopped talking the moment she saw my facial expression, as I continued to struggle to assimilate the news. "Hey, calm down, we're going to listen to their hearts, okay?" she smiled at the same time I tried to nod .

However, before she could do anything, Kon-el entered the room, desperate for the time he had been out without knowing anything about it, demanding information about my state and the baby, so after telling him the only true that they were twins, the following were lies, like telling him they were his and the time they had.

I calmed down the moment I heard their heartbeats, feeling the tears coming, but I could not help but smile, knowing that they were both well, but the truth is that I would have liked Mon-el to have been here too, but he was near, for he could hear his thoughts.

"They're perfect, Kaelah," Alex smiled. "Only one thing, usually the twin pregnancies are ahead, I don't know if that's your case, but it's possible and much more if you're in a stressful situation, so I need you to be relaxed as possible, okay?" She explained as I nodded." Take advantage of the situation, "she said at the same time as I laughed lightly.

"What happened?" Mon-el questioned as if it were the first time we had seen each other all day.

"That the future heirs arrive sooner than I thought," his brother answered, while I closed my eyes, for they were not the heirs, indeed, they were behind Mon-el in the line of succession.

"Congratulations, then," I heard him whisper, which made me look at him, wanting to tell him that I was sorry.

 **'I didn't know you could do this,'** I heard him think what confused me, for I did not understand what he meant by that. **'I could hear you in my head,'** he explained, managing to smile slightly, remembering what I had once heard, if the bond was strong enough, it was possible that both parts could hear each other.

 **'I love you,'** I tried again, watching as he tried to hide his smile, looking straight into my eyes; **'I love you too, Kaelah, and those little ones, they're strong, they'll be safe with you.'** I stared at him as I smiled, the truth is that this was not a bad idea to communicate, since nobody could know what we were talking, beyond showing the same complicity as always.

* * *

When we got back to the ship we ended up arguing about when we were going to tell his parents, so I pulled away from him without wanting to listen to what he was saying, wanting to do it already, advancing toward the throne room in search of them.

I wanted to step back the moment I saw the scene, unable to keep my hands to my mouth in an attempt to cover my scream at the impression of the scene. I watched the king's lifeless body for a couple of seconds before looking at her, frightened by what might be her next move.

"It's you, Kryptonian," she said, turning to look at me.

"You killed him, why?" I questioned even though I knew I could not, that it was forbidden to me, but I was curious about the answer.

"You should not ask these questions, you're not the one to judge me," she reproached me.

"You're his murderer, you're the only one who knows the motives," I began. "I'm just asking for an explanation before the scene I've just seen," I demanded, putting her patience to the limit.

"We to have to teach you how to speak to your superiors," she replied, shaking her head. "Although it will not do any good, you have the insurbodination of any Kryptonian," she said, getting my jaw tight.

"If you have such a grudge against my kind, why did you choose me to marry your son?" I asked, skipping any kind of protocol, making her laugh a little.

"Your father was too desperate, sweetheart," she said, laughing before continuing. "Besides, it wasn't too bad to have someone with powers in the family," she said, lifting my chin.

I kept her eyes defiant, feeling the presence of Kon-el behind me, fact that made me try to move, but I did not get her to let me go.

"You'll learn, Kryptonian," she said, and let me go before turning to her son, who was watching the scene carefully.

"Why mother?" He asked, holding me close to him.

"He betrayed me," she replied simply.

"That doesn't justify a death," I said, entering into the conversation.

"I'll tell you again, you're not the judge, and I don't care if your parents worked like that." She looked at me.

"I judging, it's an opinion," I corrected. "According to what you said, I could kill him and not feel remorse," I pointed to Kon-el. "But I can not, because as much as I hate him and dislike being with him, I could not. Just like wanting to protect a person does not justify murdering the one who is trying, just to remove it from the path, "I said, ending by letting go of everything I had been in my head for so long.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That price that you put at the head of my sister," I replied seriously.

"It's none of your business," she said back.

"No, it may not be, because I will never be like you," I said sarcastically before turning and walking into the room.

I sat on the bed holding my tears, burying my face in my hands completely surpassed by what happened today, feeling as he sat next to me and surrounded me with his arms to hug me against him, which only managed to stir me violently.

"I want to be alone," I said.

"No, you don't want to," he said, making another attempt to hug me.

"Yes, I want to, please," I asked again, rising, heading for the door to tell him to leave.

I watched as he stood to get closer, but he did not leave, but he stopped at my side before he grabbed me in his arms and went back to bed, getting me to start crying, asking him again to leave me, closing my eyes. I felt his hand on my belly caressing it, causing me to open my, no doubt, this was not Mon-el's touch, it was not the same feeling I had had this afternoon when he had placed his hand in that same position, because unlike his brother, his had been full of love and affection, but Kon-el ..., he only had interest in having an heir.

However, I ended up relaxing, falling asleep in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	67. Kon-el

Nerves, that's what I felt right now, which increased at the moment Mon-el grabbed my hand while kissing my forehead, honestly, I think his outnumbered mine, but Alex just looked at us, instead she smiled through the scene before approaching.

"Nervous?" She asked when she reached our side to which we both nodded. "Any preference?" She asked, but we both shook our heads, though I could tell who did it.

Kon-el truly wished that one of them was a boy, it was the only thing he had been talking about for the last three weeks, he had even decided on a name, claiming that if they were both boys, that would be the first born's name, Dax-Am, a name belonging to the Kryptonian explorer who traveled to this planet and founded it. However, I was not so convinced by that name, but I preferred not to complain, since I knew it would not mind my opinion, it had never done so.

I was not going to deny it, the truth is that I had been surprised that Kon-el had not wanted to come with me, rather he had said that he had things to do, so I had taken advantage of his absence so that Mon-el could be there for the first time, which made me understand perfectly the nervousness he had.

"Can we ... uh ... can we hear theirs hearts?" He asked Alex the moment she placed the ultrasound in my belly.

"Yes, let's see how is this ... I should say this baby girl," she said at the same time I watched the smile forming on Mon-el's face, which widened when we heard her heartbeat "And this is ... a boy," she said announcing the future heir to the royal family of Daxam, which made me close my eyes while listening to his heartbeat, feeling like Mon- el stroked my face. "What surprises me is that with how big they are you don't notice a bit," said Alex to what I laughed slightly, it was true.

"It's because I'm an alien," I said, causing her laughter.

"Yes, that's Kara's favorite answer when you ask her how she eats so much and doesn't put on weight," she laughed, making me nod, since my sister gave that answer to everyone who asked her about it. "I'll leave you alone, see you in a week, okay, Kaelah?" She kissed my forehead before leaving.

I looked at Mon-el before trying to get up, making him place his hand on my shoulder so I would not, keeping me lying down while he smiled slightly at me, brushing my hair away from my face before kissing me, keeping his forehead on mine. I felt as he caressed my belly, which made me smile, it was so different from his brother, I just needed to look into his eyes to know the affection that he was transmitting.

"Hey, I don't know if you can hear me in there," he whispered, bringing his face to my belly. "It's Daddy and I may not see you born, even grow, but I want you to know that I adore you and that I'll always be there with you, For everything, no matter what." he said. "I know you'll be fine, that your mom won't let anything happen to you, that she'll take care of you, but can you promise me one thing?" he questioned at the same time that I struggled to contain the tears. "That you're going to show your mommy every day that I love her with madness, you have to do for me, okay?" he looked at me, but I had to close my eyes, because my tears could not to be contained for a longer time. "I love you both" he kissed my belly at the same time I began to sob without being able to avoid it in any way. "Kaelah, come here" he stretched his arms towards me to hug me, getting increased the strength of crying .

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling guilty that I was not going to be present in the lives of his children.

"No, it's not your fault, Kaelah." He grabbed my face to look at him, but I looked away. "It's not your fault, honey." He kissed my forehead and hugged me again, making me want to nod, but that feeling was not going to disappear.

* * *

I felt watched, the truth is that enough, so I was starting to get nervous, wanting to avoid making eye contact with her, forcing me to keep my head down, since I knew the news, but I preferred to keep silent until Kon-el was present, who had not yet returned. However, when I heard his voice, I forced myself to lift my head, allowing him to kiss my hair before he sat down beside me.

"Are you going to say it, Kryptonian?" Was Rhea who asked, so I nodded slightly at her question.

"It's a girl and ..." I looked at him before I finished speaking. "A boy," I completed, watching as he smiled as he placed his hand on my belly.

"Dax-Am, future heir to the Royal Family of Daxam," he pointed at me, as if he was expecting me to say something about it, but I was not going to do it. "What will our princess be called?" He questioned, getting me to look surprised, he was giving me the opportunity to choose her name, which I certainly did not think would happen.

"Kaia," I replied, looking at how he nodded, agreeing with the election, though I could not say the same about his mother, who was looking at us without saying anything about it.

"It's okay with me, Dax-Am and Kaia, then." He brushed the hair off my face, which made me pull my head down.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked, wanting to leave, watching as he nodded slightly, so I got up to leave, heading for the room.

I lay down on the bed without intending to fall asleep, but to relax before everything happened, wanting to avoid me crying the moment I remembered Mon-el's happiness when he first heard the beating of his children, as he had wanted to say goodbye to them in case he did not see them again, sincerely, made me feel guilty that I could not be with them.

I opened my eyes the moment I heard him come in, watching him, focusing my attention on his tight jaw, indicating that he was angry.

"Have you been with Mon-el?" He asked as I sat up, trying not to give an answer. "Answer, no lies, Kaelah" he came up to me, causing me to swallow, since he only used my name when he was really angry with me. " Do not even tell me you didn't." He showed me an image corresponding to the moment when Mon-el had kissed me.

"My sister has had to leave and he has offered to stay with me," I tried to explain, knowing it had not been that way.

"And you agreed," he looked at me seriously.

"Why shouldn't I? These babies are still his family, "I said, watching as he shook his head.

"He's a traitor, the same thing I should say about you, but the difference is that you didn't know it, so I can't do it," he said, getting me to look at him questioningly. "He knew who you were and what your destiny was, I can not judge you by falling into his charms, but he was aware that what he was doing was wrong and continues to do, "he explained." I'm sorry, but I think we're going to return to Daxam without him, at last is what he wants, "he assured finally to what I bent the head beginning to cry.

"Your mother said that ..." I tried to speak, Mon-el was the only thing that tied us here.

"I'll talk to her, nothing's going to happen," he interrupted me while I shook my head. "Calm down, you're going to have a chance to say goodbye to each one of them, including him, without any kiss" he hugged me, rather made the attempt, but I turned away.

"You can not do this," I sobbed, burying my face in my hands.

"You want me to kill him?" He asked, looking at him completely terrified at his proposal. "No, right?" He arched an eyebrow. "Then stop making things difficult," he looked at me.

"He's your brother," I said. "You really would not have any regrets about staining your hands with his blood?" I asked, swallowing my sobs.

"He's a traitor," he rectified grabbing my face. "If I do, I'll make sure you remember it every day," he said. "Is there anything that keeps me from doing it? I think it's a better option than leaving him alive, "he said.

"I love him," I murmured, wanting to avoid being heard, but he lifted my chin again.

"What did you say?" He looked into my eyes and I knew I did not have to answer him, but I still opened my mouth. "Don't say it," he warned, but I had already said it. "I told you not to say it" he slapped me.

At that moment I closed my eyes, bringing my hand to my cheek before looking at him again, seeing the needle in his hand, which made me shake my head, for I would not allow him to hurt them, so I fought everything I could against him, but he managed to immobilize me, ending by nailing it to my neck.

I sobbed feeling as he was hugging me, which made me struggle, but I was too weak to get anything, letting myself be carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

I looked at my sister in confusion, trying to understand the information she had just given me, but the truth was that it was complicated and the sight of her and Maggie so upset did not make it any easier. I wanted to help them, I knew they needed my help, but I had persuaded Kon-el to leave me alone for half an hour and always with my sister, to do it for a longer time. However, what were the rules for if it was not to break them? In addition if finding Alex depended on them, I could be sure that we were not going to get anything, since they were much more worried to see who of the two was right, than in finding something.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	68. Kidnap?

Rick Malverne, that was a fact, something to support us, however, the information obtained did not go much further, since for the moment all we knew was how he had learned of Kara's identity, well, and that he had gone to high school with them, which was the first time Kara saved someone, where he was present and watched as she was unscathed from an explosion.

To this I should add the fact that my sister and Maggie kept arguing, I could not blame them for wanting to save Alex in the best way possible, but to do each one thought it convenient without leaning and helping, was not going to come to anything, so that, since they could not work together, I tried to help them both, but neither did I. If I really wanted to do something to help, I had to do it alone.

I decided to go to Lena's office in the hope that she could help me in some way, even if she made my sister reason, but the moment I landed on her balcony I wished I had not, Rhea was here.

"Kryptogirl." Lena opened the door to let me in. "Has anything happened?" She asked worried.

"Agent Danvers has been kidnapped and has caused all those involved to argue with each other," I tried to explain. "Kara doesn't know how to deal with this and is altering everyone," I explained, feeling Rhea watching.

"Is there anything I can do other than call Kara?" She asked, nodding slightly.

"Could you get me this address?" I handed her a paper, watching as she nodded before looking at me for a couple of seconds.

"How did you know ...? I mean, if they don't know," she questioned what I laughed at.

"Few people know, but I can read minds," I replied, watching her fascination.

"Here it is," she showed me, so I spent a couple of seconds memorizing the area, making sure I knew where I was going.

"Thank you." I smiled, turning to the balcony again.

"I hope you can find her." She smiled back.

I flew to that abandoned area, fixing my attention on one of the premises, where, without a doubt, Alex was there, so I forced the door to be able to enter, calling her, but without receiving any kind of response, which upset me, because maybe I was confused. However, when I found the tank, I knew that was what my sister was referring to we were running out of time, so I do not hesitate to use all my strength to break it, getting it.

I braked Alex's body, she coughed for a normal breathing, noticing the wound on her shoulder, the truth was that it did not look very good if we were sincere.

"Alex!" I heard my sister shout. "Kaelah?" She questioned at the same time that I allowed Maggie to hold Alex, turning to my sister. "Can you tell me how you knew? Did you consider it to be the right thing? "she asked altered, but did not let me answer." Something could have happened, you're pregnant, " she pointed out before crouching down beside Alex.

I sighed, I could not shake the reason in his words, yes it had been impulsive and reckless, not paying attention to the welfare of the little ones, but, the truth is, I only thought of doing what no one was doing, save Alex.

By the time we arrived at the DEO, Maggie had also found the perfect time to scold me for what I had done, and the truth was that I understood that they had been frightened by my disappearance and by the fact that I was pregnant, that if it had been a trap, we might have been wounded. However, for everyone's sake, they run tests to make sure they were both well, but that did not stop Mon-el from taking me to a secluded room.

"What were you thinking, Kaelah?" He asked, controlling himself, as if he did not want to raise his voice much.

"Alex was in danger," I said, knowing what would come next.

"Kaelah, for Rao, you're pregnant," he said. "When are you going to think about that?" He asked angrily.

"They're fine, I'm fine, nothing's happened," I complained tired of this conversation.

"And if something had happened to you?" He asked with concern. "Can you start worrying about yourself, for them?" He asked me, making me nodded.

He made an attempt to hug me, but I left, for a couple of minutes later it was Kon-el who appeared in the room, watching us both for a couple of seconds while I remembered his words, those that said he was going to killing him, so I looked at him truly terrified that I could do anything.

"How am I supposed to react when they tell me that my wife, who is pregnant, has embarked on a suicide mission alone?" He asked, but I just shrugged. "Answer, Kaelah," he said, causing me to bow my head, knowing what it meant to be called by my name. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked, lifting my chin.

I looked into his eyes in fear, watching as he raised his hand with the intention of striking me, however, before I could cover myself to prevent the blow, Mon-el grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving.

"Do not even think about putting your hand on her," he warned.

"You don't have the authority to tell me what to do, little brother," he looked at him seriously. "Let's go." he grabbed my arm to walk, watching the worry in Mon-el's eyes.

I could not help but bow my head the moment we were alone in the ship, wanting to hold back the tears, especially the moment his hand touched my cheek. I felt him grip my arm again to force me forward with him before he pushed me into a room, pulling me to the floor, turning me to look at him, noticing the kryptonite dagger.

"Kon-el, please ..." I begged for his compassion, but all I got was cut into my arm, causing my screams.

I closed my eyes before he could hit me again, covering my belly to prevent him from hurting them, feeling as if he had reached a point when the blood was already present on my forehead, stopped, at which point I preferred to be carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

I heard his voice, I had no doubt that it was him, so I went in the direction of the main hall, looking for him, hugging him without even caring if they could see me. Mon-el kissed my hair at the same time as the strength of the hug increased, keeping me glued to him, not allowing me to leave, but doubts were assaulting my head, since at the moment I was not sure how I ended here.

"How ...?" I did not finish asking.

"My mother has kidnapped me and Lena, apparently they were working together to open a portal," he explained to my confusion, but before I could say anything, he hugged me again.

"You have to complicate things so much?" Kon-el questioned, causing us to jerk away from each other. "You remember my words, don't you, Princess?" He looked at me, getting me to nod slightly. "Well, you know what you must not do" he grabbed my arm to separate me from his brother. "And for you, Mon-el, the hands where I can see them," he warned him.

"Is that the right way to treat her?" Mon-el asked. "Scaring her? Threatening her?" He shook his head.

"It's still not your business how I treat her," he replied stroking my belly. "You would have liked them to be yours, didn't you, little brother?" He smirked.

"Kon-el ..." I went to speak, but I watched as Mon-el shook his head.

"What is it, Princess?" He asked, makin me shake my head. "Okay." He pinch my cheek as I close my eyes, swallowing the truth again.

* * *

Mon-el was supposed to marry Lena, the reasons, I did not know them, honestly I did not want to know them, but right now we were present at the ceremony and could assure that Kon-el was enjoying this.

I kept my head down, not wanting to look at them, lifting it the moment I heard Cat Grant speak, looking for her until I found the image, smiling, for she was back.

This seemed to be the perfect confusion that both Lena and Mon-el took to flee, not without him grabbing me to leave with them, which I was not going to deny as much as I heard the screams from Kon-el asking us to stop running. However, all the guards tried to stop us, so I did not hesitate to face them in every possible way, being stopped by Mon-el when I went to hit one of them, luckily it was Lena who got rid of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Anything you want, less fight," he said, which made me bow my head.

"Let her go," Kon-el's voice came out, and Mon-el placed me behind him. "Are you kidnapping her?" He asked.

"You were the one who kidnapped her," he complained, gripping me.

"I didn't kidnap her, I did my duty," he corrected him as I began to breathe with agitation, for I was beginning to alter myself thinking that this could go further.

"I'm not going to let you continue to hurt her, Kon-el, not her or the babies," he said shaking his head, everything was dizzy. "Kaelah!" I heard him scream before falling unconscious in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	69. New parents

It cost me to return to consciousness, fighting the pain in my head and opening my eyes, blinking in confusion as I realized I was in the DEO.

"How are you, Kaelah?" I heard Maggie's voice, so I turned my head to her.

"Kara?" I wondered why my sister was not here, worrying when I saw her sigh, I had a feeling that I would not like what she was going to tell me.

"She's fine, I can assure you that." she sais. "Rhea made her confront your cousin, she won, then she took him and Alex and they went to the Fortress of Solitude," she explained, making me frown, confused, trying to understand the situation, but there was something I did not quite understand.

"What's going on?" I questioned, for having been locked in a ship for months, only coming back to reality once a week, had made me live in ignorance.

"Reah wants to conquer the Earth, she has got all the daxamites here," she replied to my astonishment, How did I not know about this?

Maggie stroked my face, wiping my tears, trying to calm me down, but I was not sure if that was going to be possible, however, when I felt my hand grabbed, I looked for that person, Mon-el. I watched as he smiled at me as he stroked my hand, wanting, like Maggie, to keep me as calm as possible.

"I have to pick it up," she announced the moment her cell phone rang, allowing Mon-el to take her place. "What's up, Danvers?" I heard her ask.

"Where is he?" I asked, knowing that someone was missing.

"Outside, he's looking for a way to get back to the ship," he replied. "I'm sorry, honey." He stroked the bridge of my nose, making me want to respond, but I was interrupted by Maggie.

"They're on their way here, are you okay enough to meet them?" She asked me, making me nod, allowing Mon-el to help me straighten up.

I leaned on him to get there, because I had to admit that I was still feeling bad, coming to notice the force with which the little boy hit my belly, frightening me, because it was the first time I felt this way. This made Mon-el turn to me as I clung to him with more force, but I only smiled slightly to calm him, even knowing that something was not very good.

However, I waited beside them to arrive, hugging my sister the moment I stood in front of her, feeling like the desire to put me to start crying was present, but I restrained myself, separating myself from her to approach my cousin.

"How are you, Keaks?" He asked me, which made me smile and nod. "I'm glad you're okay," he grinned.

"Princess," I heard Kon-el, so I turned to him. "I know how we can go back, we'll go," he said, and my sister grabbed my arm. "Say goodbye," he ordered, other than to do so, hugging my sister for a few seconds before separating from her and advancing towards Mon-el.

The truth was that the words were not necessary between the two of us, because he grabbed my face, stroking my cheeks before hugging me, being aware that he was holding himself back from being disrespectful and, indeed, me too, so before I could do anything, I went to Kon-el, allowing him to grab my hand before we were teleported to the ship.

We were only a couple of minutes back when my sister made a connection with the ship, altering me with her proposal, knowing that there was a chance that she would lose, which made Kon-el have to catch me so I would not scream at her that she was crazy, but I ended up crying over his shoulder.

I did not calm down, because when I did, I realized that Rhea was not there and what was supposed to be happening, so I could not help but be surprised when she returned to the ship, altering me again when she said that we were leaving in a hour.

* * *

I watched it all one last time before covering my face with my hands, wanting to avoid crying, feeling his arms around me.

"We must go, princess," he whispered in my ear and I managed to shake my head. "I know you're not ready, but the sooner the better," he said.

"I can't" I separated from him.

"Yes, you can, it's our destiny." He grabbed my face.

"It's yours, not mine, much less theirs· I caressed my belly wanting to tell the truth once and for all. "They don't have the rights to the throne of Daxam" I continued watching as his gesture changed.

"Mon-el, right?" He arched an eyebrow at the same time I nodded. "Okay, no one needs to know about this, we can cover it," he said.

"I have to go," I whispered, releasing myself from his grasp to the control, watching the buttons strangely, not knowing which one to press.

"Don't do it, Kaelah," he warned, getting me to look at him, finding the pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I ducked my head again, pressing the button I needed, watching him looking at me, so I closed my eyes until I knew I was in another location.

I was on the outskirts of the DEO, that meant that they were here too, which made me feel better, because I needed to be with them.

I went in search of him, heading for the lab in search of someone, turning at the sound of his voice calling me, making me want to run to him, but I was completely still when I realized that I was in labor.

"Hey, weren't you leaving?" He asked as he came to my side.

"He let me go," I whispered, clutching at his arm as I felt the contraction, trying to relax, so that was why I had been finding myself wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"The babies are coming," I replied, placing my hand on my belly.

"Now? But ... we don't have anything prepared, what are we going to do? "he asked me, making me nervous." Have your water broke?" He asked as I grabbed his arm again.

"What do you think?" I looked at him the moment I could breathe normally. "Call Alex, please," I begged.

"I think we should clean this before ..." he began to speak, but was interrupted by the pressure I exerted on his arm. "Okay, hey, you don't have to leave me without an arm" he smiled, but I did not smile back, if I suffered he would do it with me.

"What's going on here?" J'onn asked, approaching.

"She's in labor," said Mon-el.

"And what are you supposed to do here? Go to the infirmary," he pointed. "Alex is there" he assured, causing Mon-el to end up holding me and moving there.

"Alex" Mon-el called her as we entered.

"What happened?" She asked as I closed my eyes tightly.

"The babies ..." I tried to speak, but I was not able to continue.

"Okay, hey, breathe," she said. "Mon-el, leave her here." She pointed at one of the stretchers. "Are they regular?" She asked.

"And very often" I answered grabbing his hand.

"I'm going to get Kara, if anything happens, let me know," she said.

"Kaelah" Mon-el called me, causing me to look at him. "How are they supposed to be called?" he questioned but did not give me time to answer him because he spoke again- I know that you love Kaia, but, for the boy?" he questioned at the same time that I was looking for that answer in his own mind, smiling when I got it.

"Kyron, that's the one you like, is perfect for him," I replied, watching him smile before kissing me, indicating that he agreed with the election.

* * *

Three hours, it had been three hours since this began, I could not take it any longer, I was not capable, besides the nervousness of my sister and Mon-el was enough to disturb even more than I already was.

It was obvious that I was also worried that it would have been so hasty, that we had nothing prepared, since none of us counted on the fact that I was going to be here. So, yes, this also disturbed me, rather I was worried, because I was not sure if he was not going to come back for me, because I had escaped, so why would not he?

I gripped their hands tightly, doing my best for that contraction, knowing it was time, they were going to be born.

"Alex ..." I called, attracting everyone's attention.

"Kaelah, it's time, okay?" She smiled at me.

* * *

He glanced at Kaelah, unable to avoid the smile, watching her, feeling proud of her that she had gone through all this without losing her smile.

It was obvious that the eighteen-year-old was exhausted, so despite her pleading not to let her fall asleep, he could not, because he knew she needed to rest at the moment.

He kissed her forehead before turning to the new members of the small family they had just created, approaching the incubator with curiosity, for every time he saw them it was as if he did it for the first time.

He stroked the bridge of her nose as he smiled at her, looking for who she looked like, and even though he was aware that it could not be drawn exactly, he would risk saying she was like Kaelah, he had the feeling that when she grew up, she would be like her.

"Who are you going to look like?" he asked with a smile, stroking her cheek. "And you, little one?" He grabbed the boy's hand.

He could not stop smiling as he continued to watch them, raising his head toward the door when noticing that there was someone, meeting with Kara, who smiled slightly.

"Hey, I came to see Kaelah, but I see that she is asleep" she smiled approaching the incubator. "Oh, Rao, they are precious" she commented caressing each face as he nodded. "You are proud of her, right?," she said.

"Of course I am," he replied with a smile. "She has been through so much and there hasn't been a moment when she hasn't released joy," he said. "She wanted to be awake now, but obviously she needs to rest, I can take care of the babies" he assured her, laughing slightly before adding," How I won't be proud of her when she has brought our children to life."

Kara smiled at his words as she picked up the baby girl to continue watching her, however, a couple of seconds later, she began to cry, so she tried to cradle her.

"Kaia" Kaelah's whisper scared both of them, who turned to look at her. "I want my baby" she demanded.

Her sister left the child in her arms before saying goodbye to them and leaving.

"And Kyron?" She asked in a whisper.

"He's asleep," he responded to what she nodded slightly. "Thanks, for everything." He smiled before kissing her.

"You're welcome, I suppose," she laughed as she cradled the little girl, grabbing her hand. "They're perfect," she said, starting to cry.

"Hey, Kaelah, do you still have hormones?" He questioned, getting her to laugh. "I'm going to have to go do a few things, Kara says she stays with you, okay?" He looked at her as she nodded. slightly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see, no cheating," he warned before kissing her forehead. "I love you," he said good-bye before leaving.

* * *

Where was he? He had told me that he was going home, but that he would stop by to pick us up, where was he supposed to be?

I looked at my sister with some concern about it, since I was already hesitating that something had happened to him.

"Mon-el told me to go home, so if we're all ready, Alex is waiting for us downstairs," she explained taking Kaia's chair as I took Kyron's, watching them stay asleep despite the movement.

After assuring me about five times that they were both safe in the car, I get inside, unable to help myself to laugh at my sister's exasperation.

When we arrived at the apartment, Mon-el opened the door, holding us in the living room, making me look at him wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Come, Kaelah," he grabbed my hand to guide me, before covering my eyes and continuing. "Ready?" He asked, pulling his hands away.

I had to blink several times to get accustomed to the new amount of light, watching everything carefully, unable to avoid releasing the tears that were stored in my eyes. The one that had once been the guest room, was now painting in gray and with the furniture in white, with the names of the little ones above the cribs.

"Thanks" I hugged him without being able to stop crying, because with the short time he had had done much.

"Hey, calm down," he hugged me. "I'm glad you liked it." He kissed my forehead. "I haven't had much time, but hey ... it's not that bad," he said with a half smile.

"It's perfect, Mon-el, I love it," I smiled, looking back at everything.

When we were alone, between the two we changed the little ones, smiling at the realization of the scared we were, because we treated everything with insecurity, maybe too much.

I finished sleeping Kyron before sitting in the armchair beside the cribs, watching them both smiling, being truly grateful that everything had gone well, that both were healthy. I closed my eyes, relaxing, eventually falling asleep.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	70. First day

I heard my sister in confusion, not understanding what was happening, but I had not listened to one of the words she had said, only that she was going to the apartment, because Kaia's crying had not allowed me to.

I cradled her in an attempt to make her fall asleep again, but the reality was that it did not seem to be within her plans, since, although she stopped crying, she did not close her eyes.

"Sweetie, you have to go to sleep if you want Mommy to rest," I said, because I really needed to sleep for a while, since I had not slept at night, and although Mon-el had not, he rest much more than I did.

It was only a couple of seconds before she fell asleep in my arms, so I left her in the crib, smiling tenderly at Mon-el with Kyron, however, despite wanting to stay with them, I had to to open the door to my sister, noting that she was coming with Eliza, which helped me understand part of the conversation we had had before.

"You don't have a good face," my sister said as she hugged me. "Have you heard anything I've told you?" She asked, pushing me away from her, causing me to shake my head. "We've come to help you with the kids, so you can lie down for a while, "she said.

"You don't need to do that." I looked at them seriously.

"Sweetheart, the first few days are the hardest and you need to rest, get accustomed little by little" Eliza was trying to convince me, so I could only nod at the same time that Mon-el made an appearance.

"They're both asleep," he said kissing my hair, getting me to lean my head on his chest. "I think they're going to be three soon," he said, catching me, because I was actually fast asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes in alarm, feeling as Mon-el increased the strength of the embrace the moment I shivered in his arms, trying to avoid crying, noting how he lifted my face to look at him, but I tried to force him not to get it, because I did not want to look at him right now, so I stayed that way. However, he ended up getting me to look at him, causing me to close his eyes as he brushed the hair off my face.

"I think there is something beyond the children don't stop crying" he said to what I could not answer, since his words were true, it went beyond that fact. "It has to do with Kon-el?" he questioned the moment I opened my eyes. "You've only slept ten minutes and you've had three nightmares," he said, realizing I was not going to answer him.

I buried my face in his neck as I began to cry, feeling as he hugged me hard trying to calm me, but the truth is that I did not think that was possible, since I needed to vent.

I had to admit it since I ran away I had nightmares with which he was going to return to find me, but after I had made everyone believe that he had let me go, how could I explain to them that he had not really done it? Seriously, I was terrified that he might find me again.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked, holding me in his arms, causing me to nod, not wanting to move. "Can you explain what's wrong?I need to know, Kaelah." He pushed me aside for me to look at him.

"I'm afraid he'll come for me," I admitted in a whisper.

"He let you go, why would he come back?" He asked confused.

"I don't know, but I didn't understood many things he has done," I replied looking at him, watching him close his eyes before he hugged me, kissing my hair.

"He's not going to hurt you again, I promise you, honey," he promised, holding me close to him. "Now, try to sleep, okay?" He settled me down to allow me to sleep.

Once more calm, with my head resting on his chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, Mon-el was not in bed, so I decided to get up, curious to know how the kids were.

"Hey, now you have a better face, you're still a bit pale ..." my sister said approaching me.

I smiled slightly as I made my way to the children's room, watching them, who lay asleep, lying side by side, not unconcerned when I grabbed their hands, since they did not even move, although Kyron clung to my finger.

"Between Eliza and Mon-el, they're making the food." I heard my sister talking as she entered the room, which made me turn to look at her. "They're so lovely, so adorable," she said with subdued emotion. "I wanted to ask you a question," she said, looking at me seriously. "Did he let you go or did you escape?" she asked seriously, and the truth is that for a few seconds I hesitated to tell her what happened that day.

"You could say I fled, but he did nothing to stop it," I replied, keeping my head down.

"Why do you think he did it?" She asked me, but I just shrugged my shoulders, unable to give her a coherent explanation, since I did not even know how to answer it.

"I don't know," I said sincerely. "But the fact that I know he's still somewhere and that he can return, terrified me," I pointed out, watching my sister nod slightly before hugging me.

"He's not coming back and if he does, we're not going to let him hurt you again, Kaelah," she assured me, holding me tightly against her.

I felt my vision becoming a little blurred, however, I did not want to give more importance to it as a result of fatigue for what I found myself like that, although my sister did notice some change in me, since she separated me from her to grab my face. My strength finally weakened, causing me to rush to the ground in the confusion of my sister, who took me to prevent me from beating me, holding me in her arms as she knelt to the ground to be able to observe me more easily.

I heard her scream for help, I even heard her promise that everything was going to be okay, not to worry, however, I could not help being carried away by unconsciousness in spite of her pleas for me to remain awake.

* * *

I woke up confused by the situation, nervous, recognizing the room, I was in the DEO, however, I was not sure about what had happened, which made me turn my head in search of someone who could explain, fixing my attention on Mon-el, who smiled slightly at me before approaching.

"The babies ...?" I asked in alarm.

"Shh, they're fine, Kara is taking them for a walk through the DEO's facilities," he replied, stroking my face. "Kaelah, your body is poisoned by kryptonite, they're trying to find out what it's been for-" he explained to me, but I had the answer to that question.

"It was Kon-el." I looked at him. "Every time I refused to do something, he injected kryptonite," I said, watching his gesture changed, he seemed angry about it.

"I must go and tell them," he said before kissing my forehead and leaving.

I sighed knowing that the reality was that he was going to calm down, that at this moment what happened to him was that he felt guilty for me having been forced to live that situation, because his brother had hurt me and he could not have done anything about it to avoid it. The truth is that I could not let himself be blamed, since he had not been there at any time, so he should have known nothing of what had happened, indeed, if I had continued on that ship, he would never have known about that situation, nor could have done anything to prevent it.

I looked toward the door the moment I saw Alex and Eliza entering, who came up to me to recognize me, but the truth was that I was able to perceive the anger of Alex, who seemed to be holding back.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. "Why didn't you ask for help?" She continued, worried.

"I couldn't," I answered sincerely. "If I saw Mon-el, he would kill him, if I told you, I was sure he would, too," I explained, struggling not to cry.

"Kaelah, sweetheart, did you do something else?" Eliza asked, and I shook my head. "Anything that might affect the children? Did he hit you?" She asked as I closed my eyes with tears.

"As much as the kryptonite, he never hit my belly," I replied, because it was true, he had always been careful not to hit that area, because if there was something that worried him more than himself, was his heir.

"Let's do a couple of tests to make sure, okay?" She told me, so I nodded slightly before they left again.

I watched Mon-el stare at me from the glass as if he was about to enter or stay outside, but finally he decided to dry his tears and come in, sitting on the edge of the bed to caress my hair, eventually placing his hand on my face as he observed me. His eyes were heavily entangled and I was sure he was going to cry, but what he did was pull my hair out to look for the area that was still bruised on my neck, the one I had been hiding during these last days, stroking it with the tip of his fingers, which made me close my eyes to control the pain.

"I'm sorry," he buried his face in my hair, making me release all the tears contained, surrounding him with my arms.

"Mon-el ..." I whispered in a choked voice. "It was not your fault." I grabbed his face to try to separate him from me.

"I let him take you with him," he said, shaking his head.

"It was my decision and it always will be," I said as he stroked my hair.

"I must have realized the situation you were in, I should have helped you," he assured me. "Now I just need you to be okay," He stroked the bridge of my nose. "I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Mon-el." I smiled at his before replying to his kiss.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	71. Kara's secret

The crying was persistent, I could not calm her down, and the truth was that it was beginning to exasperate me. I took her in my arms as I watched the little boy, who, despite his sister's crying, remained asleep.

I tried to cradle her, but that did not seem to help, so I decided to take her with me to the living room, sitting on the couch, watching as she calmed down, accepting the pacifier that I was offering her before closing her eyes and starting to fall asleep. I knew this was one of the best ways to get it, but I usually used it as a last resort for fear she would get used to falling asleep in this way.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to relax, but only lasted for a couple of seconds, since I returned to reality the moment the door opened.

"Hey, honey," he kissed my forehead as he knelt beside me. "Did you have trouble sleeping her again?" He asked me, so I nodded, watching how him threaten to touch her.

"No, no, no, Mon-el, don't wake her up." I slowed him down so that he smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"Is Kyron asleep?" he asked receiving my statement. "And when do you think Kaia will be completely asleep?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if I move her, she's going to start crying again," I said, getting him to pout. "Leave it, Mon-el" I laughed, feeling like the little one was moving, opening eyes.

"Hey, Princess," Mon-el whispered, picking her up, cradling her.

I looked genuinely surprised when the child fell back into sleep in his arms. I remained in the couch while he took the child to bed, however, I could not help laughing when I saw him return, seconds before a new cry was present.

I stood up to go to the room, this time it was Kyron who cried, calming the moment he found himself in his father's arms.

"I'm good calming them down," he said a few seconds before the child began to cry again, it was obvious that he needed a change.

"Yeah, so good" I smiled. "I'm going to sleep," I said, marching into the room, listening to my name.

I threw myself on the bed with the sole intention of sleeping until either of them woke up again. It only took a few minutes before I felt Mon-el lay down beside me, kissing my hair before replacing for sleep, however, I turned to him finding that he was with his back to me, so I put both hands for under him shirt.

"Rao, Kaelah!" He cried, turning to me as I held back the laughter. "Your hands are frozen, I thought we couldn't feel the contrasts. How did you do it?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"It's my breathing," I said with a laugh.

"I thought you didn't feel like playing games," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"And I don't feel like it, but I thought it was fun to do." I smiled.

"We need time for ourselves," he said, putting my hair behind my ear. "Ask your sister to stay with them one night, so we can go out to dinner and ..." he tried to keep talking, but I stopped him.

"Of course, I'm going to tell my sister that she's saving the citizens of National City, that she's taking the afternoon and the night off," I looked at him. "How do I say that? Hey, Kara, you know you're the best aunt in the universe, would you stay with the kids? "I said sarcastically.

"Yes, that's perfect," he replied.

"I was being sarcastic, Mon-el," I complained. "I have a better idea, why don't you tell her yourself?" I pointed.

"But she's your sister," he said.

"I can't believe it," I laughed. "Are you scared?" I asked, unable to hold my breath.

"No, no, it's just that she's your sister and she's going to listen to you," he replied, and I shook my head in laughter.

"Tomorrow I have to take the kids to the DEO, I know she's going to be there, unless you're so much scared of Supergirl," I said as seriously as possible.

"Done." He narrowed his eyes. "And now to sleep," he whispered, allowing me to rest my head on his chest as he hugged me.

I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep, but the sobbing of one of the twins managed to startle me, but it was Mon-el who got up, not without kissed my forehead. I did not even bother to open my eyes, but I remained in the same position until I was fast asleep.

* * *

Preparing two children was not easy, but luckily Mon-el was there today, so we had the work divided and, I should admit, made it easy.

I checked for the second time that we had everything we needed, coming to make sure again that both children were safe in the pram.

"They fly or they don't come out," Mon-el said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "They're fine," he whispered, trying to relax me.

I nodded slightly before we left to the DEO definitively, getting nervous as I felt the eyes of the people on us, who, after watching us, passed to the pram. I was aware that there were people who just looked at us with curiosity, while the majority used to notice that I was too young, which made me know that I should not listen to their thoughts, but it was difficult to block thm, at least ignore a large number of them.

I sighed shaking my head, looking at Mon-el with a smile, who from time to time snags looking at the little ones. However, I wanted to step back the moment I saw him, slowing down with the intention of turning and taking another path.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mon-el asked me with concern.

"Do you remember Jean?" I asked, receiving his statement. "I haven't answered his messages since I'm supposed to be homeschool, and he knows that ... but not everything else, let alone this," I explained. make me nervous

"Okay, let's take another path," he smiled at me, trying to turn, but it was late, because he had already seen me.

"Hey, Jean, how long?" I tried to smile.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time." He smiled, fixing his attention on Mon-el and the children.

"I've been a little busy ..." I said. "He's Mike." I introduced them for the first time, but his attention was on the babies.

"Are they yours?" he asked receiving my affirmation. "Now I understand that you have been busy." He smiled as he continued to observe them. "They are adorable, congratulations to both of you, I hope we can meet later." He looked at me.

"Yes, of course, if I get a little more free time," I said good-bye to him before we resumed the journey. "How do you think it went?" I asked Mon-el.

"Strange, very strange," he began to laugh as I hit his arm. "Hey, that's the truth," he complained.

Both of the children remained asleep, Kaia being the first to desert to eat, beginning to cry without any comfort, calming down the moment the bottle was offered, exactly when my sister appeared, which made me look at Mon-el waiting for him to speak, but he seemed to be thinking what he was going to say.

"Kara, just a question" he began to speak at the same time I tried to hold my laughter, especially when I saw the questioning expression of my sister. ·Could you stay any of these nights with the twins?" he finally asked to what my sister looked at me for a couple of seconds.

"What do you think tonight?" She questioned. "Tomorrow I have plans," she explained, so I nodded slightly agreeing to the decision. "Okay, I'll pick them up when you leave CatCo, okay?" she said before leaving.

"it wasn't so difficult," Mon-el said, looking at me with a smile.

"No, do not you notice her strange?" I asked as he shook his head, but I had noticed, in her behavior, in that smile that had appeared when she said that tomorrow she had plans or when her cell phone rang. "I'm going to find out what's happening," I said, getting a look from Mon-el. "What? She's my little sister, it's almost my duty to find out what's going on in her life, "I said, getting him to laugh.

"I have to remind you that she's older than you right now," he said at the same time as I narrowed my eyes. "It's the truth, you're the little sister, she's your older sister right now and she acts like one, what's wrong with you accepting that role as a little sister? "I questioned to what I shook my head.

Kara might be older than me and I did not care, but the feeling of having to behave like her older sister was there and would not go away, not after I'd done it for thirteen years. So my duty at the moment was to find out what was happening.

* * *

As a result of my interest, I had decided to go to CatCo, unconvinced that I had left the twins alone with Mon-el, since I had only done so once and all her could do was to call me every five minutes to ask how he had to do things or whatever his uncertainties were before that happened to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kara questioned the moment I arrived at her side.

"I came to see you," I replied, watching as ahe frowned, but I only smiled slightly, but before she could respond, it was Cat Grant who made a presence.

"Look who's here, Kaelah Danvers." She smiled at me. "How are you, sweetheart?" She asked, motioning for me to follow her into her office, but my sister stayed behind. "I have understand you were kidnapped." I nodded slightly. "What have you been doing?" she asked curiously, making me suspect she might know something.

"I've been busy," I said, thinking about whether or not to tell her. "I have two babies, twins, a boy and a girl," I explained, watching her smile as she looked at me.

"Then I have to assume Kryptogirl is missing for good reason, right?" She looked at me, "I'd like to see them sometime," she said.

"I would have brought them with me, but Kara..., she doesn't know you know," I said.

I looked to where my sister was the moment I heard her laugh, noting that she was talking to a boy I did not know, but she did seem to do, since she did not bother to pull away when he kissed her cheek, she smiled, which surprised me even more to be honest.

"Who is ...?" I began to ask.

"Ethan, he's your sister's boyfriend," she said, getting me to turn to her. "I see that she didn't tell you," she sighed, and I shook my head. No, he had not told me.

Since when did my sister have a boyfriend, who was that boy? Too many questions would have happened in my mind right now, so I had to start working if I wanted to find out about what was happening.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	72. He's back

My sister had taken almost two months to tell me that she was dating someone, and most of the information had been drawn between Alex and me, since at first she just told us the name. However, little by little we had gotten her to tell us that he was Kryptonian, which surprised us, even to introduce him, although it had to be separately, since I needed someone to stay with the twins, so Maggie and Alex offered to take care of them.

That was the reason why at the moment, Mon-el and I were at the door of my sister's apartment, listening without interest to the guidelines he was giving me so that, according to him, I could not destroy my sister's date and make her regret having invited me. Before he could finish telling me how I was supposed to behave, I rang the bell, hugging my sister the moment she opened the door.

"Hey, Keaks" she hugged me back before guiding me to where the boy was. "Kaelah, he's Ethan" she introduced him to me while I was observing him, I knew him from before. "Ethan, she's my sister Kaelah" she introduced me, at which point I recognized him, knowing that I was not mistaken.

"Eth-Van," I whispered, getting him to smile. "It's been a long time since we met," I said, laughing.

"Did you know each other?" Was Mon-el who asked.

"His parents were at Krypton's Council, we used to play together," I replied, watching my sister giggle, bowing her head. "Remembering the day you left and they scold us for not knowing where you were, right? "I looked at her, giggling, causing her to nod slightly.

I was glad to know how he had survived, the truth is I was curious to know his story, but I thought I had an idea of how he got here, Fort Rozz. The last news I had of him was that they had decided that he would begin training to become a prison guard, so he was sent there with only fifteen years old to learn what his work was to consist of. It was supposed to be for a couple of days, as he was supposed to return to Krypton to continue his training. But I was convinced that they send him there was to make sure he was going to survive the death of the planet.

"I knew you were alive for Zyan, it was he who told me," he explained to my surprise. "Well, I ended up working on CatCo, so I could see for myself that it was true," he said with a smile, looking at my sister. "The last thing I imagined was that the heiress of the House of El would end up with a daxamite" he looked at Mon-el and me.

"I didn't either," I answered sincerely looking at Mon-el. "Since I was little I was told not to trust any daxamite, but I can not regret that I did," I said with a smile.

' **You were mistaken of daxamite** ,' I heard his voice in my mind, which made me bow my head, for it could not be true, he could not be found here.

* * *

I awoke in alarm, looking around, sensing the presence of someone in the room, striking Mon-el's arm to wake him.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning to me.

"There is someone," I answered. "Mon-el, in the twins' room," I whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone who was there.

"Kaelah, you may have dreamed it, there is no one" he caressed my hair to calm me, which made made me shake my head, here was someone.

I got out of bed, making sure I did not make a noise, wanting to avoid being listened to, prepared for anything, moving toward the room. I watched the little ones in the crib, caressing their cheeks without being able to avoid the smile, making sure they were both well.

"Have you missed me, Princess?" I felt his presence on my back, his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming, feeling tears welling up in my eyes, of course he was going to come back for me. "I would love to see your face right now," he commented with a small laugh as I tried to move, being seized by the waist. "They are adorable, a pity that you didn't trust me to raise them, this time I will change your mind" he spoke in my ear, altering me, feeling as he stroked my neck before nailing the needle, making me want to shrink because of the pain "Shh, shh, it will be fast" he moved his hand to massage the area.

"Mon-el!" I shouted, begging for help, feeling as he was covering my mouth again.

"Do not shout," he warned, feeling my vision blur.

"Kaelah" I heard Mon-el calling me, but it was late, too late.

* * *

I opened my eyes stunned, looking into my surroundings to identify where I was, but it was obvious, I was back in the ship, which made me want to move.

"Shh, shh, princess." He placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me from moving. "You're fine," he whispered.

I moved, trying to get him to release me, but all he could do was to stand on top of me, carrying all his weight on mine, so I move trying to breathe, but I could not get him to move.

"Stop moving," he whispered in my ear.

But I could not help doing it the moment I noticed how I caressed my leg, taking advantage of kicking against him, getting him to lose his balance, leaving me free, but not for long, as he grabbed my arms again, throwing them back, climbing on top of me again, this time making sure that I was completely immobilized.

"I think you're going to need another dose, you still have a lot of strength, Princess," he said, feeling like he was oppressing my chest with his weight, struggling to breathe easily, but it was a bit difficult. "Don't you think you owe me an heir?" he asked clenching my wrists hard when I shook my head. "I thin you do, I think that you played with me, that is the right thing to do" he looked at me seriously while I tried not to start crying. "You can cry if you want, princess, but I warned you once, I never receive a 'no' for answer" he grabbed my face before he grabbed my arms again. "Don't even move your arms, I'll tie you if I have to," he warned.

"Why don't you do it with your advances? You just need a lock of my hair," I complained.

"It wouldn't be fun, Don't you think?" He asked, making me shake my head. "For me it's fun, princess," he said.

I sobbed the moment he released my arms without being able to avoid it, trying to fight back against him, but without getting anything, because he only hit me before continuing with his objective.

* * *

I returned to reality the moment he left the room, looking for a way to escape, so I dressed before running in any direction, because to be honest, I was not sure where I was going, but I did not stopped

I heard him call me and the truth was that he seemed angry about it, but he was not going to stop me, feeling as he grabbed my arm to pull me towards him, getting me to debate, releasing me. I was aware that I had to get something to protect myself, so that I could defend myself if it was necessary, watching the dagger in front of me, catching it despite not being sure about how to use it.

"Stop, Kaelah," he called as I turned to him, realizing I was surrounded.

"Don't come near," I warned him, but my voice trembled too much to show authority.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked mockingly, all I asked was for him not to continue approaching.

"Please, Kon-el, don't come near." I asked her to the edge of tears, for I honestly was not aware that I could murder him, I was not able to stain my hands with blood in this way.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" He continued questioning, advancing towards me. "Stop playing, Princess, you know you can not do it," he remarked just a few steps from me, which made me plead again.

I gripped the dagger without decision, knowing that I had no other option, watching his movements carefully so that it was not a misstep. I closed my eyes at the moment I had him in front of me, that I made that move, knowing that it had been certain when I heard his body fall, which made me look at him, watching as he coughed as he moved his hands to his abdomen and tried to catch his breath.

"I didn't think ... that ... you were able ... to do it, princess," he murmured with a smile. "I hope ..." he tried to breathe deeply, but ended up choking on his blood. "I hope my brother ... take care of you like ... I did not, "he said, looking directly into my eyes.

I wanted to do something, but my own panic prevented me from moving, being able to help him, only limiting myself to observe how his breathing became more and more expensive until it stopped, when I began to cry without even knowing why I did it , trying to calm myself, to think clearly where I should go, for I could not stand any longer in that room.

Before I could walk, it was Mon-el's voice that stopped me, making me dribble the dagger before advancing to his voice, looking for him, hugging him without giving him time to react, feeling as he surrounded me with his arms when I broke my cry, only trying to vent, forget all that happened recently.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	73. where you want to be

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier," he whispered, holding me close to him, making me try to speak.

"He's dead," I murmured with my face buried in his chest, feeling as he was catching my face to look at him. "I killed him, Mon-el," I sobbed, not daring to meet his eyes.

"You're free, Kaelah, you have to think that," he whispered kissing my hair wanting to calm me before grabbing my right hand, caressing her. "It's disappearing," he said, causing me to look at it too. "I need you to let me know if you get dizzy," he said, lifting my chin, making me nod, because the truth was that I was starting to get dizzy.

"Mon-el ..." I closed my eyes, clinging to him, feeling as he held me to prevent me from falling when I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes in alarm, believing that everything had been a dream, however, when I realized that I was in the DEO, I knew that it had not been, that after what I had done, I was free.

I looked for Mon-el, not finding him inside the room, noting that he was talking to Kara, Alex and J'onn, who seemed to be in full discussion on some subject, which made me want to find out, but at the moment I had no powers, so it was impossible for me to hear them. I remained in the same position as I was until my eyes met Mon-el's, who warned the others to look at me, forcing me to close my eyes.

"Hey, Kaelah" I heard my sister's voice, so I looked at her. "How are you, sweetie?" she asked me, but I kept silent. "It's not your fault, you were just defending yourself, okay?" she said. "You're not a killer, Keaks, you're not." She tried to calm me down, but I only managed to start crying, making her to dry my tears.

"I'm sorry." I looked at Mon-el, who frowned without understanding what I was referring to. "He was your brother," I said, watching him as he shook his head at my words.

"He was, that's true, but he hurt you, I can not feel sorry for him," he explained at the same time I looked away, knowing that both had been united during childhood, so it was obvious that it was not true nothing of what he had just said.

"Do you want to see the kids?" Alex asked as if she wanted to change the topic of conversation by making me nod, watching her leave the room.

But she barely had time to enter the room, for Rhea appeared in it, causing both my sister and Mon-el to stand in front of me, preventing her from reaching me, but what I did not understand at the moment was what she had come.

"Mon-el, prince of Daxam with rights to the throne," said his mother, approaching us. "Now you must come and assume your destiny, you can bring the Kryptonian, and of course the children," she explained at the same time I was looking at him, watching as he pondered the offer.

"Mon-el, no," I denied, observing that he was going to reply, so I sighed. "Okay, you want to go do it, but I'm not going and the children much less," I warned before asking my sister to go home.

I did not even look at him one last time before I left, angry, picking up the children to go to my sister's apartment, where I ended up breaking, sobbing and hugging her. I honestly did not understand how it could be possible that he was meditating on that offer, not after all we had fought to be together, to continue here ... Seriously, I did not understand.

"You should talk to him before you make any decisions," she whispered.

I nodded, I had to, I could not deny it, so I sat up to go to his apartment. I called insistently until he opened me, watching the surprise on his face and then invited me in, so I sat down in the couch with my head down.

"Is everything okay?" He asked sitting down beside me. "The kids?" He continued.

"Yes, yes, they are fine," I replied. "About what your mother said ..." I went to speak, but he interrupted me.

"It's my people, Kaelah," he said. "Maybe I should," he commented without looking at me.

"You have to clarify your priorities, your people or your family," I looked at him. "If you want to leave, do it, but I won't, not after all I've struggled to stay here, with you, with my family," I began, "I will not deny your existence, they will know who their father is, but if you leave, forget me, please do so, "I assured him getting up to go to the door.

"Kaelah ..." he whispered.

"No, you know where to find me when you make the decision," I interrupted before leaving.

I still did not understand the reason why he did not want to reject the idea of going back to Daxam, deciding to stay here with us.

* * *

I sighed trying to reassure Kyron, who had not stopped crying in the last few minutes, finally getting it, at which point my sister appeared in the living room, smiling slightly.

"One day, Kara, it's been one day" I looked incredulous while cradling the little boy of three months ."I don't think it takes so much to make this decision" I sighed. "He will leave, he will do it and he doesn't know how to tell me, I know, Kara, I can not do it, I can not raise two kids by myself, I really need him" I threatened to cry.

"Hey, Kaelah, give him some time, okay?" She approached me. "If he leaves I'll be with you to help you, always." She smiled caressing the boy's cheek, who could not help smiling at his aunt's gesture.

I looked at my sister the moment they knocked on the door, thinking to open it, finally approaching me, facing me, who smiled slightly.

"Hey" he smiled watching Kyron, stretching his arms to hold him. "Hey, little one, aren't you still asleep?" he spoke sweetly. "Well I come to take your mommy, so I think it's going to be your aunt Kara, who's going to have to make you fall asleep," he said, getting my sister to come and pick him up." Shall we go? "He looked at me.

"Eh ..." I doubted, I really did.

"Go, I'll take care of them," Kara encouraged me, pushing me to leave, so I had no choice but to follow.

He grabbed my hand to guide me to the park, stopping when we were in one of the clearings. I smiled looking up at the sky, worshiped as the stars, reminded me of my childhood.

"Do you like it?" he asked receiving my statement. "Are you mad at me?" He asked sitting on the grass, forcing me to do the same.

"No, no, Mon-el, it's just ..." I closed my eyes

"There is something that I must say, I suppose" he removed the hair of my face. "But I can't do it neither of your form, nor of mine, but having as base this new culture ..." he explained beginning to get me nervous, "You know that I love you, don't you?" He waited for me to nod in order to continue speaking. "So you know I'd rather die than lose you, don't you?" he repeated the same process as before "Kaelah, be sincere, without cheating" he said getting my laughter "Answer me to this: Would you marry me?" he asked, showing me a ring.

"Mon-el ..." my nervousness was present. "Yes ..." I tried to whisper, not moving the moment he kissed me, smiling when he broke the kiss. "This means that you don't go, right?" I was confused, maybe too much.

"And leave you behind?" He looked at me. "No, Kaelah, no, I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving you." He kissed my forehead. "I hope your sister can take care of the kids tonight." he smiled and kissed me again.

"I hope so" I laughed with my forehead stuck to his. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, Kaelah," he whispered back.

* * *

I opened my eyes because of the rays of the sun, smiling at Mon-el lying down beside me, completely asleep, so I spent some time watching him before tickling his neck, holding my laughter to see that he was moving, eventually turning to me, seemingly angry about it.

"Take advantage to sleep ..." he whispered hugging me, so I closed my eyes, trying, seeing me interrupted by my cell phone, so I had no choice but to separate him to take it.

"I didn't tell Kara," I whispered at the incoming call. "Yes?" I took off.

"You had a good night, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you for keeping the children," I replied.

"Open the door or I swear I throw it down" she warned, so I hit Mon-el's arm before getting up to open it "Hey ..." I smiled allowing him to move with the pram.

"I love spending time with them, but next time warn me, I want to be aware that I'm not going to sleep," she commented as I watched the children, noting that they were both asleep "What happened last night?" She asked curiously.

I showed the hand without wanting to respond directly, hoping that she would deduce it, which she did, because she embraced me with contained emotion.

"I'm so happy for you, seriously." She smiled as she pulled away from me.

I smiled back at the time one of the little ones started to cry, so I approached taking Kaia.

"Hey, baby," I whispered, getting her to calm down at the sound of my voice. "Have you missed us?" I questioned, watching a smile forming on her face before she yawned. "Shh, go to sleep, sweetie," I cradled her.

"I have to go, I'll see you later," my sister said goodbye.

I placed them both in the crib before returning to the room and lying down again, closing my eyes with the intention of sleeping, but this time it was Mon-el who decided to hug me, scaring me enough to open my eyes.

"What if it's me who doesn't feel like sleeping now?" He smiled.

"I don't care," I replied, reposing myself, feeling him kissing my lips.

"I watched it in a movie," he commented and stroked the bridge of my nose.

I allowed him to continue with whatever he was saying and doing, letting me be unconscious in just a couple of seconds.

* * *

He watched her asleep beside him, hugging his arm with a small smile on her face. He could not avoid hugging her, sticking her even more to him, caressing her hair, focusing on keeping her asleep.

"You're so cute together," he was scared to hear her voice." I mean it, you're too adorable. "

"Mother, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"To receive an answer to my offer," she replied.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going to leave them here," he explained. "You can leave without me, I will not regret it," he said, hugging Kaelah tightly as she tensed.

"Maybe you do, son," she said, disappearing from the room.

He sighed in confusion, was she going to leave permanently? Or was it part of her game?

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	74. Suspicions

I grabbed Mon-el's hand nervously, not sure why we should be here, since all it could do was bring all the memories of that night after barely four days.

Rhea had invited us, rather, she had invited me, but Mon-el had refused to allow me to come alone, and if we were sincere I thanked him for being here with me, for I had not endured the idea of being here alone, not with the look of his mother stuck in me.

"Kryptonian, do you want to say something?" She asked me, making me shake my head.

I had nothing good to say about living with Kon-el, but I was sure none of the people here would want to hear that their future king was an abuser, indeed, I did not even know if they would believe me.

I ducked my head as I listened to the last words of the daxamite ritual, noticing the similarity it had with the kryptonian, allowing Mon-el to hold me, burying my face in his chest as he tried to keep me calm. However, I was quite frightened when I noticed a hand on my shoulder, clutching at Mon-el's t-shirt.

"I want you to accompany me." I heard Rhea's voice shortly before he pulled me apart so we could move forward, but I did not move my face away from him, keeping my eyes closed. "I know it was you, Kryptonian," she accused at the moment that we were alone, which made me look at her.

"You can not judge what I did," I ventured to speak, making her nod.

"I'm not going to judge you, but I want to know the reasons," she looked at me.

"I was defending myself," I replied, eyebrows arcing before questioning from what, so I was sincere. "From him, I wanted to avoid that he could harm me again," I explained, feeling Mon-el playing with the ring I had on my hand before ending by hiding it in his, trying to keep it out of his mother's sight.

"Don't hide it, Mon-el, I've seen it," she sighed, approaching them both. "Are you aware that you murdered the future king of Daxam?" She asked.

"You killed the King," I said, when Mon-el grabbed my arm to place himself in front of me.

"What do you mean, Mother?" He questioned, the truth was that he seemed angry about it. "Did you murder Father?" There was disbelief in his words.

"He turned against me, he didn't support the same purposes as I do" she defended herself while he shook his head, grabbed me and was about to walk."You can not take her, the ceremony is not over, in the eyes of the Daxamites she's your brother's wife," she said, but there was nothing to stop him.

I hugged him the moment we met in the DEO, feeling as he surrounded me with his arms, holding me close to him before he buried his face in my hair and began to cry.

Mon-el's bond with his father was superior to the one he had with his mother, he had shown it on different occasions, and the mere fact that he had learned what had happened in this way was painful, but there was nothing I could to calm him down, so I just hugged him.

"Kaelah, are you okay?" I heard Mon-el's voice on the other side of the door, which made me deny it without wanting to speak directly. "Sweetie, answer me," he asked, but I could not do it.

I sighed pouring water on my face to hide my tears, feeling my nervousness increase at times, since I did not know how to get out of here and face what was happening, for fear of how he might react.

I decided to open the door despite my fear, meeting him, who watched me for a couple of seconds without daring to ask anything about it, but he did, which made me duck my head thoughtfully.

"Mon-el ..." I thought an answer. "There is a possibility that ..." I found it difficult to explain that, forcing me to bow my head again. "I ... I may be pregnant..." I did not have to say his name, since he embraced me directly as if he wanted to calm me down, which only made me start crying again.

"How reliable is that possibility?" He asked without detaching me from him.

"I'm not entirely sure of that, but it may be," I replied a little more calmly.

"Alex can help us, okay?" He kissed my hair as he tightened his grip.

I nodded slightly, wiping away my tears in an attempt to calm myself down, but I was not sure if I was going to get it, which made him grab my face to look at him before he kissed my forehead.

I decided not to spend too much time to go to the DEO, preparing both little ones, feeling bad when I noticed that both were asleep, being aware that they were going to wake up. However, despite my supposition, it was only Kaia who woke up when I tried to lay her down in the car, demanding that her father take her, since lately she only called Mon-el for everything.

The truth that surprised how different they were, no longer physically, but in their personality, since Kyron was a quiet child, who hardly cried or complained about something, while Kaia ..., the little girl was demanding, she could pass hours crying until we were right with what she wanted exactly.

When we arrived at DEO, Alex was not there, so we had to wait for her, when all my fears came back, because I was terrified of the possibility and, although I wanted to appear calm, I could not. I was sure that my nervousness was transmitted to Mon-el, who kept looking at me while cradling Kaia, who had ended up falling asleep again.

"What are we going to do?" I asked nervously, wanting to anticipate what might happen to us.

"Kaelah ..." he sighed after watching the tears that were stored in my eyes, leaving the little girl in the pram to get closer. "Look at me, sweetheart," he said raising my chin. "First we have to know if your suspicions are true" he said. "If they are, we're going to raise him, I'm going to love that kid as if he were mine, that I can assure you, everything will be fine," he assured me hugging me.

"I don't want to ..." I struggled to speak but was unable between my sobs. "I killed him," I cried more strongly at that memory, feeling as he increased the strength of the embrace.

"You were protecting yourself, Kaelah," he pointed out, which made me nod, because it was true, but that discomfort of killing someone did not disappear entirely from me.

I remained with my head resting on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart which managed to calm me in a way, distancing me when I heard my sister's voice talking to the twins, watching as she grasped the hand of both.

However, I began to breathe with agitation when I saw Alex enter, clutching Mon-el shirt before explaining everything that happened, mainly my suspicion before what happened to me, paying attention to his indications at all times, since the only thing I wanted was for it to happen fast.

I gripped Mon-el's hand tightly as I closed my eyes, feeling as he, with his other free hand, stroked my hair to keep me calm, but I was not sure if it would be possible.

"I need you calm down, both for good and for bad, okay?" She asked, causing me to nod. "Okay, let's do it," she sighed, putting the gel on me. "I can assure you, you're not pregnant," she said to my relief, because I could not help crying again. "I want to do a couple of tests to make sure that you're completely okay, because of your symptoms, I don't think so, okay?" She looked at me and nodded, allowing her to draw my blood."Do you have powers?" She asked before leaving, causing me to shake my head.

She left us alone again, at which time Mon-el hugged me against him, kissing my hair to calm me down and keep me calm, but the truth is that since Alex had denied it was much calmer, although in a way it altered me to think that I might be ill, that it might be contagious to the little ones.

"Kaelah, you have the flu, so it's not worrisome," she said."You have a little fever, so you need to rest and avoid contact with the kids, okay?" She explained before looking Mon-el and said something to him.

When we got home it was Mon-el who forced me to lie down on the bed, assuring that he would be able to do everything himself, however, I just kept myself awake for a couple of minutes before falling asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to feel that they placed a cloth on my forehead, which made me struggle until I heard Mon-el's voice trying to calm me, which made me open my eyes to look at him, watching as he smiled slightly to keep me calm.

"Alex told me to control your temperature and if it went up a lot, to put a cloth," he explained stroking my hair, which made me smile. "The kids are fine, okay?" he said.

"Mon-el ..." I called after a few seconds in silence watching him look at me confused, as if he did not understand what was happening. "I'm still sorry about what happened, I whispered watching as he shook his head and sighed.

"You were defending yourself" he stroked my hair. "It wasn't your fault, he hurt you, again, I don't want to have anything to do with a person like that" he explained causing me to look directly into his eyes.

I sighed, aware that I was not going to get the truth about what he really felt at the death of his brother, since he felt responsible for everything that had happened, because I had been involved in all this situation without being able to do anything to avoid it, neither for his part, nor for the one of my sister, who since that happened everything they were responsible for everything that had happened.

"You have to focus on resting, okay, honey?" He kissed my forehead, causing me to nod tired as a result of the fever, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	75. Trust

My gaze fixed on the door, trying to find out who was waiting on the other side, sighing without wanting to open it to the knowledge, denying Mon-el with my head not to do so, but he came close to open, allowing her mother to pass.

"What are you doing here?" Mon-el asked.

"Come to see my grandchildren, am I allowed?" That question was addressed to me, I was aware of it, so I stood up to approach her.

I ducked my head for a couple of seconds before nodding and taking her to the room where they were both asleep. I allowed her to get close to them, to touch them, having to be grabbed by Mon-el the moment she made the attempt to catch Kyron, no, that was not so funny, because they were my children and being overprotective with them was something that could not avoid.

"He reminds me of when you were a baby," she said while watching. "So small and vulnerable, so attached to me," whe sighed caressing the child's cheek. "I guess they're attached to you." She looked at me. "Well, I should go," she said, leaving him again in the crib.

The moment she left, I sat down in the couch, pensive, unable to remove, no matter how stupid it was, the sensation that something was going to happen, I was sure of it and this only managed to upset me.

"Sometimes I wish I had your ability to read minds, seriously." He smiled, sitting down beside me, getting me to look at him confused.

"Something is wrong, she only held Kyron, why?" I looked at him altered.

"Maybe because he reminds of me," he said, receiving my denial, it was not that.

"No, it's not that," I denied. "After you it is he who retains the rights to the throne, he is next in the line of succession ... Oh, Rao, she is going to take him, she is going to kidnap him" I looked at him much more alarmed than in the beginning.

"You think a lot, that's not going to happen, okay?" He hugged me. "Do you know why?" He looked into my eyes. "Because he has you as his mother." He stroked my cheek before kissing me.

"You're not bad either," I whispered.

"Don't lie, Kaelah," he laughed as he hugged me again, getting me to laugh back.

* * *

Where was Kyron? Where was my son? I was waiting for Winn to get all the DEO recordings, looking at Mon-el, who was holding Kaia, looking back at me, also with fear.

"We're going to find him." My sister hugged me in an attempt to calm me down, but we both knew that was impossible.

"I have the images," Winn said, showing the video, at which point I looked at Mon-el, conveying all my fears.

"You have to open the portal, please." I said getting a statement from everyone. "I want to go alone, that's the only way this works out," I explained, turning to him. "Take care of her," I asked.

I listened as he called me, as he tried to tell me something, but I did not want to listen to him, entering that portal until I reached the famous ship where I had been for months. I saw her with the little one in her arms looking out the window before turning to me, smiling as she shook her head.

"It's you, Kryptonian," she said, cradling him. "I knew you were not going to take long to notice," she said with a half smile. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"I came alone," I said, trying to control myself. "Give me back my son," I demanded.

"Why should I?" She asked. "It is his fate, he must reign," she explained at the same time as I shook my head.

"No, it's not, his destiny is here, with me, with Mon-el, not there," I denied, holding back the tears. "Please don't separate him from me." I sought compassion.

"Sweetheart, I offered you to come with me, you are still in time," she said.

"I'm not going to do it, I can not," I said, looking harder and harder. "You know what it's like to lose a son, to fight to keep him at your side no matter what, because the unconditional love you feel for him is greater than any fear " I started talking. "If you leave, we'll both lose our respective children, I'm sure of it, but I promise I will not stop looking for him until I have him by my side again" I continued speaking, beginning to cry. "Please don't do it, don't lose everything for wanting to make this decision." I looked her straight in the eye.

"If I didn't go, if I decided to stay here, would you be able to maintain a relationship with me?" She asked. "Would you believe me?" She looked at me before continuing. "Maybe I have not acted correctly these last few months, but if you give the opportunity, I want to change, being part of your life, theirs," she explained, bowing her head.

"Yes, I would," I answered after making sure she was telling the truth. "I'm sure Mon-el too," I added with a slight smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaving Kyron in my arms.

"Why?" I questioned, not sure.

"In spite of everything I've done to you, you trust me, my son did well to find you." She smiled.

"We were going to have family dinner, since you're part of it, you should come," I said.

"I'll be there, Kaelah," she replied back, to which I smiled, because calling me by my name meant a change.

* * *

It was Mon-el who got up to open the door when they rang the doorbell, leaving little Kaia on my lap who stretched her arms to Kara, who was playing with the little boy. However, my attention was focused on the door, since I was aware of who was waiting on the other side of this, watching the confusion in Mon-el's face the moment he saw her appear there.

I approached them with the little one in my arms, watching as Mon-el was in front of me so that I did not continue advancing, distrusting of what was happening, reason why I had to calm him.

"Can we talk?" He turned to look at me, making me nod in confusion, following him into the kitchen. "Since when ...?" He seemed not to understand the situation.

"Mon-el, your mother needed someone to forgive her, she wants to change, I'm sure of that, and if I allow her to participate in the lives of the little ones is to take a step in that way, I'll let her do it," I explained. "You should talk to her, it's your mother," I finally looked at him seriously.

He nodded slightly before approaching her as I returned to the couch, making Kyron stretch his arms to me between babbling, so I exchanged with my sister at the laughter of Alex and Maggie, who could not contain the laughter the moment the little one hugged my neck and pulled my shirt down, yes, that was precisely what was happening to him, he was hungry.

"You're hungry, huh?" I tickled him to keep him from pulling on my shirt, because with the strength he was doing he was sure he was going to break it. "Shh, calm down," I cradled him the moment he started cry.

I walked with him to the room, sitting in the armchair as I settled him, closing my eyes in an attempt to make us both relaxed. The little boy swallowed quickly, without even stopping to breathe, which made me observe how he kept his eyes closed, so I closed mine again until it was over, at which point I noticed that Mon-el was watching us from the door.

"I never tire of watching this scene," he smiled slightly, getting me to smile back. "I think you'll be glad to know that everything went well," he explained as I approached him, hugging him. "Thank you, Kaelah," he kissed my forehead.

* * *

"And Kaelah?" His mother asked.

"She was sleeping the twins," he replied, heading to the room, worried, unable to avoid smiling the moment he saw her asleep on the couch.

He took her in his arms to lay her down, having to pass through the living room to get to his room, causing the look of concern of his mother.

"She fell asleep." he smiled.

"I have never seen you like this, you love her, you really do," she said stroking the girl's cheek. "You've kept her alive all this time, Mon-el," she assured him, which he could only look at her without knowing very well that she was referring. "If there was someone for whom she fought every day, it was for you and, well, for her sister," she explained, what made him frown, sitting on the couch with her in his arms, holding her close to his chest as he watched the smile on her face. "I always knew what your brother was doing to her, but every time I asked them, they denied it and knew that she was threatened, but without her accusation I could do nothing." His mother's voice came back to be present. "I forced myself to stay on the sidelines, but one night ... I'm sure the three of them could have dead that day," she murmured with alarm, for Kaelah always refused to explain everything that had happened. "I found her unconscious in one of the rooms and there was blood, too much to be all from her, barely breathing and the kryptonite was beginning to affect the little ones, her whole belly had a green-colored" she looked at him before looking at Kaelah who had just grabbed his shirt. "She was transferred to the infirmary, where they injected her with an antidote for her and the children, I'm sorry I did not say it before, but I don't believe they have weakness, they generated antibodies" she explained.

"They're stronger than us, aren't they?" He asked.

"I think so" she said. "Do not ever lose her, Mon-el," she warned him. "And now I should go," she whispered, rising from the couch before being teleported.

He sighed looking back at Kaelah, kissing her forehead as he felt the tears in his eyes as he held his forehead close to hers, struggling not to cry, but unable to. The truth is that he had never stopped to think everything about what could have happened, rather, he had, but he had never gotten a single word from her about it.

He thought he knew why she did it, since he was sure she wanted to forget everything that had happened, but she wanted to keep him from feeling guilty and responsible for everything, but if he knew what had happened, he could understand her nightmares, calm her down with greater ease, for his heart kept breaking whenever he felt her tense in his arms and began to tremble in sobs, only hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest for protection. And yes, he tried to protect her as much as possible, even from what he did not know, but he needed to talk to her sincerely, to have a conversation in which he sincerely understood, since he knew that it would be good for both of them, that it would help them.

He laid her down on the bed, watching her curl up against herself before he could wrap her in the sheets, stroking her hair before kissing her forehead and allowing her to continue to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	76. First steps

I woke up with a kiss on my forehead, causing me to open my eyes in pursuit, watching as Mon-el smiled faintly as he lay back down beside me, allowing me to hug him with my head on his chest.

"The kids are still asleep," he said stroking my hair, to which I nodded. "Kaelah ... I think we need to talk," he said lifting my chin, but I did not dared to look into his eyes, not after being aware of what he wanted to talk. "I know you don't want to, you're afraid of waking up all the memories and your fears with them, but believe me it's the best for us," he assured me as I began to tremble without wanting to give way to tears, without getting it, ending up crying.

For a few minutes I was completely silent, wanting to swallow my sobs, thinking how I should begin to speak, for I had been refusing to have this conversation with him for months and continued to do so, yet I was fully aware that Mon-el was not going to allow that this fact of extending much longer, since for him this was a way of being able to understand me. I knew that during all this time he had not wanted to pressure me to speak, but I understood the need to know what happened, so I sighed before daring to speak.

I told each of the events without being able to avoid the tears every time I remembered one, feeling as he increased the strength of the hug every time I collapsed, trying to calm me down, but most of the time I could not, because I continued to break. As I was advancing I felt like he was holding back for not crying, but he could not contain it any longer and began to cry hugging me tightly, making sure that I had completely supported him, at which point we both burst into tears.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, honey." He kissed my hair, wiping my tears.

"It's okay," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"No, it's not," he denied. "We don't have to talk about this again if you don't want to, Kaelah," he whispered, making me look at him.

"Only if I want to do it." I looked directly into his eyes, resting my head on his chest, feeling as he nodded slightly. "I love you, Mon-el" I held him tight.

"I love you too, honey." He kissed my forehead.

* * *

"I have to go to work," said Mon-el causing me to approach him with Kyron in my arms. "Are you going to CatCo?" He questioned to what I nodded slightly. "Then I'll see you, then," he commented, heading for the door "I love you," he whispered before kissing the boy's forehead and kissing my lips, smiling as he left.

I tickled the nine-month-old, watching as he laughed before he sat on the floor next to his sister, who was angry the moment he took the toy she had in her hands. However, the crying gave way to laughter, since for a while both knew how to play together, although the moment Kyron decided to stand with the toy in his hands and start walking, Kaia's crying came back to be audible to my astonishment at what was happening.

I followed him, wanting to make sure he was not going to fall, but the truth was that the boy seemed safe with his movements, not stopping, advancing as if he had done it more times, returning to where I was sitting on the floor.

"I can not believe you're walking," I grabbed his hands, watching the smile on his face. "You're getting older, huh?" I tickled him, feeling Kaia's hands on my legs, ending up sitting on my lap "Are we going to go and see Aunt Kara?" I questioning her by tickling her, watching her churning with laughter.

I prepared them both to leave, making an attempt to lay them in the car, but only Kyron allowed me to sit him without protest, as Kaia did not hesitate to start crying and start kicking the moment I sat her down, so I did not I had another to hold her in my arms and get her to calm down.

My sister was waiting for us on the other side of the elevator doors, waiting to help me with the kids, since it was the first time I had brought them and everything had been at Cat Grant's request, so I tried to hand her over to Kaia, but the little girl grabbed my shirt and started crying. I made an attempt to calm her as we headed for the office, being held by Eve, who did not hesitate to tickle Kyron, who was already laughing at what Kara was saying.

"What time do they have?" She asked as she watched them.

"Nine months," I replied.

"They're too big to be nine months old," she said, still surprised, when Mrs. Grant appeared, gesturing for us to go inside the office, so we followed her, sitting on the couch to leave Kaia on my lap, getting her to hide her face.

"What are their names?" She asked, picking up the boy before sitting down beside me.

"He's Kyron and this little one is Kaia" I tried to turn her, but I can not." "She's a little angry, right, little one?" I tickled her, making her giggle slightly, allowing me to turn her, but the moment Kara called her, she shook her head.

"No!" She shouted, clinging to my shirt again. "Mamma," she pointed at me, smiling at me, watching me smile back.

"They are very different," Mrs. Grant commented as she watched them, when Kyron wanted to be left on the floor, so she sat him down.

However, the little boy was not going to sit on the floor, but he stood up determined to do the same thing he had done this morning, advancing towards the door, which made us turn, but when I saw Mon-el, smiling at his fascination.

"Dadda!" He shouted as he hugged his legs before stretching his arms to demand to take him in his arms.

"Since when do you walk, little one?" He asked, but he did not hesitate to look at me.

"Since this morning," I replied, watching as he smiled slightly before lifting him to get his laughter.

* * *

I smiled at Kaia in the hope that she would end up walking, for taking her first steps, because despite knowing that she was prepared, the girl refused every time she should try, calling her father to take her and Mon-el should heed her, so that, at the moment she went to do it, I refused, hoping that she would come to where I was.

"Baby, you can do it," I encouraged her stretching my arms, getting her to look at me for a couple of seconds before smiling and start moving forward. "All right, sweetie, keep going ..." I smiled as Mon-el approached, standing beside me.

"Mommy," she exclaimed, throwing herself into my arms, so that I lifted her proudly that she had finally succeeded.

The little girl laughed at the ticklishness, so I continued the game until I was reduced by Mon-el in the same way, with tickles, ending lying on the floor.

"Kaia, it is your opportunity" he looked at her holding my arms, but the child shook her head before laying on top of me and hug me, so he had no choice but to let go. "I see that the vengeful spirit is not in this family" He laughed as he stroked her cheek.

I stayed on the floor with the little one hug until she fell asleep, at which time Mon-el took her in his arms to lay her down for a while while I sat in the couch, distracted enough not to notice that he had returned.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just ... they grow very fast .." I whispered. "Kyron started walking three months ago and Kaia ..., just do it ..., I'm afraid that reached a point, they won't need me" I explained, bowing my head.

"They're always going to do it, Kaelah," he whispered, caressing my face. "One way or another we always need our parents," he added, making the tears come together, yes, it was true, we needed them, but when we could not resort to they, what were we supposed to do?" Hey, no, shh, Kaelah" he hugged me the moment I collapsed. "I know you miss them, but I can not stand seeing you like this, please calm down," he asked, grabbing my face to look at him, trying to relax. "All right, honey." He kissed my forehead.

I could not prevent his next move until I was not reduced again by the tickles, making my laughter present while begging him to stop.

"No, because you're going to start crying," he denied, continuing the attack, a fact that continued until they rang the bell, for he had no choice but to go to the door to open it. "Eh ... Kaelah" he called.

The worry in his voice made me sit up to get closer, feeling like I forgot to breathe when I realized who was waiting on the other side of the door, having to close my eyes to reassure me, because at this moment everything seemed to be spinning.

I opened my eyes again to verify that it was true, looking at Mon-el before finally falling unconscious.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	77. Parents

I returned to consciousness, noting that I was in the room, identifying Mon-el sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me.

"Are you feelling better?" He asked me with concern.

"Is it true?" I asked, starting to breathe with agitation. "Is she here?" I asked.

"Calm down," he caressed my face. "Do you want her to come in?" He said, not sure, making me nod. "Okay ... hey, shh, easy." He grabbed me the moment I tried to sit up.

He kissed my forehead before going off in search of her and returning, causing me to close my eyes, trying to finish relaxing.

"Mom," I whispered as I looked at her.

"Hey, sweetie." She came up to me, getting me up and hugging her, starting to cry.

"Kaelah, I'm going with the twins to your sister's apartment so you can talk, okay?" Mon-el said, making me nod. "Let me know if anything happens, I'll see you later." He smiled before leaving.

I turned my attention back to her the moment I heard the door close, watching as she smiled slightly as she brushed the hair off my face.

"Mon-el and you ..." she whispered. "I knew something was going to happen between you, since the first time I saw you interact with each other, the way you looked at him ..." she said with a small smile.

"But he was not the one, was he?" I raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't the heir," I said.

"Kaelah, that was the only way to get you out of Krypton," she said.

"Delivering me to an abusive husband, that was the way" I bowed my head. "You know that he handled me as he wanted, he hit me every time I refused something, he tried to poison me on various occasions ..." I explained. "I killed him, I had to," I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands.

"I didn't want you to leave with him, and if I had known what he was like, I would have denied myself even more," she said.

I shook my head without wanting to imagine what it would have been like if we had met in Krypton, rather in Daxam, since I would have been obliged to move there. However, I wiped my tears wanting to change the subject of conversation, since I did not want to continue remembering that event.

My mother stroked my hair to try to calm me, which was getting gradually, as I calmed down, allowing all the doubts I had in mind assaulted me, looking at her for a couple of seconds before daring to speak.

"How ... how did you survive?" I questioned without being able to avoid curiosity.

"Jor-el had a plan of escape, but since we did not know if it was going to work, we decided to let you go" she explained, which made me understand that not only was she alive. "Your father is with your sister, she has told us more or less everything," she said making me nod, not wanting to say anything about it, since I was not sure which parts she had decided to skip.

I smiled slightly after mentally reviewing her words, as they indicated that my father was here, that I would have the opportunity to apologize to him in person and not to his hologram as I had done previously, so I wanted to get back to him, take me away for all the guilt I had since I learned the truth.

"Can we go see him?" I asked.

"Do you want to go?" She questioned as if it were hard to believe to what I nodded slightly. "All right, let's go, then," she smiled.

When we got to my sister's apartment, I heard Kaia's babbling as she opened the door. The little girl came up to me, stretching her arms for me to take her, which I could not deny, lifting her.

"You wanted to see me, baby?" I hugged her.

I kissed her cheek before leaving her in the floor, watching as she walked awkwardly to where Kara was sitting on the floor with Kyron, standing next to her brother determined to be a participant in the game.

"Where is my little prince?" I asked as I approached to pick him up.

"Here," I heard Mon-el's laugh, which made me turn once I had the baby in my arms.

"Baby, I think he wants to be you" I said caressing his face. "Mon-el, you stopped being the prince a while ago" I watched him watching as he narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "That would explain why you are my Queen," he whispered, kissing my lips.

"Oh, for Rao, get a room," exclaimed my sister, which made me laugh still with my lips over his.

When I left him I left the little boy on the floor, feeling as he grabbed my hand to guide me to the one who had been watching us from the couch, facing me.

"Grandpa," he pointed to what I smiled slightly.

"Yes, little one" I crouched beside him. "Go with your sister, baby," I said before getting up. "Father" I sat next to him to hug him.

"My child, look at how you've grown," he said, hugging me. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered, holding me close.

I began to cry without being able to avoid it, feeling as the strength of the hug increased, trying to calm me down, but, honestly, it was so difficult to get it. For the last year in Krypton I had not allowed him to hug me, indeed, I had hardly talked to him, for the anger had blinded me, and though I still had reason to be angry with both of them at the moment, I preferred to keep it inside at least for now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered with my head on his shoulder. "I really do," I sobbed, feeling the slight detachment from him, gripping my face.

"Hey, why?" He asked, wiping my tears away.

"For everything I said, to think that you were the bad in all this" I looked at him. "I was wrong, you were just protecting me," I whispered.

"Don't worry about that now, Kaelah," he hugged me again. "I didn't expect that when I saw you again you would have children, but they are adorable," he commented at the same time as I smiled.

"Yes, they are." I smiled, watching them.

"And he must be a good boy when you're with him" he said to what I laughed, because he was, but he still had his moments of madness, which at times had led us to discussions.

"Someone to help me?" Kara chuckled, who had been reduced to the ground by the children, who had lain on top of her with laughter.

I laughed as I approached her, raising the little ones, however, they both ran into my arms, which destabilized me and managed to throw me to the ground with them on top, causing their laughter.

"I was hoping to help your auntie, but I see that I'm the one who ends up like this." I said laughing. "Go with daddy" I whisper, helping them to sit up, watching them go awkwardly towards Mon-el, hugging his legs with the demand of being pick up.

I smiled the moment I saw him with both little ones in his arms, approaching him to help him, but I did not get it, since neither of them wanted to separate from his father, although Kyron finally stretched his arms towards me to catch him, for which I did not deny, embracing him for a few seconds. However, soon it was Kaia who wanted me to catch her, threatening to start crying if I did not hold her in my arms, so I ended up just as Mon-el had been in the past.

"They have found them, we have to go to DEO" I heard my sister speak, which made me look at her, but soon I knew who she was referring to, which made me bow my head, for the doubt of what to do was present in me "Kaelah?" she called me out of my thoughts. "It's understandable if you don't want to go," she said, looking at me, but I shook my head. "You don't have to do it, seriously, it's understandable, you don't have to pressure yourself" she looked at me seriously and for a few seconds I just looked at her back.

"I don't know if I can," I finally whispered.

"Okay, you have to take your time, when Kal-el I pushed you, I don't want anything to happen now," she said, and I ducked my head, changing my mind about it, maybe it was better if I did it already.

"I want to go," I said, but this time it was Mon-el who made the attempt to persuade me.

"Kaelah, you have to be sure," he approached me, at which point I noticed how he and my sister looked at me, not to mention the concern in my parents' face, which made me close my eyes again thinking what to do, what I wanted to do or, rather, what they wanted to do.

"I'm tired of being treated as if I were going to break up," I complained sincerely, angry, leaving the little ones in the stroller determined to leave, feeling like Mon-el was trying to grab my arm, but I let go.

When I arrived at the apartment, I made sure to change them both, give them dinner and put them to sleep, because moments later I decided to go to bed, listening as the door opened, so I was not surprised when I felt Mon-el's hand on my back, but I could not move.

I looked directly into his eyes as he stroked the bridge of my nose, telling him to lie down next to me, which he did, moment when I pressed my back to his chest, hugging the arm with which he was hugging me, determined to sleep in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	78. Kaia

It had taken me a long time to convince Mon-el that I was going to be okay, that nothing was going to happen to me, that it was something I needed to do alone, and both my parents and my sister were there, to support me if something happened, but still, I had repeatedly called Kara to make sure that what I was saying was true, for him to finally let me go.

When I arrived at the DEO I was received by my sister, who asked me again if I was prepared to face this, so I nodded convinced, wanting to change the topic of conversation, getting me to focus on explaining that Kal-el was not going to coming in the afternoon, but I was sure he had had an explanation for that.

"Aunt Lara," I ran to her the moment I identified her, looking at how she smiled at me as she watched me, hugging me against her for a few seconds.

"It makes me weird to think you were the oldest," she observed my sister and me. "But you don't know how glad I am that all worked out, Kaelah," she said, smiling at my father's presence.

"Can I take her a few minutes?" He asked, grabbing my arm, so I followed him, looking at him questioningly the moment he slowed down, waiting for him to explain what was going to happen. "I need you to act normally in front of your uncle, Can you do it? "he asked, but I did not nod, because I was not sure if I was going to be able to.

"He modified my DNA, how do you expect me to act normally?" I asked, starting to alter.

"Kaelah, hey, calm down" he grabbed my shoulders to keep me from getting more nervous. "He doesn't know that you know, please do not complicate things" he asked, making me look at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Thanks" he kissed my forehead

He led me to a separate room where Jor-el was talking to J'onn, and for a moment the idea of refusing to enter seemed to me the most reasonable, but I could not back down at the moment, so I only stopped at the door, ducking my head, trying to fake a smile. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder while whispering that everything was going to be okay, causing me to nod slightly before I decided to start with that performance, which was initiated the moment I opened the door and he turned to me.

"Kaelah ... look at you," he grabbed my hands as he watched me.

I allowed him to hug me, feeling the tears in my eyes, but I restrained myself, trying to keep myself relaxed, because too many feelings intermingled in me, especially that of betrayal. Ever since discussions with my father became daily, he became my greatest support, the only person who understood me, with whom I could speak without any fear, always wanting to listen to his advice, however, after learning that all of my powers in Krypton were his decision ... I felt betrayed.

I ducked my head the moment I pulled away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes, for I was sure I would not be able to do it without crying. I distanced myself from them when my cell phone rang, unable to avoid disturbing me by reading Mon-el's name on the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling that I would not like the answer. "Mon-el ..." I called him worried, after realizing that he was breathing with agitation and seemed to be having a hard time talking.

"CDMUS" I heard him whisper, but I needed some other information. "Kaia have been kidnapped" he finally said, at which point I forget to breathe, then doing it with agitation.

"Get Kyron and come to the DEO," I asked, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

When I finished the call I could not help covering my face with both hands and begin to cry, listening to the questions from everyone, but I did not have the strength to explain what Mon-el had just told me, allowing my father to hug me trying to calm me down as J'onn asked me questions to try to find out what was happening. Finally he got me to talk so that after doing so, I went in search of my sister, however, it was Alex whom I met or, rather, it was she who found me, but whatever it was, I hugged her between sobbing.

She tried to calm me down, but I could not stop crying, not even when my sister made a presence, which was starting to upset Alex, who was still guiding and controlling my breathing, seem, the fear that I might lose consciousness was present. They did everything possible for me not to go looking for Mon-el, to keep me lying on the stretcher, but I could not do it, so I ran to him, hugging him without giving him time to tell me anything.

"It's my fault," I heard him murmur, which made me part of him, grabbing his face. "Don't try to dissent me, Kaelah, I was there, I should have done something," he looked at me with glowing eyes.

"I'm sure you did what you could, Mon-el," I said trying for him not to blame himself but I did not get it, because he continued to say that it was his fault. "We have to find CADMUS, we have to focus in that, I will go looking for them, "I assured him, watching the fear on his face.

"What if I lose you too? Kaelah, you and I are not in a position to participate in this," he said, shaking my head, because I was going to participate in this and I would not care who decided to oppose.

* * *

They kept me apart from the investigation, they did it to avoid that I could join them to go, but the reality is that I just needed a data and it was my sister who, unconsciously, gave it to me, so without telling anyone anything, I left in search of my daughter, determined to fight for her in every possible way, because I was not going to return without her.

I was not surprised to find agents protecting their location, so I did not hesitate to face them, however, they managed to inject me a kryptonite dart, which destabilized me enough to fall to the ground. I felt them grab my arms to try to get up, but I could not get up, so they managed to drag me in, releasing me in one of the cells, where I was cowering on myself, thinking how I could get out of there, get to Kaia.

"Oh, Kryptogirl, I haven't heard from you in a while," Lillian Luthor said, getting me to look confused for a few seconds. "I think I know what you've come for, but in order to give it to you, you have to do some things for me" She said, to what I wanted to deny, but I could not, because it was the only thing I had to get her back.

I did not move when she opened the door, allowing her to approach me, feeling her hand on my chin to look at her, so I kept her glance, knowing that I was being an illusion, that this was CADMUS and it did not matter at all the dealings they made with me, since none of them was going to be real, none of them was going to give me back my daughter. However, at the moment it was all I had, the confidence that everything could turn out well, that at some point there would be an opportunity to escape.

I allowed them to grab me by the arms and again drag me to another room, although I could not help but debate the moment they caught me to lie on the stretcher and tie my wrists, but they finally got it.

"Just a couple of tests, then you'll be free," she said with a needle in her hands.

"Can I see her?" I questioned in a whisper, receiving a denial on her part. "What if I stay here voluntarily?" I watched her watching as she smiled at my proposal, but shook her head. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked directly, because after all this was CADMUS, whose main mission was to get rid of the aliens, so I would not be surprised if it was their purpose.

"It's not my intention at the moment," she said, forcing me to turn my head. "It'll be over soon," she whispered, injecting the needle, causing me to clench my fists hard at the pain, eventually ending up unconscious.

When I opened my eyes I was back in that cell, however, I could not help but turn my head to the one who was calling me, watching as my cousin struggled to break the door, which made me look at him for a few seconds before finally getting up, when he got it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging me, making me nod. "Let's get out of here, okay?" He separated me from him, making me look at him, since there was only one name in my mind, I needed to find her, "Okay, she's safe, Kara was taking her to DEO." he grabbed my face, calming me at his response.

I advanced to his side, being aware that I had no powers, that I was completely vulnerable to any event, which was why I could barely defend myself against those who prevented us from leaving. I fell to the ground the moment a bullet struck my ankle, trying to get back on my feet, but I could not, because I fell again, so I could not deny the moment my cousin took me in his arms.

I closed my eyes with my head resting on his shoulder, trying to reassure me when we arrived at the DEO, because I did not want to face them all. However, I opened them the moment I felt myself being picked up by another person, Mon-el, who hugged me for a few seconds, but finally had to lay me down on the stretcher, but refusing to leave my side.

"Kaia ...?" I tried to ask as Alex tried to pull the bullet from my ankle.

"She's fine, they're running some test, it's all going to be okay, okay?" He kissed my forehead wanting to keep me as calm as possible, but I was not sure if that was possible.

"We have to clean your blood, that means you will not be able to move from here in a while, okay?" Alex said making me nod. "We'll have time to scold you," she said, making me laugh lightly.

I looked at Mon-el knowing that he was angry with me for leaving without saying, but he seemed to not want to say anything, since at the moment he was much more worried about everything ending well, than for scolding me, so he just looked at me and caressed my hair

However, I did not hesitate to shrink myself over when a sharp pain covered my abdomen, listening to Mon-el's voice asking me questions with concern, but I ended up getting up at the same time the first tears would have passed, feeling like the oppression in my chest was present without letting me breathe.

"What is it?" Alex asked, entering the room again. "Kaelah, can you breathe with me?" She asked, placing her hands on my shoulders so I tried to follow her breathing, I really tried.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	79. Hope

The way my sister was looking at me was enough to know that something was not quite right, which was corroborated the moment she let go of the contained tears, which made Alex look at her trying to understand what was happening, but not wanting to press her, waiting for her to be able to speak.

"There are three bullets" she whispered finally. "One is in her stomach, another in her lungs and the last one is in ..." It seemed to cost her to say it. "In her heart" she finally said, moment in which everyone looked at me, but I just fixed my gaze on Mon-el. "I'll go for Eliza" she communicated leaving the room.

"Mon-el, you're going to have to leave," Alex whispered as he grabbed my hand, stroking it.

"Don't think of leaving, Kaelah" he said kissing my hair.

"If ..., if something happens to me, can you promise me something?" I asked observing how he nodded slightly. "If I don't come out alive, take the children and go back to Daxam" I asked him watching as he looked at me confused.

"How do you expect me to do that?" He asked me. "Kaelah, I can't do that, I'm sorry, but ..." He tried to explain himself.

"Just do it," I interrupted him, at which point Eliza entered, telling Mon-el again that he should go outside. "I love you." I struggled to smile at him.

"I love you too" he whispered kissing my forehead before leaving definitively.

I looked at both of them, not wanting to allow my tears to be present, but after listening to Alex's words, those that I had told Mon-el more than once, telling him that crying did not make you vulnerable, I let them escape, starting to cry without any consolation.

"Can I come in?" I heard my mother's voice, which only managed to break me, that I began to cry with force. "Hey, Kaelah, you're going to fight, okay?" She approached me. "Sweetie, those little ones need you, so you're not going to fight for us, but for them." She brushed the hair away from my face.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked observing how she was nodding, so I took off the engagement ring. "Can you give it to Mon-el? If something happens to me, it is he who should keep it." I looked at her and found the pity in her eyes, but finally she nodded.

"I will, I assured you" she kissed my forehead. "We love you" she stroked my cheek before leaving.

At that time I looked at them again listening to all the risks, knowing that the main thing was that my heart stopped beating and that there was no way to bring me back to life, but if I had overcome other things, why was not it overcome this?

* * *

He closed his eyes with his back against the wall, feeling his mother's hand on his shoulder, however, he regained his composure the moment he heard Alura name him, what scared him, it could mean something was going wrong.

"Kaelah has asked me to give you this" she said handing him the ring. "He wants you to have it if something happens to her" she explained to what he nodded watching it.

He kept it close to his chest while letting out tears, while remembering the last words on her part, those that asked him to leave with the little ones, but he could not leave all this behind. In these moments all he could think about was what would happen, because if everything went well, he knew that everything would return to normal, but if it did not go well, what would become of them? Of the little ones?

He sighed as he watched Kyron, hoping they could give him good news about both Kaelah and Kaia, because he needed them both well, their concern was in them. For that reason, he did not hesitate to approach Hamilton when he saw her leave with the little girl in her arms, hoping that the next thing she said was that she was fine.

"She's perfect, they have not done anything, at least nothing that lasts until now" she smiled surrendering to the little one, moment in which he began to cry with the child in her arms, who had embraced his neck. "I'll go to help them with Kaelah" she communicated.

"It will go well?" He questioned in just a whisper.

"I don't know, I can only tell you that the bullet in her heart is the most dangerous," she said to what he could only nod, approaching again where his mother had stayed with the stroller, watching Kyron.

"How is she?" She asked stroking the little girl's face.

"Well, she's healthy," he answered, thinking if Kaelah would be able to overcome all this. "There's not much hope for Kaelah," he whispered with a lump in his throat.

"She can with this, Mon-el" his mother looked at him. "She has not fought these two years to give up now, she's going to get out of this" she said trying to convince him that everything would be fine.

He nodded slightly before laying Kaia down in the stroller, since she had fallen asleep in his arms, so he was aware that it was the only way to lay her down without crying, although he did observe how she moved threateningly with crying, but without actually doing it.

He could not help sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall before burying his face in his hands, beginning to cry again, blaming himself for what had happened, because, perhaps, he could have prevented some of this, at least to have prevented her from leaving. Seriously, at times Kaelah's stubbornness overcame him and this had been one of those times, since he could not explain what he had felt when he was told she had left, that the chances of her being in CADMUS were high. She ignored what he had asked, she left without looking back in an impulsive and reckless act, which had become his worst nightmare, he was losing her, he was aware of it, and he could not do anything to prevent it.

It was likely that the next time he was allowed to approach her was to say goodbye, but again, how was he going to raise the little ones by himself? He needed her, he really did, so, in a way, he refused to think that he was going to lose her, even if that thought did not get out of his mind.

However, he could not say how long it took until they came out to tell them something about Kaelah's health, making everyone come worried, watching as Kara had red eyes from crying, being hugged by Ethan right now, or as their parents, uncle, aunt and cousin waited to receive some kind of response, because right now there was something that united them all, concern for Kaelah.

"She's stable" it was the first thing that Alex said, but he knew what that meant, that it was not sure that it would not get worse. "We have managed to take out the three bullets, but her heart has suffered a lot, it has stopped three times during the operation and we can not ensure that it will not get worse," she explained, but he could only think about seeing her. "Mon-el, when you're ready, you can come in and see her." She looked at him to what he agreed.

He followed them into the room, stopping at the door without being able to enter, feeling the tears come back when he noticed his gaze on the tube in her throat, which he knew indicated that she was not able to breathe by herself, so he had to calm down before daring to enter.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked, and he nodded slightly. "You were impressed to see her like that, weren't you?" She looked at him to what he could not refuse. "We hope we can take it off soon," she said.

He looked at her again, he was approaching her, placing his hand on her cheek, caressing her, wishing she was well, ending by resting his forehead on hers while letting his tears escape. However, he did not hesitate to turn around the moment he heard the voice of Kara, who had her hands over her mouth as he watched her and whispered over and over again that _"it could not be happening again._ "

"Kaelah, no, do not even think about it" she spoke approaching her. "Not again, please, breathe" she asked, placing herself on the other side.

He looked at her without understanding what she was referring to, although he did not know if he needed to know or not, but the truth was that she had given him hope, because if she had overcome it in another moment, Why would not he do it now?

He watched as Kara kissed her sister's forehead as she grabbed her hand, looking at him while shaking her head, which made him look back at Kaelah.

"I think I'll leave you alone with her" she said leaving the room, but the truth is that he did not want for her to go out of the room, she was her sister and it was not fair that she was not there with her, however, he was able to say nothing to keep her.

"Kaelah, sweetheart, I just need you to breathe, nothing more" he whispered caressing her hair. "Kaia is fine, they didn't do anything, I think you would like to know" he smiled slightly. "We are all waiting for you, so come back, please" he asked kissing her forehead.

He pulled away from her the moment he realized that Kaelah was trying to cough, probably annoyed by the tube in her throat, however, her eyes remained closed, although he did not hesitate to look for someone who could help him. When they removed the artificial respirator, they told him that she was still unconscious, but that she was on the right path to wake up and that she was likely to do so shortly.

He smiled as he caressed her face, brushing her hair back, knowing that it was possible for her to wake up, to see again those blue eyes that had captivated him since the first time he saw her, and that undoubtedly continued to do so.

"Mon-el ..." he separated from her when he heard her speak, watching the weariness in her eyes.

However, he was able to say anything, but began to mourn while burying his face in her hair, not knowing what he should do at that time.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	80. Brother

I was not reassured to think that they had just taken three bullets from my body, that the lead was still in my body and that it was likely if that poison would attack me again, but I wanted to believe that that was not going to happen, that everything would be fine However, in my head there was still a doubt, Kaia, I needed to know that she was fine.

"And Kaia?" I asked in just a whisper, looking for the look of Mon-el, but after watching as he smiled at me, I knew that everything was fine. "Can I see her?" I questioned to what my sister left in her search, smiling without being able to avoid it the moment I saw her in her arms, watching as the little girl stretched her arms towards me while she called me. "Hey, baby" I sat her on my legs, hugging her.

I spent my time observing her, wanting to assure myself that she was completely fine, but the little one kept laughing, so I was sure that nothing was happening. Little by little the laughter was giving way to fatigue, as she settled into my arms before falling completely asleep.

"She's asleep," I whispered, handing her to Mon-el, who laid her down in the stroller next to her brother, who was asleep.

"How are you doing, Kaelah?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair away from my face. "Don't tell me you're good, I will not believe you," he said before I could answer something.

"I still feel the oppression when breathing" I answered watching him get up to go in search of Alex. "It will be fine, the lamps are making effect" I looked at him seriously while returning to where he had met previously.

I looked at him with some trepidation the moment I saw both my uncle and my father enter the room, feeling like Mon-el was holding my hand, keeping me relaxed, but it was a bit different, since I did not want to face the truth in these moments, so I could not avoid closing my eyes while I waited for them to tell why they were here.

"Can the daxamite get out?" Questioned my uncle, to which I shook my head. "Kaelah ..." He looked at me seriously, but I refused again, Mon-el stayed. "It's okay" he sighed knowing that I wasn't going to accept it. "There may be a way to make your weaknesses disappear ..." He started talking, but I could not let him continue.

"No" I interrupted him, but he tried to continue talking. "No, I said no!" I ended up screaming, when everyone ended up looking at me as if they did not understand what was happening. "I will not allow you to put a needle in my skin, neither of you" I looked at both of them, observing the surprise on my uncle's face. "Those weaknesses make me human and I do not regret having them, I am happy with who I am, with the person in whom you converted me, that you converted me" I pointed out to him believing that after that he would understand it and, the truth is that it was that way.

"Who told you?" He asked turning to my father. "It was you, Zor-el" he accused him, but it was the voice of my aunt, who accused herself as she approached me, kissing my forehead.

"I've heard what happened, are you okay?" She asked me to what I nodded slightly, smiling. "I'm glad, little one" she smiled back.

"Why did you tell her, Astra?" Jor-el asked, but even though I would have liked to be present in the conversation, it was my aunt who insisted that they have to go outside to talk.

I sighed shaking my head, closing my eyes, afraid of how it was going to end that conversation between the two, without being sure about whether I should listen to what my father said, keeping me calm, trying not to panick, but it was hard not to do it. I looked at Mon-el while caressing my face, drying the tears that had begun to slide down my cheeks, smiling at me as he watched me, which made me smile.

"Can we talk alone?" Asked my uncle when he entered again, so after a couple of seconds I ended up nodding and, although Mon-el had a hard time deciding to leave, he finally did, taking the little ones with him. "I'm sorry" he whispered approaching.

"For lying me or playing with my DNA?" I asked angrily.

"For everything" he responded sitting on the edge of the bed. "I understand that you are angry with me, that you don't believe that you can trust me, but what we did was something agreed, something that would be done to the first child of the House of El" He tried to explain.

"Would you have done it to Kal-el?" I asked seriously, waiting for his answer, but he seemed to think about it.

"No, I suppose not," he answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders, which made me shake my head as I looked at him, unable to avoid my anger.

"Why me?" I questioned without giving him time to respond. "I wasn't happy, that made me be different for a long time, it made me afraid for years" I looked at him. "Why didn't you believe my father when he thought it was crazy? Why did you allow me to behave that way when he was just protecting me?" I asked beginning to cry.

"I know, I should have listened to him" he sighed trying to grab my hand, but I moved it angrily. "Would you have believed me with the truth?" he questioned, but I shrugged.

"Can you leave me alone?" I asked observing how he nodded slightly before finally leaving the room.

It was only a couple of seconds since he left until Mon-el came back in, hugging me, letting me sob on his shoulder, while trying to calm me down, but not getting it. I remained with my head resting on his chest with his hand on my cheek, beginning to reassure me, ending up falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up lying on the stretcher again, listening as Mon-el was arguing with his mother about something, so I remained with my eyes closed so I could listen to them, since I was fully aware that if they realized I was awake, they would be silent and I would not have the opportunity to find out. The truth is that I found it hard to find the meaning of what they were saying, the reason why Mon-el was so upset, however, at one point, I could not help but hold my breath, it could not be true.

I started to hyperventilate without being able to avoid it, having to open my eyes to let the tears that were beginning to hold in them escape, feeling Mon-el's hand on my cheek trying to calm me, but we both knew that it would not be possible, not after what I had just heard.

"You have to breathe, Kaelah" he whispered at the same time that I tried, getting a little improvement. "You've heard it, right?" he questioned making her nod.

"It can not be true, I murdered him" I began to doubt many things. "The mark disappeared, if he had been alive ..." I tried to reason, but I was interrupted by Rhea.

"We revived him and he asked me to cover him up, so nobody would know he was alive" she began to speak. "He understood that you were not happy with him, he let you go with Mon-el, but he wants to be present in your life, because he is his brother and these kids are his nephew and niece" she explained at the same time that more doubts assailed my head.

"I don't understand" I whispered. "Why did you ask Mon-el to go to Daxam having Kon-el?" I questioned without allowing her to answer. "Why wait so long to tell?" I asked, breathing again with agitation.

"Kon-el would have stayed here, he can not reign, he is dead to the daxamites" she answered my first question, so I waited for the second. "He wants to see you, he has let time pass, but he wants to see you" she communicated to what I agreed, I needed to prove for myself that what she was telling us was true.

However, the moment she left the room I entered into a discussion with Mon-el, since, obviously, he did not consider it appropriate for me to see him again, if he was alive, since he was acclaiming that all memories would came back to assault me, that we returned to the same situation as a few months ago, when I hardly slept. I only asked him one thing, that he would not leave me alone, that whatever happened, that he would not leave that room, because I was going to need someone with me and it was not going to be any other person than him.

He handed me Kyron at the moment the child started crying, so I sat him on my lap observing how he smiled slightly hugging me, unable to avoid tickling him.

"Who is the most adorable little boy in the world?" I asked between tickling. "You, Kyron" I kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly, wanting to keep him close to me, feeling like the tears were present again.

"You don't have to do it, Kaelah," he whispered, lifting my chin, but I shook my head. "I'm serious, do not push yourself." He looked directly into my eyes.

"I want to do it" I assured in barely a whisper allowing him to kiss me, smiling at him the moment he separated from me.

"You are happy" I heard whispering from the door.

I looked at him, closing my eyes for a few seconds before looking back at him, noticing how he smiled as he watched us, so I waited for him to say something.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	81. Reconciliation

"I understand if you're angry or you're afraid of me, Kaelah" Kon-el whispered, getting a little bit closer, making me hug Kyron in a protective way, who seemed to perceive the situation, since he hugged me threatening to start crying. "I came to apologize for everything I did to you, but if after this you want me to leave, I will" he stared at me and I nodded slightly.

I listened to his apologies without barely daring to look at him, feeling like Mon-el placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me as calm as possible, although, the truth is, I was more relaxed than at first. For a moment I reconsidered telling him to leave, but he was being honest in his words, so I allowed him to stay in that room, although it was quite tense between the two brothers.

"Hi" it was Kyron who broke one of the silences, waving his little hand. "Mommy ..." he pointed to me before saying hello again, but this time heading towards Kon-el.

"Hey, little boy" he smiled at him, making the boy smile slightly before trying to crawl to him and, even though Mon-el made an attempt to stop him, he managed to get there, although he did not lose his chance to bite him in the hand , just as he had been doing for a while.

"Kyron, what did we say about biting?" I scolded him, observing how he smiled.

"It does not matter, it's okay" Kon-smiled, taking him in his arms. "What's wrong, baby?" He raised him getting the laughter of the child, who pointed to Mon-el while calling him. "It's daddy, huh?" He tickled him. "Kaelah, can we talk alone?" He questioned his gaze to his brother, who was shaking his head.

"Mon-el, I'll be fine" I looked him directly in the eyes and, despite being insecure, I asked him to leave with the children, which I accomplished after a few minutes, when I looked towards Kon-el waiting for him to start talking.

However, all he did was sit on the edge of the bed and bury his face in his hands, making me observe him with some intrigue, until he looked at me again with tears in his eyes. I frowned, not knowing if I should believe any word he was going to say next, but I had to listen to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have treated you that way, prin ... Kaelah, but I was jealous that my brother had managed to fall in love, that those feelings were not directed towards me and ..., each time I saw you near him or just heard you name him ... it made me mad to think that you never, absolutely never, were going to love me" he explained that tears were gathering in my eyes. "I did not think you were capable of killing me, you did ... but during these months, the times that I saw how you smiled every time you were with him ..., you are destined to be together" he commented causing the tears to slide down my cheeks. "I can go if it is what you want" he assured.

"No, don't go, Kon-el" I asked him. "I accept your apology" I smiled at him. "I can not forget what you did to me, I never will, but I suppose it is best that we leave it in the past" I said to what he nodded.

"Thanks," he whispered with a smile. "The Kryptonians are more understanding than I imagined," he said.

"And the daxamites are not so bad either" I laughed getting him to laugh as a result of the comment. "I'm glad we can get along, Mon-el needs you at his side, he's your brother" I looked at him.

The fact that we got along did not only imply my welfare, but that Mon-el could recover his lost years with his brother, because he needed him, I was aware of it, so I hoped it could happen.

* * *

 **Two years later**

During these last years a lot of things had changed, not only for me, but for others, because Kon-el was involved in our life in a way that I never thought he was going to do, in fact, the twins adored him, so they did not complain when they should stay with him, which had left us more free time. Kara seemed to be quite serious with Ethan and, truthfully, I was happy for them, because they had managed to be together despite the setbacks they had suffered. As for me, I had not come to forgive my uncle, although I used to act as if nothing had happened when we were all together, but I was sure that I would never be able to trust him again, however, at the moment I was in one of my worst moments

Right now I was in the DEO, waiting, rather begging him to return to life, as I had been doing for a week, since I could not stand the idea that Mon-el was in a coma, much less because of CADMUS. However, the only thing they told me was that they could not assure me that he was going to wake up, which is why I had directed my anger towards Alex before starting to cry.

"Kaelah, it's going to be fine" she whispered hugging me, but I was not sure if that was a reality. "You have to go home and rest, you need it, I'll call you if there's any news" she said making me shake my head, I didn't want to go home.

I ended up leaving, surprised when I saw both children sitting at table, without getting up to run to me, so I approached them before turning my gaze to Kon-el.

"You didn't have to do any of this," I whispered to what he only shook his head. "Can you put them to bed?" I asked without even listening to his answer, as I went straight to the room to throw myself on the bed and start to cry.

A few minutes passed until he decided to enter the room looking for me, but I did not bother to turn to look at him, trying to contain my sobs at his presence, although it was not possible, because I could not avoid them. I felt him sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me as if he expected me to look at him, finally placing his hand on my back wanting to calm me down.

Maybe it was selfish of me to do this, because it was true that he was also suffering from the uncertainty of what was going to happen to his brother, but I could not help but behave this way, since I felt completely overcome by what it happened, for thinking that there was a possibility that he would not wake up again.

"You should eat something," he whispered, but I did not even bother to answer something. "Kaelah, hey, I mean it." He tried to get my attention and I should not say he got it, but I ended up looking at him.

"I'm not hungry" I answered in a whisper.

"But you should do it, you need to eat" he pushed the hair from my face. "Do it for him, because he will not want to see you suffering when he wakes up" he commented, to which I shrugged, I did not even know if he was going to wake up. "Just a little," he continued, making me sit up.

I followed him to the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs while resting my head on my hands, feeling watched again, which made me look at him for a few seconds.

"A little, Kaelah," he whispered, putting a plate of food in front of me, which made me shake my head. "Eat" he put the plate closer, so I started eating, but I was not able to finish it."Good job" he smiled the moment I got up to go back to the room, this time with the sole intention of falling asleep.

Both children smiled when they saw him, running to him to hug his legs, a fact that had become commonplace during these last weeks, which was beginning to worry him, for Kaelah, about the distance she was putting with the children.

"Is Mommy sick too?" Kaia asked as innocently as possible.

"No, sweetie, it's just ..." he sighed, bending down at the little girl's height. "Mommy is tired" he spoke without knowing what to say exactly.

"She doesn't read stories with us aymore" the little girl threatened to start crying.

"She will, everything will be as before, okay?" he smiled as he got up.

The rest of the way home was completely silent, not surprised to find Alura in the apartment, because with the passage of time Kaelah was neglecting herself. Kaelah had spent three whole days in the DEO, next to Mon-el, without even bothering to eat, so the decision had been to monitor her, to find someone with her to make sure she did not commit any kind of madness.

Kaelah lay completely asleep on the couch while Alura helped him with both children, but it was Kaia who came to where her mother was to hit her shoulder wanting to wake her up, starting to cry when she did not get it.

"Kaia, sweetheart" Alura took her in her arms wanting to calm her down. "Mommy is asleep, baby, she needs rest" he explained.

He wanted to tell the conversation he had had with the child before, but it was not until both children were distracted when he dared to speak, showing concern about it, reaching a conclusion, they needed to talk to Kaelah.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	82. instability

When I woke up I could hear both children playing, my mother trying to calm them down and Kon-el cooking, seriously, it was a mix of sounds bigger than I expected. Even so, I joined and managed to attract the attention of everyone, especially Kaia, who did not hesitate to run to hug me, which made me catch her wanting to contain the tears.

"Are you sick?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Only tired" I answered watching her nod, sadness reflected in her eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"I want everything to be like before, when daddy was here" she responded starting to cry, which undoubtedly broke my soul, feeling me observed by others. "You are not with us" she commented between sobs. "You don't read us stories" she looked directly into my eyes.

"What do you think if we read a story tonight?" I propose trying to smile at her, seeing her nod with a tender smile on her face.

I left her on the floor allowing her to return to play with her brother, at which point my mother sat next to me, hugging me against her as I began to cry, allowing me to let go on her shoulder. I continued with my sobs for a few minutes, going to calm down little by little, thinking about what my daughter had said, knowing that there was truth in her words, because I had not neglected only me, but them, who, honestly, did not have guilt for what was happening.

"You have to fight for them, honey" my mother dried my tears. "They need you well and you know that Mon-el would not like to see you like that" she commented making me nod, because it was true. "Promise me that you are going to change, that you are going to start to fight" she raised my chin.

"I promise" I whispered without daring to look her in the eyes.

Fulfilling my promise to change meant that I had to dine in spite of my little preposition to it, but I did it, well a quarter of the food, which was enough for my situation. I helped both children prepare to go to sleep, but unlike the other times, when I read the story in their room, I decided to do it in mine, allowing them to lie down on each side, which made me smile, too long ago since the last time this had happened.

Both children fell asleep shortly before I reached the end, closing my eyes to sleep with them.

* * *

I opened my eyes as a result of my sister's voice, feeling weak, realizing that the reality was the absence of my powers, which worried me, but I held back without wanting to give importance. However, my sister seemed to notice my discomfort, since she did not hesitate to place her hand on my forehead before looking at me with concern, but without actually asking the question, as both children were waking up.

"Hey, how are you, little ones?" I asked as Kyron hugged me tightly. "I took it as a good" I hugged him back, grabbing Kaia, who was trying to sit up.

"Who wants to have breakfast?" Kara asked getting both children to look determined to run to the kitchen. "Ethan helps you, okay?" She said before they left, moment in which he looked at me seriously. "Do you have powers?" She asked to what I shook my head. "You have a fever," she pointed out as if I was not aware of that fact.

She managed to convince me enough to get up for breakfast, however, the following was not predictable, because I barely got to the kitchen, enough for the smell of the pancakes to stir and run to the bathroom, eventually vomiting, what honestly, only managed to worry my sister even more.

She forced me to go back to bed, communicating that she was going to call Alex, very much in spite of my complaining. However, no conclusion was reached other than that I was ill, nothing more and, therefore, it should not be given more importance. Although I had to admit that for myself it did matter, because it meant that I could not go to see Mon-el, that I could not leave the house, which only made me want to cry, because I needed to spend time in that room.

* * *

 **Two months later**

When he opened the apartment door, only Kaelah was sitting on the couch, drinking, so she was drunk. However, he didn't say anything about it, he just sit down beside her, observing her.

"I'm a horrible mother" he heard her whisper.

"You're not, Kaelah" he said wanting to take the drink away, but he couldn't.

"Yes, I am" she said looking at him. "I left my kids with my parents, you know they kind of ruined my life" she explained keep drinking that. "Do you want a drink?" she asked him, but he shook his head. "C'mon, it's pretty good, it's something Mon-el brought from the bar" Kaelah offered him the bottle and a glass, so he did have a drink. "I can't do this anymore, I need him..., He has been in a coma for two months, I miss him..., I..." she was starting to cry. "I need him to tell me that everything is going to be okay, I miss the way he touch me, his kisses..., I need him" she sobbed getting ready other drink, so he pulled the bottle away from her.

"How many drinks had you have?" he asked her, seeing how she was starting to count with her fingers and not being sure, she was between five and six. "Okay, I think you had enough, it's over" he whispered laying her down on the couch and placing a blanket on her.

"Why are you so sweet?" she asked, but he didn't answer. "You weren't like this" Kaelah claimed sitting again, looking directly into his eyes.

Before he could push her back, she sat up on his lap, making him try to move her, but he couldn't, being aware of what she was going to do and, of course he wanted this, he had been waiting for years for this, but she was drunk and married, so this was not going to happen.

He was about to talk the moment Kaelah kissed him, fact that surprised him, for she had never kissed him like that and for a moment, he wish that this would never stopped, but she broke the kiss to look at him.

"You don't want to do this..." he tried to talk while she started to kiss his neck. "No, Kaelah, stop" he tried again, but soon his hands where trying to get under her shirt.

He only got back to reality the moment her hands were trying to take his pants off, moment when he grabbed her to lay her down on the couch, climbing up on her. He grabbed her hands to keep her from moving them, looking at her eyes. This time, fear wasn't present in them, there was desire, but he needed to stop this.

"We're not going to do this, Kaelah" he whispered watching her pout. "You're married" he tried to calm her down.

"He's in coma, he doesn't need to know" she said with a small smile. "You have been waiting years for this, just do it" she looked at him.

"That's right, but you're drunk" he admitted. "The other times you were drug, Do you know what you used to do the next morning?" he asked her, but she shook her head. "You used to cry, for hours" he explained stroking her cheek. "Kaelah, you don't love me, you barely like me and your heart is Mon-el's, so let's keep it that way, okay?" he watched how she nodded slightly, before cover herself with the blanket and close her eyes. "Good night, princess" he whispered kissing her forehead before sitting down on the couch.

It only took ten minutes for Kaelah to talk again, but he couldn't understand what she was saying, so he waited until she talked again.

"... Not feeling good..." she whispered trying to sit up. "I think I'm going to..." she didn't end the sentence, because she threw up.

"Hey, It's okay" he whispered holding her hair making sure that she wasn't going to throw up again. "Wait here" he said as he looked for something to clean it up, sitting beside her when he finished cleaning. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her, but she shook her head. "It's okay, Kaelah, everything it's fine" he hugged her, noticing how her whole body trembled. "Shh, I think we're going to the DEO"

"No..., not the DEO" she begged him still not feeling good to move.

"I'm sorry, Keaks" he whispered her nickname, only her sister and cousin called her like that, but he wanted too.

He picked her up letting her place her head on his shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't throw up again.

However, when they landed at the DEO, she began to cry, only begging him not to tell her sister, but Kara wasn't there, so he wasn't going to talk with her, but with Alex. She guided him to the lamp room, where Mon-el's body was as well, which made Kaelah sob.

He lay her down while Alex run some tests just to make sure that everything was okay, leaving them alone. At that moment he saw Kaelah fell asleep in just seconds, watching her carefully, not wanting to wake her up.

"Does she know that she's pregnant?" she asked him.

"What?" he almost screamed.

Alex didn't answered him, she just starting to do an ultrasound looking for that baby, however when she looked at him for a couple of seconds and then back to the screen, he knew that something was wrong.

"We only have three months left" she barely whispered.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	83. Good News

She was quite surprised when she noticed that her sister was asleep on the stretcher next to Mon-el, because she did not seem to have stayed to accompany him, but seemed to be there fot another reason and, the truth is that she was afraid of that fact, because she did not know the reasons, which is why she decided to look for her older sister, trying to find a logic to what was happening, but soon her eyes met Kon-el, who was sitting in one of the chairs watching them to both.

She sighed, maybe he knew the reasons why Kaelah was lying there, which made her enter the room, getting him to look at her, but she could not take her eyes off the young woman.

"What happened?" she asked directly.

"She was drunk" he said pointing to her. "When I arrived at the apartment she was already like that, I decided to bring her here" he explained, getting her to look at her sister with concern, since when did Kaelah do that?

She had never done it before, never before decided to get drunk to turn off and hide her feelings, she would have risked saying that her sister never would have done it, but apparently she was wrong.

She approached the young woman to stroke her hair, getting her to move angrily, as if she wanted to avoid being touched, which made her laugh as she pulled away, watching her older sister at the door, who smiled slightly at the scene before getting closer.

"Kara, she is pregnant, don't take into account the bad mood" Alex commented with a laugh, but she did not laugh but looked at her trying to understand the situation. "She's okay, they both are fine" her sister reassured her at the same time she placed her hand on the girl's belly.

"In which month is she?" She questioned with a smile.

"Three months, there are three more" Alex answered "I already understand perfectly how your pregnancies work" she smiled proudly of herself, which made her laugh before focusing on listening to the heartbeat of that little boy or girl, who would soon be among them.

She could not deny it, the baby's heartbeat was strong, enough, and the truth is that it surprised her that her sister had not said anything about her being pregnant, which made her rethink if in fact, she did not know this reality .

"I have another good news," Alex said. "Mon-el is beginning to react, he is likely to wake up soon," she explained, looking at Kon-el, who nodded, stirring his younger brother's hair.

She smiled, her sister was going to find even more reasons to return to being as she had always been, to return to focus on the twins and the baby who was on the way. She kissed her forehead before caressing her face and leaving there.

* * *

My head hurt and I would not risk saying that it was too much, so I refused to open my eyes, not when I was aware of the amount of light that illuminated the room, because I knew I would not be able to stand it. Finally I decided to open them, having to blink several times while holding my hand to cover me, listening to the laughter of Kon-el, who did not hesitate to grab my arm to push it away.

"The hangover isn't so cool, why not?" He asked me making me shake my head. "Are you going to do it again?" He questioned in a mocking tone, but I shook my head again, because no, I was not going to do it. "I didn't believe otherwise" he laughed, stirring my hair. "There is one, well, two, good news" he smiled looking at Mon-el. "He is beginning to react to stimuli, he may wake up soon" he explained to what I could not help smiling, unable to believe that this was true.

"And the second one?" I asked in a whisper, it hurt to speak.

"There's a baby in here," he said pointing at my bellu, causing me to bring my hands to it, trying to prove it was true, closing my eyes with the intention of finding its heartbeat.

"There is a baby ..." I began to cry without being able to avoid it.

"How did you not notice in these three months?" He asked me, but it took me a while to answer him, because I was overwhelmed by the fact of the baby's heartbeat.

"I was stressed and depressed, I didn't stop to think it could be a baby" I answered still with tears in my eyes. "Is he or she fine?" I asked knowing all the things I had done wrong during these first three months of pregnancy .

"It's a girl" I heard Alex speak. "And she's perfect" she communicated getting me to calm down, it was a relief to think that nothing had happened. "She's strong, Kaelah" she smiled at me approaching.

"Is it true about Mon-el?" I asked, waiting for an affirmation, noting how he smiled slightly.

"It is, but you can see for yourself" she pointed, making me look towards the stretcher.

I could not avoid the tears again, starting to cry while trying to sit up, because the smile on his face was one of the most reassuring I had ever seen in my life. I did not need much to know what he had heard the conversation, at least the end, because the moment I was at his side, he did not hesitate to put his hand on my belly.

"I have to scold you too" he whispered seriously, I bowed my head, he had heard it from before. "Did you get drunk last night?" he asked, so I nodded, because despite not remembering much, I was sure I did that. "Why?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You've been in a coma for two months and I ..." I did not know how to continue the sentence.

"She has neglected herself during this time, right, Kaelah?" Kon-el completed as I nodded. "She started changing for the children, but ... yesterday ... I think she couldn't stand it anymore" he explained at the same time that the tears reappeared in my eyes.

Mon-el hugged me allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder, I could start sobbing, yes, the previous day had not been able to do more with what was happening, with thinking that he was not going to wake up and that had been the reason why I had chosen to end up drinking, to numb my thoughts and feelings, but I did not get it either, not to mention what it took me to do. At the moment when the blurred memories were making their way into my mind, I raised my head slightly to look at Kon-el, who seemed to understand why I was looking at him, as he made a gesture indicating that he was not going to say nothing, which made me whisper a "thank you" while putting my head back on his chest.

"I have to do a couple of tests to verify that everything is in order" Alex said with the intention that I separated from him, but I did not want to do it, because I was afraid that when I returned he was not awake.

However, when my sister came into the room communicating that my parents were here with the children, I had to leave. I watched as both children ran to hug my legs, with a smile on their face as they began to tell what happened that night, getting me to smile without being able to avoid it, because they were so excited about it.

I sighed, maybe it was not the best time to do it and, maybe, I should wait for Mon-el, but I could not hold it any longer, so after sitting on the floor in a way that I could be equal to both, I smiled, placing my hand on my belly.

"Do you know what's in here?" I asked getting curious glances from the twins, who did not hesitate to place their hands next to mine as if in that way they were to know. "There is a baby" I whispered making they both to look at me. "You are going to have a little sister" I told them, watching how Kaia squinted trying to understand the situation before returning her hand to where it had been before.

"How did she get there?" The question was Kyron's and, after hearing my sister's laughter, I decided to sit up, holding their hands, not sure what I could answer.

"Who wants to go see daddy?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Both nodded excitedly at the proposal and I could not help but feel relieved that the question had been forgotten. I went with them to the room, waiting to get permission from Alex to be able to enter with the children, so that until she did not nod, I did not go inside.

I watched as Mon-he smiled when he saw them enter, getting excited the moment the twins asked to be seated on the bed, so with help from Alex, I sat them, unable to avoid smiling the moment they both embraced their father.

I turned to my parents when I knew they wanted to talk to me, allowing my mother to hug me tight against her, smiling when I separated from her.

"Is it a smile?" Asked my father holding my face. "Congratulations, sweetheart" he whispered placing his hand on my belly before hugging me, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Daddy" I heard Kyron call. "How did a baby get into mommy's belly?" he asked getting me to laugh as a result of the face of Mon-el, who looked at the child without knowing what he could answer. "Has she eaten the baby?" he asked alarmed.

"No, baby," he denied, holding back his laughter, infected by everyone else. "It's ..." he did not answer anything because of the interruption of Kaia.

"Are you going to return home with us?" Kaia asked. "Mommy has missed you and I, and Kyron" she commented.

"I'm coming back home, princess," he brushed the hair out of her face before hugging both children, whispering something to them.

"Mommy" they both called me, so I approached them, hugging them both as I felt the arms of Mon-el surrounding me.

"I love you, Kaelah" he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek, making me smile.

"I love you too" I whispered back without being able to stop smiling.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	84. Eira

I was not feeling well, I knew something was not right, but I could not assure it one hundred percent, so I tried to give it as little importance as possible, rethinking whether to explain it to Mon-el, or to keep quiet, even though he was the one who sat next to me and, despite not speaking, thought about it, worried about what might be happening to me.

"I don't feel her, I listen her heartbeat, but she doesn't move" I explained without wanting to cry.

"She doesn't have to move all the time" he whispered resting my back on his chest, placing his hands on my belly.- Surely she's fine, okay?" he kissed my hair.

I wanted to nod despite not being sure, but his words were true, she did not have to keep moving all day, so I should not worry.

* * *

I woke up to the stiffness and pain of my abdomen, thinking I might be in labor, but it was still early for that, so I was alarmed. I wanted to get out of bed, but I was caught the moment I saw the pool of blood on the sheets, wanting to scream, wake Mon-el up, but finding myself completely paralyzed by panic.

"Mon-el" I managed to find my voice to call him, watching him get up and turn on the light, feeling as he was alarmed when he realized the scene, having to hold me in the moment I fell against him.

"Kaelah, shh, hold up" he asked me, but it was difficult, everything was starting to spin.

He laid me on the bed, getting up to call Alex, listening him speaking in the background, but without being able to focus on the conversation or on something that was happening around me. I closed my eyes in tears, trying to keep myself as calm as possible, but it was not easy, losing the notion of time, rather, losing consciousness, because when I woke up, I was in the DEO and Alex was asking me questions, but I was stunned as to understand her.

"Kaelah, hey, look at me" she grabbed my face to help me focus, but it was easy to disperse me. "Hey, we have to do a c-section, I'm sorry, but it's the only way for this to go well" she dried my tears, allowing Mon-el to stand beside me, holding my hand.

"Take care of her" I asked feeling that I was returning to unconsciousness.

"Kaelah ..." I was not able to focus on his words, because I soon fell unconscious.

* * *

When I returned to consciousness, my mother was sitting in one of the chairs, making sure that the blanket that covered me was well placed and still covering me.

"Mom ..." I called her.

"Hey, shh, you have to be calm, honey" she whispered caressing my hair. "You lost a lot of blood" she said while I was trying to find Mon-el, to know something about the little girl. "They just let him go see her, they haven't given us any kind of explanation" she said trying to keep me calm, but that only altered me more. "Sweetheart, hey, everything will be fine, she's strong, okay?" she stroked my face with the intention of drying my tears.

I closed my eyes to the little information I received, trying not to get upset, because I knew it was worse for me. However, I was aware that I needed some kind of information about the little one and I was not going to calm down until that did not happen.

"You are very pale" said Alex placing her hand on my forehead, making me look at her. "Hey, she's okay, all she can be" she said crouching her head. "There was a moment that I thought that I had lost both of you, but her heart started beating again, yours too and you will recover properly, okay?" she dried my tears, because they had increased with her last words. "Soon you will be able to go to see her, but first you have to rest," she whispered with a small smile. "Kara is out, scared, I haven't seen her like that for a long time, she wants to wait a while before coming in" she commented, to which I nodded slightly. "I'll come to see how you are, okay?" she kissed my forehead before leaving.

I looked at my mother, who smiled at me slightly before brushing the hair away from my face, watching me closely while caressing my cheek and kissing my forehead, turning her head towards the door, which made me want to move, but it was somewhat complicated with all the blankets that covered me. However, I felt my eyes fill with tears the moment I saw him there, watching me with a small smile before kissing my forehead.

"Have you seen her?" I asked in just a whisper, watching as he nodded. "How is she?" I questioned.

"So little" he answered with a smile. "She has to be watched for now, they think for a month," he explained. "How are you?" he asked me.

"Better" I answered.

"I thought I was losing you, that I was losing both of you" he began to cry. "I didn't know how to react, I got scared when I came back and I saw you unconscious" he admitted.

"I'm fine" I whispered without wanting to cry with him.

"I know" he smiled slightly. "You just need to rest" he affirmed to what I nodded, because it was true. "Try to sleep, sweetie" kissed my hair.

* * *

I could not believe what I was hearing from Alex, smiling at Mon-el, who was helping me to get up, rather, he was grabbing me to sit in the wheelchair they had just brought, nervous about what was going to happen.

As we got closer, I was feeling the tears in my eyes, which increased the moment I saw the little girl in the incubator, it was true that she was smaller than the twins.

"If you need to leave, we can do it" Alex whispered, to which I nodded. "I'm sorry you can not hold her yet, but she is progressing, little by little" she said making me look at her with a smile, grateful for everything she was doing. "Have you decided a name for her?" she asked us.

"Eira," replied Mon-el placing his hand on my shoulder.

I could not help smiling, because the debate of the name had been broad, at first we had not agreed, because we both had different ideas, but it was my mother who had contributed the idea, getting us not to displease anybody, as well that this must be the right name for her.

I felt the tears begin to take over my eyes, making me sob without even being able to prevent it, drawing the attention from them, for I felt their eyes on me, indeed, Mon-el came to crouch in front of me, stroking my cheeks.

"Do you want us to go out?" He asked me to what I agreed with determination, yes, I needed to be in a different space. "Okay" he smiled sitting up.

At the moment we were back in the room, Mon-el did not hesitate to hold me in his arms and sit on the bed, hugging me so that I could be with my head buried in his neck, unable to stop crying.

It was true that Alex had tried to explain to me on more than one occasion what had happened, but I had refused to listen to her, because I did not want to continue thinking about it, I wanted to believe that everything would be fine, that she would be fine and I refused to know in what situation she had been in the beginning.

"What happened?" For the first time in two days I heard my sister ask, getting me to look at her, wanting to get rid of Mon-el's hug to hug her. "I'm sorry I didn't come before" she whispered hugging me tightly. "How are you? "She asked worriedly, which made me shrug as I pulled away from her, making her look at Alex with concern.

"She's better" she said at the same time that my sister was holding my chin. "It is logical that all this affects her" she explained.

Kara hugged me again, not letting me go, because she seemed afraid of doing it and, truthfully, I did not want to separate from her, because my sister meant too much to allow her to leave again.

"Hey, you have to calm down, okay?" My sister caressed my hair. "Everything will be fine" she whispered making me nod, yes, I wanted to believe that everything would be fine.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	85. Reunion

The smile was on my face, I could not help it, following Alex impatiently to reach that room, wanting to calm down before approaching the incubator, turning my gaze one last time to Alex waiting for her affirmation before dare to pick her up. I could not help crying the moment I held her in my arms, gently rocking her without wanting to wake her from the dream she was in, feeling like Mon-el was behind me, hugging me, placing his arms under mine at the same time he was leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"She's beautiful" I whispered with a smile.

"Yes, it is," he whispered in my ear as the little girl began to open her eyes. "I'm too proud of you," he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, baby" I whispered grabbing her little hand. "I think there are more people who want to hold you, but I don't want to let you go" I commented in barely a whisper listening to Mon-el's laughter.

I smiled, it had taken a month for this fact to come true, so my words were true when I said I did not want to let her go, because it felt too good to finally have her in my arms. However, after a few more minutes, I allowed Mon-el to hold her, leaving her carefully in his arms while trying not to cry because of the scene, without really getting it, without being able to describe everything that his eyes transmitted at this time, we had to admit it, both of us were in awe at the little one.

* * *

My sister was the one who opened the door of the apartment to allow us to go inside, which made the children run curious to me, wanting to see the youngest, so Mon-el had to convince them that they should sit on the couch and keep calm, however, both children continued standing, just sitting when I did, one on each side, watching their little sister carefully.

Kaia was the first to dare to grab her hand, while Kyron seemed to meditate what he should do, making the attempt as if he was afraid to hurt her, being too careful for a child from his age.

"Can I hold her?" Kaia asked as Mon-el sat on her other side with the intention of helping her, so once I was sure they were ready, I placed her in her arms.

I observed the fascination with which she looked at her, which reminded me of the first memories I had of my sister's life, those moments when I did not understand the meaning of that word, but being sure that I could not imagine my life without her.

"Kyron, Do you want to try?" I asked him making him to shake his head while distancing hiself from me. "Hey, I help you, okay?" I said taking him to sit him on my lap, hugging him before asking Mon-el to put her in the arms of the boy, who in turn were mine. "See, you're doing it," I whispered, observing the smile that formed on his face.

I kissed his hair while smiling, looking at Mon-el, who brushed the hair away from my face while smiling, it had been difficult for this moment to come true.

* * *

Both children argued for playing with the same toy, which had made me intervene, however, when it broke the crying of the little girl, I had to distance myself from them, holding her in my arms while trying to find a pacifier different from the one that had just fallen to the ground, without getting it.

"I think you need a hand" I heard someone speaking to me, so I turned to look at that person. "Hey, Kae" he smiled at my surprise.

"Zyan" I whispered trying not to scared the little one, it's been years since we had not seen each other, however, the little girl did not hesitate to start crying with greater force "Hey, shh, it's okay" I tried to calm her still looking for the pacifier.

"Do you need help? What are you looking for?" he asked making me look at him.

"The pacifier, there is one somewhere in the bag, I can assure that" I replied getting him to laugh while helping me, smiling slightly at the moment he handed it to me. "Thank you" I whispered looking him straight in the eyes before turning to focus on the little one, who calmed down while closing her eyes, falling asleep again, wanting to lay her down in the pram, hoping that she would not wake up as a result of the movement, what I got.

"Your first baby?" He questioned making me shake my head, focusing my attention on the twins, who were arguing again because they both wanted to play with the same toy, but without sharing it.

"Do you see those two little monsters?" I pointed to them beginning to think that I was going to have to end their discussion. "Almost four years old" I said observing how he was surprised at the information. "Kyron, don't throw sand at your sister!" I shouted anticipating his intentions. "Kaia, let him play" I asked her making both children to look at me for a few seconds before starting to play together.

"Well ..., you have them well controlled" he laughed, getting me to nod between laughs. "How's things with Mon-el?" he asked.

"Good, quite good" I answered feeling uncomfortable. "What about you?" I asked remembering the last conversation we had.

"We broke up again, the difference is that she left me alone with the kid" he said, accompanying it with a sigh.

I looked at him with sorrow, because it seemed to cost him to talk about it, feeling me observed by him, a fact that only got me to look away, to return to focus my attention on the child. However, the moment he grabbed my chin and lifted it, I could not help looking at him, trying to move, but as if it were a magnet, he brought his face to mine until he managed to kiss me.

"Who are you supposed to be? Why are you kissing her?" was the voice which made us separate, rather, it was the pressure on my arm which made it, wanting to hide my face at the moment my gaze crossed with Kon-el's.

"I'm sorry" he whispered separating from me before leaving.

"Zyan ..." I tried to call him, but I could not stop him, turning to Kon-el. "Not a word" I warned him feeling the tears.

"I just want to know who he is" he spoke in barely a whisper as if he was afraid of frightening me even more.

I watched him, sitting on one of the benches, facing forward as he sat next to me, trying not to have to give him any explanation.

"He was ..." I bit my lower lip. "Zyan, he was my boyfriend in Krypton and here when I arrived, until Mon-el appeared," I explained to his amazement, because he looked at me for a few seconds.

"Your ignorance for my person was real" he spoke to what I raised an eyebrow, because I did not understand at which moment it had not been.

"They condemned him to Fort Rozz, he was my best friend" I started to cry without being able to avoid it, allowing him to hug me against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I didn't even understand why they did it" I murmured.

"Shh, calm down" he stroked my hair. "Everything is fine, okay?" He grabbed my face to dry my tears.

"Don't tell Mon-el, please," I pleaded between tears as he embraced me again.

He did not answer anything, he just held me in his arms until I calmed down enough so that I could undo the hug, drying my tears as he smiled at me.

I tried to smile back, but the tears continued to run down my cheeks, it was not until I heard both children call their father when I calmed down, closing my eyes as I wiped away my tears, holding my breath when he kissed my hair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked after realizing that I had not made eye contact with him yet. "Kaelah, are you okay?" his look of concern went from me to his brother, who, in turn, had his looked on me, waiting for me to be able to speak.

"What do you think if I stay tonight with the twins?" Kon-el said, getting me to look at him. "I think you need time to talk" he commented making me nod.

"Thanks" I whispered as he shook his head slightly.

I got up from the bench to say goodbye to the twins, who seemed excited about the proposal, however, I was not so, because despite needing to open up, I did not know how to do it, which is why I wanted to escape from that conversation.

The way back to the apartment was silent, well, regardless of the time when Eira began to cry starting to demand her food, so that was the first thing I did as soon as I arrived, and then change her and lay her down on her crib, waiting for her to sleep.

I sat on the bed without even bothering to put on my pajamas, since I honestly could not postpone it any longer.

"What happened?" I heard him ask as he entered the room. "Don't tell me that nothing, right now your look shows guilt" he said getting me to look him straight in the eye. "I prefer you to tell me before another person, so please talk to me," he asked, sitting down beside me, at which time I closed my eyes again, holding back the tears as I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered observing confusion on his face. "I've seen Zyan ..., everything ..." my voice broke. "Everything was normal until he kissed me and I ..." I did not understand why I was so afraid of his reaction.

"You kissed him back, right?" He completed at the same time I nodded. "Kaelah, sweetheart, calm down" he whispered hugging me. "Did you think I was going to get mad?" He asked me to what I had to agree with sincerity. "Why would I do it, Keaks?" He questioned raising my chin while I shrugged. "He was your best friend, your boyfriend, the one you trusted more than anyone and, believe me, I can feel jealous, even a little hurt, but I can not get angry with you for this, Kaelah," he explained, surprising me with his comprehension. "I would only be able to get angry if you told me that you love him after everything we've been through." He wiped away my tears. "Now calm down, okay?" He hugged me again.

"I love you, I can assure you that it will not change" I murmured with my head resting on his chest.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he whispered, kissing my hair.

We remained hugging each other for minutes, relaxing thanks to the beating of his heart, accompanying my breathing to his, a fact that calmed me, lifting my head to look at him when he began to speak.

"I'm grateful that my pod and your pod crashed here, you know why?" He asked me making me to shake my head despite knowing his next words, but wanting to hear him say them aloud. "Because you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he whispered in my ear, kissing my jaw. "I will never be able to get angry with you, you are my biggest weakness" I could not help but smile when I heard him say that. "I love you" he whispered finally kissing my lips.

I allowed him to lie me down on the bed without ever breaking eye contact, my blue eyes locked in his gray eyes, which at this moment showed desire, but at the same time love and friendship, which made them so familiar. And, for a few seconds, we stopped at what we were doing, only looking at each other, knowing that we did not need words to express everything we felt, because it was simple, we needed each other to breathe.

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Ayrin**


	86. Happiness

I smiled without being able to avoid it, loving the decoration, without being able to wait to see the interior of the house, extending my smile because the little faces of emotion of the twins, who were still finishing to wake up.

We were at the most magical time of year, Christmas, and maybe the first two years I had not given it importance or, perhaps, it was the events which made me have a negative experience of it, however, since the little ones arrived it was different, because the simple fact of seeing how their faces lit up with such enthusiasm, was worth it.

This year, my sister had decided that it would be fun to go on vacation all together, something we had not done before, so that was the reason why we had finished in Midvale, because at first, Eliza proposed that we could stay in her house, but we were too many and the space was going to be nonexistent. Although I had to admit that at first I refused, not because I did not want to celebrate it all together, but because we had to travel with three children, because, even though the twins were about to turn seven, they were still quite unruly, and Eira did nothing but imitate them in their behavior. However, between Mon-el and my sister they had managed to convince me, to say yes and, the truth is that I could not deny it after realizing his illusion about it.

Both Kara and Ethan had come a week ago to decorate everything and well, to enjoy a time alone and away from the cries of children, because I should add that this year we were one more in the family. Only four months ago, Alex and Maggie welcomed little Camilla, so I was sure it was going to be a rather noisy vacation.

I held Eira in my arms without getting her awake, because she rested her head on my shoulder and continued to sleep hugging the famous teddy bear dressed up as Supergirl that my sister gave me years ago, since the little girl admired Supergirl and did not hesitate to prove it, being funny every time she told Kara, which made me think about what would happen when she found out about reality.

"Hey, are you going to take much longer to pass?" asked my sister from the door.

"Auntie Kara!" Both children released the backpacks that Mon-el had just given them so they could run easily to her.

"Hey, the backpacks," Mon-el called without getting any attention of them before looking at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders without wanting to raise my voice to avoid awakening the three-year-old.

However, my sister seemed to be effective, since after embracing them and playing with them for a few seconds, she asked them to pick up the backpacks, which they did before entering the house.

"Oh, she is sleeping" she said caressing Eira's face. "I'm so glad you're finally her" she smiled hugging me, making me smile at her back.

* * *

We had decided to go to the beach at noon, it was a place, that no matter how many times I went, continued to be fascinated, however, today I wanted to focus on Eira's reaction because it was her first time, so after making myself that sure the three children were barefoot, I let them walk on the sand. However, Eira, who moments before had asked her father to leave her on the floor, did not hesitate to reach out to me while trying to remove the sand from her feet.

"Didn't you like it?" I asked laughing slightly at the sight of her shaking her head.

"It sticks on my feet," she said seriously, which only made me smile tenderly as I pushed the hair away from her face.

"Do you want us to get close to the shore?" I pointed to the place where her siblings were, who had found the fun of avoiding the waves that could reach them.

The little girl looked at them for a few seconds, thinking about the answer she should give me, before nodding slightly, but not allowing me to leave her on the floor, as she kept grabbing my shirt when I made the attempt. Although I managed to convince her the moment we were on the shore, smiling when I saw her grimace when she felt the water on her feet.

"Can I play?" she pointed to her siblings.

"Guys, what do you think if we join?" I questioned watching them smile as they nodded.

I grabbed Eira's hand to help her run, but I finished the game with Kyron in my arms and threatening to drop him into the water, listening to the laughter of his sisters while the little boy begged me with laughter not let him fall. I left him in the sand before turning to Eira, who did not hesitate to run to his father, hiding behind him, watching him laugh while he picked me up.

"Should I throw her into the water?" Mon-el asked them walking towards the shore at the same time that the laughter became mistress of me. "What do you think I should do?" he asked me seriously.

"Don't throw me," I asked him between laughter.

"No ...?" He laughed. "One ..., two ... and ..." He remained silent before reaching the three making the movement to make me believe he was going to drop me.

"Mon-el!" I shouted grabbing his shirt, starting to laugh out loud the moment I saw him smile, hugging me.

"The next time I will not think about it, kryptonian" he said kissing my forehead before leaving me in the sand. "Did you believe it?" he asked making me nod, because he seemed confident in doing it.

"Daddy, you had to throw her" exclaimed Eira crossing her arms.

"I can still do it" he smiled again trying to catch me, but I pulled away.

"No, Mon-el!" I shouted in the moment he grabbed me. "Don't throw me." I looked at him seriously, noting how he smiled slightly. "Please," I pleaded with a pout.

"What do you think?" He asked to the rest, being heard the laughter of my sister while she told him to throw me. "You've heard them" he smiled as I grabbed his neck, if I fell, he would do it with me.

I could not describe exactly what happened, as we both ended up in the water at the laughter of others, mainly my sister. He was the first to sit up, because my laughter prevented me from getting up, much more every time I made the attempt to get up, falling as a result of the waves hitting my body, so he had to extend his hand to incorporate me.

"Are you angry?" He questioned worried about it, pushing the hair away from my face, getting me to smile. "I take it as a no" he laughed.

"Pray that we don't get ill" I pointed between laughs, knowing that it was practically impossible.

* * *

I felt that they were hitting me, just as I could hear the children screaming that it was Christmas, so despite not wanting to get up, I had to do it, watching both of them before turning my head towards Mon-el, who was in the same situation.

"Come on, we have to wake Eira up," Kaia pointed out, wanting us to move, but it was complicated.

"Shh, we must speak a little lower, guys" I warned them believing that the rest would continue sleeping.

However, this only lasted until they reached the little girl's bed, since they threw themselves on her while screaming, although the youngest only opened her eyes before turning around and making another attempt to fall asleep.

"Eira, sweetie," I whispered stroking her hair, wanting to wake her up. "It's Christmas, baby," I said, watching her open her eyes and stand up, stretching her arms for me to hols her.

The twins wasted no time in opening the door and running into the living room, leaving Mon-el and me behind, surprising me enough when I realized we were the last to get up. I smiled slightly when I saw the children throw themselves in front of the tree looking for their gifts, leaving Eira on the floor, who clung to her father's hand without daring to approach.

I sat on the couch next to my sister, watching as Mon-el sat on the floor with the little one on his legs, helping her, unable to avoid smiling when I saw her rubbing her eyes suppressing a yawn, looking at Kara trying to decipher what was the gift that she was telling her to open. However, the moment she realized what the box had inside, her face lit up before taking it in her arms and running to where I was.

"Mom, it's Supergirl's suit!" She exclaimed with suppressed emotion. "Can I put it on?" She asked.

I nodded slightly as I got up from the couch and grabbed her hand, helping her to dress, watching as her blue eyes lit up when she saw herself in the mirror, holding the cape.

"I'm introducing you to the Girl of Steel, Supergirl" I smiled while presenting her, especially when I saw her make the attempt to fly.

"Thanks" she hugged Kara tightly, who smiled at her before kissing her forehead and allowing her to open the rest of her presents.

"I think she could be Superkid" I looked at my sister making her laugh while she shook her head.

"You haven't thought about being Kryptogirl again" she asked me making me shake my head.

"When was the last time you put on that suit?" Alex questioned while trying to calm the cries of Camilla.

"My wedding" I answered, almost five years ago.

"National City will need a Superhero" said my sister causing me to frown in confusion, not knowing what she was referring to, so I could not help it and I ended up reading her mind.

"No, you're not" I looked her straight in the eye, noticing how she smiled slightly before I hugged her. "Congratulations, you're going to be so happy" I said.

"Thank you, we wanted to say it yesterday at dinner, but I didn't know how" she smiled when I separated from her. "Do you think you can do it?" she asked.

I looked towards the children, or rather, towards Mon-el, wanting to question him with the look in the moment he turned his head towards me, smiling back, before closing my eyes and nodding, I really did not know if I was ready.

* * *

Mon-el grabbed my hand guiding me to the outside of the house after convincing me that they could take care of the children, stopping to turn and look at me.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned me looking into my eyes, making me nod slightly without wanting to spoil the surprise.

I saw him smile before he blindfolded me and grabbed my hand again, moving in the direction I did not know, although I could feel him nervous, which, in a way, also made me nervous because I did not know what was going on.. When he slowed down he had to hold me to keep me from falling to the ground, because I tripped on my own feet causing his laughter and my own, before he took off the blindfold.

The smile was reflected on my face as I watched the landscape, focusing my attention on the horizon, in the place where the sea joined the sky before looking at him, wanting to know, once and for all, what was the reason for that we were here.

"I have to ask you a question" he began to speak, but my powers were faster, making me look at him for a few seconds.

"Mon-el ..." I tried to start talking. "We're already married" I noted watching him shake his head.

"But it wasn't like you imagined, Kaelah" he whispered grabbing my face. "Everything went wrong" he commented to what I nodded, because it was true. "And you didn't deserve anything of what happened, sweetheart" he brushed the hair away from my face.

I looked away while I sighed.

I remembered the nerves of that morning, but, if there was something that I could not get out of my mind, it was that moment when they told me the disappearance of my sister, when I decided to take off my dress and cancel everything until I found her. No, I was not going to get married without her. I did not say anything to anyone, being aware that they were going to stop me, leaving before they could do it and it was not until I finished with that guy who had her held, when I came back, weakened and with only one concern in mind, that she would be fine, because I had only seen her unconscious. However, by the time I wanted to realize it was too late to be able to resume the ceremony, apologizing to Mon-el even though he assured me that he understood me and that I was not to blame for what happened. Days later we got married, both alone, different from what we had thought.

I still felt guilty for running away from my own wedding, for leaving without saying anything to anyone, for nothing had gone the way we planned and I knew it was something I would never forget.

"You were not to blame" I whispered returning to look him in the eyes.

"You weren't either, Keaks." He stroked my cheek. "You did what you should, honey," he said. "Kaelah Zor-el, would you do me the honor of marrying me again?" he knelt down, grabbing my hand, but, unlike the other time in the park, he showed me a necklace, a Kryptonian tradition that we should have done if we had continued there.

"I would love to, Mon-el," I embraced him the moment he sat up, kissing my forehead before putting on the necklace.

"This is not all" I heard him talking making me turn to look at him. "You have to trust me again" he smiled returning the blindfold to my eyes.

He grabbed my hand before starting to walk, however, at one point he took me in his arms and took off my shoes, although, when he left me on the floor, I could feel the sand under my bare feet.

"Are you ready?" He questioned in my ear as he began to remove it.

I put my hands to my mouth when I saw everyone, even those who had not come to Midvale to celebrate Christmas, feeling the tears struggle to escape my eyes, trying to hold me even more when my father approached us.

Mon-el kissed my forehead before leaving and leaving us alone, while my father hugged me against him, keeping me close to him for a few seconds.

"Ready?" He questioned making me nod, grabbing his arm before moving forward. "Thank you for everything you do for her" he spoke to Mon-el, who grabbed my hands to place me beside him.

I tried to keep myself calm during the whole ceremony, despite feeling the tears struggling to break through with every second that passed, but unable to contain them the moment he began to speak.

"Kaelah, I know that we should have done this five years ago and that, maybe, fate wasn't on our side on that day, but I think I don't regret it, otherwise, we wouldn't be here today, having the opportunity to repeat it again and, this time, getting it" he spoke making me smile while I looked at him. "I still remember when I cornered you in the gym, the fear in your eyes as you tried to distance yourself from me or when I stole that first kiss, you were just a kid and, sometimes, when I look at you, I still see that sixteen-year-old girl from whom I couldn't look away" he smiled when he realized that he had caused my laughter. "Who could tell me that we were going to get here? There was a time when I thought we were only hurting each other and many of those that I thought I was going to lose you, in which I didn't know what to do and, I must admit, I was afraid" he caressed my cheeks, drying my tears. "You're the best thing that could have happened to me in life, for everything you have done for me and for all those around you without expecting anything in return, for having brought our children to life, because I can not imagine not having them and you with me, Kaelah" I tried not to start crying with a greater strength, trying to smile at him. "I love you, sweetheart, I hope I can spend the rest of my life with you" he embraced me at the moment I could not control my crying, making an attempt to calm me down.

"What am I supposed to talk now?" I asked through tears.

"I don't need you to do it, I can see reflected in your eyes what you feel and I know it's true" he separated me from him, returning to grab my face.

"Mon-el ..., thank you, simply, thanks for everything" I looked him straight in the eyes. "I was afraid from you, well, not you, my feelings and I wanted to hide them, I wanted to make you believe that nothing was going to go well, so if they had told me that we would meet here and with three children, I would not have believed it," I explained, fighting against my own tears." We have had many things that have tried to stop us, but we became strong from them and we will continue doing it, I'm sure of it" I whispered trusting in my words. "I couldn't imagine my life without you or without the kids, you are the best of me even if you don't believe me, you are" I smiled at seeing him smiling. "I just want to ask you one thing, "don't ever leave," don't do it, I could not bear to lose you" tears were again present in my eyes before he embraced me again.

The ceremony continued until the end, moment waited by both, for when our lips met they were slow to distance, keeping our foreheads glued to each other as we watched each other, smiling helplessly.

Honestly, I could never regret my feelings towards him, those I stopped hiding when I realized that they were too strong, whether I wanted to accept it or not, he was part of my life, what's more, he was what I needed to continue living.

 **With this chapter I close a stage of my life, because more than a year ago I started writing this fanfic and it was the first one that I dared to publish, seeing me motivated by all the people who believed in me, in which I could do it. It is something sad and beautiful at the same time, but I am very grateful for all of you who have read it and followed the story, so, again, thank you very much for everything.**

 **I hope to see you again in other stories,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
